Les amis y'a que ça de vrai
by Noweria
Summary: Séries d'OS avec entre autres, HP/DM, HP/SS, HG/PP, CW/LM, SS/HP/DM, HG/DM, HP/FGW, RL/HP, LM/SB, SS/NL, HP/LM, LM/RL, TJ/HP, RW/HP cette semaine : HP/SS, DM/RL, SB/RW! oui madame!
1. Le sorcier du placard à balais DMHP

Alors les aminches, voila une série d'OS semi longs intitulée (la série) "les amis, y'a que ça de vrai". Les couples seront divers, surtout des Drarry, des Snarry et tout ce qui est mâle et a envie de jouer au tétris humain... humhum...

En fait elle était finie, j'avais oubliée de la mettre sur FFN... wala!

ah oui c'est vrai

**Disclaimer** : Rien est à moi et JKR voulait deux paquetes de pépito pour Draco, mais les pépitos c'est trop bon, alors il est toujours pas à moi, ni les autres, d'ailleurs.

**Pairing** : HP/DM HG/BZ RW/PP (ouais!)

**Warning **: relations homosexuelles (nan mais franchement pourquoi vous avez cliqué sur "harry P. et draco M. dans le pairing sinon?) vous êtes considérés comme prévenus.

**Rating **: K+ (pour UNE fois je fait pas de M)

**Type **: OS (One Shot)

ENJOY!!

* * *

.

**Les amis y'a que ça de vrai.**

**Part 1 Le sorcier du placard à balais. **

_(comprendront les lecteurs des contes de la rue broca)_**  
**

.

POV Harry.

.

La poisse est mon amie. Je suis dans un cinq mètres carrés, assis disons en mangeant mes genoux, et face à moi, mon ennemi de toujours, j'ai nommé Draco je-suis-un-chieur-et-je-le-vaut-bien Malefoy.

En plus j'ai faim.

Comment je me suis retrouvé là? Oui parce que forcément faut en avoir de la veine pour se retrouver dans une situation pareille.

Figurez vous que je partait à une heure raisonnable (oui vingt trois heures, c'est raisonnable) vers la tour d'astronomie, pour m'aérer le cerveau, gentiment mis en bouillie par les devoirs de ce pouilleux de Snape.

Je demandais RIEN à personne, moi, tranquille à me balader sans ma cape d'invisibilité (Ron me l'a empruntée pour une raison encore obscure), quand j'entends cette cochonnerie (pour rester poli) de Miss Teigne qui s'approche.

Ni une ni deux, je prend mon courage à deux mains, et je saute dans le placard à dix mètres de moi. Ouf, elle passe sans m'avoir vu.

J'allais sortir quand j'entends Rusard qui se pointe, apparemment le « gentil » matou à quand même flairé quelque chose. Je reste donc bien tranquille dans mon placard éclairé par une ampoule au plafond (je dois avoir une affinité avec eux, vu le temps que je passe dedans depuis mon enfance) et la, c'est le drame.

Je me reçoit un corps en plein dedans, et une main plaque ma bouche (tiens elle sent la cannelle). J'ouvre donc quand même les yeux pour voir... Un Malefoy aussi écœuré que moi de se trouver à une distance aussi proche de sa Némésis.

Jusque là pas de problème, il suffira d'attendre deux minutes que cet [BIP] de Rusard veuille bien bouger son [BIP] de derrière de devant le placard et chacun partira comme si rien ne s'était passé... Mais non.

.

- Alors ma beauté, tu as trouvé quelque chose? Un étudiant en faute?

- Mmmwwwreowww.

- Oui ma douce, je vais attendre. Tu as un flair que je n'oserais contredire.

- Mrow.

.

Manque plus qu'à trouver de l'eau et creuser des latrines.

.

POV Draco.

.

Bon elle m'a dit tour d'astronomie à vingt trois heures. J'ai intérêt à faire vite, j'ai perdu mon statut de préfet pour une semaine.

Comme si faire accidentellement tomber le sort de flatula sur Mc Go était un délit VRAIMENT grave.

Bref, me voilà déjà au septième étage. Un couloir, et je prend le grand escalier. Ce serait pas Miss carpette-râpeuse-sournoise Teigne que je vois au tournant?

Elle me tourne le dos, mais elle va vite me flairer! Vite, se cacher! Ha voilà un placard, Merlin merci! Je ferme la porte alors que la caricature de félin se retourne.

PAF.

Ça, c'est le bruit de mon magnifique torse contre le « chose » déjà dans le placard, j'ai nommé Harry je-suis-un-couillon-et-j'en-suis-fier Potter.

Oh non, ce crétin va crier. Pardon chère main.

Je touche donc l'immondice qui me fait face pour éviter que des sons sortent de l'antre à nourriture qu'il ose nommer bouche.

Et la, on se regarde en chiens de faïence.

Rusard ne décolle pas ses fesses de devant le placard, et je ne l'avouerais que devant Voldy qui me ferait des avances en guise de menaces, mais c'est un peu ma faute.

Je savais pourtant bien que cette journée clocherait, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Mon petit-déjeuné était parfait, thé au miel, une tranche de pain demie nature et deux carrés de chocolat noir. Impeccable. Les cours se sont bien passés, j'ai même pu coller un « je suis un imbécile » dans le dos de la belette.

Repas du midi sans faute, viande maigre et haricots beurre. Oui, je fais attention à ma ligne, pas comme certains qui engloutissent tout ce qu'ils voient à la moindre occasion. Et puis re-cours, bien sûr j'ai brisé la potion de Potty-les-yeux-verts et Snape à fait semblant de ne pas voir.

Et puis dîner. Un potage, cela me suffit amplement. En revanche, Pansy m'a demandé de venir à la tour d'astronomie, paraitrait qu'il y à un truc monstre à voir. Elle doit m'attendre.

Tant pis, elle à l'habitude, je pense.

En attendant, je suis coincé avec ce Tartempion qui à fini de me reluquer avec ses yeux bizarres.

Oui quand c'est aussi vert, c'est forcément bizarre. Bon asseyons nous, il semblerait que ce qui nous sert de concierge ait sortit son coussin, et se soit assit tout contre la porte.

Je jette un sort de silence, qui nous permettra de respirer sans être surpris par matou-la-terreur.

.

- Alors, Potty, on traîne dans les couloirs?

- Et alors? Toi aussi, et t'est même plus préfet.

.

Potter 1 Malefoy 0. Ça commence bien.

.

- Bon alors on à le choix, soit on sort et on subit Rusard, soit on attend.

- Quel choix.

- Crois moi, Potter je préférerais encore me taper un troll plutôt que rester avec toi, mais si je me prend encore une punition, je peux dire adieux à mes avantages avec Snape.

.

1 partout. Le balafré s'assoit, c'est à dire recouvre la surface du sol de son « corps ». C'est le quidditch qui le sculpte comme ça?

.

- Et moi, je fait le pied de grue?

.

Il ramène ses genoux contre lui, je peux poser mon illustre derrière sur le sol fort heureusement propre.

Bon c'est pas la joie, on a mal au dos, alors on décide de croiser nos jambes. J'ai donc un genou entre ceux de Potter, lui de même. Tiens, j'aurais juré qu'il avait tout plein de défauts physiques, mais même pas.

Je remonte mes yeux, sinon je vais me faire griller à reluquer comme ça.

.

- Tu allais faire quoi?

- Ça te regarde pas, le balafré.

- Oh ça va, hein! Je voulais juste entamer la conversation.

- Je ne parle pas aux déchets.

.

Là, j'ai vu ma vie défiler. Je pense que seuls ces messieurs me comprendront, mais quand on vous donne un coup dans les valseuses et que vous ne pouvez même pas reculer pour amortir, croyez moi, vous voyez des étoiles, et tous les signes du zodiaque défiler.

Seulement, je suis un Malefoy et même si ma seule envie était de me plonger le service trois pièces dans un bain glacé, je rendit immédiatement sa pareil à mon voisin.

Cela dit en passant, j'ai sûrement rendu service à l'humanité.

Nous étions donc comme deux... enfin deux à se tenir l'entre-jambes. Pathétique.

.

POV Harry.

.

_Une heure plus tard._

.

Bon maintenant vous savez pourquoi je suis enfermé avec Malefoy, et pourquoi je n'aurais jamais d'enfants.

Je souffre. Vraiment. (je vire ceux qui rigolent).

Après ce malheureux incident (et un bon moment à souffrir en silence), il me propose une trêve, parce que sinon on finira forcément castrés, ou du moins bien amochés.

Faut le dire, c'est marrant de se battre avec lui, de lui fendre la poire, mais dans un couloir normal on peux reculer, esquiver, et se séparer quand on a trop mal.

La on va juste encaisser à fond, se faire bien mal, et après se regarder dans le blanc de l'œil. Youpi. Donc, fair-play, j'accepte.

Du coup on est passés directement à la phase « se regarder dans le blanc de l'oeil » (yeux qu'il à très beaux, cela dit en passant).

Et j'ai toujours faim. Une demi heure passe précédé d'un angelot et toute sa clique.

.

- J'ai faim.

- Oublie ta faim, pense à autre chose.

- Comment tu fais pour pas avoir faim? Tu mange rien.

- Je ne mange pas RIEN, Potter, je mange sain.

- Trois salsifis c'est rien pour moi. Ça te dit rien quand tu vois une belle tarte au chocolat, avec des fraises fraîches dessus, et des copeaux de macaron pistache tout par dessus? Nan?

.

On entend un gargouillis. Par contre je saurais pas dire si c'était vraiment moi.

.

- Oublie Potter, l'invocation de nourriture est infaisable, et on est dans un placard.

- Oui, mais si on transforme une planche en poulet et qu'on le fait rôtir?

- Non seulement je refuse d'éviscérer un poulet ou tout autre animal quel qu'il soit, mais en plus tu ne ferais que manger du bois, Potter. Rôti, certes, mais du bois.

- Bon alors on fait quoi?

- On attend.

.

Une demi-heure passe. J'ai mal au dos. J'en ai marre. J'ai écoulé mon stock de « toussotements » différents. Donc je me lance (remarquez que LUI est toujours droit les vêtements bien repassés, et qu'il à pas bougé d'un micromètre depuis tout à l'heure)

.

- Tu ressemble à Snape. Aucune imagination, un vrai robot.

- Robot?

- Un truc moldu qui fait les choses à ta place, qui n'a aucun sentiment.

- Bon.. Propose, alors. (il soupire... Nan mais oh!)

- Ah! Je te tiens, tu me tiens!

- Pardon?

- Ouais, c'est un jeu moldu, totalement marrant! Alors on se prend le menton entre deux doigts, on chante « Je te tiens, tu me tiens par la barbichetteuh, le premier de nous deux qui rira aura une tapette! » t la on se regarde droit dans les yeux le premier qui rit se prend une baffe.

- C'est stupide.

- T'as peur de perdre?

.

Remarque vu son visage fermé, je doute qu'il rie face à moi. Bon tentons quand même.

Je lui répète la chanson, et on doit se pencher pour se prendre le menton. Il râle pendant un quart d'heure, refuse de se « ridiculiser » tout ça mais au final il s'emmerde autant que moi, et actions vérités c'est bien deux minutes mais notre vie commune on s'en fout alors... Il me prend donc le menton.

Tiens, encore cette odeur cannelle. C'est étrange comme lorsqu'il prend doucement mon visage, pour une raison autre que me frapper, je suis content!

.

POV Draco

.

Bon, c'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais tant qu'à faire autant passer le temps avec ses jeux de débiles. J'approche ma main, je « chante » ce truc infâme (Si mon père me voyait) et on se regarde.

Une seconde trois douzièmes.

C'est le temps qu'il à fallut à ce crétin pour gonfler ses joues et émettre une sorte de rire étouffé, me couvrant de postillons au passage avant de se gausser comme pas permis.

J'essuie mon visage. (Mais j'évite l'endroit où il m'a prit, je ne sais pas pourquoi).

.

- Et donc là, je te baffe? Intéressant ce jeu, au final.

- Oui, mais une petite hein, c'est pas un coup de poing non plus.

.

Il ferme les yeux et je prend mon élan (assez court, on est quand même dans un placard). Et la, pif. Je sais pas pourquoi, j'ai pas pu le claquer comme il se doit. Et bizarrement, quand on sent pas le claquement caractéristique, on sent la peau, et il a la peau douce.

Il ne se démonte pas.

.

- On recommence? Disons en trois manches pour savoir qui a gagné!

- ok... dis-je las.

.

On se reprend le menton, mais la il à un air déterminé.

Je suis perdu dans la sensation chaude sur mon visage. On chante comme deux crétins, et on se regarde.

Ha, j'avais pas prévu ça... Il à descendu ses paupières inférieures de deux doigts, et d'un doigt de l'autre main à remonté son nez... Le tout en tirant la langue.

Je tousse pour ne pas montrer qu'il est bidonnant. Et la, il bouge ses oreilles, je me marre comme un faible que je suis.

Et merde.

.

- Ouaiiiis c'est à moi de te baffer!!

- Calme toi Potty, et si tu me fais mal, tu le regretteras...

.

J'ai cru qu'il m'avait caressé la joue.

Incroyable, il serait donc capable d'autre chose avec ses main que me frapper, par exemple me caresser... Je retire.

Troisième manche, j'ai juste à loucher pour qu'il se marre (et se cogne la tête au passage). Et la, re-pif. Je crois même que j'ai tâté sa joue. J'ai du rêver.

Non, cauchemarder.

Sur ce, disons qu'on s'entend pas trop mal. Encore un silence lourd et pesant.

Le manque d'air entre en compte et il me propose un autre jeu. À croire qu'il à pas quitté la cour du primaire. Enfin.

Apparemment ça s'appelle « Maya l'abeille » et on doit se claquer les main en rythme sur la chanson. Impossible que je joue à ce truc de gamine. Je refuse, et silence pendant trente nouvelles minutes.

Oui je suis chiant.

Il me regarde à la façon « épagneul abandonné au bord de la route un jour de pluie ».

Bon alors je me fait expliquer les règles. Et là aussi, gage à la fin, au dernier mot, c'est au premier qui pincera l'autre.

C'est complètement débile, mais je voudrais vous y voir dans un placard ridicule éclairé par une ampoule et contorsionnés. On a rien à se dire en plus, dans la logique des choses, sachant que rien ne sortirait d'ici sous peine de mort, j'accepte.

Étrange. Pourquoi il me fixe de ces yeux verts? À regarder je n'avais jamais remarqué qu'il fusse beau. Non je ne lui courrait pas après dans les couloirs, juste pour avoir ma dose de Potter journalière, c'est ridicule.

Et pourquoi j'ai chaud au tibia, mon pied est carrément sous ses fesses. Fermes dites donc! Bon il faut que je me calme, il va m'apprendre la chanson.

De toutes façons, rien ne sortira de ce placard n'est-ce pas? Et Rusard qui se sert un café de l'autre côté!

.

POV Harry.

.

J'ai glissé pour le baffer, et mon pied est venu sous sa robe, comme le sien masse mes fesses, bougeant dès qu'il se replace. C'est... agréable même si j'ai honte de l'avouer. En plus il à la peau douce et chaude.

C'est bizarre, j'avais toujours pensé qu'elle serait froide comme la glace. Comme le métal de ses yeux.

Je m'égare.

N'empêche, c'est la première fois que je le regarde vraiment, et oui, son visage peux exprimer autre chose que du mépris.

Je peux vous dire que j'ai été choqué de le voir rire, et surtout loucher!! Bon arrêtons de penser à ce pied plus que coupable, et chantons! (déjà une demi heure que je négocie l'affaire, moi!)

.

- Bon alors met tes mains en opposées aux miennes. Voilà. On claque une fois comme ça, une autre dans le sens inverse, et deux fois dans nos main.

- C'est débile.

- T'a autre chose?

- ...

- Bon ensuite la chanson, c'est « Maya!! Maya l'abeille!! Winny!! Winny l'ourson!! Attention! Au bout de trois, une abeille, te piquera!! Un, deux trois!! »

- Franchement, Potter c'est vraiment débile.

- Je sais, mais c'est marrant! Roh, me dis pas que t'a jamais joué avec les balais miniatures juste pour déconner?

- ... Je... C'était juste pour voir si...

- Bon c'est partit alors!

.

Il à du mal à imprimer les mouvements, mais je m'en fiche. Il à des mains à frisson. Quand je les touches, j'ai une petite bille qui fait la fiesta dans mon ventre. Étrange.

Avant c'était quand je l'apercevait au détour d'un couloir, au moment ou il posait ses yeux anthracites sur moi. Sensation bizarre. Comme si je l'attendais!

Enfin, au bout de trois essais, il comprend, et... Je me fait pincer en premier.

Au téton, le traître. Seconde manche. Cette fois, ma vivacité d'attrapeur fait son office et je chope... son flanc. Je crois qu'il va être marqué car je l'ai bien attrapé! Mais ça à peu d'importance, vu comme il se marre, et moi aussi d'ailleurs.

Pour le coup il me rend mon pincement, et comme je me recule pour éviter, il se jette carrément sur moi, et ça finit en pincements/chatouilles. C'est que je suis sensible, moi!

Par contre, fort heureusement, je peux attribuer ma rougeur aux joues pour le rire. Pas pour sa tête penchée sur moi, les cheveux en pagaille, le visage heureux. Merlin qu'il est beau comme ça!

Il demande le pouce.

Alors je lui accorde, sauf qu'il est allongé sur moi, son visage à deux centimètres du mien. J'ai mes mains sur ses flancs (oui avec la proximité c'est dur de les mettre autre part) et lui s'appuie des deux côtés de ma tête sur ses paumes.

Et ses yeux, ses yeux de foudre son dans les miens.

Je ne vous parle même pas de la position de sa cuisse entre les miennes.

.

- Euh Potter, c'est quoi ÇA?

.

Il appuie sa hanche contre mon érection, mais n'a pas l'air en colère. Juste interrogatif.

Mon érection? Merlin mais quand est-ce que... OH MON DIEU! Honte à moi. Minute. Et lui, je le sens bien aussi, le petit saligaud.

Sa hanche est contre la mienne, mais à moins qu'il soit monté comme un cheval, c'est bien une bosse que j'ai contre ma hanche!

.

- Je crois que... Hum, même chose que toi...

.

Il rougit. Draco Malefoy Rougit! C'est si mignon.

Je n'ai pas le temps de le détailler vraiment, puisque son visage se rapproche définitivement, et il m'embrasse. Approfondit.

Je ne me fais pas attendre. Depuis le temps que j'avais envie de le toucher autrement, ce beau démon. Je pense que c'était un peu la même chose pour lui.

Faut avouer que quand on se cherchait dans tout Poudlard pour se dire « Ouais Potter t'es... T'es nul! » « Ouais, eh ben moi Malefoy je... Je te chie! » c'était pas grandement littéraire.

Et on repars dans notre direction, rassurés, et franchement contents d'avoir pu « discuter ».

Mais passons, il a commencé à soulever mon T-shirt et Oh Merlin c'est délicieux comme il caresse bien. Bon rendons lui la pareille à ce petit ange, voyons voir du bout des doigts comment se porte cette entre-jambe. Il à le gémissement le plus excitant que je connaisse...

.

_Devant la porte._

.

- Alléluia.

.

Hermione, le visage fermé, déterminé, et surtout très fatigué des joutes verbales entre son meilleur ami et son « pire ennemi » se tenait d'un côté de la porte du placard, adossée, un pied contre le mur.

Elle tend le poing à l'horizontale sans tourner la tête, et la, Blaise, le visage tout aussi fermé que celui de sa voisine, tapote le sien de dessus, et de dessous. Check. Juste devant la porte, Ron, entouré des bras de Pansy tenait sa baguette contre sa gorge pour imiter la voix de Rusard.

C'était pas de la tarte.

* * *

Et voilà!! j'éspère que vous avez aimé!!

.

**Review**? (MERCI)


	2. L'effet placebo SSHP

Bonjour à tous!!

Un nouvel OS **RATING M** cette fois ci!

Ce sera (tourne la roulette des couples) un SEVERUS/HARRY!!

(oui je m'éclate)

* * *

Merci pour vos reviews pour le premier OS, qui montre l'ampleur et la portée de la maturité de notre Harry national! Donc, mes RAR sans mail!

**Elleay Sahbel** : haha merci d'avoir clapé de la part de Slaavy! Huhu (rougit) Nan nan t'a treize ans donc t'en est euh vers le brevet (se sent vieille tout à coup) haha quand tu chante « que le web est petit » je pense au roi lion (vive les références, yeah) Pour tes fics je ne peux que t'encourager, ça me semble prometteur!! *sort les fanions* Merlin merci je n'avais pas latin!! (dans la vie réelle je sort parfois des Merlin quelque chose...je suis une geek... u__u )

J'ai lu des fics de allezhopunptitverredesake je crois... faudra que je vérifie!! En tout cas merci d'être toujours enthousiaste, ça me donne la pêche pour continuer d'écrire! 'irais voir Pour Delicate Doll, et si ça vaut vraiment le coup, quand j'aurais du temps libre je lui proposerais mes services de bêta (à moins qu'il faille être fidèle à un auteur? Je n'en sais rien)

**Chrisyn' etoile** :Merci pour ta review, je crois que tu est enregistrée, mais je ne suis pas sûre, donc je te répond ici! Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira!

**Madison2a** : Voilà la suite, j'ai tenté de garder le « niveau », j'espère que tu aimeras!! ENJOY!

* * *

À tous mes lecteurs, ENJOY! (et merci)

* * *

**Les amis, y'a que ça de vrai**

Part 2 : L'effet placebo

_(Et je parle pas du groupe de musique...)_

POV Severus.

.

Il est beau.

Non, sensuellement et indécemment sexy.

Il à les reins étroits, des fesses plus que ferme, un dos creusé à souhait.

Je sais qu'il est musclé, et même qu'il est bien monté( c'est Draco qui me l'a dit qui tient ça de Pansy qui tient ça de... Bref).

Merlin mais quel appel au viol! Mais pourquoi il ne se baisse pas comme tout le monde avec une génuflexion quand il doit prendre un cahier tombé à terre?

Non môssieur Potter garde les jambes droites comme les poteaux de quidditch pour se pencher!!

Car oui, je phantasme à me donner des maux de crâne sur le trop célèbre Harry-j'ai-un-fessier-de-la-mort-qui-tue-Potter.

Et accessoirement, oui, je suis gay.

En fait je me demande encore pourquoi je me suis pas planté devant Voldemort en lui disant qu'il ressemblait à un cul d'hippogriffe frappé d'hémorroïdes.

Histoire d'en finir plus vite.

Enfin, oui je sais, c'est un élève, nous avons quoi, dix ans et quelques de décalage, (vingt ans c'est dix ans et quelques, oui madame), et je suis aussi beau que Miss Teigne un lendemain de cuite.

Attendez, mais c'est-y pas pour ça qu'il ne m'aime pas?

Je pourrait évidement y remédier, mais ça serait mettre au placard la terreur que j'inspire à mes élèves...

En même temps Harry est dans sa septième année, et j'ai déjà commencé la musculation du poignet droit, donc, foutu pour foutu...

Essayons.

...

Deux mois et demi.

Ça fait deux mois et demi que je me suis mis au sport accéléré version sorcier, que j'ai fait corriger mes dents, que j'ai recommencé à mettre une protection magique sur mes cheveux pour ne pas que les vapeurs de potions ne les atteigne (chose dont je me souciait fort peu avant), et que j'ai fait diminuer la bosse de mon nez.

Croyez moi, si j'étais pas moi, je me draguerais.

Mes élèves n'en reviennent pas eux même! En fait ils n'ont remarqué que les cheveux et le nez, vu le nombre de fois ou je souris.

N'empêche, si EUX ont remarqué, peut être que cet amas de luxure aussi?

Non?

...

Deux semaines de plus, il n'a toujours rien remarqué.

Pendant que les rumeurs disant que j'ai enfin trouvé la porte de la salle de bains fusent, IL ne me voit toujours pas.

Vous voulez que je vous dise? Je suis à bout, et mon Potter, je le veux.

Je suis un gamin, je suis capricieux, mais j'aurais ses fesses et tout ce qui les entoure dans mon lit avant la fin de la semaine, non mais!

Moi fou? Mais non... En plus il viendra de lui même...

Grâce à ce philtre d'amour (oui c'est interdit et alors? Je vous merde tous autant que vous êtes) que je laisserais malencontreusement sur sa table de nuit ce soir avant qu'il ne s'endorme...

.

POV Harry.

.

Ce prof est vraiment bizarre.

Bon je dit pas, il est intelligent, et il a une répartie plus que bien aiguisée.

Mais je me demande bien pourquoi il a changé son apparence. Avant je le trouvait, disons normal, voire assez sexy quand il se baladait entre les rangs.

Mais la mazette! Il risque le viol à chaque recoin de table!

Il a changé en deux mois et douze jours.

Non je ne l'observe pas. Je suis juste quelqu'un qui fait attention à ce qui l'entoure.

Tenez l'autre jour, Hermione se disputait avec Ron. Eh bien croyez moi ou non, mais je sais qu'ils finiront ensemble ces deux la.

Et puis j'ai vu Draco en plein combat avec Ron.

On avait potions ce jour la, Severus avait une robe à dix-huit boutons. Il en avait raccommodé un d'ailleurs. Pour une fois que je remarque un truc qu'Hermione ne voit pas.

Elle à été impressionnée elle-même de ce fait, je dois dire, et j'en suis pas peu fier.

Bref, j'ai insulté Draco et suis rentré en classe. Pourront jamais se piffrer ceux la.

Ce soir je me couche, tranquille, avec une potion de sommeil lourd. Ça évite à l'autre timbré de rentrer dans mon esprit. Nan pas Dumbledore, Voldemort.

Tiens, elle à un goût étrange ce soir la potion.

Tant pis. Trop crevé.

Dodo...

Je me réveille, et je sursaute. Hermione avait son visage à deux centimètres du mien, anxieuse.

Très anxieuse.

.

- Harry tu as bu quoi exactement, hier soir?

- Hermione, mais qu'est-...

- Aouch! Par Merlin! Tiens manges ça avant on dirait que t'a sucé le slip de Rusard!

Elle me tend un bonbon mou, spécial réveil. Je le mange avant de reprendre.

- Donc Hermione,c'est quoi le problème?

- Le problème, cher Harry, c'est que le fond de la bouteille est rose. ROSE Harry! Ta potion de sommeil est bleue nuit! Donc tu n'as pas bu la bonne!

- ... Et comment tu...

- J'étais venue te voir pour un devoir de métamorphoses que tu as oublié chez Mc Gonagall. Je prend le flacon vide, je vais tenter de savoir ce qu'il y avait dedans.

.

Et elle repars en me laissant avec mes angoisses. La journée commence bien.

Je me lève donc, je vais à la douche histoire de vérifier que tout est bien là où il faut comme il faut, et rien de suspect.

Je vais aux toilettes, et en vous passant les détails croustillants de ma vie quotidienne, tout est parfait de même.

Je vais en bas, prendre mon petit déjeuner, mais Hermione n'est pas là. Elle ne me rejoindra que deux heures plus tard devant la salle de cours d'histoire de la magie, le visage crispé.

Durant le cours, on se passe des petits papiers, ce que jamais Hermione ne fait d'habitude. Je suis sûr qu'elle sait quelque chose.

.

**Alors, c'était quoi cette potion? **

_Je pense que c'était un philtre d'amour, plus ou moins puissant._

**Pardon? Mais je suis pas sensé tomber amoureux, moi? **

_Si. Mais il doit avoir une durée d'action prolongée. Tu auras quelques symptômes. _

**Je vais pas me jeter sur elle? **

_Ou sur lui, imagine que ça soit Crivey le coupable. (Ron). _

**En plus c'est le seul à part vous à savoir que je suis bi.**

_Mais Colin n'est pas assez fort en potions. J'ai consulté un livre qui m'a donné quelques symptômes que les philtres avaient tous en commun. _

**Vas-y donne la couleur.**

_Tu va d'abord être angoissé quand la personne passera près de toi. Ensuite tu voudra toujours la regarder, elle apparaîtra dans tes rêves, sa voix te paraîtra suave, tu aura constamment envie de la toucher. _

**Je vais tomber amoureux, quoi.**

_Ron : Sauf qu'on pense savoir qui c'est. _

_Hermione : Oui, j'ai pu faire une analyse de ce qu'il restait. La personne doit y mettre un cheveux pour que cela fonctionne. _

_Ron : C'est balot pour les chauves. _

_Hermione : Ron est un crétin._

**Dites moi qui c'est**

_Snape._

(dessin de Harry qui pleure)

(dessin de Snape qui console Harry, dessiné par Ron)

(Dessin d'un enclume au dessus de la tête de Snape)

**Sérieusement je fait comment pour m'en débarrasser? **

_Pas de contrepoison. Elle agira en deux jours. D'ici la, on te protègera de ce monstre, Harry. _

**Ok. On lui dit qu'on sait? **

_Non. Il a toutes les raisons de nier, on pourrait avoir fait cette potion dans son dos, pour te faire une blague. _

**Ok. **

.

Pour mon plus grand « bonheur », j'avais retenue avec Snape ce soir. Malefoy à fait tomber sa potion en disant que c'était moi.

Sale vicieux! Si ça se trouve, c'est lui qui a fait le coup!

Bref je rentre dans la classe, et je doit m'installer au premier rang et distiller les constituants du bézoar pour qu'ils soient utilisables.

Une tâche très longue qu'on laisse en général aux premières années, par ce que justement c'est long à faire.

J'ai filtré la partie minérale de la pierre.

Ça fait déjà une demi heure que je bosse comme un chien, et en plus il fait super chaud!

.

_Tu sera angoissé quand la personne passera près de toi. _

_._

Il s'est levé de son bureau.

Tiens, il a mit la robe numéro dix-sept, col maho, souple, en lin, laissant une ouverture large aux pieds.

Observateur vous dis-je.

Il passe derrière moi pour voir ce que je fais, corrige le feu de mon chaudron. Mon cœur s'accélère.

Je refuse de lui dire que je sais pour le philtre. Je vais lui montrer que je sais me contrôler.

Ce n'est pas par ce que mon cœur fait la macarena que je dois lui sauter dessus [_nda : ce que toute lectrice attend impatiemment_]. Donc je laisse mon sang couler trop vite, je respire, et je tente de finir.

Il n'a pas dit un mot.

Bizarre.

Il s'est manucuré les mains. D'habitude elles sont noircies et jaunies, la non. Il a un rendez-vous? Avec qui? Pourquoi? Et c'est qui d'abord?

Nan, je suis pas jaloux, je m'enquiers simplement de sa vie sentimentale, à ce héros de guerre qui a bien mérité un peu de bonheur...

Quoi ma crédibilité à deux mornilles?

Je pue l'herbe macérée, et j'ai trop travaillé.

Il est bientôt huit heures, je m'en va nourrir mon estomac. Depuis sa vérification, il n'a pas bougé de son bureau.

Mais il à soupiré douze fois.

.

_Tu voudras toujours la regarder._

.

Non, je ne mate pas.

La table des professeur est simplement décorée autrement. Ron et Hermione m'entourent, me soutiennent, et m'encouragent à ne pas regarder.

De vrais potes.

En plus, ils ne disent rien quand mes yeux dérivent, il se contentent de me dire que c'est normal, c'est le philtre.

Je ne sais plus trop ce que j'ai mangé. Des Severus de poulet je crois. Pas mal, en sauce blanche. Saucisses de poulet, c'est ce que j'ai dit.

Bande de dépravés.

Après ce repas éprouvant, je monte me coucher.

Ron et Hermione sont dans un canapé à se parler tout bas. Ils sont mignons, les amoureux.

Demain, le philtre fera totalement effet, je ne dit pas ce qu'il adviendra de mon corps. Mais je sais que je me contrôlerais.

Et je prouverais à ce salaud que je suis quelqu'un de super résistant!

Avant d'avaler ma potion de nuit, je la regarde, elle a la bonne couleur, la bonne odeur.

...

OH MON DIEU.

Je suis perdu à jamais. Je ne dormirais plus jamais.

Il était nu, musclé, ruisselant d'eau, magnifique, sexuel, juste au dessus de moi, et il me faisait l'amour comme un dieu.

Il fermait les yeux sous le plaisir, s'en mordait les lèvres, et laissait parfois échapper un gémissement ou mon prénom.

Et j'ai aimé!

J'étais une vraie marie-couche-toi-là!

Je lui disait « encore encore Severus » et je remuait comme si j'avais des vers au.... Ben en fait c'était un peu le cas je crois...

Mais c'était pas bien! Vous vous rendez compte? Snape!

Le bâtard graisseux, l'enfoiré de bref, sans rentrer dans les détails... Celui-qui-me-déteste-a-mort! Hermione et Ron en savent quelque chose, je suis le plus fervent membre de l'AAS (Association anti-Snape).

Je suis le seul de cette association en fait. Hermione a dit à tous ceux qui voulaient s'inscrire devaient le faire aussi pour la S.A.L.E..

Oui, forcément, ça refroidit les troupes. Enfin.

Je regarde sous la couette, mon troisième bras me fait coucou fièrement. Je fais quoi moi?

Il est trois heures du mat, j'ai envie de dormir, et apparemment, j'ai déjà eu une pollution nocturne.

Ce philtre est un démon.

Bon, eh bien il ne reste plus qu'à me soulager. Les travaux manuels, ça me connait depuis le temps.

Non, je ne penserais pas à Snape. Pas à son corps, pas à sa langue, pas à son visage et sa voix rauque lorsqu'il gémissait, pas à sa... Et voilà j'ai joui.

En pensant à lui.

Je suis maudit. En trente-quatre secondes.

Le Survivant, Harry Potter, le tueur de Mage noir, l'Élu du monde sorcier est un éjaculateur précoce.

Et fantasme sur son professeur, cela dit en passant.

...

Je passerais cette journée bravement et fièrement!

J'entre en classe de DCFM.

Je ne passerais pas cette journée.

Hier soir c'était la pleine lune.

Fuck.

Bon, je m'assois tout de même à ma place, il me regarde. Pourquoi tant de désir dans ses yeux?

J'en fais part à Ron qui n'a rien remarqué. En même temps c'est Ron. J'en fais donc part à Hermione. Rien non plus.

Fuck.

.

_Sa voix te paraîtra suave, tu aura constamment envie de la toucher. _

_._

Ça oui, j'ai envie de la toucher. LE toucher, bande de dépravés! (Attendez, y'a comme une trahison a moi-même la...).

C'est le philtre, Harry! Sois fort!

Il parle comme il chante. Il à une voix pour gémir.

Il passe sa langue sur ses lèvres quand il s'arrête de parler.

Je vois le bout de chair rose sortir de son antre, ce muscle que personne ne regarde, et que j'imagine si doux, habile, sensuel...

Il passe sur les deux morceaux tendus et pâles que sont ses lèvres.

Sait-il embrasser? Sait-il mordre?

Je veux cette langue sur moi. Tout de suite.

Il me rend fou ce mec.

PHILTRE HARRY!!

Oui, oui je me reprend.

Ce soir je me couche sagement, et si Ron à un peu de cœur, il viendra aider son ami à se sentir mieux dans son caleçon.

Non je suis pas un obsédé, les amis ça sert à ça.

Oh il se tourne vers moi. Il me parle. Il à une voix que je veux entendre tout contre mon oreille...

Il dit quoi au fait?

.

- Potter, je sais que vous avez récemment et vaillamment tué le neurone qui à eu le malheur d'élire domicile dans votre cerveau, néanmoins, lorsque je vous pose une question, j'aimerais généralement que vous m'y répondiez. Alors?

- Votre langue.

- Cinquante points en moins pour Gryffondor, je vous attend en retenue à huit heures précises.

.

Sale cafard! J'ai répondu ça à cause de ton philtre à la con!

C'était quoi la question d'ailleurs?

Comment faire fuir les vampires?

Ah merde. Remarquez...

Tout le monde me regarde soit hilare, soit franchement écœuré. Je les comprend. A-t-on idée de mettre une si jolie petite langue sur un vampire?

Harry...

Harry... Stop. Trouve une stratégie pour repousser ce démon loin de toi. Tout de suite!

Bon ce soir je mange un truc pas frais pour avoir une bonne diarrhée carabinée. Ça le fera fuir.

Ou alors je lui rote à la figure quand il approche.

Ben quoi vous en connaissez beaucoup, vous des façon de bien dégouter les gens?

Croyez moi, le coup dans les cacahuètes ça fait mal, mais la personne a en fait toujours envie.

Allez lui souffler au visage après un bon bol d'oignons confits, voir. Oui, ça casse le mythe.

Je devrais peut-être tenter avec Voldy?

Ceci ne change rien au fait qu'il soit dix-neuf heures cinquante neuf, et que je lève la main pour frapper.

Inutile il ouvre la porte à ce moment précis et me dit d'entrer.

.

POV Severus

.

Ma langue. Elle a quoi ma langue? Je me regarde dans mon miroir. Pourtant, non, rien à signaler.

Je suis donc si laid? Au dîner je n'ose même pas toucher à mon plat.

Le voilà encore à regarder ce Colin de mes deux juste devant notre table.

Sous mon nez.

Severus, il est temps de te mettre à la confection des nœuds coulants, ça te fera une jolie retraite.

Je n'en peux plus. Je crois que je vais demander ma démission à Dumbledore.

Ou alors je tente ma dernière carte, puisque ce sombre idiot n'a même pas eu la décence de boire ma potion.

Je vais le séduire.

De vrai de vrai.

Je vais me la jouer cool, gentleman et surtout trop sexy pour sa santé mentale. [_nda : ça vous __rappelle pas quelque chose?_].

Élaboration du plan Severus Snape. Je m'achète de nouveaux vêtements avec de la couleur, et surtout près de corps.

J'ai pas planché sur le sol à faire des pompes pendant deux mois pour rien!

Ensuite, trouver le moyen de me montrer à lui comme ça.

Pas facile fait moins dix dehors. Le faire quand même malgré le froid.

Ah zut, j'ai la peau d'un mort, il faudra penser à faire hâler tout ça. Et s'il était nécrophile?

Euh... Ok j'arrête les spéculations, ça devient bizarre.

...

Bon je n'ai pu acheter que du noir.

C'est pas de ma faute si les couleurs qu'ils avaient étaient moches.

Nan mais vous me voyez réellement porter ce pantalon en cuir souple bordeaux, avec une chemise blanche où y'avait aucun bouton avant la ceinture?

Comment ça, ça aurait été carrément sexy?

Je suis sobre, moi madame. J'ai de la dignité, moi.

Bon il est temps de se préparer à prendre... Enfin à faire subir... La punition, quoi! Pourquoi j'imagine déjà que ça va tourner pervers? Pas que ça me dérangerais mais tout de même...

S'il avait vraiment bu la potion...

Je suis pas gentil, hein?

Un peu de parfum, un bon lissage de cheveux, et me voilà fin prêt derrière le bureau.

Je lui ai trouvé une autre tâche inutile et longue pour pouvoir mater en paix.

J'attends. Il n'est que sept heures et demi, mais j'angoisse comme une jeune éperdue. J'attends le moment ou j'entendrais la poignée tourner, et ou je sentirais mes tripes vriller.

Moins le quart. Pourquoi il vient pas en avance? Ah oui, c'est une punition. Je suis tout tordu d'un foutu stress et j'imagine mille fois le moment ou ses yeux se plongeront dans les miens.

Dix-neuf heures cinquante-neuf. Je ne tient plus, je vais ouvrir.

.

POV Harry

.

Mince quel homme... Je le veux la de suite. Non, Harry on se contrôle. La potion, te dis-je.

Mais mais mais... Il fait quoi là exactement?

Pourquoi il enlève sa robe et ooooh je vais mourir. I

l n'a qu'un débardeur noir et un pantalon en toile souple, noir aussi.

Mais ces épaules... Musclées fermes, et la droite tatouée d'un serpent bien vicieux.

Je le fixe avec un air situé quelque part entre baveur et interrogateur.

.

- Vous ne pensez tout de même pas, monsieur Potter que je garde ces robes jusqu'au coucher? Si cependant cela vous gêne je peux mettre un pull.

- Non... Non. Je...

- Ranger les copies des archives par année, et maison.

.

Et classe avec ça, il me fait le coup du « je suis quelqu'un de bien, et tout le tralala ».

Mais bien sûr.

En attendant j'ai sept cent copies à ranger dans les caisses derrière moi. Et mon professeur juste en face, épaules nues, il écrit.

Et je vois ses muscles bouger sous le mouvement, ses sourcils se froncer.

Je vais me le faire.

Non.

Si.

Non.

Si.

N... La ferme!

Je sens qu'à force de repenser à mes rêves, mon pantalon rétrécit.

J'ai déjà détaillé le moindre grain de peau découverte, et je vois un joli grain de beauté juste sur son biceps gauche.

Oh il s'approche.

.

- La maison Serdaigle porte un blason bleu, Potter. Elle va donc dans la caisse bleue, à moins que la logique vous dépasse?

- Je...

- Potter? Avez vous écouté?

- J'ai envie de vous.

- ...

.

Pourquoi j'ai dit ça? Je ne contrôle plus mon corps! Il me fait tout dire à ma place!

Mince je n'aime PAS Snape! Je... Il embrasse bien... Mmmmhh...

Voyons voir ce qu'il y à sous ce tissu absolument inutile...

Des abdominaux travaillés, des tétons déjà durcis, une ligne de poils fins, et un pantalon gonflé.

Je suis perdu de toutes façons n'est-ce pas?

Et puis en fin de compte, personne ne peux résister à cette caresse de sa langue sur sa jugulaire. Personne.

Je dois le remercier?

Allons-y, le philtre à gagné.

Son pantalon descend, et je vois son boxer noir, très (trop) moulant.

Il me déshabille, et on se retrouve bientôt au sol en boxer, moi sur lui.

Et j'ai une de ces triques! Si je me connaissait pas, je dirait que je suis monté comme un cheval, mais quelle invention cette potion!

.

- Potter... Désolé... Philtre d'amour... Nnnggh...

- Appelles moi Harry, Severus. Ne t'en fais pas. Je savais pour la potion. On verra ça demain.

- Mais...

- Demain.

.

Je me frotte lascivement entre nous, et je bénis le philtre. Merlin que c'est bon!

Peu importe demain, je sais que je veux Severus, MON Severus, et ce pour durée indéterminée.

Il est tout aussi excité que moi, et tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que jamais, ô grand jamais on ne pourra dire de lui « Snape p'tite quéquette ».

Non.

Jamais.

Mon seul souci à présent est d'obtenir un optimal avec mon professeur. En langues vivantes.

Sur un sujet vaste et profond situé entre ses deux superbes cuisses.

Je crois que j'ai encore à apprendre, puisque juste avant de valider ma thèse, laissant le débat encore tendu, il me montre comment argumenter avec soin, et « m'ouvre » à d'autres points importants.

Il ne bâcle même pas la présentation, quel homme...

Quand il pointe du doigt l'endroit précis que je ne soupçonnais pas, il reprend l'explication avec plus d'envergure, y met du sien et s'enfonce profondément dans le sujet.

Alors je lui demande « encore, Severus », pour lui demander, une nouvelle fois, de me montrer les sommets d'une connaissance aussi sublime, et il exécute.

Quand enfin il conclue, mettant au plus profond de moi ses idées les plus pures, je ne peux que l'approuver, et le suivre à mon tour.

Mon cerveau s'étant déconnecté quelques temps pour laisser place à mon côté studieux et poétique, je peux reprendre mes esprits, et me rappeler avec délices que j'étais vraiment frustré, et que même s'il vient de me prendre comme un dingue sur le parquet, je suis au taquet pour un nouveau rodéo.

La lueur que je qualifierait d'entièrement perverse dans ses yeux me dit que lui aussi.

Demain, je m'assois sur un œuf sans le casser, pari tenu.

Amis de la poésie du soir, bonsoir.

...

Pansy tourna le couloir, et vit sa petite brunette.

Sans préambule, elle la prit par la taille avant de l'embrasser langoureusement.

Sa main allait dériver sur ses seins lorsqu'ouvrant les yeux, elle vit Ron et Draco, main dans la main arrivant par le côté opposé.

.

- Désolée les gars.

- C'est rien, Pans, fit Ron. Alors? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Hermione.

- Alors c'est bon, fit Hermione. Ils y sont encore. Au fait, faudrait peut-être qu'on en parle à Harry pour nous, non?

- Je pense qu'il a du comprendre quand il nous a vu nous embrasser devant chez Snape, non?

- Je pense pas, Dray. C'est Harry quand même, dit Ron, un peu gêné que ce soit son meilleur ami.

- Au fait, Hermione mon cœur?

- Oui, Pansy?

- Tu l'a remplacé par quoi le philtre?

- Du thé à la rose.

.

Comme je le disais, les amis, y'a que ça de vrai.

* * *

Si vous en voulez plus,

ou

Si vous voulez un couple en particulier,

ou

Si vous voulez établir la gratuité du nutella,

ou

Simplement me dire si vous avez apprécié,

Il suffit de **reviewer**!

**Merci à tous.**

(Pour les bons lecteurs, mais je doute que quelqu'un ait pu en croire autrement, oui, Harry était amoureux avant, il ne s'agit donc même pas d'un effet placebo)

Inconnu : C'est quoi un effet placebo?

Noweria : Google est ton ami, petit padawan...

Inconnu : Tu reposte bientôt?

Noweria : Ca dépend des reviews, si elles sont positives, mais normalement, dans environ une semaine.

Inconnu : Peut-on t'aider?

Noweria : Oui, en carte banquaire, chèque, cash, ou nature si vous vous apellez Draco Malefoy, à la rigueur Harry Potter et que vous êtes ga...

Inconnu : Perverse.

Noweria : ... *grillée*

A bientôt j'espère!


	3. Le somnambule CWLM

Note : Premier OS demandé, un Charlie/Lucius (demandé via mp)!! (le prochain sera un Hermione/Pansy suivit d'un Remus/Harry, et puis j'ai pomé la liste, mais vous en faites pas j'ai déjà pleins d'histoires à mettre sur papier y'aura du lemon, des cochoncetés, du rire aussi je l'éspère!)

à mes RAR sans mail!!

.

**Flo **: Le Remus/Harry est pour bientôt, j'éspère en attendant, que ceci te plaira, j'ai l'intention de faire un receuil d'OS avec un maximum de couples possible!! (on va éviter le Fudge/Ombrage quand même hein)

**Chrisn'etoile** : Un Draymione est prévu!! (faut que je retrouve ma liste, vraiment) et surement du zabini, je suis folle de ce perso (et de Lee aussi!) j'espère que ceci te contentera en attendant!

**Rinaly **: Merci! voici encore un petit OS!

**Calimero **: Oui, je pense en faire d'autres, mais dans d'autres circonstances!

**Madison2a **: Merci! Voici un autre couple peu ordinaire en attendant!

Et un coucou particulier à mes "dresseuses/tortureuses" : **Slaavy **et **Elleay Sahbel**!

* * *

à tous les autres, ENJOY!!et merci de me lire!

* * *

**Les amis y'a que ça de vrai **

**Part 3 : Somnambule...**

.

Le soleil dardait sur le petit jardin infesté de gnomes, et la lourdeur de l'après-midi incitait à la sieste.

Assis sur des chaises longues, chacun penché sur son tas de cartes, Charlie, Georges et Fred jouaient la bataille de leur vie.

Ils avaient chaud, ils transpiraient comme des bœufs, et l'un d'entre eux avait franchement besoin d'uriner, mais ils se regardaient au travers des gouttes salées qui s'échappaient de leurs pores, tentant de décrypter le regard de l'autre. Ils avait mal au dos, aussi, et la carafe de limonade était juste trop loin pour l'attraper sans perdre la partie.

Georges se racla faiblement la gorge trop sèche, et immédiatement, les deux autres l'épièrent tels Ron sur une tarte à la cerise.

Ce fut à ce moment que Harry arriva, en short de bain, trempé et joyeux, demandant au trio de les rejoindre, par ce que Bill courant après son maillot c'était vraiment trop drôle.

.

- Les gars, vous faites quoi?

- Pari.

- Pas perdre.

- Soif.

- ... Euh... Charlie? D'un commun accord, les trois s'accordèrent quelques paroles.

- On a parié gros sur cette partie, commença Fred. Hors de question que je perde. Il ne reste qu'un tour de carte.

- Vous avez parié quoi?

- On à mis en marche notre machine à défis. Si je pers, je devrais me déguiser en lapin et arriver à lécher la fesse droite de Mc Gonagall. Harry ne su s'il devait tire ou vomir.

- Je devrais envoyer une photo de moi sur le pot pour la première fois à tous les Serpentards depuis trois générations, dit Fred, plus que sérieux, mais inquiet.

- Je devrais draguer Lucius Malefoy.

- T'as pas tout dit, fit Georges après un silence.

- Et obtenir une photo nue de lui. Consentante.

- Ok les gars vous êtes bizarres. Mais si les paris sont trop gros, vous pouvez tout remettre à zéro, non?

- JE NE SUIS PAS UNE TAPETTE hurla Fred. Pourquoi tout le monde pense que je suis pas capable de faire un pari stupide?!

- J'ai... J'ai rien dit...

- Pioche Georges, qu'on en finisse...

- Tu ne perd rien pour attendre, vieux frère...

La main blanche et tremblante du jumeau s'avança vers le petit tas de carte de Fred, hésita, en suspens, sous le regard hypnotisé de Charlie. Au bout d'une longue minutes et de deux litres de sueur plus tard, il piocha.

.

Chez Luna Lovegood, quelques kilomètres plus loin.

.

La jeune femme mettait le couvert pour elle et son père, avant de vérifier la tourte qui dorait au four.

Ce midi, elle lui annoncerait une grande nouvelle. Elle voulait monter un groupe de rock folklorique. Elle se pencha vers la porte brûlante, et sursauta. Un cri de bête, comme un homme des cavernes qui aurait trouvé le plus gros os au monde venait de retentir jusqu'à ses oreilles.

.

Chez les Weasley.

.

- I'm ze best! Oh yeah.

- Je n'ai plus de tympans. À toi de piocher, Charlie.

- Bon, ben quand faut y aller, faut y aller, hein.

- Abrège. Pioche, lui fit Georges avec un sourire carnassier.

.

Mc Gonagall était décidément une femme très bien, et on laisserait ses fesses en paix là où elles étaient. Tout se ferait maintenant entre ses deux frères. Le pot, ou Malefoy.

Charlie se décida à prendre une carte du tas de Fred à son tour. S'il piochait la moldue au milieu des sorcières, il était foutu quatorze sorcières, une moldue. Il fallait donc bien choisir.

Il y avait cinq cartes par joueur, et son esprit travaillait dur pour essayer de refaire le visage de Fred lorsque son jumeau approchait de telle ou telle carte. Au dernier moment, il ferma les yeux et prit le petit carton.

Il retourna l'objet, et sous le rire tonitruant de Harry, il cru qu'il allait se mettre à pleurer.

.

Chez Luna Lovegood, à quelques kilomètres de là.

.

Elle avait enfin retiré sa fameuse tourte calamars-poulet-œufs de lompe-beurre de cacahuète qu'ils aimaient tant, et s'apprêtait à la couper sur la table, en attendant que son père rentre.

Elle s'arrêta quand un cri déchirant lui vint aux oreilles. Genre Snape devant une nomination pour le poste de directeur de Poufsouffle. Vraiment bizarre la campagne ces derniers temps...

.

De retour chez les Weasley.

.

Une jolie petite moldue brune lui faisait coucou de sa lucarne. Maintenant il devait choisir.

Avec une pierre attaché au cou dans le lac de Poudlard, ou façon saut de l'ange depuis la tour d'astronomie?

Fred et Georges faisaient la danse de la joie en boogie-woogie, entrainant Harry hilare, et le tout s transforma en ronde indienne effrénée.

Deux minutes trois douzièmes plus tard, tous les enfants surent que Charlie devait mettre Malefoy dans son lit. Le soir, on parlait déjà du nom des enfants et du nombre de diamants sur la bague de mariage. Le lendemain, des clins d'œil pervers et gras lui vinrent.

Le lac.

C'était long et douloureux. Donc le lac.

Il aurait pu ne pas jouer, il aurait pu dire « je vais me baigner merci bien ». Mais non.

Fred n'avais qu'à eu à lui dire qu'il n'était qu'une tafiolle pour s'assoir direct.

Et s'il ne remplissait pas le contrat, malheur à lui, il aurait non seulement les jumeaux su le dos jusqu'à la fin de sa vie t même après la mort, mais à chaque phrase qu'il prononcera, les mots « Lucius Malefoy m'excite » sortiront de sa bouche.

Imaginez juste ce que cela pourrait donner.

.

- Charlie tu me passe le sel?

- Bien sûr, Lucius Malefoy m'excite.

- C'est évident.

.

Ou bien.

.

- Oh, Charlie, continue, je t'aime tant!

- Oui, mon amour, moi aussi, si tu savais, Lucius Malefoy m'excite!

.

Oui, ça peut devenir gênant. ( avoir supporté les fin de phrases jusque là était déjà un exploit en soi, cela dit en passant).

.

Charlie, donc, monta un plan de bataille. Il avait déjà une petite chance. Tous savaient que Narcissa et Lucius n'étaient marié que par arrangement entre leurs familles.

Draco était né, certes, mais certaines rumeurs diraient que le grand blond préférait les portes de derrière, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire...

Bref, lui et Narcissa étaient en pleine procédure de rupture officieuse, car chez les Malefoy, on ne divorce pas.

.

POV Charlie.

.

Bon allé mon gros, déjà, faut avoir l'air attirant. Ça va pas être dur je suis un sex-symbol.

Mais à côté de Lucius j'ai l'air d'une carotte mutante. Donc, acheter des vêtements. Problèmes, j'ai pas un rond.

Soudoyer Harry. Avec quoi? Bonne question.

S'arranger, donc, et tenter une première approche au manoir.

Je ne remet jamais ce que je dois faire le jour même au lendemain.

Je vais donc à la salle de bain, m'arrange un tant soit, peu, jette un sort anti-sueur, et file vers la chambre de Harry, tout le monde sait que ce cher jeune homme à une potion ultra efficace contre la tremblote du stressé et qui dure super longtemps en plus.

Je fouille donc, tombe sur des magasines avec tout plein de messieurs nus, la plupart blonds, d'ailleurs.

Rien dans ce sac, à part des hommes blond sur des dragons, des hommes blonds nus en bottes devant des dragons et toute la panoplie.

Si je savais pas qu'il était gay, ben je l'aurais sûrement appris aujourd'hui, vu le peu de discrétion dont ce garçon fait preuve. Une dizaine de lettres non expédiées à un certain DM plus tard, je trouve la potion.

Devant les moqueries de mes frères (tous des traitres), ma sœur (je vais te me la claquer celle la, y'a des baffes qui se perdent), ma future belle sœur (celle la je m'en méfie autant que des jumeaux) et mon frère adoptif (un coup la tête dans les toilettes ne lui ferais pas de mal) je transplane [_nda : tout ça pour ça_]. Je suis donc devant le manoir Malefoy.

Je sonne. Un dragon en pierre rugit pour avertir, réveillant sûrement les patelins à trois kilomètres à la ronde.

Quelques secondes plus tard, une petite elfe vient me voir, demande mon nom et repars.

Touity. Faut vraiment leur apprendre à donner des noms corrects à leurs gosses, à ces elfes.

Au loin, je vois la minuscule porte du manoir s'ouvrir, et un playmobil en sort. Au bout d'un quart d'heure de marche, le playmobil est devenu super grand, en fait c'est Draco.

Ils ont une allée d'entrée d'environ un kilomètre.

.

- Tu veux quoi Weasley?

- Voir ton père.

- À propos de?

_- Je dois le voir, le draguer et prendre une photo de lui à poil, pourquoi?_ Affaires.

Il me regarde comme si je lui avait annoncé que je fantasmait sur Hagrid.

- Bon, entre.

.

Je passe le portail, et toutes les protection anti-polynectar et transformation se sont mises en route. Oui, je suis bien Charlie Weasley. Il à l'air agacé, et marche néanmoins jusqu'à chez lui.

Je serais pas étonné de voir un distributeur de nourriture à mi-chemin, avec des fauteuils.

Effectivement c'est grand.

De loin ça paraissait déjà assez grand mais la, je suis tenté de dire que ça compense quelque chose. Mais quand je regarde la famille Malefoy, je me demande bien quoi. Un trop plein de fric, sûrement.

J'arrive dans ce qu'ils appellent un hall, que je pencherais pour nommer terrain hippique sur parquet ciré. Il me dit de venir directement à sa chambre, par ce qu'avec son père, c'est peut être le seul endroit où il passera pour le prévenir de son arrivée directement en transplanant.

Il me fait donc passer une sorte de maison secondaire (le petit salon), Le premier étage de Poudlard en entier sans les murs (le grand salon) et je monte un escalier tout en marbre. Je comprend qu'ils soient musclés dans la famille. Faut sûrement prévenir trente minutes à l'avance quand le diner est servit.

Quatre vingt marches plus tard, j'arrive dans un couloir large comme mon jardin et le petit blond ouvre une lourde porte de chêne. C'est... Eh bien c'est Malefoyen.

Un lit immense (quinze personnes double king size) à baldaquin, un tapis qui doit faire trois fois l'Angleterre au sol, des fenêtres dont on ne voit pas le haut, des sculptures, des armoires, des fauteuils, une cheminée... Tous dans les tons verts et ocres.

Il me désigne un fauteuil, et s'assoit lui même dans celui qui fait face. Au centre de nous deux, une table basse, un elfe apparaît dans un « plop » pour nous servir le thé. Je suis sûr qu'il est cueillit et séché directement par les domestiques.

.

- Maintenant, Weasley, dis moi pourquoi tu est vraiment là.

- Affaires, je t'ai dit.

- Pour parler du cours du dragon? Des dizaines de blagues veulent sortir de mes lèvres.

- ...

- Je suis loin d'être idiot. Alors quoi?

- Je ne peux pas te le dire. Je détourne le regard et trempe mes lèvres dans le trop délicieux thé à la framboise.

- Je pourrais pourtant t'aider. J'ai justement besoin d'un service de ton côté.

Merlin m'a entendu. Un Malefoy va aider un Weasley. Bientôt, Snape va parvenir à sourire.

- Très bien, expliques-toi.

- J'ai... Il esquisse un sourire étrange. Disons que j'aimerais m'entretenir avec Potter.

- Je ne sais pas comment te répondre sans être insultant.

- Ne sois pas stupide, Weasley. Je veux « m'entretenir » avec lui. Il me fait un signe des yeux on ne peux plus explicite.

- Ohmondieu.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire. Alors tu parle de moi en ma faveur auprès de Potter, et je t'aiderais.

- D'accord. J'ai besoin... Que ton père... Comment dire. Qu'il soit attiré par moi.

- Un pari?

- Ouais. Je dois obtenir une photo dénudée de lui.

- J'en ai plein, elles me servent à le faire chanter.

- Non, consentantes.

- Ah. Je verrais ce que je peux faire.

.

C'est facile finalement. Je sens que je pourrais le faire.

.

- En revanche, Weasley, tu devrais t'habiller autrement.

- Pourquoi tu m'appelle pas par mon nom? Et j'ai pas vraiment de quoi m'habiller autrement, surtout qu'avec mon métier ça n sert pas à grand chose.

- Je ne connais pas ton nom, vous êtes trop nombreux. Et si tu veux draguer mon père, ne le fais pas en souillon, je te donnerais de quoi, tu me rembourseras avec intérêts.

- Pardon? Et je m'appelle Charlie.

- Buziness is buziness très cher.

- Sans intérêts.

- Cinq pour cent.

- Un pour cent et je fais en sorte que Harry t'envoie un hibou ce soir.

- Marché conclu s'il y a un rendez-vous dedans.

- Tope-la.

.

Mais je sais déjà que je mettrais trois ans à rembourser. Alors avec un grand sourire, je lui demande.

.

- Combien tu donnerais pour avoir des photos des jumeaux sur le pot?

.

Je rentre au terrier, avec mes tout nouveaux achats.

De beaux pantalons, des t-shirts sans manches qui révèlent mes tatouages et mon côté « bad boy », une panoplie de ceintures et de bottes, et surtout une nouvelle coupe de barbe et de cheveux qui disent « je suis un rebelle, je suis mal rasé mais trop sexy, je sais que tu veux me toucher ».

Enfin ils parlent pas vraiment, mais c'est l'impression que ça donne.

Pour le coup même Harry a un peu bavé. Ah oui, Harry. Le mot. Il me reste quelques minutes avant de manger, et je lui dis de me rejoindre discrètement là-haut, dans ma chambre.

Je précise bien qu'il ne s'agit de rien de graveleux. [_nda : dommage_]

Nous nous asseyons donc, et j'ai comme une claustrophobie en comparaison du manoir Malefoy.

On aura beau dire ce qu'on veux à propos de la chaleur, et le confort douillet de chez moi, puer le luxe, ça a parfois du bon. On s'assoit donc sur mon lit, puisque de toutes façon, il n'y a aucun autre endroit où s'assoir.

.

- Bon Harry, j'ai un service a te demander.

- Bien, sûr, quoi?

- Il s'agit de Malefoy, fils.

- ...

- En fait, Il se peux que Draco soit attiré part toi, et dans l'éventualité où je lui aurait promis quelque chose de toi, il est fort plausible qu'il attende un rendez-vous de ta part.

- En clair?

- Envoie un hibou à Malefoy avec rendez-vous amoureux ou je suis ruiné sur cinq générations.

- Pardon?

- C'est le prix à payer pour pas avoir à dire « Lucius Malefoy m'excite » à chaque fin de phrase.

- Écoute c'est quand même de ma vie amoureuse dont tu parle.

- Harry.

- Oui.

- Tu est mon frère adoptif.

- Oui.

- Je t'adore.

- Oui.

- Je ferais tes devoirs de potions pendants trois semaines.

- Vendu.

.

Mais dans quoi je m'embarque, moi? Et depuis quand Harry et mes frères sont si Serpentards? Je souffle de soulagement pendant qu'il rédige sa lettre, et expédie Edwige.

.

Au manoir Malefoy. (fin POV)

.

- Bonsoir, Draco.

- Bonsoir, père.

- Des nouvelles?

- Oui, Charlie Weasley est passé, il doit tenir un pari pour vous draguer et obtenir des photos nues de vous, je lui ai offert mon aide pour s'habiller un tant soit peu décemment.

- Bien.

- ...

- QUOI?!

- Je disais que Charlie Weasley...

- J'ai bien entendu! Et tu le laisse faire?

- Où est le problème?

- ... où est le problème? Tu veux dire que ce traitre à son sang de Weasley, dresseur de dragons de son état, doit finaliser un pari en me mettant pratiquement dons son lit?

- Au moins vous êtes au courant et il n'est pas moche.

- Pas faux. N'empêche...

- Oui, la morale. En même temps vous êtes un ancien mangemort, vous avez tué des dizaines de personnes, en avez torturé une bonne vingtaine d'autres, vous avez prêté deux fois (pas une deux) allégeance à Voldemort, sans compter vos pots de vins au ministères, et la récente découverte de votre bisexualité, alors flirter avec un Weasley je ne me demande pas même si cela va remonter votre côte.

- Draco?

- Oui?

- Je suis fatigué.

.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, Lucius, homme terriblement sexy et superbement las de son état, partit prendre un bain avec plein de bulles et baguettes de réglisse à porté de main.

Draco s'en retourna dans sa propre chambre, demandant à être avertit au moment ou son père descendrait pour le diner, et ouvrit la fenêtre.

Charlie n'avait pas pu feindre une promesse. Il était un Weasley, ce qui en faisait un prometteur sans failles, il était un Gryffondor, donc incapable d'une telle bassesse, et il était roux. Ce qui n'amenait rien, mais ça lui donnait un côté sauvage.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Edwige arriva gracieusement sur le bord de son immense fenêtre, appréciant la place qu'elle avait pour se poser sans encombres, ainsi que l'elfe qui arrivait avec des graines et de l'eau.

Draco prit l'enveloppe, la décacheta et sourit. Weasley était un Weasley. Et Potter ne pourrait plus s'assoir après le rendez vous fixé.

Son regard partit sur l'une des tables de nuit en cristal, où étaient posées quatre photos. Sur chacune d'elle, un petit garçon d'à peine trois ans avec un haut de body mauve brodé d'un « f » ou d'un « g » poussait vaillamment, ses petites mains accrochées au pot, les yeux fermés sous l'effort.

Sur certaines d'entre elles, l'enfant était debout, cul nu à côté de son « œuvre », posée au fond du pot, en la désignant du doigt, fier comme un coq. Trente gallions la photo, c'était encore trop peu, pensa Draco.

Deux jours plus tard, la sonnette retentit au manoir Malefoy. Lucius, seul, puisque Draco était à un rendez-vous, fit entrer le visiteur sans se déplacer, le faisant mener par un elfe.

Ce que vit Lucius ce jour là, ce ne fut pas Charlie-crève-la-faim-traitre-à-son-sang-énième-fils-de-la-portée-Weasley. Non, c'était bien plus long. C'était Charlie-je-suis-une-bombe-j'ai-un-cul-d'enfer-je-fais-semblant-de-pas-m'en-rendre-compte-que-je-suis-bandant-à-donf-ta-mère-Weasley.

Et ça, c'était classe.

Pour résumer, il n'avait qu'un t-shirt sans manches, des mèches rebelles tout autour du visage, le reste lié par un catogan, une barbe tout juste naissante, un sourire qui signifiait « prend moi la de suite » et surtout... Surtout un pantalon noir semi moulant dans un tissus indéfinissable, lisse et épais, coupé de chaines et de fermetures éclairs, et de poches à des endroits incongrus.

Sans compter les écrase-merde de trois kilos chacune qu'il portait à ses pieds, relevés d'armatures en argent. [_nda : ouais des new rock à l'ancienne_] Lucius laissa son regard globuleux dériver sur les épaules, on devinait qu'un tatouage prenait tout son dos.

.

- Bonjour monsieur Malefoy.

- Bonjour, ...?

- Charlie.

- Charlie, donc. Que me vaut l'honneur? Le blond haussa un sourcil.

- Eh bien on m'avait prévenu que vous possédiez un Opaloeil des Antipodes. Je dois venir vérifier que tout est en règle.

- Évidement, nous avons l'autorisation. Vous voulez le voir, je suppose? Il n'est pas agressif. Il adore... Lorsqu'on le caresse, fit Lucius en regardant Charlie droit dans les yeux. Il se leva et se dirigea vers le fond du manoir, suivit du roux.

- La plupart... Il déglutit. Des bêtes aiment ce traitement, et souvent, en redemandent. Très souvent, vous savez.

- Vous avez beaucoup de cicatrices sur les bras, je vois.

- Certaines créatures sont féroces.

- Il arrive parfois que l'on griffe dans le feu de l'action.

- J'aime ce qui est dangereux, monsieur Malefoy.

- Nous y voilà, jeune acrobate...

.

Un magnifique dragon bleu nacré aux yeux opalins se reposait dans le jardin... Ou l'immense triple terrain de quidditch pour géants, c'est selon le point de vue.

Charlie tenta de se concentrer sur sa véritable proie, et s'avança à côté de l'aristocrate pour frôler son bras.

Le dragon...La dragonne constata Charlie, releva la tête, et mugit dans son demi sommeil. Lucius se permit un sourire, et claqua des doigts. Un elfe vint, et partit directement vers l'énorme animal soulever sa patte avant droite. Ou plutôt lui en donner l'ordre vu le poids qu'elle devait faire.

La femelle, douce, se laissa faire et montra une marque magique sous son coussinet. C'était bien leur animal de compagnie.

Et Charlie n'aurait aucun mal à se convaincre qu'elle avait tout ce qu'il lui fallait. Peut être qu'elle avait un peu trop d'espace, mais ça, on est friqué ou on l'est pas.

.

- Vous avez donc fait connaissance avec Luva, la dragonne de la maison. Autre chose, monsieur Weasley?

- C'est un fort bel animal, je dois le reconnaître... dit il en regardant Lucius droit dans les yeux.

- Évidement, continua le blond, elle se prête aux jeux de tous, sans méfiance aucune, si réellement la sincérité est de mise. Sur ce, le maître des lieux retourna à l'intérieur.

Charlie eu un sursaut. C'était mal. Bon c'était un Malefoy, donc un gars tout sauf bien.

Mais ça n'était pas une raison pour tomber aussi bas que lui. Et puis Lucius était vraiment beau, et même si le pari l'obligeait en quelque sorte à obtenir les photos, il voulait plus que cela.

Ça faisait un moment d'ailleurs, depuis le départ de Narcissa en Autriche qu'il avait considéré qu'il pouvait avoir une chance.

Mais pas de cette manière.

Il se tourna à nouveau vers le dragon qui finissait sa sieste, et soupira. Choisir entre la morale et ... La morale. Coucher avec Lucius pour un pari ou par ce qu'il avait un gros béguin pour lui.

Il sentit un souffle sur son cou.

.

- On à peur de quelque chose?

- Non, monsieur Malefoy.

- Appelles-moi Lucius, je te prie. La guerre est finie, me semble-t-il, et nous n'avons que quatre ans de différence.

- Alors, non, Lucius, je n'ai peur de rien.

- Vraiment? Tiens, voilà tes photos, et oh oui, voilà pour ton pari. Tu m'a eu, Charlie.

.

Le blond mit ses mains sur ses épaules, le fit se tourner et l'embrassa. Il n'approfondit pas le baiser, mais il y avait eu contact, paroles, et voyeurisme du côté du blond, donc flirt. Charlie était libéré des jumeaux.

Ouais, libéré.

Quelle chance. Youpi... Il baissa les yeux.

.

- Quoi, cela n'était pas ce que tu voulait?

- Si, en quelque sorte...

- Alors?

- Eh bien, je pense que le contrat, et je suppose que c'est Draco qui vous en a parlé, n'est pas rempli.

- Vraiment?

- Je pense, oui. Charlie s'avança. On est jamais bien sûr avec les mots, je ne sais pas si flirt veux dire plus, vous comprenez.

- Ah?

- Il serait fâcheux de compromettre votre réputation avec des mots sur vous sortant de ma bouche à chaque phrase par ce que je n'aurais pas été prudent.

- Donc, il faudrait... être prudent, selon vous?

- Oui.

- Je pense aussi.

.

Ils se jetèrent sur la bouche l'un de l'autre, et Lucius fit basculer le roux sur l'un des immenses canapés du petit salon. Sur le dos, les jambes légèrement écartées, Charlie était un dessert savoureux. Il prit le temps de retirer sa cape, sa chemise « seconde peau » qui dévoila un torse parfait, et son pantalon. Son boxer était bien rempli, pensa Charlie.

Lui même déboutonna son pantalon.

.

- Dites moi quand vous pensez que nous auront rempli le contrat.

- Je pense que le contrat n'attend que cela...

.

Lucius s'allongea de tout son long, mordant et léchant tout ce qui était Charlie, suave et sentant le sexe à plein nez. Il transpirait un peu, c'était salé et très excitant.

Le roux jouait, comme dans ses plus grands fantasmes avec la chevelure d'argent, la tirant, la caressant, et se demandant surtout si c'était aussi doux en bas.

Il eut bientôt sa réponse en passant sa main sous l'élastique. C'était divin.

Cet homme était une sculpture grecque revenue à la vie. Les gestes étaient saccadés, vifs, et franchement pas tendres. Charlie avait dévoré et mâchouillé les lèvres de son amant, et son sexe pulsait sous les caresses au travers du tissu.

Merlin si ça continuait il allait jouir dans son pantalon!

Lucius retira alors le t-shirt du dragonnier, et le retourna à genoux, face au dossier du fauteuil. Il passa légèrement ses doigts sur l'immense tatouage avec un gémissement d'exaltation. Ça c'était la chose la plus... bandante qu'il ait vue.

Il baissa pantalon et boxer, admirant la vue quelques secondes alors que son amant était rouge, excité d'être ainsi positionné, et gêné de ne pas être aussi beau que son compagnon.

Il sentit une bouche embrasser ses fesses, et une langue descendre le long de sa cuisse.

Des doigts jouèrent avec son sexe, et deux mains écartèrent brusquement ses deux globes. Il gémit sous l'assaut, et son gland brilla des prémices de jouissance.

L'aristocrate suivit le dessin qui le conseillait. Un énorme dragon noir était accroupi, tenant une épée dont la pointe arrivait juste entre les fesses du dresseur. La langue du dragon était sortie, et l'animal lui-même affichait un regard franchement pervers.

Suivez la flèche, semblez-t-il dire.

Et Lucius exécuta. Invoquant un peu de gel, il le passa sur son sexe (dont il était très fier), et le poussa à l'entrée accueillante.

C'était... Oh Merlin, il savait qu'il ne se trompait jamais. Son royal mini-Lucius n'entrait jamais dans du bas de gamme.

Et un pur-sang Weasley était du très très haut de gamme, avec entrée sélective et étroite.

Il se mit à masturber le dragonnier pour le faire jouir aussi vite que lui, et entama la danse Malefoy.

C'était un ballet ou le dominé (donc forcément pas un Malefoy, cela va de soi) devait entrer au paradis, visiter les opens bars et redescendre sur terre en voyant que seul le blond à ses côtés avait la carte membre.

Bref, prouver qu'on était un dieu de la baise.

Et Charlie le sentait. Voulant être à la auteur, il contracta ses anneaux le plus possible, entendit un sourd grognement, et satisfait, se laissa porter dans les limbes du plaisir, entr'apercevant des nymphes masculines qui lui proposaient un diabolo menthe sur un nuage.

Et l'illustre semence Malefoy trouva nid au fond du non moins illustre postérieur Weasley.

Charlie n'eut qu'à se laisser tomber sur le côté, face au canapé, pour se laisser enlacer de dos par le blond. Au creux de son oreille il entendit.

.

- Alors, le pari est complet?

- Il va falloir vérifier de temps en temps, au cas ou, je pense. Même très souvent. Approfondir... Il s'endormait peu à peu.

- à vos ordres, petit dresseur... entendit-il.

.

Chez les Weasley, à des millions de kilomètres des pensées de Charlie.

.

- Salut les mecs.

- Salut, Draco.

- On joue aux cartes?

- Pourquoi pas? La machine à défis est en route!

.

Fred prit le paquet de cartons...

.

- Pas celui-la frangin, c'est celui pour Charlie!

- Ah ouais c'est vrai...

.

Il le laissa côté face, et en prit un autre.

L'une des cartes adressa un signe au roux. En fait elles le faisaient toutes. Les dix cartes représentant une petite moldue, cachaient les cinq dernières, représentant une sorcière, marquées pour n'être distribuées qu'à Charlie.

Dans le jardin Weasley, un jeune blond tenant la main d'un brun et toute une fratrie et futur sororité, se disaient qu'il faisait bon vivre sans un somnambule qui parlait trop fort de ses phantasmes la nuit venue.

Vraiment les potes, y'a que ça de vrai.

* * *

A bientôt pour le prochain!

Qui est super sympa, super beau, super intelligent?

**Celui qui review!!**

YEAH

(je sais c'est minable, mais merci de reviewer huhu)

Le prochain dans euh environ une semaine, surement moins!!

Tchuuuuussss


	4. Fais bisou! PPHG

Alors chers lecteurs, voici les prochains couples en liste1 (donc ceux pour lesquels j'ai une histoire) :

- Hermione/Pansy (cette histoire, donc)

- Ron/Harry (j'ai bien dit que je ferais tous les couples! )

- Hermione/Draco (une couple hétéro yeah!)

- Harry/Jumeaux (treeshome!)

- Remus/Harry (grâce aux jumeaux en plus!)

- Lucius/Snape (avec un Veela, mais histoire pas encore donnée!)

- Draco/Bill/Charlie (treesome encore!)

oOoOo

Après les couples que j'aimerais mettre, mais pour lesquels je n'ai pas encore d'histoire :

Ginny/Cho, Harry/Zabini/Lupin (voui voui), Ron/Sirius, Lucius/Arthur (ow yé), Jumeaux/Sirius, Cho/Hermione, Draco/Voldy, Voldy/Dumby (ça arrache, hein?), Lucius/Harry!

oOoOo

Donc, voici la petite histoire d'un génie stupide et d'une candide rusée!

Attention tout plein de références une à un film (pour les connaisseurs), toutes les autres à des chansons,

ceux qui en trouvent le plus gagnent le droit de choisir le prochain couple dans la première liste!!

ENJOY!

* * *

**Les amis y'a que ça de vrai **

**Part 4 : Fais bisou!**

POV Harry.

IL est là. Juste en face de moi.

Ses yeux gris orageux sont superbes, et depuis des mois, je me dis que vraiment, si ce fils de mangemort n'était pas si con, j'en ferais bien mon p'tit déj...

Et comme d'habitude, pour entendre sa voix, je vais lui lancer la blague vaseuse numéro trente-huit : « Mon papa à moi est un gangster! Il fait partie du ministère lalère!_ » _

Il me regarde avec des yeux toujours plus sombres.

Quand il fait l'amour, je suis sûr qu'ils virent au noir. Comment un Malefoy fait-il l'amour? Sûrement à la perfection, comme tout ce qu'il fait.

Des fois, j'aimerais essayer, juste de le toucher, l'embrasser, juste pour sentir qu'on est juste la tous les deux. Juste deux d'entre nous, à avoir cette chance de pouvoir s'aimer sans se soucier du reste du monde.

Je dois l'avouer j'aime Draco Malefoy. Il est sublime.

Parfait.

Sexuel.

Et quand je lui sort une nouvelle fois qu'il ressemble à un coton-tige géant, je sens son poing passer à deux centimètres de mon visage.

Merci Dudley pour cet entraînement intensif.

Il a un geste parfait.

Il est le désir personnifié.

.

- PETITE MERDE!!

- J'VAIS TE CREVER POTTER!

- VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE MALEFOY!

.

Le contraste peux paraître saisissant, mais en fait, je sais qu'il ressent la même chose. Je le sais par ce qu'hier, alors que nous étions seuls face à face, il m'a embrassé. C'était divin. Comme si j'avais été embrassé par une rose.

.

POV Hermione.

Le combat s'annonce difficile. Les deux partis semblent de la même force, mes sources m'ont annoncé hier que Draco avait mangé de la viande rouge.

Nous en sommes au second round, et chose rare, Harry n'a pas encore perdu sa voix. Le nombre de coups est de trois à deux, le blond domine pour le moment. Mais il semblerait que le petit brun reprenne de la verve du lion, sautille et esquive, il tente un crochet du droit, un pince-tétons, une brûlure indienne...

Rien à faire, son adversaire résiste à tout, et parvient à balancer son coup spécial « brise-cacahuètes », Harry parade et frappe le tibia coupable de tentative de castration. Il a l'œil du tigre, ce petit!

.

- Hermione?

- Quoi?

- Pourquoi tu commente tout haut?

- Ron, tant qu'à faire autant en encourager un, j'en ai marre d'attendre! ALLE HARRY!! DEFONCE LUI SA TIGNASSE DE BLONDASSE!!

- Nan mais de quoi je me mêle?

.

Pansy Parkinson troisième du nom, campée sur ses jambes adossée au mur d'en face, prend la relève.

Hermione prépare déjà ses attaques, et se met en position de défense.

Elle devra apprendre à encaisser, car des sources portent à croire que Miss Parkinson aurait eu la victoire sur Victor Krum, en robe de bal lors du versement du dernier verre de punch avec la prise du German-souplex. D'ailleurs, Victor...

.

- Ron...

- Oui, Hermione?

- Tu commentes quoi exactement?

- Ben... Je m'ennuie, moi.

- ... [regard empli de lassitude]

- Ok j'arrête.

.

Nous disions donc que Victor, après cette si terrible défaite, reçut un séjour de deux mois à Ste Mangouste, et la légende raconte qu'une photo de Pansy, buvant le verre de punch-cerise, un pied victorieux sur son ventre, (car il était étalé lamentablement à terre), lui aurait été envoyée.

.

- Ron même si tu chuchotes, je t'entends.

- ...

- VAS-Y DRAY PETE LUI LES LUNETTES AU BALAFRE!

- La ferme Pansy! Harry est bien plus fort!!

- C'est ça, et moi je sort avec Mc Gonagall!

- Elle voudrait pas de toi, même en PQ!

- Nan mais tu t'es vue, le balai-chiottes?

- Le balai-chiottes il t'emmerde! Moi, je passe pas sous le bureau de Snape pour avoir des « o »!

.

POV Harry.

Nous évitons toujours nos coups, comme un ballet, et nous nous frôlons.

J'aime sentir son parfum quand le vent de son crochet gauche frôle mon nez. Je n'ai qu'à tourner la tête pour l'éviter... Pour tomber sur le visage hurlant d'Hermione.

Sans m'en rendre compte, j'avais entamé un uppercut du droit, que Draco n'évita pas. Je lève la tête, il est absorbé par la contemplation de Pansy.

Je regarde Pansy.

Elle hurle aussi fort qu'Hermione. Je regarde à nouveau vers mon amie, et je constate que Ron à prit le micro de Lee, et se donne à cœur joie de décrire toutes les actions.

Le son est coupé pour moi, à cause de Dray. Alors, je remet le son. Et j'entends un vacarme assourdissant.

.

- TU SAIS S'QU'ELLE TE DIT MA MERE?!

.

Et je coupe le son. Je regarde le superbe blond qui me fait face. Personne ne nous regarde, Tout va bien, je n'ai pas à être inquiet.

Tout va bien.

Enfin, pas quand je vois les deux furies se rapprocher. Je regarde mon petit-ami officieux avec angoisse, et instinctivement, il me prend la main.

.

- Harry?

- Oui, Draco?

- Tout va bien aller, n'est ce pas?

- Je ne sais pas Draco.

.

Je le regarde, je regarde Hermione.

.

- PAUV'FILLE!

- SAINTE NITOUCHE!

- LA SAINTE NITOUCHE ELLE A PAS LES SEINS QUI PENDENT!

- LES MIENS SONT PLUS GROS!!

- Harry.

- Oui, 'Mione? Je me fais tout petit.

- Cette truie a-t-elle de plus gros seins que moi?

- Comment dire, vois tu, si on commence par, tu comprend le référentiel terrestre étant une base pour...

- Harry.

- Oui, 'Mione?

- Oui, ou non?

- Si je réponds, laisses moi dix secondes de course d'avance.

- HARRY!

- Oui. Elle fait du 95C. Toi du 85B.

.

Je cours comme Karl Lewis après le record du monde, comme un poulet dans un enclos de jaguars affamés, comme Neville devant Snape après avoir relevé le pari stupide de lui écrabouiller les testicules à la main.

Je cours par ce que ma vie en dépend. Et fort heureusement, après quelques kilomètres ou toute la troupe de voyeurs et Undertaker version féminine nous ont suivis, elle stoppe la course.

Pansy lui a dit LA chose.

La seule qu'il ne faille pas dire à Hermione.

.

- Gros cul.

.

Et vous pensiez que Hiroshima c'était effrayant? Laissez moi me marrer.

Visualisez Alien Vs Prédator. Ajoutez leur une poitrine et du rouge à lèvres. Voilà, vous y êtes.

Le visage de l'abominable homme de la bibliothèque... Enfin fille... Quoique j'ai un doute vu les muscles qu'elle cache, devient noir.

Son front se pare d'une ombre venue sûrement du royaume du mal, ses yeux ne sont plus que deux lumières jaunes sadiques, une grosse veine pulse à sa tempe. Un seul élève avait osé prononcer la phrase qui commençait par « gros » et qui finissait par « cul ».

Il est toujours à l'infirmerie.

Pomfresh ne sais pas encore si elle va lui effacer la mémoire. Se retrouver la tête coincée dans l'arrière train d'un hippogriffe, c'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus rassurant. Enfin moi, je dis ça je dis rien.

Je veux survivre.

Je me colle au mur, j'espère que la bombe va passer rapidement.

C'est moi ou les cheveux d'Hermione se soulèvent dans un vent invisible? Ça me fait penser à un anime moldu. Même les cheveux ressemblent au personnage.

Ohmondieu.

Elle se jette sur Pansy, et balance son poing de toute sa force sur son visage. Pansy à un sacré instinct de survie puisqu'elle se baisse, et quand elle lève les yeux, le plâtre à cédé par endroits, et Hermione, ou plutôt Sangoku version fille respire comme une bête, genre grosse bête qui fait peur, le poing toujours sur l'impact.

Colin prend une photo dans le silence de plomb. Il ira loin, ce petit.

Une seconde plus tard, Pansy sort sa botte secrète.

Le savoir.

Bien sûr, Hermione est l'élève la plus douée de cette école. Mais comme l'a dit Parkinson plus haut, c'est une sainte-nitouche.

Pure.

Oui enfin, quand je vois le monstre digne de jurassic Park qui fixe le mur avec une sorte de déconnexion nerveuse, je me demande comment on peut considérer « ça » comme pure. Asexuée, à la limite.

Bref, Pansy, ELLE, est renseignée sur la chose. Ne me demandez pas comment je le sais. J'en ai encore des frissons quand j'ai appris. Je vous le dirais pas, pour votre propre santé mentale.

.

- Et voilà où part la frustration sexuelle de Granger!

Vu l'état du mur, je dirais qu'on lui a carrément posé une ceinture de chasteté et qu'on a perdu la clé.

- Je ne suis PAS frustrée, Parkinson!

Merlin, je veux pas voir ce que c'est dans ce cas, alors. Elle s'est tournée vers son adversaire, elle a reprit à peu près une apparence normale, sauf qu'on peu voir des petits morceaux de mur sur son poing.

- Mais bien sûr! Tu n'est sortie avec personne! Tu sais même pas embrasser! Tu mérite un « t » en apprentissage de la vie!

- Je SAIS embrasser. Je sais TOUT faire.

- Et Harry sort avec Draco tant que tu y es?

- JE suis la MEILLEURE, Pansy! Dans TOUS les domaines! Alors toi et tes fesses plates, vous avez qu'à bien vous tenir!

- Genre.

.

Elles ne se sont pas rendues compte que tout le monde est partit. C'est l'heure de dîner, en même temps. Elles n'ont pas faim, elles doivent finir et dire qui gagne, mais pour elles, le temps s'épuise.

Je ne sais pas ce que je vois la. Effet secondaire après avoir bu l'eau du lac dans un grand moment de délire.

Hermione embrasse Pansy.

Le psychologue qui loge en moi vous fera une notice explicative. Hermione n'a aucune expérience. Pansy a de l'expérience, même Rusard est au courant. Faut dire qu'après avoir été surprise au beau milieu du parc pendant un exercice incendie à trois heures du matin... Bref, Pansy a de l'expérience.

Hermione dit tout savoir, même sur le sexe. Ce qui est pure fierté mal placée. Elle va tout de même tenter le petit bonheur la chance, comme devant un QCM de Maths un samedi matin, et va à tout hasard, tester ses capacités encore non-découvertes sur son ennemie.

Avec un peu de chance, c'est comme la magie, c'est inné.

Et Hermione, en bonne lectrice, à lu tous les Junjou Romantica et tous les Setona Mizushiro, et sait de source sûre qu'on est pantois et rouge après un baiser du tonnerre.

Pansy, accroches-toi à ton string.

Je prend la main de Draco, et je l'emmène en cati-mini dans la salle sur demande.

.

POV Hermione, #Pansy#

Elle va voir celle-la! Non mais! Hermione Granger est LA meilleure dans tous les domaines. Fort heureusement, nous n'avons pas parlé de gobage de Flamby. Je déteste le Flamby. Mais je reste la meilleure, n'est-ce pas? Alors technique expliquée numéro un : embrasser doucement les lèvres de l'adversaire.

#Elle essaye de me faire éclater les lèvres avec la pression ou quoi?#

Lorsque ceci est fait, lécher subtilement la lèvre supérieure.

#J'ai l'odeur de la salive dans le nez... En fait je dois en avoir DANS le nez... Quelle horreur#

Quémander l'accès à l'intérieur pour décupler le plaisir.

#Si j'ouvre pas la bouche, c'est sûr, elle va me trouer les dents avec la langue. Pansy, courage!#

Ne pas oublier de lui tenir les hanches, le dos. Cela donne plus de profondeur.

#Elle me laboure la colonne vertébrale#

Jouer avec sa langue, la caresser, en faire une danse torride et passionnée, la sucer gentiment.

#Ma langue a été enlevée par Granger. La rançon n'a pas été communiquée#

Prolonger le baiser. Un bon baiser dure une bonne minute.

#J'étouffe... Grand mère, c'est toi qui vient me chercher?#

Enfin se séparer, et enlacer tendrement votre partenaire.

#Merlin à entendu ma prière. Il l'entendra sûrement à nouveau quand j'aurais une côte cassée#

.

- Alors, Parkinson? T'a rien à dire, hein? Tu vois, t'es rouge et pantelante, ne mens pas!

- Granger... c'était...

.

#Elle commettra des meurtres si je lui montre pas. Pour le bien de l'humanité, je me sacrifie donc. Je l'enlace comme il faut, je me penche, j'embrasse doucement ces lèvres trop brutes. Sans approfondir. Une Serpentard a la classe. #

Merlin c'est bon! J'en veux ENCORE! Je la retiens contre moi.

.

- Granger j'étouffe!

- Ah?

- Regarde, c'est comme ça qu'il faut faire.

.

#Mais quelle délicatesse mes amis. Autant qu'un troll diarrhéique. Je prend donc ses hanches, et place doucement ses mains sur les miennes. Elle rougit. C'est mignon. #

.

- Dis Pansy... Le dis pas mais... Tu pourrais m'en dire plus?

- Pas de problèmes. Si tu avoues que tu ne sais pas tout.

- Mais après ça, je saurait tout?

- Je pense qu'on peux dire que oui.

- J'accepte. Je ne sais pas tout. Alors?

- Alors ce soir à huit heures dans ma chambre. Mot de passe : Ahaetulla Nasuta. Ne sois pas en retard, Granger.

.

Je dîne difficilement. C'est difficile quand c'est froid et que personne ne vous a attendu. Bon il me reste deux minutes avant d'aller voir Pansy.

DEUX MINUTES?!

Je sors de table en courant, manque de m'étaler, et fonce droit vers le savoir dans toute sa puissance. Je me souvient du mot de passe par ce que je suis la meilleure et que je le vaut bien, et entre.

Un lit trône au milieu de la pièce, rouge sang. Le mobilier est positionné tout autour, mais la de suite je m'en contre fous.

Pansy est allongée sur le dos, relevée sur ses coudes, la tête en arrière. Elle a plié une jambe et savoure le massage des tempes que lui procure un elfe. Elfe qui disparaît quand Pansy tourne la tête vers moi.

Elle sourit, se lève, et son peignoir en satin noir s'ouvre, effet de glissage, dévoilant un corps absolument parfait, nu. Pourquoi ces foutus Serpentard sont-ils tous si beaux? Enfin si on excepte Crabbe et Goyle.

Dites donc, ça se taille cet endroit là? Je relève les yeux, elle affiche son plus grand sourire.

.

- Leçon un Granger. Les cinq sens. On va commencer par le goût.

Je force mes joues à redevenir pâles. Elle attend, tout à fait à l'aise.

- Je...Euh je ne t'ai pas demandé comment... Comment te dédommager...

- Comment me payer?

- Oui...

- En nature.

.

Là, si je prenait des notes, cela aurait donné à peu près cela :

*Les vêtements sont inutiles, sauf s'ils font moins de trois grammes, et qu'ils sont d'une couleur affriolante.

*Les paroles sont inutiles, sauf pour énoncer d'une façon absolument sensuelle ce que vous allez faire à votre partenaire.

*Rester debout est inutile. Sauf si votre partenaire est à genoux face à vous.

*Les notes sont inutiles. Sauf si vous parvenez à réfléchir pendant qu'elle vous fait « ÇA ». Ce n'est plus mon cas, je coupe la connexion.

.

#Là, si je lui faisait une leçon, cela aurait donné à peu près cela :

*Vous veillerez a être en bonnes dispositions, et ne devrez en aucun cas dire le contraire de ce que vous pensez.

*Dire non alors que vous pressez ma tête sur votre entrejambes est déplacé.

*Demander comment l'acte peut être produit sans sexe masculin alors que vous avez fort bien remarqué la musculature de mes doigts et les objets trônant sur la table de nuit en cas de besoin est redondant.

*Dire que vous êtes laide, ainsi positionnée en levrette, à moitié couchée sur votre poitrine parce que vous transpirez est d'une contrariété accablante.

*Dire « Merlin » pendant que je vous pénètre avec un quelconque membre de mon corps est ironique.

*Enfin faire semblant d'aimer les hommes alors que vous en sortez mieux que moi dans bien des exercices linguaux, et que vous en tirez plus de plaisir est risible. Mais tellement mignon.

*Dire que vous m'aimez... Est réciproque.#

.

POV Harry.

Je tourne le bouton de la salle sur demande. Nous entrons, mon amant et moi, et voyons sans grande surprise toute l'école réunie dans une salle de fêtes immense. Lorsque mon petit blond ferme la porte, dans le silence le plus lourd, je dit tout simplement.

.

- C'est fait, mais j'ai bien cru y passer.

.

Un ballon bleu s'élève alors vers le ciel, suivit de vingt autres, suivis de cris de joie, d'embrassades, et de larmes de reconnaissance.

La technique de maman « fait bisou » porte ses fruits, finalement. La frustration d'Hermione et Pansy ne nuira plus.

Ginny reçoit la médaille d'honneur, pour être tombée sur le champ de bataille, enfin pour s'être sacrifiée et apparaître à moitié nue dans les jardins de Poudlard à trois heures du matin sous Pansy.

Ce fut ardu.

Allongée tout contre sa petite brune favorite, Hermione dirait, si elle savait, que vraiment, les potes, y'a que ça de vrai.

* * *

Alors? vous avez trouvé toutes les références? il y en a au moins sept, sans compter le film. Pour les très grands connaisseurs, il y a deux références à des films, pour être précise, ce sont des répliques de films, toutes sont dans la moitié haute du texte huhu!

* * *

Alors, vous avez aimé?

**Review**?


	5. Jeux interdits DMHPSS

**Disclaimer** : rien n'es à moi à part l'histoire bourrée de cochoncetés éhontées. JKR ne devrait lire cette fic que pour avoir une crise cardiaque.

...

**Rating** : Attention, rating **chaud de chez chaud** c'est à dire **M** voire XXM.

Si vous regardez bien, entre les scènes salaces y'a des dialogues et une histoire (quoique)

...

**Pairing** : Huhu threesome, pour vous dire! Je fais pas dans la petite fic la alors mémé accroches toi à ton slip!

...

**Style** : OS! (ben ouais nan y'aura pas de suite)

...

**Note** : Vraiment, je me suis lâchée sur les scènes de sexe donc âmes sensibles s'abstenir... Lemoneuses bienvenues!! Ps je suis malade donc désolée s'il reste des fautes... bisous à **Elleay**, **Tania**, **Violine** et **Slaavy** gros poutoux! Et pour ceux qui se posent la question, j'ai écouté la musique de « jeux interdits » pendant l'écriture, version piano (super film d'ailleurs), et le titre va bien donc voilà.cet OS est pour celle (elle se reconnaîtra) qui a demandé un threesome, son identité reste secrète pour cause de lemonage trop intense dans son cerveau huhu!

Pour le précédent OS, voici les références, oui, c'était dur à trouver.

Si je me souviens, y'avait Mon papa à moi de doc gynéco, just the two of us, reprise de Will Smith, kiss by a rose de Seal, the eye of the tiger de Survivor, J'adore de Katerine, It's alright de east 17, I will survive de Gloria Gaynor. Pour les films, c'était "le coton tige géant", dans fou d'irène, lorsqu'il voit un albinos, et sinon "j'en veux ENCORE" l'âne dans Shrek après la musique de Dulocque...

...

A **Madison2a** : Un TRES gros merci à toi, c'est rare d'avoir une review alors que l'on apprécie pas, merci, j'espère que celui la te paira, bientôt avec les jumeaux!

...

Et maintenant, ENJOY!!

* * *

**Les amis y'a que ça de vrai**

**Part 5 : jeux interdits**

.

Je les regarde, ils sont comme le brasier qui enflamme mon cœur et mes reins.

Il n'y a personne dans le sombre couloir de Poudlard, que la lune pour admirer leurs deux corps en sueur, excités à l'idée d'être découverts, haletant et ne sachant comment apaiser la brûlure qui les consume, ne faisant que la rendre plus forte à chaque geste.

La débauche de leurs gestes, l'indécence de leurs paroles, la luxure du bruit de leurs corps ne font qu'attiser mes sens, moi qui les regarde, moi qui viole ce moment qui ne devrait appartenir qu'à eux.

Par ce que c'est bien tout ce que j'aurais d'eux. Ces instants volés.

Et je savoure.

Ce main qui caresse ce ventre en appuyant pour ressentir chaque centimètre de peau, la sueur qui coule sur ces pectoraux humides de désir, la langue qui accourait pour cueillir les perles qui se perdaient sur la jugulaire.

La bouche qui s'ouvrait provocante, sèche à force de haleter, la langue sortant brièvement l'humidifier de l'antre lorsque les brumes s'écartaient du cerveau pour lui rappeler que son souffle était vital.

Les yeux vitreux, qui cherchaient à tout prix une issue, ou la perdition au milieu de ce trop plein de plaisir.

L'un est à moitié assis sur la rambarde, appuyé contre une colonne de pierre, la cape largement écartée sur son corps d'apollon, tandis que l'autre profite, et n'a qu'à se pencher pour embrasser, le jean entrouvert sur son sexe tendu encore entravé du sous-vêtement.

.

- Harry... Merde Harry on va nous voir.

- T'en fais pas, continue, Sev continue je vais... Haaan Stop!

- Viens plutôt chez moi, ici on va nous voir!

- Non, c'est moi qui suis de garde, je t'assure... Continue...

.

Et la divine main de continuer à masser l'érection toujours plus gonflée, cachée comme un objet obscène sous le pantalon à peine ouvert, plus excitant que n'importe quel autre spectacle, sa tête nichée au creux du cou du petit chanceux, le dos courbé sous l'effort.

Je suis presque certain que sa langue s'active contre la peau affolante de son cou.

Je n'en peux plus. Mon sexe me fait mal sous le tissu rêche du pantalon de l'école, et ma main ne peut s'empêcher de caresser la bosse de mon plaisir évident.

Ils ne se contrôlent plus, et je sens que je vais exploser lorsque sous les assauts, le sexe du plus jeune est sortit, toujours caressé sauvagement par cette main blanche et habile.

Les doigts dégoulinent des prémices du plaisir, et sous la violence de la masturbation, les gouttelettes volent comme s'il jouissait sur son torse nu.

Il continue, sachant qu'il emmènerait l'autre jusqu'au bout du plaisir, sachant qu'ensuite, ce serait à lui de le prendre, et je sais déjà que l'intérieur de ses cuisses, et ses fesses sont déjà trempées.

Car toute la journée je l'ai vu s'exciter et laisser sa semence couler, il ne l'enlevait pas, elle restait chaude et fluide, juste pour que l'autre puisse entrer d'un coup et soulager sa trop longue retenue.

Il n'en pouvait plus.

Je savais exactement ce qu'il se passerait. Le plus jeune jouit en deux longes giclées sur son abdomen, se mordant la paume de la main pour ne pas crier, et alors que son sexe n'avais pas eu le temps de retomber, le plus âgé le fait descendre de la rambarde, et le retourne, lui désignant la colonne de marbre comme appui.

Je le vois descendre le pantalon humide de son amant avec une rapidité étonnante alors que lui même ne fait que sortir son sexe, gardant son jean sur les hanches, rendant l'acte bestial, indescriptiblement brut.

Les seuls sons qui me parviennent sont leurs souffles erratiques, le son de deux chairs humides claquant l'une contre l'autre, les cris rauques étouffés, le bruit des vêtements malmenés.

Je sens mon sexe encore plus dur, il est totalement trempé de ma pré-jouissance, toujours plus abondante au fil de ma frustration de ne pas être entre eux, la peau cours sur mon gland rougit, ma main le couvrant et se retirant vers la base de plus en plus rapidement.

Je suis un voyeur, je rêve de ces deux hommes, je les veux.

Je vois que les coups de reins se font de plus en plus rapides, j'accélère aussi, je serre ma main autour de la chair tendre, tandis que l'autre cours sous mon t-shirt, parfaite érudite de mes points sensibles, trouvant mes tétons durs et brillants de sueur.

Dans les derniers assauts des amants que je hais, que j'exècre, que j'aime, je jouit puissamment, en de longs jets, et je me permet enfin de reprendre mon souffle.

Plus triste que jamais, entendant d'une oreille embrumée par mes efforts leurs cris étouffés alors qu'ils s'adonnent eux-même à l'orgasme.

Je suis pathétique, je les aime, je ne pourrais pas les avoir.

L'un est mon pire ennemi.

L'autre mon parrain.

Leur amour est d'autant plus précieux qu'interdit, d'autant plus grand qu'incassable, qu'infranchissable. Surtout pour moi.

La petite fée qui s'est penchée sur mon berceau devait avoir un coup dans le nez.

Je suis Draco Malefoy, j'ai dix-huit ans, et j'ai écrasé par ma fierté et mon nom mes chances d'être heureux.

Je me réveille dans mon dortoir, et je n'entend presque plus rien du monde extérieur.

Quand je me regarde dans la glace, je revois une de leurs nombreuses scènes de sexe, alors que j'entrais en douce chez Severus, la rougeur sur les joues de Harry, la perversité dans les yeux de mon professeur, et une larme s'échappe.

Si j'avais été plus simple, si j'avais accepté que Harry revienne vers moi, j'aurais pu l'aimer, même une nuit.

Mais j'ai été jaloux de son bonheur, et je l'ai rejeté à mon tour. J'ai été stupide.

Pansy passe des nuits à me consoler, à maudire Potter et à promettre des millions de fois de ne rien dire, qu'elle sera toujours là, que je vaux mieux que lui.

Et je prie pour la croire.

Ce matin, mes traits sont bien faits, je peux remettre mon masque de froideur et d'indifférence, ce qui est de plus en plus dur.

...

Je lève mon visage vers le bureau. Quelle heure est-il? Je n'ai pensé qu'à Harry, à Severus, à ce qu'ils me diraient, à ce qu'ils me feraient dans leurs bras salutaires.

Mac Gonagall me regarde méchamment, tout le monde est partit sauf Potter.

.

- Si vous dormez mal, monsieur Malefoy, je vous conseille de vous reposer au lieu de traîner dehors la nuit! Retenue dans ma classe après les cours. Vous irez aussi Potter. Vous pouvez faire partie de ma maison et avoir abattu un mage noir, personne ici n'a le droit de se moquer de ses camarades.

- Bien professeur, parvins-je à articuler, ce qui fait s'étonner professeur et Potter.

.

J'ai donc dormi en cours, et Harry s'est moqué. Ironique quand on sait que c'est de sa faute.

Je regarde l'horloge murale, il est dix huit heures, dans une heure nous mangeons, dans deux heures je reviens ici.

Je le regarde, il a encore retiré sa cape.

Sa chemise blanche près du corps, sa cravate négligemment desserrée, ses cheveux en bataille, son sourire absent alors qu'il range ses affaires. Il est superbe. Enfoiré de voleur de cœur.

Je le regarde de mon air distant, et pourtant je lui hurle de l'intérieur ce qui me fait mal à force de le garder.

Je t'aime, Harry. Je t'ai aimé au moment où je me suis rendu compte que jamais Severus ne sera un vrai parrain à mes yeux.

Que je voulait être votre amant, celui que vous câlineriez vous deux.

...

Le repas se passe bien, je crois. J'ai mangé un truc solide et chaud, en dévorant Snape du regard, qui n'avait d'yeux que pour les Gryffondor.

Personne à part moi et Harry n'a pu le remarquer. Il faut connaître Severus pour cela.

C'est une fois devant la porte de métamorphose que je réalise. Je vais être enfermé deux heures avec Harry, et je vais le côtoyer seul à seul.

Je vais mourir de frustration.

Quand j'entre, Harry est assis au premier rang, des yeux dans les étoiles, un sourire un peu pervers au lèvres, attendant sagement sa « punition ».

Je regarde le bureau, Snape.

Je vais m'enterrer moi-même. Salut les gens, à la revoyure.

.

- Monsieur Malefoy, étant donné que le professeur Mac Gonagall à une réunion avec le ministère ce soir, je suis chargé de vous surveiller durant ces deux heures de travail. Elle m'a donné vos devoirs, qui sont de ranger le bazar des premières années en retransformant toutes les souris et apparentés ratés en encriers et de les ranger dans l'armoire.

- Bien, professeur.

.

Il me regarde étonné. Mais ne dit pas un mot de plus, trop absorbé par Harry.

Je le suis aussi, je le regarde de même, mais perdus dans leur monde, ils ne me voient pas.

Deux cages de souris grises, parfois encore en verre volent jusqu'à nous, et je commence mon travail en silence. Harry va bien plus vite que moi, et de toutes façons, je n'ai plus le cœur à penser.

Je veux juste qu'ils me serrent dans leurs bras en me disant qu'ils m'aiment, mais qu'ils hésitaient à me le dire.

Une demi-heure passe, mon cœur est aussi gros qu'une enclume. Et aussi lourd.

Snape me regarde enfin, vraiment bizarrement. Harry aussi à un doute sur ma santé mentale. En fait tout le monde vu que ça va faire un mois que je dis plus un mot, que je n'insulte plus, que je ne suis plus que l'ombre de moi-même.

Ils ne disent toujours rien, je continue.

Je vois les souris défiler, gentiment elles se mettent face à moi sur les pattes arrière, tendent le museau et je prononce la formule qui leur donne leur forme originelle, un encrier noir simple.

Je ne vois pas le temps passer. Je sens juste le parfum musqué de Harry, la présence stricte en imposante de charisme de Severus, les regards brûlants qu'ils se jettent.

.

- Malefoy.

- Professeur?

- Vous pouvez retourner vous coucher. Vous avez l'air fatigué. Monsieur Potter finira pour vous.

.

Je plie sous l'insulte.

Il me fait comprendre sans savoir que je sais, que suis un boulet, une gêne à leur bonheur. Je ne suis plus une personne qui les indiffère. Je suis une saleté dont on se débarrasse.

Mes yeux se voilent, et je sens que je n'ai plus rien à perdre. Ils doivent savoir, sinon je ne tiendrais plus. [_nda : vas-y fight Draco!!_]

Je vais directement vers Harry, surpris, et je ne peux empêcher une larme de couler. Je le prend par le col, je l'approche, et le sort du rang, le collant contre moi.

Il ne voit pas mon visage caché au creux de son cou qui regarde notre professeur de potions, et mes lèvres qui prononcent de façon muette « je t'aime » vers le bureau.

Ils sont bien trop surpris pour réagir alors je murmure tout ce que je sais contre l'oreille de Harry alors que ma prise l'empêche de s'échapper. « Dis lui de ma part, Harry, que je sais, transmet lui bien ce message à lui, et prend le pour toi-même au passage. Je t'aime ».

Je profite une dernière seconde de son état choqué pour capturer ses lèvres douces qui ont encore le goût de Severus. Et je garde les yeux ouverts pour observer de manière gourmande mon cher second amour secret.

Je me retourne de façon magistrale, et n'écoutant pas leurs protestations, je sort en faisant aussi vite que le peu de dignité qu'il me reste me le permet.

Je sais que je ne dormirais pas ce soir non plus, et comme ma limite sera atteinte, demain Pansy me mettra un sort d'illusion en place.

Je traverse la salle commune avec tout le dédain que je peux fournir aux vues des circonstances, et je monte au dortoir. Depuis un moment, plus personne ne me retiens ou ne me pose de questions. Pansy et Blaise y veillent d'ailleurs.

Je m'effondre dans le lit accueillant, avec ses draps de soie, et son oreiller qui possèdent la même fragrance que Potter et Severus. Je sais qu'ils portent le même parfum, et j'ai mis des mois à trouver la marque.

Je suis encore habillé, et je jette par habitude un sort d'intimité absolue autour de mon lit. Personne ne sait, personne ne voit ou n'entend ce que je dis et fait. Fort heureusement pour leurs esprits d'ailleurs.

Je suis une larve allongée sur le dos, et j'enlève mes vêtements machinalement, détachant ma cape et ma cravate verte et argent, ouvrant ma chemise blanche, ne détachant que les premiers boutons de mon pantalon noir avant d'expulser mes chaussures sans les mains.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il va se passer demain, et pour tout vous dire, j'ai une peur monstre. Personne n'en saura rien, même Severus qui me connait si bien ne pourra pas le voir. Alors, tentant de mettre la honte de côté je me fait tout un tas de scénarios possibles.

Severus qui entre en trombe dans le dortoir, retire le sort d'intimité alors que je suis en train de me masturber en prononçant son nom, et qui, excité par le spectacle se jette sur moi et nous fait transplaner dans ses appartements, sur son lit où Harry nous attend, nu et imbibé de perversité pure.

Une bosse se forme déjà dans mon pantalon. Qu'il est dur d'être si actif quand on est jeune.

Ma main caresse doucement le tissu du boxer qui dépasse de l'ouverture, s'attardant parfois.

Cette fois, je m'imagine que Harry me coince dans une salle vide, prétextant une dispute, me frape, et finalement plaque mes poignets au dessus de ma tête avant de dévorer mon cou, et je sens qu'une main douce et fine tourne mon menton de façon à laisser plus de place à Harry, et Severus capture mes lèvres, embrassant divinement bien, se servant de ses mains pour remonter ma chemise et me faire souffrir mille plaisirs...

Les boutons du pantalons sont ouverts, ne laissant plus que la mince barrière du boxer distendu, que je caresse frénétiquement en fantasmant sur mes deux improbables amants.

Je suis chez Severus, et j'attends des nouvelles d'un devoir privé qu'il me donne habituellement chaque semaine, et je le vois arriver, habillé d'une simple serviette autour des hanches, le corps trempé, mais de sueur, et lorsque je me retourne, Harry, les yeux vitreux, le souffle court est assis sur le bureau et n'attend plus que ma bouche pour satisfaire son plaisir impatient.

Je n'en peux plus. J'ai empoigné la hampe de mon sexe déjà trop rouge et ai commencé une pratique si pathétique, mais qui me permet au moins d'attendre un jour impossible.

Je ne me retiens pas dans mes gestes, j'ai dépassé le stade de la honte.

Je me cambre, me mords la lèvre inférieure, et me caresse le torse de l'autre main, comme si c'était eux. Mon rythme s'accélère, mon cœur suit, mon souffle se perd, mes yeux s'ouvrent brusquement pour ne laisser échapper qu'un long cri, et ma jouissance.

Et c'est la fin. Je laisse toute tension tomber.

Comment ai-je pu me masturber dans un moment pareil? Je n'ai plus qu'envie de dormir, mais cela signifie laisser arriver demain matin.

Avec leurs regards sur moi, lourds de reproches d'avoir brisé leur intimité, d'avoir voulu forcer leur acceptation. Ou pire, leur indifférence, comme si ce que je disait ne valait rien, leur mépris au mieux, ce qui mettrait les choses au clair.

Merde mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?

Un sage a dit un jour, si un problème possède une solution, alors il ne sert à rien de s'inquiéter. Si le problème ne comporte aucune solution, alors s'inquiéter n'avance à rien (1).

Donc, dormons.

Je me nettoie d'un bon coup de baguette, et je m'endors comme une souche jusqu'au lendemain, d'un sommeil sans rêves.

...

Bon. Il fait jour, et je dois aller petit-déjeuner. Facile à dire. Pansy me masse les épaules pour cette dure épreuve, car bien sûr, je l'ai briffée juste après ma douche. Elle a hurlé, m'a insulté, et a finalement prit un air résigné.

Il fallait que je sois comme d'habitude, comme si je n'attendais rien du reste du monde, mais qu'une ouverture était tranchée pour une proposition. Toute une éducation Malefoy.

Je m'habille donc, tout en noir pour ce jour funeste de ma disgrâce, et entre théâtralement dans la salle de déjeuner, comme à mon habitude. Je m'assois à ma place, évitant tout contact visuel avec la tablée rouge et or, ainsi qu'avec celle des professeurs.

Pansy me fait un rapport détaillé discret.

.

- Alors?

- Harry n'arrête pas de regarder par ici. Mais ce n'est pas vers toi, plutôt vers Bullstrode. Snape dévore Harry du regard, enfin je crois c'est assez flou.

- Je rougis?

- Non, on ne voit rien. Harry t'a regardé deux secondes environ, Snape a fait pareil. On dirait qu'ils parlent par télépathie.

- Pas étonnant, Snape est légilimens. Depuis que je sais ce que je ressens je suis devenu expert en occlumencie. Même lui ne peut percer mes barrière, dis-je pas peu fier.

- Mais Harry est aussi un légilimens? Bon ils discutent pour le moment, mais Weasley, Granger et Potter semblent avoir fini. Ils se lèvent, Snape reste assis.

- Vraiment? D'habitude il se lève avant Harry.

- Je sais. La il te regarde, mais personne ne doit le voir. La vache il est super discret. C'est difficile d'observer ce prof tant il est observateur.

- N'oublie pas qu'il a été espion, fis-je.

.

L'échange à duré une demi heure au moins. Pansy ne peux pas rester les yeux rivés sur l'un ou l'autre au risque de se faire prendre.

Snape me regarde.

Je ne sais si c'est avec amusement ou dégoût. Au milieu de mon thé, je sens un esprit qui tente de percer le mien. Je sais que c'est lui. C'est le seul qui soit assez doué avec Dumbledore pour le faire à cette distance.

Que faire? Le laisser voir tous mes fantasmes excepté celui ou je suis en soubrette attachée, et le faire fuir pour de bon ou fermer les vannes à fond?

Je ressens comme de la curiosité partagée avec une sorte d'appréhension. Il sait que je sais. Alors je laisse passer.

Juste ce qu'il faut.

La scène d'il y a quelques jours. Celle ou je n'ai pas pu me retenir de me caresser en étouffant leurs noms dans ma gorge alors qu'il masturbait Harry contre une rambarde un soir tard.

Je n'ai montré que des flashs de cette scène, mon ressentiment, ma jalousie, mon amour. Et j'ai ressentit un frisson une envie due à un souvenir passé, et un apaisement.

Je n'ai pas vraiment compris. Il devait se demander si je ne me foutais pas de lui, maintenant il va pouvoir me jeter proprement.

Je finis donc le liquide que j'ai encore trop sucré, et Pansy me rejoins dans les couloirs.

Minute.

On est jeudi. Jeudi c'est potions en première heure.

La fée qui s'est penchée sur mon berceau était vraiment beurrée.

...

Je me met donc en première ligne, tel un bon soldat prêt à mourir dans la bataille, et Snape fait son entrée.

Je suis le seul a avoir vu sa main frôler Harry alors qu'il venait. Et le petit brun de me dévisager avec une sorte de curiosité amusée.

Youpi, je suis misérable au point d'être un jouet grossier pour Potter.

Bon alors... potion de sublimation. Facile, je l'ai étudiée l'an dernier en cours complémentaires.

Et je rêvais déjà que les mains de Severus s'égarent sur ma gorge et mon torse. Voire plus bas.

Racines et écorce de bouleau, plume de moineau, et thym. Ensuite... Merde. Ça c'était la fin. Comment j'ai pu être aussi distrait.

Je ne sais pas, je n'arrêtais pas de m'imaginer Harry sortant du bain, nu et excité, sous le coup d'une envie incontrôlable, qui me quémandait tel un animal de sa voix rauque.

Bon... Ma potion est verte et glaireuse au lieu d'être jaune et limpide comme de la pisse d'hippogriffe comme dirait Pansy.

À ce stade, je pense que Snape s'est démit de sa fonction « sympa avec son filleul », et même avec une bonne dose de mauvaise foi, j'ai totalement foiré.

Snape passe à côté de moi, surprit, et pour la première foi de sa carrière doit retirer des points à sa propre maison.

.

- Monsieur Malefoy je ne tolère aucun échec parmi les élèves de ma maison. Ce genre de choses est réservé aux Londubat et aux Weasley. Pas aux Malefoy. J'attends de vous ce qui est inconnu chez les autres maisons. La perfection. Cinq points en moins et retenue de rattrapage ce soir à vingts heures. Parkinson, à quoi sert le souffle de lutin?

- À stabiliser la mixture et à détoxifier les vapeurs, professeur.

- Cinq points pour Serpentard.

.

On va dire que l'honneur est sauf, mais pour le coup, même la belette me regarde avec condescendance. Il va me tuer.

Retenue avec lui, dans ce bureau dans lequel j'ai tant fantasmé.

Nous sortons, mais il me retiens. Cela n'étonne personne, mes potions ont toujours été parfaites.

Il ne lève pas les yeux de son bureau pour m'achever. (moi et mes idées tordues)

.

- Draco, je ne sais pas ce qu'il vous arrive, mais il va falloir trouver une solution à votre malaise. Vous semblez épuisé, et cela nuira forcément à vos performances. Sachez que j'attends beaucoup de vous. J'espère sincèrement que vous me montrerez le meilleur de vous ce soir.

- Bien, professeur.

.

Signal automatique, c'est tout ce que je réponds ces temps-ci.

Je me force à rester impassible, ce qui signifie que mon air est distant, froid au possible et que mes yeux fixent un point invisible. Snape me renvoie alors, et je pars à mes autres cours de la journée.

Bilan, je me suis fait courser par une plante noueuse (au sens propre du terme) dans les serres, j'ai confondu deux personnages en histoire de la magie. Un gobelin et un géant.

En métamorphose, mon petit chat était évidement noir, alors qu'il fallait produire une jolie gerboise blanche.

Le chat a bouffé toutes les gerboises avant qu'on puisse le récupérer. Du coup quand il a reprit sa forme minérale, il est devenu un bougeoir obèse.

Mac Gonagall a dit que ce n'était pas grave, mais que je devais me reprendre.

Repas de midi, je n'ai rien mangé, et Potter qui me fixe comme le chat fixait la dernière pauvre petite gerboise. Inquiétant, donc.

Pansy n'est pas là, elle s'est blessée en cours de vol, rien de grave, mais Blaise est restée avec elle un moment.

Bon j'ai quoi comme cours après... Rien. J'ai après-midi libre jusqu'à vingt heures, heure de ma mort, je vais en profiter pour rédiger mon testament et mettre mes fantasmes par écrit, je suis sûr qu'ils sont assez fournis pour remplir toute une bibliothèque.

Sade n'a qu'à bien se tenir.

Je vais donc voir Pansy et je la trouve en grande conversation avec le fond de la gorge de Blaise, je les laisse donc avec leur foutu bonheur, et mazel tov.

Direction la bibliothèque, je trouve une table, je m'assois, j'ouvre mon livre de métamorphoses histoire de ne pas me ridiculiser encore, et la, je sens que quelque chose cloche.

Je ne me suis pas assis à ma place habituelle. Je tourne lentement la tête, et je vois Granger me regarder comme une carpe hors de l'eau. À côté d'elle, Londubat, plus loin Weasley fille. C'est pas mon jour.

Je me lève « Aucun commentaire. » et je vais à côté de Nott. Personne n'ose rire, surtout vu mes cernes, que j'ai oublié de cacher.

Je crois que je vais rester ici, faire semblant de réviser, et attendre.

...

Je me réveille, même madame Pince a eu pitié et m'a laissé dormir. Voyez vous, j'en suis à un point où la dignité Malefoy, la tenue, et la supériorité de mon sang ont foutu le camp à une distance assez grande pour que je puisse même plus espérer les rattraper.

Le pire n'est pas le mépris. C'est la pitié des autres.

Leur foutue miséricorde qui les encourage à être « gentils » avec quelqu'un dans mon genre après tout ce que je leur ai fait. Personne ne se moque de moi, ils me _plaignent_.

Je regarde ma montre.

Dix-neuf heures quarante-cinq. Je n'ai même pas mangé. Je dors donc depuis deux heures environ, et je crève la dalle.

Je referme les livres, remercie discrètement la bibliothécaire, et m'en vais voir mon fantasme le plus inaccessible, tandis que l'autre doit se gaver à une table de la grande salle.

Les couloirs vous paraissent vraiment plus grands et plus sombres quand vous les traversez pour vous rendre à une situation angoissante.

...

Je ne frappe pas. Snape a horreur de ça, je suis le seul a savoir, avec Harry surement. Il ne me regarde même pas, et d'un geste affiche la liste des ingrédients à prendre pour réaliser la potion.

Il sait que je la réaliserait en trente minutes, car évidement, il m'a donné tous les conseils que lui-même a mis en pratique étant élève.

Je commence. Couper les racines de sapin bleu en cubes de deux millimètres de côté. Les incorporer au filtrat numéro un, et faire remuer le tout à feu bleu nuit.

Jusque là, tout va bien. Je tourne une fois à droite, une à gauche, et je n'ai qu'a laisser dix minutes au lieu de vingt.

Poison de vive, cigüe et thym, tout va bien, je remue, une formule, j'attends cinq minutes.

Plume de moineau, trois mesures d'eau, les écorces, formule.

Ça commence à devenir jaune. Souffle de lutin et racines. Je touille et j'agite ma baguette en même temps de l'autre main, jaune pisse radioactive, la potion est plus que parfaite.

Snape s'approche, regarde et sans grande surprise, me met un « o » sur mon compte rendu.

Seulement, il parle.

Oui, c'est rare, surtout en punition, même à moi, et mon cœur a encore prit du poids.

.

- Draco, je VEUX que tu soit tout aussi excellent en cours. Je ne tolère pas que l'on rabaisse ma maison surtout en présence des Gryffondor.

- Bien...

- Je n'ai pas terminé. Tu va à présent me prouver que tu peux obtenir ce même résultat sans le tableau.

Facile, c'est ce que je pense en ce moment.

- Avec un handicap en plus, puisque je sais que tu connais ce genre de potions par cœur.

- Un... Un handicap, monsieur?

- Parfaitement. Et je souhaite aussi que tu érige tes barrières mentales. Je ne dois pas pouvoir les passer.

- Mais...

- Je veux éprouver tes limites, Draco. Voir si tu es encore à la hauteur de ta réputation. Je ne voudrais pas avoir à dire à ton père que tu es devenu un élève aussi (et il cracha le mot) _moyen_ que Goyle.

- Bien. Quel es mon handicap?

- Tu n'aura pas à le savoir, cela n'es ni douloureux, ni désagréable, si tu t'imaginais que je te couperais un bras. Tu ne devra simplement regarder que ton chaudron. Ta réputation est en jeu, mais tu peux toujours remettre ça à un autre jour, tu sembles fatigué.

- Non. J'aimerais essayer.

- Bien.

.

Il nettoya magiquement mon chaudron, et à partir de ce moment je n'eut plus qu'à me concentrer avec mes produits tous à porté de main. Mon esprit était fermé comme jamais, et cette interlude m'avait réveillé.

Ce que demandait le maître, je le ferais par amour pour lui, je ne dois pas le décevoir.

Il m'annonce le départ, et reste derrière moi, troublant, avec son odeur et sa présence.

J'allume le feu. Je reprend des racines de sapin bleu, tout va bien, quand je sens quelque chose sur le bas de mes reins, au dessus de ma cape.

Quelque chose de lourd mais d'étrangement stimulant.

Une main.

Je rougis, mais je continue. Je ne vais pas me plaindre que Snape abuse d'un élève alors que l'élève en question est tout à fait consentant majeur vacciné et en manque??

Je coupe parfaitement, mais je dois être rose pâle.

Je sens une présence dans mon esprit, je le ferme instantanément, et je me coupe un doigt. Merde.

J'ai à peine le temps de prendre mon mouchoir que la seconde main de Snape prend le doigt blessé et le porte juste devant sa bouche et prononce doucement une formule cicatrisante au dessus.

Je vais fondre. Je ferme mon esprit, et tente de me souvenir de cette foutue formule qui sert à rien alors que la main se fait plus pressante.

Filtrat numéro un, j'incorpore, je ne sais déjà plus à quoi il sert.

Une autre présence dans mon cerveau, je ferme, et tente de faire tourner la cuiller comme il faut un coup à droite, un coup à gauche, et j'ai dix minutes de répit pour préparer mes autres ingrédients.

La main descend, je rosit encore plus, je le sais. Elle presse mon fessier, remonte, dessine mes courbes, et je ne peux m'empêcher de laisser un souffle s'échapper de mes lèvres.

J'ai faillit boire le poison de vive tant je ne sais plus quoi en faire.

Ah oui, le thym, et puis, voyons voir, la cigüe, voilà. Maintenant, plus dur pendant que je sens la cape remonter le long de mon dos, savoir quoi en faire.

Le mettre dans le chaudron sûrement, mais la main à passé la barrière de mon pantalon pour accéder directement à ma peau.

Ah oui, mettre dans le truc en fer avec le feu, et puis tourner avec le machin en bois. La formule... Mais quel est le crétin qui a inventé une formule aussi complexe?

« nadatavia ».

Oui c'est complexe.

Je remue, trois fois vers la droite, deux vers la gauche, j'allais commencer la formule quand une présence dans mon esprit se fait sentir.

Je ferme le mien pendant que je sens mon pantalon descendre. « Nad...Nadatavia ».

Pas grave, ça a marché.

Je suis nu sous mon pantalon. Plus de boxers propres.

J'ai cinq minutes, ma cape disparaît. Il sait que les produits sont dangereux?

Je suis donc cul nu en chemise à faire une purée jaune pisse qui sert à rien.

J'apprécie le traitement des deux mains sur mon derrière, en fermant mon esprit au possible, et Snape croise les bras.

Attendez.

QUI me fait ça alors? Je tente de me retourner quand gronde un « non ». Je rougit carrément. C'est vraiment excitant comme situation.

Je dois rêver à la bibliothèque. Pas grave, Snape ne me punira pas plus alors... Je sens alors un souffle chaud, et je dois dire que je ne suis plus « endormi » depuis un moment.

Je me retiens de pousser un cri quand je sens une langue faire des arabesques sur l'une de mes rondeurs, et s'enfouir d'un coup entre les deux globes.

Le temps est passé, mais la bouche mutine continue tout de même. Mon cerveau est vide, mais je dois finir cette foutue potion.

Si je la réussis je la mettrait au dessus de la cheminée.

Un peu de glouglou, deux poils de piaf, et le morceau de truc marron dans la marmite!

Miracle, je me souviens de la formule, juste après l'avoir prononcé, je suis obligé de me pencher en avant, deux mains chaudes et plus petites que celles de Snape écartent mes jambes, la langue continue son bonhomme de chemin plus avant sur mes bourses lisses.

Un Malefoy n'a pas ce genre de forêt répugnante si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Et pour le coup, j'en suis très content!

Mais en fait, je dois faire quoi la? Ah oui, la bulle qui pue, encore des racines, faut voir à pas confondre, je remue comme il faut, avec la main qui tremble et mon souffle court, et par la grâce de Merlin j'arrive à agiter à peu près correctement ma baguette au dessus.

Jaune pisse normal. Si j'avais fait ça sans les conseils du Prince, ça aurait tourné au vert.

La potion est terminée, je plaque mes mains sur le bureau, je coupe mes barrières et je me permet de gémir en me penchant.

Je sens que Dora l'exploratrice alias la langue chaude et humide s'est retirée, et quelqu'un rit doucement derrière moi, en me massant toujours le derrière.

Snape me relève, et s'appuie, dos à la table, s'y appuie, et me prend entre ses cuisses, un sourire étrange aux lèvres.

En fait, ça je le remarquerais plus tard, pour le moment mes neurones se sont barrés avec ma dignité, je dois sûrement baver, et mon regard doit être perdu.

Et je sens ses lèvres contre les miennes, son expérience à caresser sa langue contre la mienne, ses mains qui déboutonnent ma chemises, alors qu'un corps se colle contre mon dos, et deux mains venant de derrière détachent ma cravate.

Je l'embrasse avec tout mon désespoir, car ce n'est qu'un rêve, encore un autre de mes fantasmes. Une main plus petite vient prendre mon érection, et quand je me détache de Snape pour poser ma tête sur l'épaule de l'inconnu pour le voir, je constate que c'est Harry.

Cela ne pouvait être personne d'autre, mais les détails sont la, son sourire, sa gentillesse, ses attentions sont pour moi, et je ne peut m'empêcher de pleurer de dépit lorsqu'il m'embrasse enfin, car il n'est pas réel.

Snape vire le chaudron d'un coup de baguette, transforme la table en lit, et se déshabille.

Les deux hommes s'embrassent avant de me regarder avec envie.

On m'y allonge, et pendant que je gâte un Harry nu agenouillé près de moi, Severus me fait voir le paradis de sa bouche experte. Quand je me réveillerais, je serais souillé. Tant pis. J'y met tout mon cœur, et je le regarde de mes yeux embués, et je lui murmure que je l'aime.

Alors il se penche, m'embrasse encore, et me dit qu'il m'aime aussi.

Quand il part, Severus se colle à moi, et me murmure qu'il m'aime à mon oreille. Je suis au paradis.

C'est si pathétique.

Je suis trempé de tout ce qui nous fait nous, mon corps glisse, et je n'ai plus la sensation que de mains, de deux corps qui s'occupent de moi, j'ai sentit Harry me pénétrer, puis Severus, et je lorsque j'ai cru ne plus tenir, Severus m'a positionné devant Harry, installé sur le dos les cuisses largement ouvertes n'attendant que moi, tel un démon de luxure.

Alors que mon sexe le prenait, c'était chaud, tellement bon, je sentait Severus pousser mon entrée, je sentait qu'il faisait attention, mais Merlin, avez vous déjà vu plus excitant que l'homme le plus strict ne plus pouvoir se retenir de gémir?

Un modèle de droiture se laisser aller dans le sexe et la débauche?

Je martelait mon Harry de plus en plus vite alors que Severus en faisait autant avec moi, et dans les limbes de mon plaisir, je criais leur nom.

Je me réveille dans la bibliothèque. Dix-neuf heures quarante cinq.

Une larme coule, je le savais.

Je me lève, je vais aux cachots. J'entre sans frapper, la tête basse. Je lève la tête, et je ne trouve pas la salle de classe.

Problème.

Il n'y a qu'un canapé devant une grande cheminée qui me tourne le dos, et un grand tapis noir.

Snape arrive à grand pas, un sourire énigmatique sur les lèvres.

.

- Bonsoir, professeur...

- Viens donc t'assoir, Draco. J'ai bien remarqué que tu allais mal. Tu connais parfaitement bien cette potion.

- Merci, professeur.

.

Je prend donc place sur le cuir confortable, Snape se met à côté de moi, un verre de vin à la main. Il m'en propose, mais je refuse poliment, et je profite de sa présence à mes côtés.

La porte s'ouvre à nouveau, et Snape ne paraît pas surprit, pas même quand Harry se place à côté de moi et plante un léger baiser sur ma tempe.

Si j'avais un verre je l'aurait lâché.

Il ne se démonte pas et s'adresse à moi.

.

- Pas trop fatigué, j'espère?

- Pardon?

- Après ce que tu nous as dit, tu penses sérieusement que je vais rester à attendre que tu vienne nous voir nouveau?

- ...

.

Je sens le souffle de Snape sur ma nuque alors qu'il l'embrasse.

Je me pince discrètement le bras, et j'ai très mal.

Je recommence histoire d'être sûr quand Harry murmure un « je t'aime tant » contre mes lèvres avant de s'en emparer. Et effectivement, je les sens vraiment.

La fée n'était pas si bourrée finalement.

...

Dans un couloir de Poudlard, ce soir là.

.

- Merci, Hermione.

- De rien. Draco avait vraiment l'air mal en point.

- Oui mais tout de même organiser une réunion factice pour Mac Gonagall à l'autre bout du pays...

- Ne t'en fais pas, elle comprendra. Heureusement, on a finit les potions de lucidité à temps, fit la Gryffondor.

- Ron à bien retenu Dobby de se suicider de l'avoir versé dans les verres de Snape et Harry?

- Oui, mais ça a été dur, on a dû utiliser un sort d'oubli simple. Bon, on se revoit demain, Pansy?

- Tu paries combien que notre petit prince va marcher en canard?

- Lequel? Fit Hermione en riant.

.

Les amis, vraiment, y'a que ça de vrai.

.

(1) : De bouddha, dit par le Dalaï-lama dans le film sept ans au Tibet, mais je n'ai pas vérifié si c'était réellement une phrase de Bouddha.

* * *

Et voilà! vous avez aimé? je mérite une review?

à bientôt!!


	6. Dis moi tout grand fou! DMHG

Note de l'auteur : Non, je ne suis pas en panne d'inspiration, j'ai juste plus de motivation pour mes autres écrits encore pas postés que pour ma série d'OS. Donc désolée pour la taille cette semaine...

Un OS dont vous n'avez pas l'habitude, grosse inspiration de François Pérusse et de ses deux minutes du peuple et autres dictées...

Voui, petite déprime de ma part, rien de grave, j'aurais la patate la semaine prochaine!

Gros bisous à **Elleay Sahbel**, ma bêta dont je suis la bêta, (voui voui) qui fait une histoire vraiment hipe and cool, allez donc faire un tour!

ENJOY les gens!

* * *

**Les amis y'a que ça de vrai **

**Part 6 : Dis moi tout grand fou! **

.

POV Draco.

.

Journée pourrie.

Et je suis même vulgaire.

Je ne me souviens de pas grand chose de ce matin, chaque fois que je tente de m'en souvenir, c'est aussi flou que les réponses de Longdubat devant Snape. Pansy me regarde de travers, je crois bien que j'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas.

Enfin de toutes façons il est seize heures, Merlin a été assez sympa pour entendre ma prière et annuler les cours de tout le monde en raison des vacances qui viendront demain. Mais pourquoi toute la salle commune me regarde comme ça?

Je vais faire un tour, tiens, ça me changera les idées.

.

POV Hermione.

.

Journée pourrie.

Et je suis gentille.

Demain seront les vacances, avec ces vacances la seule chance de progresser pour moi évanouie.

La seule matière pour laquelle je n'ai qu'un « t » (imaginez ma honte), et pour laquelle je me suis défilée depuis le début de l'année... Car oui, depuis notre premier cours de vol, moi Hermione Granger je fais en sorte de n'assister à aucun autre.

Et de cette tare, personne ne connaît l'existence.

J'ai même passé un pacte avec Snape, qui stipule que si je ne lève plus la main, il me mettra mes retenues pile sur mes cours de vol.

Mais je ne peux plus fuir car Ginny, Harry et Ron ont décidé d'aller dans une colonie sorcière cet été, m'ont inscrite de force et devinez l'activité principale? Le quidditch, quelle surprise...

Je vais donc devoir demander un cours express à madame Bibine. Qui n'est déjà plus là mais à Hawaï avec son fiancé d'après la note sur son bureau.

Je vais mourir.

Je fonce donc dans les couloirs, il faut que je trouve quelqu'un capable de me donner des cours de vol sans que la nouvelle parvienne aux oreilles des Gryffondor. Un Serdaigle? Ils expliquent bien.

Mais il ne reste que Cho Chang et elle n'a pas l'air d'humeur. Encore disputée avec sa Loufoca de fiancée sûrement.

Je continue mon exploration, le cœur battant, descends deux étages, me retrouve au rez de chaussée, sprint sur une longueur, tourne et ne comprends plus trop.

Ah le truc contre mes fesses c'est le sol, et au dessus de moi, la chose molle qui dit tout plein de gros mots c'est Malefoy.

Saleté de Serpentard!

Je me fige quelques instants alors que le blond se dépêtre et se relève en me regardant bizarrement (remarquez il y a de quoi vu ma position somme toute comique)

…

…

Draco Malefoy. Arrêtez moi si je me trompe mais serait-y pas l'attrapeur de Serpentard? Le capitaine de son équipe? De surcroît l'ennemi juré des Gryffondor, donc non apte à leur fournir la moindre information avantageuse?

Allez Hermione t'as pas de boules mais prend les quand même à deux mains et fait ta demande!

Les fesses sur le sol glacé donc, avec un Draco qui me regarde sourcil levé, je m'exprime avec le reste de courage et de dignité que j'ai encore.

.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as Granger? Trop bête pour te relever?

- Tu me donnerais des cours de vol? Ça y est il doit penser que j'ai grillé mon dernier neurone.

- Pardon? Je me lève donc pour lui faire face.

- J'ai besoin de cours de vol, je ne veux pas que les autres Gryffondor sachent. On fait un contrat, tu me demandes quelque chose (de raisonnable) en contrepartie?

- Granger tu...

- Je sais. Désespérée est le mot. Tu acceptes? Je fais un sourire qui se veut interrogatif. Son sourcil n'atterrit toujours pas.

- Tu veux dire apprendre en une demi journée toutes les bases et plus du vol?

- Exactement!

- … Tu...Es au courant qu'il faut plusieurs semaines pour ça?

- Il faut bien commencer non?

- Je sais déjà ce que ça va donner mais j'ai du temps à tuer. Viens, on va sur le terrain derrière la tour Nord.

- D'accord! Et le balai?

- Accio Adam.

- Adam?

- Je nomme toujours mon balai. Bibine nous a dit que cela renforçait le lien entre le sorcier et le balai, et améliorait la technique de vol.

- Ah j'ai lu un ouvrage qui traitait de...

- Granger.

- Oui?

- Pas de ça.

- D'accord.

.

Le balai arrive au bout d'une minute et quelques, un Nimbus05, le dernier sortit. Le blond marche vite, et fait attention de bien laisser un pas entre nous deux, bien qu'il ne reste que peu d'élèves pouvant relater ce fait à Poudlard.

Vous me direz, Draco est un petit fils d'enfoiré qui a toujours trouvé le moyen de nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

Certes.

Mais il a aussi retourné sa veste, fait partie de l'ordre, et a usé de magie noire (il ne faut pas le répéter) pour sortir Sirius du voile. Donc, disons que le score retombe à zéro.

Nous arrivons devant la tour Nord, ravagée par les courants d'air, ce qui apparemment fait un bon entraînement pour le vol d'après le blond. Pour moi c'est un cauchemar. Voyons voir ce que cela va donner.

.

POV Draco.

.

Je me sens pas bien. Je suis dans une autre dimension, je crois.

Je donne des cours à Granger, et je peux pas m'empêcher de penser à des choses cochonnes. Je suis un adolescent dans le pic de ses hormones, certes mais ce n'est pas une raison.

Granger a beau avoir été mon fantasme durant ces dernières semaines, ce n'est pas non plus une raison. J'ai su me contrôler avec Pansy, pourquoi pas avec Hermione?

Elle n'est pas un modèle de beauté, c'est vrai. Mais j'aime ce qu'elle est. Elle a un « truc ». Je saurais pas vous dire quoi, mais un de ces petits trucs qui me font craquer. C'est une Gryffondor. C'est peut-être ça, le truc.

Mais là de suite, je l'imagine en guêpière, avec des bas résilles, et je dois vous dire que non, ça j'aime pas, mais alors pas du tout. Alors pourquoi ces pensées m'assaillent, prennent place dans mon esprit sans mon autorisation?

On arrive à la tour Nord. Je sens comme un blocage de ma gorge, c'est étrange. Allez, Draco, tu n'as rien de pervers à dire alors, lance toi. Je lui tends le balai.

.

- Bon alors déjà, tu prends mon membre et tu le secoues. _Oh Merlin. Vite avant qu'elle croie avoir compris. _Tu prends le manche et tu le met debout.

- Ah à la verticale?

- Il tend déjà ma petite. _Mais merde c'est quoi ce bordel? _

- Quoi?

- tu apprends vite. _La répartie Malefoy est célèbre dans le monde... Mais là, je sais pas du tout ce qu'il m'arrive..._

- Merci. Et maintenant?

- Secoue moi le frein. _Oh mon dieu. Je vais mourir. _

- Pardon?

- On va sur le terrain. _Et vive le vent de la tour Nord! _

.

Si quelqu'un s'amuse là-haut, c'est pas drôle, mais alors pas du tout. Pourquoi je dis ce genre de choses? Je ne les pense même pas.

Bon Granger me plaît, et je serais pas contre sortir avec elle mais de là à lui sortir ces cochoncetés...

Elle me regarde innocemment. Je vais fondre. Heureusement qu'on entend presque rien ici. On s'avance donc vers le milieu du terrain. Allez Draco reprend toi!

..

- Première leçon, tenir sur le balai immobile.

- D'accord. Je peux le faire.

Elle s'installe sur le balai que je lui maintiens au dessus du sol par magie. Elle tremble un peu mais elle s'y prend bien, donc ça va. Quelques mots d'encouragement... Tentons au hasard.

.

- Galbe moi tes fesses, ça m'excite. _Euh... C'est pas ça qui était censé sortir._

- Hein?

- Tu feras des prouesses, j'l'ai vu tout de suite. _Mieux. Mais quelle galère. Ne plus parler. Voilà la solution... Et je fais comment pour le reste du cours, hé banane? Pas faux. _

- C'est gentil, Draco. Je te connaissais pas comme ça.

- T'as bien envie de me connaître nu, ma cochonne! _Je ris ou je pleure? _

- Pardon?

- J'ai dit à part moi personne ne l'a su, ça m'étonne!

- Je me mettais toujours malade ou en retenue avec Snape pour ne pas que ça se sache. Mais tu penses vraiment que je vais y arriver?

- Sauf si je te prends, là tu pourra plus t'asseoir.

- J'ai mal entendu.

- Sauf si je me méprends, tu pourras m'en vouloir. _Je suis ze best in ze world. _Je crois en toi. _Sourire innocent, elle accroche, continuons._ Maintenant le vol. Je monte avec toi, tu verras c'est simple.

.

Je monte avec elle. Non j'en profite pas pour me coller, qu'allez vous imaginer? Je suis derrière elle, je mets mes mains sur les siennes, comme les parents apprennent à leurs enfants les premières fois. Croyez-moi, elle en a besoin. On commence à s'élever doucement, le vent nous porte.

.

- J'ai peur me lâche pas, Draco.

- Oh non, je vais pas te lâcher jusqu'à ce que tu supplies.

- Hein? _Donnez moi des lys blancs sur ma tombe. _

- Oh non tu vas pas tomber, mais prend bien appui. (1)

Nous prenons un peu plus de hauteur, je la vois se crisper sur le balai, mais elle lutte tout de même pour garder les yeux ouverts. C'est mignon. Je reste détendu, il paraît que ça incite à la confiance et à l'imitation. Je prends alors un peu plus de vitesse, et remonte d'un coup à la verticale. On doit presque hurler pour s'entendre.

- Draco j'ai peur! Je vais tomber!

- Et moi je vais jouir si tu continues de te frotter comme ça!

- Quoi?

- J'suis là, ça va venir, continues de regarder devant toi!

.

J'ai bien dit ce que je pense que j'ai dit? Disons que j'oublie. Nous prenons donc un train de croisière, et au fur et à mesure, je lâche ses mains, et m'accroche juste derrière son séant.

Si je dit le mot en « f » je vais sûrement ressortir une connerie.

Elle y prend plaisir, se met à zigzaguer, et se découvre l'âme d'une aventureuse. Elle se débrouille vraiment pas mal, même si ça ne vaut pas celui de Weasley fille, elle vole assez bien pour pas être ridicule.

Elle fait de grands cercles, accélère et fait même un looping. Elle a hurlé assez fort pour que Voldy revienne de parmi les morts.

Après quoi elle se met à rire sans pouvoir s'arrêter, ce qui est très joli, et on finit par amorcer la descente. De mes mains je la guide, et elle comprend assez vite comment faire. Nous nous posons en douceur et elle descend du balai.

Fichtre que je suis vernis, nous somme toujours sous le vent.

.

- Merci Draco. Tu m'en veux pas si je t'appelle par ton prénom?

- Bientôt tu vas le crier, ma lionne.

- Pardon? _Merlin et tous les saints, que j'aime ce vent! _

- Pas trop tôt pour les familiarités, Hermione.

.

Et la, le drame. Toutes les phrases du genre « Grosse cochonne, j'ai la trique et autre joyeusetés » sont au bord de mes lèvres sans que je puisse rien contrôler.

Je me plie en deux, m'adosse à un mur par ce que ça fait mal de retenir les mots, et Hermione s'inquiète et s'approche. Alors tel un loup-garou en pleine transformation, je lui dit de s'éloigner, en même temps qu'elle a une sacrée paire de lolos, et que je verrais bien ses mains dans mon futal.

Tout dans le raffinement et la poésie, donc.

Elle me regarde de travers, pendant que je lance pour la seconde fois de ma vie mon regard de chien battu (le premier ayant été honteusement utilisé pour un paquets de chocolats à mes cinq ans) afin d'éviter une baffe magistrale.

Car oui, contre le mur il y a moins de vent, et donc elle entend parfaitement ce que je débite comme âneries.

Elle croise les bras, et au fur et à mesure de mon visage blanc, puis rouge et enfin bleu, elle semble comprendre que je n'ai pas TOUT mon contrôle.

.

- Draco t'aurais pas mangé un truc étrange ces derniers temps?

- Non, c'est toi que je veux manger. _Elle rougit, c'est adorable. _

- Bien. Et les boissons, personne n'a put verser quoi que ce soit en douce dans ton verre?

- Je pense pas. Tu voudrais pas tremper dans mon verre géant, que je te déguste? _Et en plus ce que je dis est loin du raffinement Malefoy. Fort heureusement, elle n'y prête (presque) pas attention. _

- Il faut forcément que ce soit ça. Une personne qui ne t'aime pas, voudrait te faire une mauvaise blague, ou qui souhaitait t'entendre dire des choses fausses, sauf que je suis tombée sur toi, et pas cette personne. _Et là, attention vous allez pouvoir voir le moment précis de ma mort, comme sur une cassette moldue en mode ralenti._

- Mais moi je t'aime, je ne dis pas que des choses fausses Hermione, à propos tu veux le pass de ma chambre?

- …

- Désolé.

- ...

- Hum.

- Veritasserum.

- Je dirais jamais de choses aussi dégoûtantes, tu me prends pour qui? Et tu veux pas me prendre tout court au passage?

J'ai un peu peur quand elle s'approche de moi et scrute mon visage (magnifique au passage), le regard dubitatif. Elle plisse ses yeux chocolat, et colle presque son nez au mien. D'un coup je la vois rougir très fortement, et tout contre mon visage elle murmure.

- Tu m'aimes, Draco?

- Oui.

.

C'est sortit tout seul, j'ai pas contrôlé. Pas que ça soit faux, mais je me déclare jamais, moi! C'est contre mes principes!

Je vois ma vie défiler, le noir m'emporte alors que je ferme les paupières par réflexe.

Elle se penche encore vers moi, murmure contre mes lèvres qu'elle aussi. Enfin je crois. Je sens cette sensation incroyable de ces lèvres, de ce souffle contre le mien, cette première fois incertaine, cet essai que l'on a tous fait et durant lequel notre cœur battait si fort.

On ne se souvient pas tant de comment était ce baiser. Surtout que nos tripes voulaient sortir, que nous étions dans un état d'euphorie proche de l'apoplexie, et que nous ne voulions surtout pas que cette douce torture s'arrête.

Je sens au bout d'un moment que ses bras sont autour de mon cou, que les miens tiennent doucement sa taille, et qu'elle est assise à côté de moi, comme deux gamins qui ne savent pas encore comment s'y prendre.

Nous nous séparons au bout de quelques secondes, les joues roses, les lèvres rouges, le souffle brûlant.

Elle a prit ma main sans se relever, nous profitons des premières minutes assez étonnés l'un et l'autre.

…

Dans la salle des Serpentard, Pansy et Millicent prennent une autre forme, à présent que le polynectar a fini de fonctionner. Fred et Georges regardent encore la carte des maraudeurs, pendant que Blaise sert trois jus de citrouille.

- Vous pensez que ça marchera vraiment?

- Oui très cher associé. D'ailleurs le couple Luna/Cho a bien marché, non?

- De même que celui de Snape et Harry.

- Cher frère je t'aime bien, mais la, si je te vomis dessus, tu m'en veux?

- Je comprends.

- Merci de ne plus mentionner cela, fit Blaise. Il leva son verre. À notre dernier produit.

- Exact, répliqua Georges. Au « Perveritas ».

…

Près de la tour Nord, Draco et Hermione, dix-huitième victimes des jumeaux, et accessoirement amis des comploteurs, devraient un jour les remercier. Un jour.

(1) : J'allais mettre : _Oh non, mais je vais péter, ça t'ennuie?_ Mais c'est trop loin d'un Malefoy, ça.

* * *

Et voilà, balancez les tomates, les œufs, les CD de Cindy Sanders, et tout les trucs pourris que vous avez sous la main... Je sais c'était court, mais j'espère que vous avez aimé... La semaine prochaine, Harry/Jumeaux, avec une touche de pleine lune au sens propre et figuré!

Bizzzzz


	7. Prends donc quelques bonbons HPFGW

**Note de l'auteur** : très courte cette fois ci, bonbons argotiquement parlant signifie aussi « testicules »... Mouahahahaha

**Rating** : M

**Pairing** : HP//FW/GeW

**Disclaimer** : Nan sérieux il faut pas que JKR voie ça. Et rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire totalement barrée.

**Thanks** : **Elleay Sahbel**, ma bêta a mouâ...

Aux reviews anonymes :

Tchikita : J'espère que cela effacera le côté soft qu'il y a eu avec hermione et Draco!! Merci pour ta review!

à tous : ENJOY!

Euh je comprend pas pourquoi il refuse de me mettre le texte en "tu te cale sur ta gauche"... Ah c'est bon!! au bout de dix fois!!

* * *

**Les amis y'a que ça de vrai**

**Part 7 : Prends donc quelques bonbons...**

* * *

.

POV Harry.

.

Nous sommes en l'année de grâce une, car oui, cela fait bien un an que le monde magique et moldu a été débarrassé de Voldemort.

Avec Hermione et Ron, nous avons passé pas moins de six ans de notre vie, à peine entrés dans le monde de Poudlard, à combattre ce détraqué. Nous avons mis nos vies en jeu, nous avions abandonné l'espoir de survivre à tout cela, et j'ai finalement accepté de mourir pour qu'il puisse, lui, passer de vie à trépas.

Et dans ma mort, je suis revenu, moi Harry Potter sur terre, après une courte explication avec le noble Albus Dumbledore (qui s'est subitement rappelé qu'il avait une tarte au four et est rentré avec moi par ce que c'est vrai quoi on plaisante pas avec les tartes).

Voldemort est donc six pieds sous terre, et pour cela, moi et mes amis avons reçu l'Ordre de Merlin, ce qui n'est pas rien.

Vous me direz Snape aussi, mais on se demande bien quel besoin Fumseck avait de ramener son croupion et de soigner la chauve souris après passage de Nagini. On dirait qu'il a gardé du venin du serpent pour nous le cracher à la figure en cours, maintenant.

Je suis, pour finir, le sauveur du monde sorcier, Celui-qui-a-dosé-le-vieux-pas-beau, j'ai ramené la paix sur terre sans être vantard, je suis celui qui a mis fin à la guerre...

ET CETTE FOUTUE MISS TEIGNE SE PERMET DE ME POURSUIVRE POUR QU'ON ME COLLE UNE RETENUE!!

Je vous le dis, comme je dis rien, mais y'en a que la guerre a sérieusement oublié...

Bon il est deux heures du matin... si je dis que je suis matinal, ça compte? Et puis quoi on peut plus faire ce qu'on veut une fois majeurs?

De toutes façons, pour le moment c'est le chat, Rusard n'est pas encore là. Inutile de compter sur les escaliers, ils n'aident jamais un élève en «faute ».

Je suis toujours au quatrième étage, un long couloir fermé se dresse devant moi. Je m'y engouffre, peut être que je vais enfin me souvenir de ce sort que Dean m'avait appris pour jeter une trainée de poivre fort, spécialement étudié pour ce [BIP] de chat.

J'arrive à la moitié du couloir quand j'entends un feulement, et que je sens mes jambes se dérober sous moi alors que des mains me happent dans un coin que je devine proche. J'ai tout juste le temps de tourner la tête pour voir que Miss Teigne s'est royalement vautrée sur le sol glissant, et que je suis dans une sorte de renfoncement pas très épais du mur en pierre.

Bon déjà c'est pas bien grand, mais en plus on est trois.

J'avais jamais vu cette cachette, moi. Je suis entouré des jumeaux Weasley, qui ont eut le droit de revenir à Poudlard passer leurs ASPICs. (Et filer un ulcère à Snape en passant).

Ils sont sur le côté, moi face à l'ouverture, et j'en ai un à ma droite, un à ma gauche. Charmant. Le chat s'est relevé, et dans ma manœuvre pour fuir (faudrait vraiment être aveugle pour pas nous voir), les jumeaux me plaquent contre le fond du mur, et m'empêchent de parler avec une autre main.

Miss Teigne passe, feule, et semble s'être fait mal à une patte. Rusard arrive, baragouine un truc incompréhensible tartiné de « ma belle », « tu n'y est pour rien », et « sales élèves de mes deux ».

En attendant je suis bien à l'étroit moi.

Les deux ont dû caler leurs bras autour de moi pour pas finir en crêpe, et nos jambes jouent au Mikado. La proximité c'est bien, mais moi je suis ultra sensible, surtout après six ans de célibat forcé, donc non, je me sens pas vraiment à l'aise.

Rusard reste à consoler la serpillère qui lui sert d'assistante, tandis que j'entends les murmures des jumeaux contre mon oreille.

.

- Alors, Harry, on traîne dans les couloirs à cette heure-ci?

- Euh...

- C'est pas bien, Harry, me fait l'autre.

- On veut bien te sortir de là, monnayant service, reprend la gauche.

- Tu testes un produit, et tu es sauvé. Je parvient à en placer une.

- Nan mais ça va pas? Tout le monde sait que vos trucs non testés sont trop dangereux!

- Alors dis bonjour à Miss Teigne pour nous, firent-ils en chœur.

.

Je me rattrape in extremis au pull de droite, et me recale entre eux. Étrange, ni Rusard ni son chat ne nous remarquent.

.

- Ok. Va pour le test. Sauvages.

- Nous savions que tu serais raisonnable, Harry, me fait le gauche.

.

Je comprends pas exactement tout ce qu'il se passe, par ce qu'une cuisse vient entre les miennes et que c'est troublant, une main passe dans mon dos jusque sur mes fesses, et un bonbon passe entre mes lèvres.

Au chocolat.

Une autre main frôle mon intimité, et de surprise j'avale le bonbon. Faut dire qu'on y voit vraiment rien dans ce truc. J'avais reconnu les jumeaux à leur petit rire quand ils m'avaient attrapé.

.

- Mâche bien, me fit l'un.

- Sinon ça risque de faire effet bien plus longtemps, répond l'autre.

- Trop tard, je fais.

.

Deux petits rires me parviennent. Quels enfoirés ces deux là.

Finalement, dans un joyeux brouhaha, de poussages et de frottements, on sort, les jumeaux ont l'air ravi. Je me retourne, et constate que le mur est intact. Pas de cachette. Sous mon air étonné, Fred parle :

.

- Un sort d'illusion. On est sorcier ou on l'est pas, cher Harry.

- Merci pour ta coopération me dit l'autre en s'éloignant.

- Euh... J'ai rien qui a changé?

- Non, me répond "sincèrement" le premier. Mais ce devrait pas faire effet avant deux jours.

.

Je tâte quand même mon visage, en les regardant s'éloigner dans la pénombre, et je retourne dans mon dortoir. Je tente d'oublier la bosse qui a commencé à se former dans mon pantalon, et avec le moins de bruit possible, j'entre dans mon lit, tout habillé.

Un instant.

Cette couleur verdâtre de Neville, avec le fait qu'il ne pouvait avancer qu'en dansant le charleston? Juste avant ça, il devait rejoindre sa petite amie, une Serdaigle au cinquième étage. Combien les jumeaux en avaient-ils pris en flagrant délit?

.

Fin POV

.

Il s'endormit cependant, et ne se réveilla qu'à neuf heures le lendemain, samedi. Il partit à la salle de bain, ne remarquant aucun changement, sauf peut-être un teint plus frais, et des cheveux moins rêches.

Peut-être était-il tombé sur un bon échantillon? Pas très fort, cependant. Il tomba à nouveau sur les jumeaux au déjeuner, qui lui lançaient des regards étranges, ajoutant parfois un clin d'œil, faisant rougir le survivant.

D'accord il aimait les hommes.

D'accord les jumeaux avaient un charme et un charisme énormes.

Mais pourquoi s'acharner à le mettre mal à l'aise? Par ce que c'est trognon? Pas faux.

Il passa la journée tranquillement, faisant attention au moindre signe de gêne, de sensation de chaleur ou de démangeaison, car les deux clones avaient disparus juste après le déjeuner, refusant toute explication quand au bonbon, ne voulant aucun effet placebo.

La journée se passa agréablement bien, et Harry aurait presque pu oublier ce foutu bonbon si Hermione n'avait pas été là.

.

- Harry, tu as fait un traitement spécial à tes cheveux?

- Euh, non pourquoi?

- Ils sont super lisses et ordonnés, je les ais jamais vus comme ça, même au bal!

- Ah? Ben je sais pas, peut-être mon shampoing, j'en ai changé dernièrement...

.

Et il partit devant la glace pour voir. Ses cheveux étaient effectivement brillants, toujours décoiffés, mais là, c'était beau. Il avait les yeux un peu plus en amande, aussi, et ses lèvres n'étaient plus gercées.

Bon, ben c'était une sucrerie qui vous rendait beau, alors?

Il se demanda quand même jusqu'où cela irait, et si ça ne viendrait pas à le changer en fille. Un frisson le parcouru, et il tenta de terminer sa journée dans la joie et la bonne humeur, appréciant la énième blague du coussin péteur sur le siège de Snape.

Le lendemain, il avait quelques courbatures, mais ne s'en soucia pas. Il mit ses lunettes, et s'extirpa telle une larve de son cocon du lit, la bouche pâteuse, le pas mal assuré.

Il ne fit pas attention quand il vit Dean et Ron se figer devant lui, l'air mi-effrayé, mi-admiratifs. Il arriva dans la salle de bain, retenant de justesse son bas de pyjama trop grand, et cru entendre un soupir, comme un souffle trop longtemps retenu.

Il n'y prêta pas attention.

Il arriva devant le grand miroir.

Et il cru avoir une crise cardiaque.

Harry avait toujours été mince, mais depuis qu'il avait quitté les Dursley, il s'était enrobé, laissant une mini brioche s'installer sur son ventre, il avait le teint quelconque, les yeux ronds, les cheveux d'une coupe affligeante et des jambes pas montrables car blafardes et calleuses.

Mais là... Il avait un visage d'homme, déterminé et malicieux, des yeux magnifiques, des cheveux qui donneraient envie aux mannequins publicitaires, un port droit et fier, et surtout, surtout, un corps qu'on aurait cru commandé dans playwitch.

Il avait un torse hâlé, finement musclé, des bras bien formés, et il ne se rendit compte qu'à l'instant mais son aine s'était creusée sous le coup de la musculature, rendant son habit indécent, montrant la première courbe de ses fesses, passées de plates et insignifiantes à rebondies juste comme il faut.

En une nuit il était devenu un modèle de style et de beauté, en ayant mangé un bonbon.

Il se mit à sourire et s'effraya lui-même. Il avait un sourire de gentleman juste assez pervers pour faire soupirer les trois quarts de la populace féminine de Poudlard, le reste étant déjà tombé dans les pommes.

Le genre de sourire que l'on ne fait à une jeune fille en fleur que quand on lui demande subtilement et indécemment de passer la nuit avec vous. Pour un peu il s'auto-draguerait.

Il prit sa douche, et préféra ne pas s'attarder sur « mini-Harry », s'étonnant qu'un tel endroit de son anatomie puisse s'embellir. Il mit une serviette pour s'habiller dans la chambre, remarquant qu'il était à présent seul, et descendit déjeuner.

Il marcha tranquillement, mais au moment de passer le seuil de la grande salle, plusieurs choses se passèrent.

En cinq secondes.

Un Poufsouffle de cinquième année tourna la tête vers lui et se prit les pieds dans sa robe, le temps d'aller jusqu'à la table Gryffondor. La moitié de la salle le regardait avec des yeux brillants, l'autre bavait allègrement dans son porridge.

Il lança un sourire à une de ses amies, qui se révéla désinvolte et aguicheur, pour ne pas dire pervers, subtil et sexuel, et ladite amie eut des vapeurs, on dut lui apporter de l'eau.

Peeves passa par là, et versa un seau d'eau plein sur Harry, faisant coller son T-shirt, révélant ses formes, sublimant ses cheveux, humidifiant ses lèvres rouges, bref amenant une syncope chez la plupart des élèves de l'école.

Lorsqu'innocement il voulut enlever son T-shirt pour le sécher d'un coup de baguette, Hermione intervient, le poussant à l'extérieur sous les cris frustrés des élèves, et notoirement les rires des jumeaux.

La jeune femme l'emmena au travers de tout Poudlard pour trouver une salle vide et le sécher, lui passant aussi une grande cape noire (même si on était en plein mois de Juillet avec 32° dehors) jusqu'au cou, fonçant ses lunettes de vue.

Sauf qu'il ressemblait à un vampire sexy en mission.

Hermione souffla.

.

- Mais enfin Harry il t'arrive quoi? Hier tu étai**s**... Harry le survivant, aujourd'hui c'est Harry le sex-symbol!

- Jumeaux.

- Pardon?

- Fred et Georges. Ils m'ont refilé un bonbon à tester pour m'avoir tiré des griffes de Rusard.

- Et c'est son effet? Te rendre beau?

- Je ne sais pas, apparemment, oui, mais ils n'ont rien voulu me dire. Ils m'avaient juste prévenu que ça arriverait aujourd'hui.

- Alors caches-toi jusqu'à ce soir. Sinon tu vas finir violé par la moitié de l'école. Ravale ton sourire, j'ai vu Snape et Chourave te regarder avec envie.

- Oh...

- Oui comme tu dis.

- Mais je vais où? Dans Poudlard on finira bien par me retrouver.

- Comme le professeur Lupin. La cabane hurlante!

- Quoi?

- Oui, Dobby t'apportera de quoi manger, et il n'y a pas cours jusqu'à lundi. Tu pourras réduire un canapé et un lit et les emmener. Pattenrond t'ouvrira le passage.

- Pas bête. Vous viendrez me voir, toi et Ron?

- Franchement Harry, on est dans la moitié qui se retiendra de te sauter dessus, alors n'en demande pas trop. On y va maintenant.

.

Penaud, ce qui le rendait atrocement mignon, Harry suivit Hermione, tout vêtu de noir qu'il était. Hermione jetait des sorts de confusion autour d'eux de temps à autre, et ils arrivèrent au dortoir, où la jeune femme, sans regarder son ami, fit ses affaires avec sa baguette, les réduisit et les expédia dans la poche de Harry, avec un fauteuil et son lit.

Pattenrond sembla apprécier se frotter contre la jambe de Harry, et partit de mauvaise grâce poser sa patte contre la racine du saule cogneur. Harry partit seul, et non Hermione ne regarda pas son parfait fessier lorsqu'il se baissait pour entrer dans le trou.

Il passa donc la journée la plus ennuyeuse de sa vie, nettoyant la cabane, l'organisant avec ses trois meubles, car il faut dire qu'il y avait même une armoire datant des couches culottes de Merlin avec une grande glace, son épouvantard et ses araignées.

La pièce était accueillante une fois propre. Harry fit partir l'épouvantard dans le placard de Rusard, et laissa les araignées en paix. C'était grand, il y avait une cheminée devant laquelle le brun mit son fauteuil en cuir noir. Le lit fut posé près de l'armoire, sous la fenêtre, et il se mit à dormir, lire, écrire, et même faire ses devoirs.

Il se réveilla de sa seconde sieste vers dix-neuf heures, et Dobby arriva pour la seconde fois de la journée avec un super repas, avec pour ordre de ne rien dire.

L'elfe ne dit donc absolument rien, pas même un bonsoir de peur de faillir à sa mission. Harry lui tendit alors un petit papier sur lequel il était inscrit « merci ». L'elfe en pleura.

Et puis vinrent les coups de vingt-deux heures. Harry regarda par la fenêtre, et vit la lune, pleine, belle, argentée et magnifique. Lupin devait courir dehors avec Sirius, pensa le jeune homme.

En général il faisait son footing de minuit tous les week-end, et tenait mieux la distance avec la potion tue-loup.

Le survivant eut une sorte de contraction musculaire, et un chatouillis dans le bas ventre. Rien de grave. Mais son corps ne s'arrêta pas là.

En l'espace de deux minutes, toutes sortes de scénarios hard et dont nous ne dévoileront pas le contenu **(1)** vinrent s'insinuer dans son esprit, tous ceux dont il avait autrefois allègrement utilisé pour ses séances de travaux manuels les soirs de grande solitude. En même temps.

Son pantalon devint trop étroit, et l'envie devint incontrôlable. Il voulut se soulager mais su d'instinct que cela ne suffirait pas. Il lui fallait un corps. Il DEVAIT s'envoyer en l'air vite et bien. Et plein de fois, oui, tout plein de fois, pensa-t-il en bavant intérieurement.

Il repensa aux paroles de son amie. Chourave et Snape le regardaient avec du désir dans les yeux? Pourquoi pas? Après tout il n'irait faire qu'un petit tour aux serres ou tout près des cachots... Que choisir?

Il allait partir, vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un jean quand deux flammes rouges entrèrent dans la pièce, ayant ouvert la porte par on ne sait quel moyen.

Harry regarda les deux renards.

L'un roux avec le bout de la queue et des pattes en pinceau noir, l'autre noir avec le bout des pattes et de la queue en pinceau roux. Les deux adorables bestioles tournaient autour de ses jambes, gambadaient en jappant, le faisaient trébucher, et finalement, obtinrent toute son attention.

Il se mit à jouer avec eux, l'esprit trop embrouillé pour se demander comment ces deux bêtes étaient venues là, et pourquoi elles étaient si insistantes, et se mit à jouer avec.

Leur fourrure était douce, et elles adoraient qu'on leur gratte les oreilles. Ils étaient rapides et il fallut une heure à Harry pour retrouver sa chaussette droite, tandis que Noir le narguait, croupion relevé, queue frétillante, yeux brillants.

Harry avait oublié sa frénésie sexuelle. Il avait deux compagnons de jeux très énergiques, et n'étant pas zoophile pour une noise, il dépensa son énergie en courant dans toute la cabane. **(2)**

Il allait lancer la « balle-chaussette » une énième fois lorsque Roux se prit les pattes dans un vieux drap ramené des couloirs, chuta comme un boulet, et atterrit empêtré dans le linge, beaucoup plus gros cependant.

Un grand silence se fit, un corbeau croassa et s'envola dans la nuit le temps que Harry se souvienne de son état surexcité.

Roux était là, humain, toujours roux, mais totalement nu, le regard légèrement apeuré, comme une bête traquée, les pieds emmêlés dans le tissu sale.

Une marque sur son aine, à gauche le désigna comme étant Fred. Harry avait apprit cela de Ron. Même si inconsciemment le survivant savait que Noir était un humain alléchant, il n'y prêta pas attention. Un renard est un animal, un animal ça ne se prend pas.

Il avança vers Fred, le sourire carnassier aux lèvres. On lui emmenait son dessert directement à la maison. Ce que le roux vit, ce n'était même plus le Harry de la grande salle.

C'était un pur objet de désir.

Si son torse était hâlé et finement musclé, là, un pellicule de sueur et d'hormones le recouvrait, sa peau s'était unifiée, ses muscles sublimés, et si on remontait, ses yeux brillaient comme jamais, sa mâchoire était devenue plus carrée quand à ses cheveux, ils avaient un peu poussés, retombant devant ses yeux, les rehaussant encore si c'était possible.

Ne parlons pas de sa chute de reins, évitons les accidents de déshydratations s'il vous plaît.

Il se mit à terre, ouvrit sa braguette en libérant sa douloureuse érection, et respira le visage de Fred qui avait fermé les yeux. Le pauvre jumeau était dans un état proche de la folie, et quand les doigts du survivant vinrent caresser son torse, le frôlant à peine, il gémit sous le regard exorbité de Noir.

Quand Harry passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et murmura « Je te veux » dans le creux de l'oreille du roux, Fred jouit sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, sans avoir eu à se toucher. L'orgasme qui le prit était incontrôlable, fulgurant et très fourni. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de rester dur, rouge de confusion et embrumé de désir pour le cher survivant.

Dans un éclair de lucidité, Fred tourna la tête vers Noir, pendant que Harry déposait de doux baisers sur son torse, et le supplia du regard. Seul, Harry aurait encore faim, ils le savaient.

Noir ne voulait pas non plus que Harry cherche dans toute l'école, provoque la panique ou pire tombe sur Rusard et que le concierge tombe sous le charme.

Il lui fallait DEUX partenaires pour que le sort cesse. Allez donc demander entre « le thé est très bon aujourd'hui » et « tiens j'ai pas terminé mon devoir d'astronomie » d'aller coucher avec Harry Potter avec une troisième personne en plus. Et tous étaient touchés par la jalousie de voir Harry à quelqu'un d'autre.

Sauf eux, qui avaient pris les derniers antidotes.

Noir se retransforma alors en Georges, nu de même, et se colla au dos de Harry, embrassant son cou sans retenue alors que le survivant émettait un bruit bestial, qui pouvait rendre fou.

Sans prévenir, l'Elu se baissa, et lécha l'intimité de Fred, longeant la veine qui pulsait, trouvant les bourses, et s'insinuant toujours plus bas, jusqu'à atteindre l'anneau de chair tendre.

Georges n'était pas en reste, il n'avait même pas besoin de lubrifiant, ses doigts entraient tous seuls dans l'intimité de Harry. Il ne voulait pas le prendre tout de suite, juste savourer. Après tout, il rendait service, alors pourquoi ne pas profiter?

Des mains caressaient son torse, ses fesses, son sexe érigé, il n'en pouvait déjà plus. Il lui fallait venir. Alors le brun se positionna entre les cuisses de son dominé, et entra, jouant des va-et-vient pour y être totalement.

À ce moment là, ce fut le Nirvana.

Georges avait poussé son entrée, et était venu à la rencontre de ses sens, allant plus vite, trouvant l'endroit chaud et accueillant, étroit et excitant. Ils se mirent à bouger en rythme, voulant se décharger de leurs pulsions premières pour revenir plus tendres ensuite.

Les gémissements se firent entendre, aucun d'eux ne se retenait, et dans les limbes de son plaisir, tout au fond dans sa conscience propre, Harry était très heureux et très « comblé ».

Il regardait avec une joie perverse le sexe de Fred bouger aux rythme de ses assaut, ses mains s'accrocher comme à sa vie au drap, ses yeux vitreux et ses lèvres rouges. Derrière lui, Georges, le visage marqué par une douleur bienfaitrice, se faisait violence pour ne pas y aller comme un barbare.

Les reins de son amant étaient affolants, et appelaient à la débauche. Le rythme accéléra, Georges du invoquer tous les saints pour ne pas jouir trop tôt, et Harry se libéra, entraînant les deux autres, les couvrant de sa semence.

Georges se coucha essoufflé à côté de son frère, mais Harry les sépara pour se mettre entre eux. Les caresses reprirent, ajoutées de baisers langoureux, et le survivant eut de nouveau envie. La nuit risquait d'être longue...

…

Un corbeau atterrit sur le bras d'Hermione, reprit son souffle, se posa et se changea. Blaise Zabini avait un grand sourire sadique sur le visage.

Devant les trois autres personnes présentes dans la salle sur demande, il se racla la gorge et expliqua.

.

- C'est bon, le sort de retransformation à marché, Harry doit être en train de « jouer » avec eux en ce moment.

- Mais le chocolat, reprit Pansy.

- Rien de grave, fit Ron. Ce petit produit était secret, et marchait trop bien. Il n'était pas censé être commercialisé, mais juste pour éveiller le désir d'une personne qu'ils aimeraient tous deux. En plus, vu qu'il a avalé le bonbon, les effets vont durer toutes les pleines lunes jusqu'à... En fait je n'ai pas assez de doigts pour te donner les années...

- Je pensais quand même qu'ils étaient au courant qu'il n'était pas nécessaire d'être nu pour se changer en animagus.

- Dis merci à Hermione d'avoir changé les livres.

- En tout cas, fit Ron, c'est la dernière fois que je prends du polynectar pour me faire passer pour Fred.

- Oui, reprit Pansy, Miss Teigne à faillit nous prendre sur le fait.

- Comment va Neville? S'enquit le Serpentard.

- Toujours à l'infirmerie, mais son état n'est pas trop grave, répondit Hermione.

- Une minute de silence pour le sacrifice qu'il à fait en allant prévenir les jumeaux que Harry avait prit leur bonbon, fit Ron, sérieux.

.

Tous baissèrent la tête.

…

Dans la chambre de la cabane hurlante.

Harry était toujours allongé dans le lit. Douze heures de sommeil plus tard il n'avait toujours pas récupéré. Le bonbon avait terminé son effet depuis belle lurette, mais ses cheveux et son corps gardaient des séquelles pour le moins voulues des effets secondaires.

Son torse était recouvert d'une substance collante blanche, mélangée à du chocolat fondu, et de la crème chantilly. Son sexe, rougit d'avoir trop œuvré reposait sur sa cuisse, tout comme la jambe de Georges à droite, celle de Fred à gauche.

Il s'étira, tel un chat, se tourna vers Georges, et reprit ses caresses, devenant de plus en plus entreprenant, réveillant Fred pour l'occasion.

.

- Mmmh... Harry … C'est l'aube. Ronchonna Fred.

- Les effets sont terminés, fit Georges dans son sommeil.

- Euh... Ah bon? Répondit Harry avec un petit sourire.

...

Ah les amis...

* * *

.

(1) : Cela ne nouuus REGARDE PAS!! Patapeeeer!!

(2) : vous en faites pas il lui en reste de l'energie!!

Et voilà!! Vous avez aimé? Le prochain? Un Remus/Harry que j'avais promis depuis belle lurette!

Review?


	8. I'm a genie in a bottle RLHP

**Et voici mon dernier OS jusqu'à ce que l'inspiration revienne! Car oui, d'autres couples sont à venir, les histoires sont là, mais il faut les écrire, et je suis sur une autre fic, donc je laisse ceci en suspens quelques semaines... **

**Un très gros merci à ma bêta à moi Elleay Sahbel, l'auteur de « Sourial Killer », un gros poutoux à Dark Néo, je t'adore, et bisous les filles, mes esclavagistes!! **

**Pour information, un PWP (Porn without plot ou Plot, What Plot?) est une fic qui fait un lemon pour un prétexte totalement foireux, il n'y a pas réellement d'histoire... En gros Remus arrive dans une pièce où il a entendu un bruit, trouve Severus torse nu, chemise déchirée, il vient de se battre contre un grizzly, son pantalon est déboutonné (me demandez pas pourquoi) et là, Remus, au lieu de l'emmener à l'infirmerie, ben il va...hum jouer au thermomètre humain... Non, je n'écrirais pas cette fic. **

**Ps : Elleay, j'ai retiré certains de tes commentaires, mais je me suis bien marrée avec! Continue de m'en mettre, j'adore! **

**

* * *

**

**ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

.

**Les amis y'a que ça de vrai. **

**Part 8 : I'm a genie in a bottle  
**

.

Poudlard était l'école de prestige des sorciers, depuis les couches culottes de Merlin (date à laquelle Poudlard n'était qu'une tente ou quatre morveux du nom de Salazar, Rowena, Helga et Godric avaient monté leur clan ultra secret de la mort qui tue). Elle accueillait en son sein des ministres, des dragonniers, des héros, des sorciers puissants. Oui, quand on est optimiste, Voldemort était puissant. Pas un tueur mégalomane sanguinaire assoiffé de pouvoir.

Poudlard était célèbre pour son directeur, Albus Dumbledore, dont la rumeur voulait qu'il soit l'héritier de Merlin (sa nourrice affirmait que la marque de couches culottes était la même), pour sa forêt interdite, regorgeant de monstres et de créatures magiques puissantes, son lac, avec son calamar géant et ses êtres de l'eau, mais surtout pour ses professeurs.

Chacun en leur domaine était le meilleur, la crème de la crème des enseignants.

Ainsi la noble sous-directrice, maîtresse de la maison de Gryffondor, Minerva McGonagall, était devenue la fine lame de la métamorphose. Il paraîtrait même que la pierre de jade qu'elle porte en collier était un dragon qui l'aurait regardée de travers.

Le professeur Filius Flitwick, expert en sortilèges, dont la connaissance est inversement proportionnelle à sa taille. Il a fait de très grandes choses, mais Dumbledore aurait pas dû nous le dire, mais il nous l'a dit, donc nous on peux pas vous les dire.

Le professeur Severus (sexy) Snape, maître des potions, Prince de sang-mêlé, et accessoirement chauve-souris, bâtard graisseux des cachots. Vous prépare un soufflé fromage-cannelle en deux minutes quarante secondes, en même temps qu'une goutte du mort-vivant. Évitez toutefois de manger le soufflé, sait-on jamais avec son côté humoristique particulier...

Enfin, pour ne citer qu'eux, Remus Lupin, professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, loup-garou de son état, célibataire et membre du fan club des « _Gourmets Mangeurs de Chocolats_ ».Bon il n'était pas le meilleur de son domaine, certes. Mais il emmenait la joie de vivre, les élèves appréciaient ses cours et puis de toutes façons, personne n'avait tenu le poste plus d'un an (les couloirs murmurent que Snape aurait jeté une malédiction sur la salle mais on dit ça comme on dit rien, hein, et on s'en lave les mains).

Ce dernier professeur nous intéresse. Pas Snape, mais Lupin.

Outre son nom tout à fait approprié pour sa condition, Remus (appelons un chat un chat) est un ancien Gryffondor, calme, tendre, posé, la peau pâle, les yeux couleur or et le corps quelque peu androgyne. Un tendre sourire irradiait son visage, et ses longs cheveux argent tranchaient négligemment autour de ses orbes feu, rehaussant sa candeur et son charme naturel.

Les vieilles fripes qu'il s'évertuait à porter lui donnaient un air de petit enfant tout mignon dans des vêtements trop grands pour lui, ajoutant à tout cela un petit air mutin. À cause de tout cela, bien qu'il ait les trente-cinq ans passés, on lui en donnait à peine vingt. Oui les cotons pour le nez sont sous votre siège._( NDB : help ! y en a paaaaaaas !!! lol )_

Nous sommes en 1999, un an après la défaite de Voldemort, mage noir tué par Harry Potter, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger. Cela fut une longue guerre, qui même après qu'ils aient fini leurs études, ne s'était pas arrêtée. Il avait fallu encore un an pour que la dernière confrontation ait eu lieu.**(1)**

Sauf qu'évidemment, les dernières années ayant participé à la bataille, le souk mis avec Ombrage et les mangemorts a fait que le programme n'avait pas été suivi aussi bien qu'il aurait fallu (bon disons-le tout net, les trois quart des étudiants ont utilisé la guerre comme prétexte un nombre honteusement incalculable de fois pour ne rien glander de l'année), et donc tous ceux qui étaient au moins en cinquième année au moment des faits durent passer des examens afin de savoir si oui ou non ils devraient recommencer une année.

Harry, Ron, Neville et tous les « grands penseurs » de Gryffondor furent recalés en sixième année. À noter qu'on devient grand penseur juste après s'être pris pour le président des états unis juste avant superman, au cours de la descente d'une bouteille de vodka. _(NDB : je suis Elastic Girl ! Tantantaaaan ! ^^)_

Hermione elle-même rata de peu ses aspics, et elle accepta avec joie de refaire sa septième année. Étant donné que le nombre d'élèves était plus important, on répartit les tâches, et Sirius Black devint second professeur de vol, le père de Luna Lovegood vint donner prêter main forte à Hagrid, et on fit venir un chef cuisinier français, sorcier de son état pour enseigner les potions aux quatre premières années.D'autres professeurs vinrent, et à la demande générale, aucun autre parent d'élève ne fut embauché, la honte, vous imaginez?

Il se trouve que les « redoublants » sixième année eurent l'immense privilège d'avoir Snape, mais aussi Lupin, qui partageait son poste avec Philemon Svet (qui se dit descendant de Godric Gryffondor lui-même)**(2)**. Donc ils avaient quand même de quoi adoucir la colère du maître des potions qui avait fait un caca nerveux quand on lui avait annoncé que non seulement le poste de DCFM n'était pas libre, mais qu'en plus on lui retirait des cours. Pas qu'il aime les élèves mais déjà que la paye n'était pas énorme...

Le dernier et assez troublant changement dans Poudlard fut la (re) venue des jumeaux Weasley. Ils avaient profité qu'Ombrage soit dans les parages pour sucrer leurs ASPICs et filer en douce profiter de la production douteuse de leurs esprits tordus. Sauf que durant la bataille finale c'est bibi ou plutôt Bubus qui s'y était collé pour sauver les deux Tartempion d'une mort certaine, et qu'il avait refusé toute une gamme de sucreries au citron en contrepartie. En revanche, il avait estimé que leur mettre un peu de plomb dans la cervelle ne ferait pas de mal.

Ce fut donc dans un joyeux bordel que débuta l'année. On dû agrandir les dortoirs, et comme de toutes façons les élèves n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête, on les réunit non par année mais par âge, et on hésita à mettre les jumeaux avec les premières années pour qu'ils n'aient pas de compagnie mais pervertissent les pauvres chérubins, ou les laisser avec Harry et les joyeux lurons et provoquer une seconde guerre civile.

Finalement ils obtinrent exactement ce qu'ils voulaient, c'est à dire une chambre tous les deux tous seuls près du dortoir de septième année.

Dans l'ensemble, tout se passa à peu de choses près dans une ambiance bon enfant. Les jumeaux faisaient farce sur farce, et depuis que Miss Teigne avait mis au monde trois chatons : Aristote, Firmin et Léonard (surnommés Riri, Fifi et Loulou), seuls les grands érudits des sorties non autorisées pouvaient échapper à Rusard et ses rhumatismes.

Or notre histoire (car oui il va se passer quelque chose sinon où se trouve l'intérêt de cette fiction, je vous le demande, _(NDB : __et on se le demande, ne t'inquiete pas…^^)_ surtout avec les lemoneuses qui font une manifestation sous ma fenêtre) débute en cette fin de décembre, durant laquelle les elfes de maisons se sont déguisés en lutins de Noël, où Dumbledore a pris dix jours de vacances bien méritées en Spa au bord de la mer formule tout compris, où les quatre premières années sont déjà rentrées chez eux parce que l'avantage d'être jeune c'est d'avoir ses vacances plus tôt, et où les révisions sont reléguées loin dans le cerveau, après la lourde tâche de prendre une douche (on visionne son besoin de prendre un bain aux regards que vous lance votre entourage), de pioncer, de jouer aux cartes, de s'empiffrer, pioncer encore et regarder passer les nuages.

Nous sommes dans le parc de Poudlard, tout blanc de neige, où les élèves, bons enfants s'amusent à faire des batailles, corsant gentiment le jeu en introduisant au choix cailloux ou bouses d'hippogriffe dans leurs boules de neige. Parfois, pour les plus inventifs des boules puantes version sorcière (la senteur varie entre vomi et pet dissentrique, et dure, duuuure, duuuuuuure... de quoi faire de vous un pestiféré sur trois génération, mentionne la boîte).

Remus Lupin, en congés jusqu'à début janvier profite de l'air frais matinal et en profite pour lire sous un gros chêne, parce que le directeur a eu l'idée formidable d'installer enfin des bancs. « Sourial Killer »_( by Elleay S. © )_dit le titre, et ça à l'air poilant. À peine quelques minutes plus tard, le trio d'or, dont deux manquaient à l'appel arriva. Bon en fait il n'y avait que Harry, mais il arriva quand même. Il s'assit à côté de son presque parrain.

.

- Bonjour, Harry, fit-il en souriant. Déjà en vacances?

- Oui... Enfin en théorie non, mais grâce à Gred et Forge, oui.

- Ils ont fait quoi, cette fois? Bloquer la porte des toilettes?

- Non.

- Mis de la colle sur la cuvette des toilettes?

- Non.

- Coller Snape à la cuvette toilettes bloquées?

- Déjà fait.

- Ah oui. Alors quoi?

- Snape, du polynectar, et un cheveu de Monsieur Marverick.

- Noooooon?!

- Si. Dommage pour Snape que ce soit le ouistiti pygmée de Finnigan. Bièrraubeurre?

- Avec plaisir, Harry.

.

Ils burent tranquillement, parlant de tout et de rien, et Harry, fort de ses dix neuf ans, avait enfin une conversation digne de ce nom qui ne comportait (presque) pas le mot quidditch. **(3)**

Harry était vraiment content. Depuis le temps qu'il en rêvait. Il avait réussi à tenir une conversation avec Remus Lupin, le professeur qui avait pris son cœur. Hermione et Ron avaient dû le virer à coups de pieds de la bataille de neige qu'ils faisaient pour qu'il arrête de regarder le banc occupé en soupirant. Et maintenant, voilà, il y était!

Le jour touchait à sa fin et les deux hommes parlaient, sans se rendre compte que tous étaient rentrés. La neige se faisait drue, mais on ne le remarquait pas sous l'immense chêne. Harry leva soudain les yeux, et ils durent se tremper jusqu'au slip avant d'arriver au grand hall glacé. Une fois arrivés, rieurs, Harry se tourna vers Remus.

.

- Dis, je peux venir prendre une douche chez toi? Je crois que les nôtres ont été « mises en relation » avec les toilettes du premier étage. (Pour une fois que Mimi Geignarde n'était pas en cause...)

- Et tu sais qui est en cause de cette farce spirituelle? Le lycanthrope avait un vieux regard suspicieux.

- Serpentard, répondit précipitamment Harry. Ils ont pas apprécié qu'on leur retire l'eau chaude la semaine dernière.

- Quand grandirez-vous? Il avait un air de « je te gronde mais je t'adore alors c'est pas si grave mais recommence pas c'est pas bien ». Bon, tu peux venir. Mais ne le dis pas tout haut, je n'ai pas envie que tout le dortoir vienne squatter ma salle de bains.

.

Ils n'avaient pas le choix, car Dumbledore avait interdit la magie en dehors des cours, et demandait aux élèves de laisser leurs baguettes au dortoir. Seuls les professeurs surveillants avaient la leur. Et Remus n'était pas surveillant, car trop distrait.

Ils marchèrent en laissant de l'eau partout, et le survivant se dit qu'il n'allait pas le rester bien longtemps car ses os se congelaient, et de violents frissons parcouraient son corps. Quand quinze minutes plus tard ils arrivèrent aux appartements de Remus, il avait très froid, mais sentait que sa peau était rougie de chaleur.

Son professeur, trop absorbé par la propre fièvre qui s'emparait de lui n'y avait pas pris garde, et c'est lorsqu'il allait se retourner pour dire à Harry qu'il était prem's pour la douche qu'il vit son état vitreux avec une position verticale incertaine. Il s'approcha, lui tâta le front et vit qu'il était bien plus mal en point que lui.

Sans un mot, il le fit asseoir sur une chaise, et avec des gestes incertains, résultants du fait qu'il n'y voyait plus très clair et qu'il n'avait jamais changé qui que ce soit de sa vie, il lui retira sa cape et sa robe de sorcier. Harry ne commença à calculer ce qu'il lui arrivait que quand il vit la tête de Remus toute proche de la sienne, avec son visage si lisse et enfantin, et ses cheveux en bataille devant ses yeux d'or, qu'il tilta.

Soit deux minutes après qu'on lui ait retiré sa cravate et sa chemise.

Remus faisait très attention, accroupi devant la chaise, prenant appui tel un ivrogne en clignant fortement des yeux, et faisait en sorte que cela reste professionnel.

L'élève n'eut même pas envie de protester, et son esprit commandant un vague « j'dois m'mettre à pwal pour douche chaude » il se leva soudainement, la braguette à deux millimètres du nez de Lupin, et baissa son pantalon d'un coup, entraînant son boxer et une crise cardiaque chez le lycanthrope.

Il fit ensuite de son mieux pour paraître élégant et posé dans sa démarche jusqu'à la salle d'eau, fit un pas et se vautra magistralement par terre, ayant oublié qu'un pantalon ça disparaissait pas une fois sur les chevilles. Remus, encore tout chamboulé, et surtout tout malade, voulu l'aider à se relever, s'écroula sur lui et se mit à rire comme un idiot, avant de prendre Harry sous les bras, et de le traîner à la salle de bains.

Il aurait pu prendre sa baguette et les laver ou même les soigner d'un sort. Mais même en face de Bubus je vous défie de vous y mettre quand il a trois verres dans le nez (ce qui donne le même résultat que la fièvre dont sont atteint nos deux héros)...

L'adolescent se laissait faire, ses jambes et son... hum kiki frottant le sol dans un bruit strident, les bras levés au dessus de la tête par la force de la tractation, retombant mollement après les coudes.

Comme un cadavre encombrant, le professeur mit son élève dans la baignoire, mou comme du porridge, la tête la première, et tenta de le mettre en bonne position. Ce fait impliqua qu'il du toucher, prendre, frôler, étreindre le jeune Harry. Et affoler ses hormones qui ressemblaient à des vieux retournant au bal de musette après vingt ans sans bouger du rocking-chair.

Il parvint à allumer l'eau (Merlin bénisse l'inventeur du mitigeur) et passa le doux jet sur le corps complètement nu. Plus nu que ça tu meurs. Nan mais il était vraiment nu.

Remus allait noyer Harry à force de regarder où il fallait pas (oui entre les jambes) pendant qu'il mouillait son visage, et en se rendant compte de son erreur, arrêta l'eau, dû se confronter à la lourde et fastidieuse corvée de nettoyer le corps fin et halé du survivant. (Et Voldy il met la chocogrenouille dans le papier d'alu, mais bien sûr!)

Il ne prit pas la peine de remonter ses manches, puisque de toutes façons, en mouillant le corps allongé, la moitié de l'eau était partie sur le sol. Il prit donc son gel douche, et se mit à caresser le corps avec le liquide parfumé. Il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal... Il passa ses mains tout partout, les glissant sur le ventre, le torse, entre les cuisses (soit on lave bien, soit on lave rien disait papy), et rinça longuement, passant sa main libre sur le corps pour mieux faire partir la mousse.

Là, c'était finit, il était fait. Fort heureusement, son cher élève avait eu le temps de se réveiller au doux contact des mai... de l'eau, bien sûr, et s'était un peu remit d'aplomb pour sortir seul, voyant son professeur s'accrocher au bord de la baignoire comme à sa vie (ou sa bouteille de cognac, hors contexte), il réussit à prendre une serviette, se la mettre autour des hanches et essayer de contacter madame Pomfresh.

Il trouva la poudre de cheminette, et mit sa tête dans la cheminée, mais un message enregistré lui parvint « Bon-jour! Je ne suis pas là pour le moment, alors veuillez ne pas mourir durant mon absence, merci et joyeux Noël! ».

Il sortit, un peu énervé, et tenta chez le directeur et la moitié des professeurs, avant de comprendre qu'ils étaient tous à la fête d'anniversaire de Sirius (recraché par le voile qui en avait marre de lui) à Grimaud place.

Bon tenter chez les Gryffondor.

Seul Trévor lui répondit, confortablement installé devant la cheminée, il observait Harry d'une façon très bizarre et au bout de dix secondes, il émit un « groooowap ». Il prit alors parti de laisser un message dans les cheminées disponibles dans le château, ne se souvenant d'aucune autre, et entreprit de faire prendre une douche au dieu gr... au beau g... enfin à Remus toujours accroché à la baignoire.

Il se traîna jusqu'à Lupin, et avisa ses vêtements trempés.

Il retira la cape, et l'envoya paître plus loin, ne se souciant absolument pas de ce visage rougi et de ces yeux vitreux absolument sexy que donnait la fièvre au lycanthrope. Il remarqua le corps fin, musclé, couvert de cicatrices, mais surtout il vit que Remus ne portait RIEN sous ses robes, comme à la mode de l'époque, à part un boxer gris avec l'image d'un petit chauve ventripotent dessiné de côté, mains derrière la tête, qui bougeait les hanches d'avant en arrière de façon significative.

Mignon n'est pas le premier qualificatif qui vint en tête à Harry.

Il passa les doigts sous l'élastique du boxer, et commença à le faire descendre, dévoilant les fins poils blonds. Il déglutit, continua tout en lenteur, et commençait à voir la peau, blanche veinée de rouge lorsqu'on frappa.

Le survivant jura entre ses dents, et tituba pour aller ouvrir.

.

- Fred? Georges? Vous faites quoi, là?

- Pomfresh a reçu ton message mais elle est beurrée, on est tous chez Sirius, même Serpentard. Je te raconterai pas ce qu'il fait avec Snape, Neville en a déjà vomi son gâteau.

- Bref elle te donne ça, une pour toi, une pour Remus, continua l'autre. Vous serez d'aplomb assez vite pour finir la fête avec nous normalement._( NDB : shit^^)_ Bon on y va c'est l'heure où McGo doit relever le défi du litre de bière avec l'entonnoir...

.

Les deux clones partirent en courant, laissant deux fioles jaune canari dans les mains de Harry.

Le survivant, adossé à l'encadrement de la porte, habillé de sa serviette noire, but comme un ivrogne s'enfile son rouge au goulot. Immédiatement, il sentit ses idées devenir plus claires, sa force lui revenir et la fièvre baisser.

Il se précipita vers Remus, et s'approcha de son visage. L'homme transpirait sous la force de la chaleur interne de son corps, et ne regardait plus rien en particulier. Il remarqua cependant le visage tout proche de son élève, et dans un élan, l'embrassa.

Ce fut rapide, puisque juste après, il se mit à délirer et à parler d'apéricube au mammouth, son préféré.

Harry, reléguant le baiser au fond de son cerveau dans la case « mauvaise foi jusqu'au bout » dossier « fantasmes accomplis » intercalaire « à recommencer », en profita pour glisser la fiole dans la bouche de Remus, vider son contenu, et l'étouffer à moitié par la même occasion.

Il était en train de reprendre ses esprits. Il avait vu Harry nu, mais Harry n'avait pas eu ce privilège. Il allait se remettre en pleine conscience.

Il fallait faire vite.

Harry ne vit même pas son geste, et deux mains saisirent les bords du caleçon gris et le descendirent. Un silence suivit, alors que le survivant accédait à son caprice d'adolescent, et découvrait le sexe de son professeur.

Il n'était pas si différent du sien. À par la pilosité, évidement. Il paraissait... Plus grand? Mais aussi jeune que son corps.

Sur le coup, Harry eut envie de le toucher, savoir ce que serait cette sensation. Il approcha ses doigts. Il s'entendit déglutir, et une goutte de sueur parcouru son dos. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur le membre endormi sur la cuisse blanche, et sa main avançait toujours plus.

À deux millimètres de la connaissance, une main saisi son poignet. En douceur.

Avez vous déjà connu un moment de solitude? Comme lorsque vous répondez à un bonjour qui ne vous est pas adressé, une envie de pet urgent en plein partiel de maths, ou un vautrage dans les règles dans une rue bondée.

Harry eut cette solitude. Il avait presque le nez sur le sexe de son PROFESSEUR, il lui reluquait le ouistiti, et allait toucher la bête, et pile à ce moment l'autre se réveille. Et le regarde droit dans les yeux avec tout le sérieux qu'il peut assembler dans ce genre de situation.

.

- Professeur, je...

- Ce n'est rien Harry, répondit Lupin, en cherchant de quoi se couvrir. Je vais prendre une bonne douche et ensuite on se fera un thé, d'accord?

Évidement, Remus préféra oublier qu'il avait allègrement maté et touché son élève quelques minutes auparavant. Sauf que Harry ne bougea pas. Et matait encore une fois Popol blond avec un air mi-intéressé, mi-surpris.

- Harry, à moins que je sois vraiment mal formé et que je n'en sache rien, quelque chose te dérange?

- Je euh... Eh bien en fait...

Remus baissa son regard pour constater la fière et formidable érection qu'il avait. Il ne sut dire si c'était impressionnant, rare ou tout simplement hors de propos. Il se leva aussi rapidement qu'il put, prenant appui sur la baignoire avant de stopper en pleine action.

Le sexe de Harry avait écarté les pans de la serviette par sa nouvelle position vers le ciel. Le survivant baissa le regard de même.

- Oh Merlin. Je te JURE que je n'ai rien dans la tête qui fasse que...

- Je sais, fit Remus. Même si ce que je t'ai surpris à faire me donne quand même des doutes. Harry rougit violemment.

- Je... Je vais au salon.

.

Harry partit lentement vers le petit salon, s'installa sur un canapé, nu, la serviette replacée sur son sexe qui refusait obstinément de redevenir mou, et attendit en essayant de penser à quelque chose de dégoûtant.

Ombrage en string.

Merlin il bandait en pensant à Ombrage en string! Il tenta même la douleur, tout en y mettant toutes les précautions possibles pour qu'il n'ait pas l'air de se tripoter.

Rien à faire.

Il attendit trois minutes vingt. Toujours rien, et ça commençait à faire mal. Le désir aussi montait.

Contre quoi, il savait pas, mais des cheveux argents et des yeux d'or arrivaient par flash. Plus il attendait, plus il pensait à Remus sous la douche, plus son sexe pulsait et demandait. Il y pensait à son professeur, timide, réservé, beau et fragile, avec ses colères si terribles qui le rendaient d'autant plus sexy.

Mais il était son professeur justement, et c'était normal de fantasmer sur lui._ (Nda : vi vi il paraît que c'est normal...__)_Il imaginait ses fesses, son dos musclé.

Sans même le comprendre, il avait passé une main sur sa hampe, et de la paume, avait entamé une douce caresse.

Il prit ses bourses et les massa, sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Il s'installa alors plus confortablement, les fesses au bord du fauteuil. La peau de Remus sous la douche, la courbe de ses fesses, et l'odeur de son sexe.

Il avait empoigné le bout de sa propre érection, descendait et remontait rapidement le prépuce, rapidement, furtivement. Pourquoi faisait-il cela? Il était peut-être un ado, mais savait se contrôler. On se croyait dans une fiction de PWP!

Il ferma les yeux hermétiquement et se déversa dans sa main au bout de quelques minutes.

Quand il les ouvrit à nouveau, il vit Remus l'observer avec un air de poisson rouge bourré. Il ferma de nouveau les yeux très fort en pensant que Remus était encore sous la douche, comme si ça faisait disparaître le ridicule de la situation.

Ben non. Il avait son Popolmou dans les mains, tout poisseux, et son professeur le regardait, interdit. Vous connaissez pire comme moment de solitude, vous?

Un bataillon d'angelots en culottes courtes passa.

Au bout de deux minutes les yeux fermés, la main toujours emprisonnant son mini-Harry, le survivant sut que non, la honte ne tuait pas, malheureusement.

Remus finit par se racler la gorge, ce que entre nous il aurait pu faire avant de mater allègrement, n'est-ce pas, et se retourna pour laisser le soin à son élève de se rhabiller. À noter que Harry n'avait pas de baguette sur lui à cause de ce foutu règlement, et que ses vêtements étant toujours trempés, il n'avait que la serviette autour des hanches. Et les doigts collants.

Il regarda à droite et à gauche, et s'essuya avec une grande honte sur la serviette aussi grande qu'un timbre-poste, et la remit autour de sa taille. Seulement voilà. Ses vêtements étaient trempés. Rentrer dans la tour Gryffondor « habillé » comme ça ou attendre que Remus les ait séchés, dans un vieux silence qui duuuure et se voir être observé de travers jusqu'à la fin de l'année?

Le lycanthrope, lui aussi dans sa serviette taillée pour un gobelin se demandait plusieurs choses. Restait-il de ce gâteau trois chocolats qu'il avait entamé hier? Question plus honnête : pourquoi Harry avait-il eu le besoin de « converser » avec la veuve à cinq filles?_( Ndb : What? Nda : Euh sa main droite)_ Question personnelle : comment m'a-t-il trouvé quand il m'a déshabillé? Beau?

Question existentielle : Comment empêcher mini-Remus de tenter de voir le monde? En plus clair : comment débander?

Il se retourna, ayant formé une boule de tissu avec les jointures de la serviette à un endroit stratégique et constata que Harry était parti. Shit. Non, c'est bien, c'est ton élève, pas bien Remus. Silence. Remus regarde son entrejambe avec un sourcil levé. Sérieusement faut se reposer de temps en temps...

Harry avait choisi la troisième solution. Se cacher comme un péquenot derrière le canapé en attendant que Remus retourne à ses vêtements dans la salle de bains et partir comme un lapin traqué.

Harry Potter survivant, tueur de mage noir, héros du monde sorcier se cachait derrière un canapé après avoir été pris en flagrant délit de matage intensif de kiki du professeur, de démonstration de vigueur devant ce même professeur, et d'exhibition de ses travaux manuels dans le salon toujours du professeur en question, le tout en moins de deux heures.

D'ailleurs il est intéressant de noter que Harry n'a pas de tendances à la professoraphilie puisqu'il n'a absolument pas fait preuve « d'enthousiasme » chez le professeur Flitwick, MacGonagall ou même Dumbledore, ce qui, vous en conviendrez est assez repoussant comme idée.

Notre héros national était donc nu comme un ver avec une serviette, plié derrière le canapé en cuir, les joues rouges de honte.

Celle ci ne dura pas et il se carapata comme un lapin de garennes jusqu'à son dortoir avec ses vêtements mouillés alors que Lupin retournait dans la salle de bains muni de sa baguette.

Il couru, uniquement vêtu de sa serviette, et arriva en soufflant comme un bœuf dans son dortoir. Il dû attendre quelques secondes, le temps de reprendre contenance. Il n'avait pas encore réalisé les évènements de la journée, mais ça, ça viendrait peut être jamais. Il sécha ses vêtements d'un simple sort, s'habilla, et fit taire son entrejambe d'un sort de gel (modéré quand même, il n'est pas maso non plus) et ressortit avec assez de dignité pour s'en faire un timbre.

Timbre qui brûla lorsqu'il repensa à ce qu'il s'était passé une heure plus tôt.

Il descendit à la grande salle, aussi vide que tous les couloirs traversés, et un elfe qui nettoyait lui proposa des coupes-faims à base de porridge et de beignets aux oignons. Il refusa poliment, et au final, se dit qu'aller à la fête de Sirius, ça pourrait être pas mal.

N'empêche, ils étaient partis quand, tous? Il remonta vers son dortoir, et remarqua que tout de même, quelques premières années étaient présents, accompagnés des fantômes. Et puis Remus aurait dû être le premier que Sirius aurait dû inviter, non?

Il repassa devant le troisième étage, se dit qu'il irait square grimaud par cheminette, passa devant Remus, continua trois pas et s'arrêta en position de marche, comme sur un arrêt sur image. Il se retourna très lentement, très gêné et très dubitatif par rapport à l'attitude qu'il devait adopter.

Lupin lui sauva la mise en parlant comme si de rien était.

.

- Sais-tu pourquoi il n'y a personne?

- Euh... Ils sont tous à l'anniversaire de Sirius. J'allais y aller, moi aussi.

- Tiens, c'est vrai, j'avais reçu une invitation, mais j'avais zappé. Harry oublia un instant son embarras.

- Et moi j'en ai pas eu?!

- En fait j'ai reçu la tienne en même temps je crois, fit le professeur avec un sourire candide.

- Oh. Euh. Ben. J'y vais, fit-il en mettant une distance entre eux.

- Viens donc par ma cheminée, c'est plus près que ton dortoir.

.

Soit ce type avait un jumeau, soit il avait une personnalité vraiment étrange. Harry se demanda s'il voulait vraiment passer avec Remus dans la cheminée dans le salon dans lequel il l'avait vu se faire un plaisir solitaire. Définitivement non, mais Lupin est professeur, et Harry n'est pas en mesure de se mettre à faire son capricieux après tout ça.

Ils entrèrent donc dans l'appartement, et se mirent tous les deux dans la minuscule cheminée de Remus. Harry se sentit mal à l'aise, surtout par rapport à la proximité de son professeur.

Rappelons qu'il fantasme dessus depuis plusieurs mois, que son journal intime, ainsi que Ron, Hermione et autant dire la moitié de la tour Gryffondor est au courant, qu'il ne cesse de se plaindre que le loup-garou ne le voit pas et ne pourra jamais... bref on vous épargne la suite.

Ils étaient donc collés l'un à l'autre, l'un parfaitement calme serein et maître de lui, et l'autre avec les mains moites, le cœur battant et les pensées pleines de fantasmes cochons.

Remus se pencha vers sa gauche, pour prendre de la poudre de cheminette, se collant donc à Harry puisqu'il s'était mis du mauvais côté, prit une bonne poignée de poudre avant d'émettre un clair « 12 square grimaud! », alors que le pauvre survivant frôlait l'apoplexie.

Il arrivèrent, ou du moins c'est l'expression la plus appropriée, puisqu'ils se cognèrent à un mur en bois. Résumons. Ils avaient passé la cheminée. Le nom avait été bien dit. C'était bien la cheminée de Sirius, donc. Un murmure se fit entendre.

.

- Zut.

- Pardon? Professeur?

- Je... Je crois que j'ai oublié quelque chose.

- On est pas dans la bonne cheminée?

- Si, si bien sûr que si.

- Alors pourquoi on est coincés dans un deux mètres carré?

- En fait... Il se racla la gorge. J'ai oublié les invitations.

- ...

- Et sans ces invitations, la porte de la cheminée ne s'ouvre pas, c'était une sorte de mesure de précaution contre les mangemorts.

- Les mangemorts sont tous emprisonnés, fit Harry avant de se rendre compte d'autre chose. Attend tu veux dire que la chose la plus importante tu l'as zappée?

- Je... Je crois bien que oui, dit-il l'air candide.

.

Soit Harry lui frappait la tête contre la porte jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'ouvre (la tête ou la porte), soit il pleurait là, maintenant, en ressassant tout ce qui n'allait pas dans sa vie. Il choisit la troisième solution. Il prit les choses en mains, et merde si c'était son professeur, tu m'étonnes qu'on lui donne jamais rien à surveiller, tiens.

.

- Comment repartir? On peut transplaner?

- Non, les protections sont encore là, fit Remus d'une petite voix.

- Et la poudre de cheminette? Et si on hurlait?

- À l'extérieur de la cheminée. C'est insonorisé. Le son de sa voix était à peine audible.

- On peut dire que t'as pas fait les choses à moitié. Combien de temps avant qu'ils nous trouvent?

- Eh bien sachant qu'il doit être vingt et une heures et des poussières, le temps qu'ils cuvent et aient besoin de nous je diraijusqu'à huit heures demain matin.

- ...

- Désolé.

- Alors... Maintenant?

- Ben on a plus qu'à attendre que quelqu'un ouvre la porte, sachant qu'ils sont torchés comme des baleines, et discuter?

- Mouais. C'est pas comme si on avait le choix, hein? Heureusement qu'il ne fait jamais de feu ici, je te raconte pas les dégâts, sinon.

.

Harry alluma sa baguette d'un « lumos » et Remus fit de même. C'est à ce moment qu'ils se rendirent compte que la cheminée faisait moins de deux mètres carrés. Ils étaient presque l'un contre l'autre, leurs nez étaient distants de deux millimètres, et il n'y avait aucune possibilité de s'asseoir.

Le survivant remercia le ciel de n'avoir pas mangé les beignets à l'oignon, et le remercia d'autant plus qu'il n'en ait pas été proposé à Remus.

Les deux hommes parvinrent à trouver une position confortable, même debout, adossés chacun à un mur de la cheminée, l'un en face de l'autre, les jambes écartées pour que les pieds prennent appui sur le mur d'en face.

De ce fait, Harry se retrouvait « entre » les jambes de son professeur. Toujours de façon aussi délicate, c'est à dire sans aucun tact, Lupin démarra une conversation au hasard, qui les mit directement à l'aise et dans la bonne humeur, durant laquelle Harry n'eut aucune envie de s'avada kedavriser lui-même, non, pas du tout.

.

- J'aimerais savoir ce que tu observais dans la salle de bains. J'étais sérieux quand je te demandais si j'étais mal formé.

- Eh bien euh. Ça te dérange pas si on éteint les baguettes pour parler, la lumière me gêne.

- Comme tu voudras, je ne vois pas pourquoi. Ils éteignirent. Alors?

- Tu... tu n'es pas « mal formé » *au contraire, se dit-il*. Et euh c'était une simple curiosité. Harry se desséchait à force de transpirer.

- Je vois. Étrange tout de même ces potions, tu ne trouves pas? J'ai eu une érection pendant au moins quinze minutes après, c'était vraiment bizarre! Harry eut un bug.

- Professeur Lupin.

- Oui?

- Tu sais qu'en général, entre un professeur et un élève, voire même entre deux garçons tout court, ou même avec une autre personne quelle qu'elle soit, on ne parle pas de ce genre de choses?

- Pourquoi? Je le fais bien avec Sirius.

- Oui mais Sirius c'est... comment dire. ? Il n'a aucune notion de l'intimité qu'elle soit physique ou psychologique.

- Ah. Mais j'aimerais quand même savoir une chose, fit-il têtu.

- Professeur...

- Naon, juste une.

- Bien, pose ta question. Harry avait sérieusement l'impression que les rôles étaient inversés.

- À quoi tu pensais quand tu te masturbais dans mon salon? _(Ndb : mouhahahaa)_

.

Si Harry avait pu, il aurait couru tout autour de la pièce en hurlant, se serait accroché au lustre, et se serait frappé la tête contre le mur jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Sauf qu'il était dans une cheminée, et qu'il ne put que fracasser sa mâchoire par terre.

.

- Harry?

- Mais comment peux-tu poser des questions aussi personnelles? Est-ce que je te demande à quoi tu penses quand tu fais ça?

- Eh bien, déjà tu étais dans mon salon, et ensuite si tu veux tout savoir je...

- STOP! **(4)** La notion de limite, d'intimité, de décence, ça te dit quelque chose?

- On ne crie pas sur son professeur, fit Remus avec une voix tout sauf autoritaire. Et c'était MON salon.

- Pas faux.

- Donc j'EXIGE que tu me le dises.

- Tu n'as rien à exiger! Je m'excuse d'avoir fait ça, mais je dirais pas à quoi je pensais!

- Snul.

- Pardon? Je rêve ou tu boudes?

.

Harry devait faire une tête qui ressemblait fort à celle que faisait Dean quand Seamus lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait. Et à la tête de Seamus quand Dean l'avait embrassé.

Remus gardait un silence lourd, tel un gamin qui n'a pas eu son bonbon. La curiosité de cet homme dépassait de loin celle d'Hermione. Au bout de dix minutes (dix minutes à attendre debout dans le noir c'est très long), Harry reprit la parole, tel un bon samaritain qui se les brise menu de la situation.

.

- On va faire un truc. Je te pose une question, tu m'en poses une. Après on passera à autre chose. Interdiction de me demander des noms.

- Mmmgngngn.

- Et arrête de bouder c'est ça ou rien. Commence.

- Fille ou garçon? Harry rougit violemment.

- Euh...

- Tu avais promis, Harry!

- Garçon, murmura-t-il. Tu es amoureux?

- Oui. Quelle maison?

- Gryffondor. Fille ou garçon? Aucun des deux ne se souciait des réponses qu'il donnait (surtout pas Remus) vu que la curiosité de savoir sur l'autre était plus forte. Étonnamment, ils étaient honnêtes.

- Garçon, répondit Remus sans laisser une seconde passer. Couleur des cheveux?

- Châtains-gris.

- C'est Dumbledore?

- Hey, c'est à moi, fit Harry. Quelle maison?

- Gryffondor. Quel âge?

- A quitté Poudlard. Je ne sais pas... Couleur de cheveux?

- Noir profond. Signe particulier?

- Pas pour moi. Signe particulier?

- Fonce dans le tas. Ses yeux?

- Marron clair, fit-il pour ne pas dire dorés. Remus eut un rictus que Harry ne put voir à cause du noir. Noir qui aidait à la confidence. Gabarit?

Remus alluma sa baguette alors que Harry était rouge de confusion. Il redoutait que Remus parle d'un de ses amis aux cheveux noirs comme les siens. Le lycanthrope approcha sa baguette, et en l'observant dit :

- Je dirais un mètre quatre-vingt, assez bien bâtit, mais un chouilla plus petit que moi. Il éteignit sa lumière et une manifestation d'ange qui se rebellait contre les heures sup' passa.

- Je... Tu... Moi?

.

Pour toute réponse, il se sentit attiré par une main puissante contre un torse, et deux lèvres se scellèrent aux siennes.

Oh merde, fut la seule pensée qui lui traversa l'esprit.

S'appuyant du coude sur le mur, il passa sa main libre dans les cheveux de son professeur, caressant sa langue de la sienne, ondulant son bassin contre le sien. Les mains se firent aventureuses, et Remus pétrissait ce joli fessier qui lui faisait tant envie, et entendit avec bonheur les doux gémissements de Harry.

Les mains du survivant les débarrassèrent de leurs capes, et il passa avidement sous le T-shirt de son professeur, touchant et caressant les cicatrices qui ornaient son torse, et qui l'excitaient plus qu'autre chose. Les T-shirts trouvèrent le sol, et les peaux en sueur se frottèrent lascivement.

D'un coup de reins, Harry fit butter leurs érections l'une contre l'autre, et dans un gémissement, Remus se dit qu'il était temps de passer à la vitesse supérieure.

Râlant, soufflant, le survivant haletait en prononçant le nom de son amant, suppliant, et Lupin lui répondait, tout aussi hors de contrôle. Lorsque chacun prit le sexe de l'autre en main, ils se perdirent en longs cris de plaisir.

Et Remus souleva une des cuisses de Harry tout contre sa hanche. Et se mit à rire.

En revanche Harry était très frustré. L'espace était trop étroit pour entreprendre quoi que ce soit de concret.

Aucun ne pouvait même se baisser pour faire plaisir à l'autre. Harry se plaqua tout de même contre son amant, trop excité pour en rester là, et prit leurs deux érections ensemble dans une lente masturbation.

Quand il se sentit recouvert de liquide séminal, et que Remus grognait d'une voix presque animale qu'il n'en pouvait plus, il accéléra le rythme, et les fit jouir tous les deux.

Un evanesco plus tard, et leur libido seulement apaisée, ils restaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

La nuit allait être longue.

De l'autre côté de la cheminée.

.

- Mon ange, pourquoi as-tu bouché l'entrée?

- Vis seulement deux mois avec Remus. Deux mois, Severus, et ensuite tu comprendras.

- Sirius, ne me dis pas que...

- Si, ils sont tous les deux dedans, fit Hermione en passant avec un verre de sangria.

- Mais c'est tout petit! Fit le maître des potions.

- Ça c'était pour NOTRE compensation. Ils n'auront qu'à jouer aux devinettes, fit la jeune femme.

- Les gars, y'a Flitwick qui fait un streap-tease! Hurla Ron de l'autre pièce.

.

La joyeuse troupe se précipita pour voir le spectacle, alors que dans leur coin, les deux amoureux enfin avoués se demandaient si la frustration pouvait mener au suicide.

Les potos, c'est sûr, on irait pas loin sans eux!

.

1. : comme je l'ai déjà dit, je déteste les clichés de JKR donc pour moi, à la poubelle les « monsieur Pin-Pon est le pompier » et donc, la bataille ne s'est pas arrêtée parce que Harry finissait ses études. Na! (Ndb : tu as bien 22 ans, toi ? ^^ ... bêta se prend un coup de maillet...)

2. : Svet est un nom de noble anglais, et euh voilà.

3. : Et là, l'auteur ne savait plus quoi écrire DU TOUT... et allez donc voir des photos de ouistitis pygmées ils sont adorables, et tiennent sur un pouce! Les plus petits singes au monde!

4. : oui, vous avez le droit de taper Harry. Moi aussi je voulais savoir.

* * *

Et voilà, comme je l'ai dit, cette suite d'OS n'est pas terminée, j'en ferais d'autres, mais pas maintenant! à la prochaine!

Review?


	9. Action ou Action? SBLM

**Disclaimer **: Si c'était à moi, voilà comment ça se serait passé, avouez que c'est bien plus fun!

**...**

**Pairing** : LM/SB

**...**

**Rating** : M

**...**

**Style** : OS!

**...**

**Note** : Je vous l'avais dit, je vous laisse pas tomber, fallait juste que l'inspiration revienne! Voici donc un petit retour, mais je ne garantis pas qu'il y en aie un la semaine prochaine!!

Merci à vous lecteurs, merci pour tous ceux qui me laissent un petit mot, c'est ce qui m'aide à écrire! ENJOY!

* * *

.

**Les amis y'a que ça de vrai **

**Part 9 : Action ou... Action? **

.

Sirius a toujours protégé Narcissa. Quand elle fut enceinte d'un moldu (un certain Jhonny D. dont nous tairons le nom pour assurer son anonymat), on trouva comme seule solution de la marier, et la seule personne disponible et digne d'elle était Lucius.

Sirius fit donc des pieds et des mains pour que le blond accepte le mariage, notamment de se déguiser pour photos compromettantes toujours soigneusement cachées dans un tiroir dans une salle secrète du manoir Malefoy. Certains elfes qui auraient eu accès à cette salle parlent de course tout nu dans les escaliers, d'autres d'un karaoké de « magical dorémi » costume compris.

En tout cas, tout ce qu'il fallait pour détruire le reste de réputation de Sirius qui s'arrêtait à présent à « viril et sympa ».

Narcissa eut un très beau mariage, et Draco naquit rose et fripé comme tous les bébés, mais mignon quand même quand l'infirmière eut finit de le nettoyer et de retirer le placenta et l'urine coincés dans son estomac... On me fait signe que ces faits bien que réels entachent l'image du « prince des glaces » l'auteur se contentera donc de ne citer que ce qui nous intéresse réellement.

Lucius fut un père, ni cruel, ni exemplaire, mais un père quand même, et accepta au plus profond de lui que Draco était bien son fils à lui et pas à cet acteur pirate sortit d'on ne sait où. Les années passèrent, le combat contre Voldemort faisait rage, et les Malefoy passèrent les jeux olympiques de vitesse en retournement de veste. Ils gagnèrent haut la main.

Et puis un soir, Sirius fut happé par le voile. Dire qu'il s'écroula lamentablement dedans en fichant un souk pas croyable serait plus exact. Il y resta quelques temps, et Sirius étant ce qu'il est, fut encore plus chiant qu'un bureaucrate à l'heure creuse du mercredi matin.

L'histoire officielle donnée au journal fut qu'une lumière entoura le voile, et que le corps magnifique et nu de Sirius, endormit vola quelques temps dans les airs avant de se poser délicatement sur le sol.

La vérité c'est qu'on vit un pied pousser Sirius hors du voile, et une main venue de l'artéfact l'empêcha d'y revenir. Il n'avait qu'un couvre-sexe (une passoire en étain), et un gros coquard sur l'œil gauche. Tonks qui était venue rendre hommage à son ami cru qu'elle avait entendu deux hommes se disputer dans le voile avant qu'il ne redevienne normal.

Il eut le droit de revenir à Poudlard, de reprendre sa fortune, et accepta tristement que Narcissa était partie pour toujours. Son moldu était revenu et elle n'avait pas résisté à l'idée de le suivre à Hawaï.

Il prit le poste de professeur de vol à Poudlard, car c'était là l'endroit où il s'était senti le mieux, et là où étaient tous ses souvenirs, notamment celui où il avait réussit l'exploit de ramener un loup-ours de trente tonnes de la forêt interdit avec du lard et des saucisses accrochés au pantalon. (Il battit le record de vitesse ce jour là, et ce fut grâce au saule cogneur et à son passage qu'il s'en sortit... )

C'est ici que commence toute notre histoire...

.

- Allé, maintenant vous allez me faire ce parcours, et le bulot qui fera moins de deux minutes ira récurer la volière avec ses ongles... Bande de moules...

- Mais professeur Black...

- T'as quelque chose à redire, tu te dégonfle mon couillon?

- Mais on sait pas voler... c'est un parcours pour joueur de quidditch professionnel...

.

Ah ouais... Pas faux. C'était pas les septième années Serpentard qu'il avait ce matin mais les première années Pouffsoufle. Et on était le trois septembre. Lui qui avait tout mit en place pour tester les capacité des vert et argent, il se retrouvait face à des mômes aux yeux grands comme l'angleterre, la morve au nez, le sourire niais.

Évidement, au lieu de contempler son magnifique ouvrage aérien, il aurait du constater que ses élèves faisaient dans les un mètres vingt les bras levés et que deux d'entre eux jouaient à « starre wouarz » avec leurs balais...

Sauf qu'un Black n'a jamais tort, et ne se démonte jamais. Ja-mais!

.

- Eh ben y'a un début à tout, je vous ai mis ça pour que vous le fassiez une fois, et lorsque vous serez en dernière année, vous serez étonnés de la facilité avec laquelle vous le ferez!

- Ooooooohhhh (assistance)

- Bon alors qui est déjà monté sur un balai? Trois mains se levèrent timidement. Toi, jeune fille, c'est quoi ton nom?

- Alexandra Muller, professeur.

- Alors, Miss Muller, vous allez grimper sur votre balai, et vous montrerez à tous vos petits camarades comment qu'on fait.

.

La jeune fille se haussa sur la pointe des pieds et fit signe à son professeur qui se pencha pour écouter. Deux « hum hum » et un « je vois » plus tard, et ce fut à Pierre Apeake de faire la démonstration.

Au final, il y eut deux blessés, un disparu (que l'on retrouva le lendemain traumatisé dans la cabane de Hagrid, un thé fumant à la main et une couverture sur les épaules) et trois fan de plus pour le « Fâââbuleux professeur Black ». Une journée somme toute normale.

La vie était redevenue tranquille, et oh bonheur, Snivellus, son cher, son tout petit, son amour de tête à claque de Snervillius était toujours là! On aurait pu croire que le fait d'avoir été sauvé par Fumseck le jour de sa morsure par Nagini aurait terrassé le sorcier... Mais non!

Ce fut même lui qui kidnappa le pauvre oiseau (qui n'avait absolument rien demandé à personne, disons le tout net) et qui lui tira les plumes du croupion une à une jusqu'à ce qu'il pleure sur la blessure de Snape.

Ah parce que ne plus pouvoir changer son shampoing en fiente d'hippogriffe, ne plus se marrer comme un goret chaque fois qu'une blague était menée jusqu'à son terme, ne plus... Ne plus pouvoir baffer son punching-ball personnel quand et où il voulait, **ÇA** c'était un crime!! Quand Severus comprit qui l'avait sauvé, il fallut lui confisquer chaudrons et produits et retirer toute corde et autre produit dangereux (jusqu'au thé de Trelawney) pendant un mois pour éviter tout risque « d'accident ».

Remus était là aussi. Depuis que Tonks était partie avec Shaklebolt en voyage de noces, il n'avait plus de copine pour ses soirées pyjamas, alors il était revenu faire le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal à Poudlard. Donc le groupe des maraudeurs était recréé (du moins à moitié) et Sirius comptait toujours sur Remus pour le couvrir de ses bêtises monstrueuses (mais toujours poilantes) auprès du directeur.

Directeur qui se demandait encore pourquoi il avait choisit de revenir quand l'ange de la mort lui avait donné le choix. Les élèves, Albus, les élèves...

Il avait eut le choix de plusieurs autres directeurs. La plus évidente était Minerva MacGonagall. Mais un jour où il cherchait des copies qui auraient du être corrigées, il tomba sur son petit carnet de vengeance contre Severus (dont le titre était : _Carnet de vengeance contre Severus_) et en l'ouvrant,son rire enregistré de femme diabolique prête à conquérir le monde raisonna dans la pièce.

Il lui restait donc Severus Snape en qui il avait toute confiance, seulement si Poudlard devait devenir une école de magie noire que même Durmstrang paraîtrait le monde des bisounours à côté, cela n'en valait pas la peine. Le professeur Flitwick n'était pas intéressé (en fait la chaise du bureau était trop haute) et le professeur Trelawney demanda de répéter la question.**(1)**

Il restait Firenze, mais on ne remarqua que trop tard qu'entre deux cours il était debout, et un « homme-cheval », ça ne porte pas d'habits. Il y eut des complexes monstres chez les garçons et des yeux exorbités chez les filles.

Enfin le professeur Hagrid, mais aucune punition ne serait alors prise, et les dragons seraient en liberté dans Poudlard. Inutile de citer Lupin qui était trop oisif et absent une fois par mois, et Black, encore plus ahuri que les jumeaux Weasley (et c'était un exploit).

Bref, c'était la dèche, alors il était resté, pressé de connaître le futur directeur dans un doux et intelligent élève de Serdaigle, ou pourquoi pas de Pouffsoufle, mais pitié, rien qui soit vert ou rouge.

Le vieux, fatigué et ballonné (il y avait eu des fayots hier soir) directeur regarda dans son miroir de l'erèmoc, et inspecta ses élèves favoris. Tiens, Granger lisait une bande dessinée derrière son épais livre d'arithmancie... Petite cachottière!

Ron Weasley était encore dans un pari du « plus de patchs » avec Dean... Jeu courant qui consistait à coller un patch magique d'une couleur par concurrent, sur le plus de personnes possibles. Plus l'endroit était osé, plus le nombre de points augmentait. Dean avait plaqué un des siens sur la poitrine de Lavande, vingt points. Ron sur le derrière de Cho, quinze points.

Ah Ron trouve une autre victime en Padma, tente le panier à trente points, mais la jeune fille se pousse pour laisser passer un autre élève, Ron commence à tomber et c'est donc au panier de Blaise Zabini que Ron Weasley plaque férocement sa main, car le papier magique est tombé... Cinquante points s'il avait réussit, un début de castration pour la victime et une dent cassée pour le « broyeur ». (car un patcheur sachant patcher sans son patch est un bon patcheur...)

Plus loin, Harry se bat encore avec Draco, la foule se lasse et part. Et là, il ne se battent plus ou alors c'est un corps à corps très serré...

Dans un autre coin de l'école, Severus Snape, qui n'a toujours pas appris à sourire, lisant un livre tout en marchant... Mauvaise idée, murmura le directeur. Dans le coin du couloir, un grand sourire niais sur le visage, Sirius se tenait avec un seau plein de bouse de dragon prêt à lancer. Dumbledore coupa sa connection juste à ce moment là, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire.

Dix minutes plus tard, l'humanoïde pestilentiel qu'était le professeur Snape déboula en tenant Sirius, Mister Yeux-De-Chien-Battu 86 de Poudlard, par le col de sa robe.

.

- Albus...

- Dieux Severus, mais vous... Vous...

- Oui, je pue. Ce grâce à cette erreur de la nature, cet imbécile heureux que vous avez eut la faiblesse dans un grand moment d esolitude de nommer professeur, et j'ose espérer que votre intelligence soit assez développée pour le faire renvoyer immédiatement, et soyez heureux que je ne demande pas son renvoi à Azkaban. Il reprit son souffle et passa une claque derrière le crâne de Sirius.

- Eh bien il est vrai qu'il a déjà par trois fois porté atteinte à votre personne...

- Quand on me met par je ne sais quel prodige un anneau d'or dans le derrière et qu'on lâche un niffleur à vos trousses, ce n'est plus porter atteinte, c'est de la débilité pure.

- Certes, mais voyez vous, Sirius...

- Est le dernier abruti mononeural de sa famille, oui, nous savons, mais il n'est pas question ici de faire la charité au premier clébard trouvé sous prétexte qu'il était ami avec Potter!

- Je proteste, Narcissa est toujours en vie, fit Sirius avec un grand sourire en levant le doigt.

- Virez-le.

- Eh bien je... comment dire...

- Albus? Vous allez laisser ce Tartempion fou dangereux dans l'école?

- C'estluiquipayelesfraisscolaires, répondit tout doucement le noble et vénérable directeur.

- Fallait-il qu'il soit riche, le cabot...

- Et tu me dois la vie Snivellus (nouvelle claque) Aïe!

- Dans ce cas faisons un marché... Albus regardez moi dans les yeux quand je vous parle et lâchez cette horloge, vous la réparerez plus tard. Je donne une nounou à l'autre crétin fini, et vous le gardez, votre précieux donateur.

- Une nounou?

- Une nounou, mais pourquoi? (claque) Severus, je vous interdit de me frapper, je suis le directeur de cette école, et... (claque) bon bien, puisque vous insistez... Qui?

- Vous le verrez dès demain, ne vous en faites pas.

.

Le professeur barbouillé de bouse séchée repartit dans un grand éclat de rire, qui était tout sauf crédible vu sa tenue, alors que Sirius et Albus se regardaient en haussant les épaules. Il faudrait le faire examiner un de ces quatre, avoir un humour pourri à ce point c'était pas normal...

.

POV Sirius

.

L'ennemi approche. Il a un plan, et je ne suis pas en mesure de dire lequel. Caché depuis quatre heures dans ma planque, je ne peux qu'observer ses faits et gestes. Le QG m'avait averti de se venue imminente, alors j'avais posé mes propres pièges, tel le regard de cocker ou bien la voix changée pour faire croire à une autre personne, mais rien n'y fait.

Mon ravisseur continue de me parler dans une langue que je ne comprend pas, et s'évertue à me chercher, je suis certain qu'il veut me tuer, pire, me faire subir le supplice de l'eau savonneuse.

.

Fin POV

.

- Black, sors de ce placard, Rusard à besoin de sa serpillère. Encore une fois, si tu ne viens pas, comment veut-tu que l'on parle? Sors!

- Jamais! Le roseau plie mais ne se brise pas!

- Cesse de parler dans les aigus, même Dumbledore sait mieux imiter MacGonagall que ça.

- Jures que tu me feras rien.

- Mis à part le fait que tu aie échangé la soupe de Severus avec la pâté de Crokdur, disons que je passe dessus, mais il faut que tu me dise en face que cela ne se reproduira pas, Black, à partir de maintenant tu est sous ma garde, alors sors.

- Juré?

- Juré.

.

Ce fut un Sirius penaud, les yeux baissés, la pointe du pied frottant distraitement le sol qui sortit. L'homme face à lui releva son menton, le regard sévère, et retroussant les narines, prononça les paroles fatidiques.

.

- Mais tu pues, Black!

- Je sens le chien, je pue pas!

- Seigneur, tu es bon pour le bain!

- Tu m'avais promis!

- Ne fais pas l'enfant, je refuse de rester à côté d'un déchet. Ça ou les excuses publiques devant Severus.

- Bon. Mais pas le shampoing qui pique les yeux alors.

.

Les deux hommes se dirigèrent, l'un presque à reculons, l'autre en ayant une certaine distance de sécurité avec l'autre vers les appartements du professeur.

Alors que Sirius voulait jouer la feinte du « tiens tu as vu? Le ciel est bleu! », sa « nounou » l'empoigna par le col et le jeta dans la salle d'eau (toute neuve).

.

- Tu as une demi heure, si tu sent encore, tu y retourne, compris? Alors inutile de faire couler l'eau dans le vide.

- Malefoy?

- Quoi?

- T'es pas fun.

.

Effectivement l'eau coula, Sirius se fit une crête de coq avec du shampoing et se marra comme un bœuf, Lucius tambourinait à la porte, et Black sortit tout beau tout propre, en serviette de la salle de bains (devenue une mare géante)

.

- Bien, maintenant revoyons ton éducation.

- Mon éducation à été parfaite Môssieur Malefoy!

- En ce cas que fais-tu encore nu au milieu de cette pièce, je te prie?

- Je pose pour que tu voie à quoi ressemble un corps parfait!

- Va t'habiller. De suite, fit Lucius d'une voix glaciale.

- Ok.

.

La serviette vola au travers de la pièce, un blond faillit avoir une attaque, Sirius fit son sourire de vainqueur, et Lucius l'envoya se changer d'un coup de baguette bien placé. Il regarda son propre torse alors que le Gryffondor était dans sa chambre. Tout allait bien, il était toujours mieux foutu, Merlin merci.

Cela faisait trois jours à présent qu'il devait garder l'élève turbulent, et là où allait Sirius, Lucius était. Il comprit après une explosion surprise qu'il devait aussi l'accompagner aux toilettes.

Il allait sortir les copies que Black aurait du corriger depuis trois mois laissés par l'ancien professeur quand on cogna à la porte.

.

- Lupin... Quelle... Bonne surprise.

- Je viens de la part de Severus. Nous organisons une soirée en l'honneur de Draco, aujourd'hui, et Harry étant invité, il à souhaité que Sirius et moi soyons là. Et part la force des choses, tu devra venir de même...

- Qui sera là?

- À part ceux que je t'ai cité, Ron, Hermione, Blaise et Pansy.

- Que du bonheur, donc. Dire que ce fils indigne n'a même pas pensé à inviter directement son père...

.

Lupin avait déjà détalé pour éviter la question et Lucius se retrouva avec un petit carton entre les mains qui désignait l'heure et le lieu de la fête. Serpentard avait (enfin) remporté le match de quidditch contre Gryffondor, et ce grâce à son fils.

Le joyeux lur... Enfin le noble Gryffondor revint habillé d'une chemise en soie noire ouverte et d'un simple jean dans le salon. Lucius ne le regarda même pas et lui tendit le carton.

.

- Draco fête sa victoire, Harry veux que tu sois là, donc je viens aussi.

- Pourquoi Harry irait à une fête en l'honneur de ton fils? Ils se détestent...

- (Lucius prend une grande inspiration pour répondre)... ...

- Ah! Draco à du vouloir l'humilier et donc il l'a invité et Harry, le cœur sur la main à dit oui!

- Exactement. Tu as fini avec tes questions idiotes?

.

Finalement, après deux heures à râler par ce qu'il ne pouvait tout simplement pas mettre la moyenne à toutes les copies non corrigées, ils purent prendre le repas dans leur salon (Albus avait interdit Sirius de grande salle pendant un moment) et se préparer.

Toujours dans les traditions, le blond enfila une longue robe noire de qualité, et Sirius ressembla comme deux gouttes d'eaux au SDF du chemin de traverse sous prétexte qu'il fallait être décontracté. Chose qui fut arrangée quand Lucius l'habilla lui-même avec soin, en lui donnant une chemise blanche et un jean (on troué cette fois) noir.

Ils se rendirent donc vers vingt trois heures ensemble aux cachots, plus précisément la salle de torture aménagée, lieux où les Serpentards faisaient habituellement leurs joyeuses sauteries.

C'était une sorte d'alcôve avec des chaînes pendantes aux murs, divers objets servant à briser les membres, couper les langues, retirer les yeux de leurs orbites ou pour les moins exigeants, une sorte de tournevis servant tout simplement à forer la chair avec précision.

Tous les outils étaient briqués avec soin, car la torture, ça doit rester propre. Au fond, la salle des « résistants », avec entre autres des clous et une grande planche servant à la crucifixion, une vierge de Nuremberg, une chaise aux attaches réglables et cloutées vers l'intérieur, ainsi qu'un poster de Cindy Sanders.

Nombre de personnes étaient déjà sur les canapés noirs installés au centre de la pièce éclairée par des bougies rouges. Lupin buvait son thé à côté de Harry, alors que Draco et Severus avaient attaqué le whisky. Blaise, Hermione, Pansy et Ron parlaient politique dans un coin et seul le vent qui s'engouffrait par les pierres donnait un semblant de musique.

Bref, on se faisait royalement chier.

.

- Père, nous n'attendions plus que vous pour commencer.

- Ça fait deux heures qu'on vous attend, fit Hermione, on a même plus envie de s'engueuler.

- Hermione... t'es bourrée? Sirius avait un grand sourire.

- Même pas vrai, répondit la jeune fille en tombant dans les bras de Blaise.

.

Finalement, on se mit en cercle avec les canapés et fauteuils, on reprit tous un verre , on rit et on oublia les disputes, enfin Lucius menaça Sirius de lui faire embrasser le derrière d'Albus si jamais il tentait quoi que ce soit, on re-bu et on lança le jeu du sorcier.

En fait c'est le simple action ou vérité moldu, mais par souci de ne pas contrarier Draco qui disait que cela n'avait absolument rien à voir, on se tu poliment. Hermione lança les règles d'une voix qui jouait à colin-maillard sur le bord d'une falaise.

.

- On ne fait que des vérités, le gage, c'est de boire un verre de whisky quand on perd.

- C'est nul, Snape tient trop bien l'alcool. Répondit Blaise.

- Severus sera le juge, c'est le seul qui soit pas encore trop beurré pour faire de la légimili... milege... le truc pour savoir si tu ment.

- OKAYYY!! Fit Pansy avant d'éructer sur l'air de « amazing grace ». (ce qui fit rire le peu qui avaient suivit)

.

Ron se remit sur ses coussin et fit léviter le guacamole et les chips dans les rangs pendant que Draco (à l'honneur) cherchait qui il interrogerait, et sur quoi. Il cherchait surtout à se retenir de pisser, sa vessie allait exploser.

.

- Pansy!

- Yoooooo!

- Dit à tout le monde c'est quoi ton deuxième prénom...

- t'es un enfoiré, Dray... Je m'apelle... mgngngngn...

- On a pas entendu Pansy, fit Hermione.

- Le jury confirme, reprit Severus, blasé.

- Robert-Josette!

.

Il y eut un blanc de trois minutes, et pour le coup, Hermione dessaoula. Draco se pissait littéralement dessus de rire, tandis que Remus faisait de son mieux pour le nettoyer discrètement.

Harry resta à dévisager Pansy comme si elle avait annoncé coucher avec Hagrid, et Ron se demandait s'il était de bon ton de manger sa chips. Sirius se marrait au moins autant que Draco, et Lucius se permit de lui rappeler que son nom cassait pas des briques non plus.

.

- C'est pas de leur faute, se défendit la Serpentard, mes parents pensaient que c'étaient des prénoms moldus super connus...

- à vous, Parkinson, reprit Snape sans se démonter.

- Draco ta plus grande honte. Pour le coup il s'arrêta de rire aussi sec.

- Je hum... J'ai... Confondu le sel et le sucre hier matin.

- Draco...

- WHISKYYYY hurla Harry en lui tendant le verre. Draco du le boire cul-sec et s'étouffa presque.

- Sa plus grande honte à été de lâcher une caisse monstre au moment du discours qu'il devait prononcer devant un public juste avant de jouer un morceau de Chopin de quarante-cinq minutes au piano... La salle contenait cinq cent personnes, termina Severus d'un ton imperturbable.

- Respect, mec, fit Ron alors que le silence s'était fait au fur et à mesure de Snape parlait et que tout le monde le regardait avec de grands yeux.

.

On accorda le droit au Garçon-Qui-A-Pété le droit de se resservir un verre et de passer son tour. Ce fut donc Ron qui demanda à Blaise combien mesurait son Popol, avec le tact et l'art qui sied à ce genre de question « Eh Blaise elle mesure combien ta trique?? », et tous les hommes présents se sentirent complexés.

Harry but quand on lui demanda combien de fois par semaine il se masturbait, et Hermione lui suggéra quelques crèmes efficaces contre les ampoules d'un ton très inquiet, alors que Pansy se souvint qu'il avait plongé sa main dans le bol de crackers il y avait pas deux minutes et que d'après es calculs il avait du se tripoter environ cinq minutes avant la fête... bref...

Et puis on s'attaqua à Remus, qui n'avait en fait aucun secret à par son nounours en forme de lapin qu'il cajolait, habillait et à qui il donnait la dinette une fois de temps à autre, puis Lucius, mais l'interrogatoire s'arrêta quand il dut parler tortures et choses vraiment trop bizarres qu'il avait testé durant son adolescence, comme se brûler les poils à un endroit étrange, ou faire un spectacle de marionnette avec son sexe maquillé et déguisé lors d'un gage devant les potes.

On interrogea peu Sirius qui de toutes façons déballait sa vie sans qu'on lui demande rien, et on comprit le titre que Sirius avait acquis « Mister Tout-Nu 85 », son sens aiguisé de l'exhibitionnisme n'ayant pas été affaibli depuis le temps.

Hermione fit donc savoir qu'elle suçait encore son pouce et ne se rasait qu'une fois tous les dix mois, oui, même sous les aisselles.

Tout le monde dut boire cinq ou six verres cul sec d'alcool, et en un mot comme en dix, ils étaient torchés, et bien comme il faut. Draco termina en pleurant sur les cuisses de Harry par ce que c'était pas de sa faute, et Merlin ça puait un truc indéfinissable vers son entrejambe.

Severus n'avait plus les idées claires mais restait raide comme la justice, Hermione se mit à dessiner sur le visage de Pansy qui ronflait, et Blaise terminait les plats avec Ron. Remus avait disparut sous la table, il serait un des coussins comme si sa vie en dépendait et racontait toute sorte d'inepties.

Et le miracle se produisit. L'haleine aussi fraîche que le terrier d'un chacal qui vient de mettre bas, Sirius parlait à deux millimètres du nez fin de Lucius, le bras autour de son cou, la parole bégayante, philosophe et laborieuse.

.

- Mais tu zai Luzius... Moi... MWAAAA... Euh... Mwa j'taime bien!

- Je zé. J'taime bien auzi. Zi t'étais pas auzi con, fit le blond en baillant.

- Je zui pas con. Je zui... Je zui... Ah oué zui con. Mais j'taime bien! En fait zt'aile bien depuis...Pfiouuuuuu Longtemps, t'wa? Il avait soufflé assez pour rendre soûl un cheval.

- Ah bon? Moizossi. Mais jvoulai pas tle dire. Sirius réfléchit dix longues secondes sa réponse.

- Bourgoi? Lucius se mordilla la lèvre, et après une intense reflexion...

- ... Trop con.

- Mais tu maime?

- Oué.

.

Sans prévenir, ils se jetèrent sur la bouche l'un de l'autre, se léchant presque le visage, s'arrachant mutuellement les vêtements qu'ils avaient envie d'enlever depuis trop longtemps, s'emmêlèrent les mains dans le tissu, et puis Sirius s'endormit sur Lucius qui ronflait déjà.

Des yeux regardèrent la scène, Pansy se releva, un filet de bave la reliant aux cuisses de Ron, et Remus lâcha son coussin.

.

- Eh ben, il leur en a fallut du temps! Severus, j'ai mal au crâne!

- Je t'avais dit de ne pas trop boire, Moony. Le thé ça te fait toujours cet effet.

- J'ai cru qu'il le dirait jamais! Fit Draco en se relevant. Merci mon ange, termina-t-il quand Harry lui arrangea son col. Et maintenant?

- Ils se rappelleront tout au réveil, déclara Hermione que Blaise aidait à se relever. Il suffit de les laisser là.

.

Le lendemain, Sirius eut la honte de sa vie pour la première fois, une bouche pâteuse, mais remercia le ciel quand il vit que la gentille Hermione avait laissé des potions anti-gueule de bois.

Il but la sienne, et les évènements furent encore plus clairs. Et il ne comprit que lorsqu'une bouche s'attaqua à la sienne que Lucius avait aussi dessaoulé. Il sut que ce n'était pas un rêve quand il sentit qu'on le déshabillait avec empressement.

.

- Mais... Et l'amour?

- T'as envie de parler, la?

- Ok plus tard, fit Sirius quand il sentit la bosse qui déformait le caleçon de son futur amant.

.

Les gestes saccadés, une envie retenue depuis trop longtemps, ils se dévorèrent l'un l'autre de caresses, de baisers, chacun arrachant les derniers remparts de tissu comme il le pouvait.

Dans la brume de leurs gestes incertains, Lucius finit par mettre Sirius sous lui, et réussit à invoquer de quoi ne pas faire mal à Sirius. Le contact du corps gras sur son sexe, le bruit qui s'élevait dans la pièce alors qu'il se masturbait pour en mettre sur toute la longueur acheva d'exciter Sirius qui se recula presque d'anticipation.

Et ce fut la délivrance. Leurs deux corps parfaits buttaient à l'unisson, et ils parvenaient à peine à respirer, ne pensaient même pas à gémir. Le claquement que produisait leurs mouvement résonnait contre les murs, seulement troublé par leurs souffles, l'air qu'il tentaient de happer par goulées.

Et ils atteignirent le point de non retour. Les gestes furent plus rapides, brutaux, on ne se souciait plus de l'autre, on ressentait. Ce fut Sirius qui vint en premier, tâchant le sol de deux jets sous son ventre, et quelques secondes après, Lucius, enfonçant ses ongles dans la chaire tendre des reins du Gryffondor.

Ils parvinrent à se recoucher à peu près correctement dans un des canapés, épuisés, mais heureux. Plus tard dans l'après-midi, la pièce se para une nouvelle fois du bruissement de leurs envies...

Depuis, Sirius fat toujours autant de blagues à Snape, et Draco gémit toujours sous les baisers de Harry. Seulement voilà, plus jamais on entendra Sirius se faire plaisir en appelant tout haut le blond alors que son « sonorus » est toujours actif et raisonne dans tout Poudlard. Severus aura enfin la paix avec Lucius qui ne lui parlait que d'adopter un chien (gros et noir) ou de s'attacher au lit de Black, parce que oui, il en voulait bien un de Black, mais brun.

Et puis, il aurait enfin la paix quatre soirs dans la semaine pour certaines choses, se dit-il avec un regard pervers alors que Remus allait prendre sa douche.

Les potos...

...

_... demanda de répéter la question _**(1)** eeeh oui référence aux inconnus, si vous ne connaissez pas, regardez donc « télémagouille » sur daily, mais je vous garantis pas que vous comprendrez toutes las blagues huhu...

.

* * *

.

Alors vous avez aimé? à Bientôt, merci de reviewer!!


	10. Traître NLSS

**Note** : Un Os plus sombre que les autres, du fait que j'ai regardé le tombeau des lucioles mais vous en faites pas c'est comme d'habitude, happy end, je ne fais pas de Drama. Pas techniquement parlant je veux dire (sens des regards lourds sur elle à cause d'une certaine autre fic qu'on ne citera pas et qui est pas mal triste) bref, enjoy à vous, je ne sais pas encore quel sera le prochain couple, mais je le ferais plus joyeux, ça c'est certain!

.

**Elleay**, **Slaavy**, **Tania** j'attends de vos nouvelles!!

.

Merci à vous qui me suivez depuis le début, vraiment, merci.

ENJOY!

* * *

**Les amis y'a que ça de vrai **

**Part 10 : Traitre **

.

Traitre.

C'est le mot qui me définit le mieux. J'ai été un traitre dès mon enfance, me détournant de ma pauvre mère, traitre envers ma seule amie en préférant le pouvoir à l'humilité, traitre envers mon propre camp pour tenter de me racheter, traitre enfin envers moi-même en protégeant un être que j'aimais.

Et maintenant? Rien. Ma longue et douloureuse vie s'est achevée, tout le monde m'a oublié, et je croupis au fond d'une mansarde -ma mansarde- en attendant que la mort cesse de se foutre de ma gueule.

J'ai pourtant lutté pour ne pas mourir durant longtemps. Pas par envie de vivre, mais par simple respect pour un souvenir. Lily, vois ce que tu as fait de moi. J'ai empêché ce foutu survivant -oui, ton fils- de crever, j'ai accepté d'être traité comme un moins que rien pour retrouver la paix à tes yeux, Lily. Et voilà, c'est fait. Je suis libre comme l'air, pauvre comme Job, seul comme personne.

Qu'est-il devenu ce grand maître des potions, seul capable de réaliser la potion tue-loup, seul capable d'améliorer les écrits des plus grands érudits? Lupin n'a plus besoin de moi, maintenant que la grande Hermione Granger a prit la relève.

Traitre.

L'homme se leva, au milieu de l'unique pièce en bois rongé aux mites, fatigué, usé, à bout de tout, et se dirigea vers sa fenêtre crasseuse. Il n'y avait qu'un immense mur en pierre à deux centimètres de la vitre. Mais Snape ne le voyait pas. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne le voyait plus. Le ministère l'avait expédié au dernier étage de cet appartement miteux, sans sa baguette.

Il était bien trop ambigu pour qu'on lui accorde un titre, mais les lettres que Dumbledore avait écrites avant sa mort empêchaient de faire enfermer l'ancien professeur. Alors ils lui avaient donné pour consigne de rester là, et d'être présent à chaque tour de garde des aurors. Qui sait, peut-être retournerait-il sa veste, un jour prochain? Sa marque l'empêchait de se faire embaucher dans le monde sorcier.

Alors il s'était fait une raison.

Pour Lily.

Pour Lily, la seule qui lui avait instantanément ouvert son cœur sans jamais le juger il acceptait sa demi vie. Et tous les jours, quelques heures, il passait la serpillère dans le supermarché vide et froid. Chaque jour il voulait tout arrêter, prendre un de ces couteaux en promotion et s'ouvrir proprement les veines. Mais il ne savait pas pourquoi, il n'avait jamais pu le faire. Toute sa verve, sa fougue... sa haine... tout était parti si loin.

Parfois, son corps lâchait de lui même et loin de tout regard, il se surprenait à s'agenouiller au milieu d'un rayon, et à laisser ses larmes couler. Il n'y avait eu qu'un seul bonheur dans toute sa vie. Un seul au milieu de toute sa douleur. Et il lui avait tourné le dos pour un peu de pouvoir. Son dos se secouait sous ses sanglots, il devenait alors si faible. Et puis l'habitude des jours qui passent reprenaient le dessus, et les yeux ternes, le geste mécanique, il reprenait son travail, le cerveau vide de tout espoir, de toute tristesse.

C'était ainsi.

Il rentrait chez lui. Rien de bien joyeux à minuit trente. L'auror qui gardait le couloir devant chez lui cracha sur son passage en reniflant. Tiens, ce soir, c'était Corner. Il se jeta sur le lit moisi et se frotta la barbe en fermant les yeux. C'était là son seul plaisir de la journée. Plusieurs images se formaient à son esprit. Potter, et son ami Black lui faisant farce sur farce, et Lupin qui leur courrait après en leur disant que c'était mal. Lily qui frappait James avant de l'embrasser... Severus se mit à rire. Quelle belle époque, finalement.

Son amie lui avait un jour donné son choix amoureux, et il l'avait ignorée une semaine en signe de protestation. Il avait fallut toute la malice de Lily pour qu'il se retourne contre elle et qu'ils se disputent de façon mémorable.

Aux premières verves de Severus, un peu triste, elle avait alors répliqué avec soulagement. « Ce qu'il y a de pire que l'affrontement, c'est l'indifférence, Sev. Je préfère que tu me déteste plutôt que tu m'ignore ». Plus jamais il ne lui avait alors donné son avis sur James.

Alors oui, c'était bon ces années, même s'il en avait secrètement pleuré au dortoir, celles où Sirius lui lançait des seaux d'eau en plein visage...

Et puis il repensa à Poudlard, encore, devant ses élèves, devant la fougue d'Hermione qui faisait de son mieux pour attirer son attention, et durant lesquelles il la poussait, à sa manière, à donner toujours plus. Ces années où le pauvre Londubat avait du exploser un nombre record de chaudron. Ces années de crises avec Potter deuxième du nom, ces années où il s'était lui-même surpris à avoir de la peine en repensant aux maraudeurs, si forts, si unis... si détruits.

Harry avait été détesté toute son enfance, Sirius avait subit douze longues années les détraqueurs, et Lupin... Rejeté de tous à cause de son statut de lycanthrope. Pourquoi la vie était-elle si vache? Qui s'en était bien sortit, qui avait profité de la vie durant ces années là, au final? Même son neveu était au ban de la société. Son neveu qu'il aimait malgré l'enfant pourri gâté qu'il avait été à une époque.

Pauvre gosse. **(1)**

Il s'endormit, comme chaque soir, le ventre vide. Il se leva aux aurores le lendemain, simple habitude. Il partit dans la « salle d'eau », seule pièce impeccable des lieux. On comprenait que la pièce minuscule où les sanitaires étaient directement implantées étaient la douche quand on voyait le pommeau accroché au mur et le tout-à-l'égout au sol. Il se déshabilla, et alluma l'eau chaude.

Malgré sa trentaine encore présente, son corps paraissait beaucoup plus. Surtout son visage. Il était mince, à la limite de la maigreur, son manque d'alimentation lui avait fait garder une silhouette somme toute svelte. Ses cheveux avaient grandit. Ils se tordaient sur ses épaules, et des mèches barraient parfois ses yeux.

Tout comme auparavant, il n'en avait cure. Sentant que le râpeux se faisait insistant, il en profita pour raser sa barbe de quinze jours, et une fois propre, sortit la serviette autour du cou, comme d'habitude.

Il prit son jean, l'enfila sans sous-vêtement, alluma sa machine à café, passa devant Neville et remit un semblant d'ordre dans son lit.

Alors qu'il se sortait une cigarette, son regard se figea vers quelque chose qui aurait du l'avoir choqué.

.

- Londubat.

- Professeur Snape.

.

Et l'échange s'arrêta là. Dire que Snape était tout de même heureux de voir un autre sorcier qui ne présentait aucune animosité à son regard était faible. Il était seul depuis bien trop longtemps pour émettre une remarque sarcastique.

Quant à Neville, il ne lui avait pas été donné tous les jours de voir son professeur nu, puis torse nu, les cheveux longs dégoulinant d'eau sur ce même torse pâle, une cigarette à la bouche, la mâchoire carrée et tendue. Se rendant compte que c'était lui l'incrusté, il se remit à parler. Bafouiller serait plus exact.

.

- Bonjour professeur.

- J'avais compris, oui.

.

Son ton n'était pas tranchant ou dur. Il semblait même encourager Neville à continuer, curieux, se demandant s'il n'était pas malade. Snape prit sa cigarette entre ses doigts.

.

- Je suis venu vous voir.

- Oui...?

- En fait, ça fait un moment que je voulais vous voir, mais... Apparemment, les lettres n'arrivent pas jusqu'à vous. Je... Je peux m'asseoir?

- Un moment.

.

Le professeur mit une chemise blanche propre, ajusta sa serviette et mit une sorte de couverture sur le canapé avant de le replier pour en faire un fauteuil. Le tout sous l'œil émerveillé de Neville qui n'avait jamais vu un clic-clac de sa vie. Snape servit deux tasses de café fort, et en tendit une à son ancien élève.

Étrangement, Snape ne voulait pas savoir pourquoi son élève le plus doué en partant du bas de la liste était là. Il voulait profiter d'une présence quelques temps. Et Neville tentait de trouver ses mots avant de parler. Il ne dit rien sur le fait qu'il détestait le café non sucré et s'écorcha la gorge à le boire. Dire qu'il était resté au chocolat...

.

- Le ministère m'a assigné à votre maison, professeur. Pardon, monsieur Snape. Pour un an.

- Un silence pesant s'installa trois secondes. Neville tentait de séparer son café en deux par la force de son regard et Snape faisait entrer l'information de force dans son cerveau.

- Il me faut une cigarette, dit il en reprenant celle qu'il avait délaissée. Trois essais d'allumage plus tard et il pu tirer dessus. Pourquoi?

- Euh...

- Pourquoi vous ont-ils assigné chez moi? Son ton était... fatigué.

- Eh bien, ils ont décrété que vous utilisiez trop d'aurors, alors maintenant je suis assigné chez vous, et ce ne fera qu'un auror, et comme ça vous serez avec quelqu'un tout le...

- C'est bon, ça va j'ai compris, fit l'ex-professeur toujours calme. Et vous comptez vraiment dormir ici?

- Ben, vous savez je suis le nouveau, c'est une mission pour les arrivants au service...

- Un débutant, vous? Un héros de guerre? Ne vous foutez pas de moi, Londubat. Vous avez toujours été dans le camp du « bien » vos parents sont morts pour vous et Potter, vous avez même affronté Voldemort et tué son serpent... Et ils vous traitent comme un sorcier lambda?

- C'est moi qui l'ai demandé. Je ne supportait plus ces bassesses alors que j'en ai fait autant que les autres. J'ai juste eu la chance d'être en vie, voilà tout. Alors le chef m'a donné cette mission qu'on donne généralement aux nouveaux, sans vouloir vous vexer. Et voilà.

- Je suppose que je n'ai pas mon mot à dire, monsieur l'auror, termina-t-il sarcastique. Comment cela est-il sensé se passer? Je n'ai pas les moyens de m'occuper d'un gosse.

.

Neville se surprit à sourire. Le ton acide de son professeur revenait peu à peu. Il lui tendit simplement une lettre cachetée du ministère. Alors que le Gryffondor faisait le tour du propriétaire, s'attardait sur des choses dont il ne voyait pas l'utilité comme la machine qui avait fait le café, d'ailleurs (le chocolat était bien meilleur), Snape lisait le court mot que le ministre lui avait écrit avec un dégoût certain.

.

«_ Monsieur Severus Tobias Snape, ex-mangemort, ancien professeur de potions de Poudlard, assigné à sa résidence, rue Lowside, Londres, _

_Est informé par la présente missive de sa surveillance rapprochée par l'auror Londubat Neville, nuit et jour, sur son lieu d'habitat durant la période d'essai de un an. Suite à cette période et au rapport fait par monsieur Londubat, Monsieur Snape pourra se voir attribuer la grâce ministérielle et récupérer ses biens magiques et sa liberté totale. _

_Cornelius Fudge, Ministre de la magie. _»

.

Il jeta le morceau de papier à terre. Quelle ironie. C'était à l'élève de surveiller le maître. On lui avait flanqué des aurors devant sa porte, des mots de passe, des fouilles, mais là, c'était le pompon. Un étudiant collé à son caleçon pendant une année entière.

Il se sentait seul, mais de la à vivre avec Londubat... Il s'imaginait déjà dans six mois « Salut, Neville, bien dormi? » « Comme un loir, mais tu prend toute la couverture, Sev! »... Trouver une enveloppe, se suicider avec. Il avait touché le fond.

Il vit le Gryffondor se rapprocher de lui, un air ennuyé sur le visage. Soit Neville avait une envie pressante, soit il voulait dire quelque chose de difficile à dire. Dans les deux cas, ça sentait mauvais. Il inspira a fond en attendant que le jeune homme se décide à parler.

.

- Je sais que c'est votre appartement, monsieur Snape, mais vu que je suis assigné à VOTRE résidence, il va bien falloir que je dorme, et je me demandait si...

- N'y pensez pas, Londubat, ne prononcez même pas ces mots. Ne pensez même pas à les prononcer. Vous irez vous acheter un lit, on va mettre un mur, je n'en sais rien. C'est vous l'auror. Débrouillez-vous j'ai à faire.

- Si vous sortez je dois...

- Inutile de vous agiter comme si j'allais m'enfuir, je vais simplement trois mètres plus loin faire de quoi nous sustenter pour ce midi, sauf si vous devez fourrer votre nez dans la casserole et faire un rapport?

- Non... évidement, répondit Neville qui n'avait pas comprit qu'il ne fallait pas répondre. Mais... Il est sept heures trente à peine...

- Ce qui montre à quelle heure indécente vous êtes entré chez moi tel un voleur, Londubat. Si mes habitudes alimentaires vous dérangent, faites votre propre cuisine... si vous y arrivez, fit-il avec un regard en coin. Faites simplement brûler le fond de ma casserole et vous me prouverez que vous avez fait de grands progrès.

.

Une odeur étrange s'éleva ans la pièce. Le Gryffondor remarqua la boite de conserve posée sur l'évier. Merlin... Du cassoulet. Il détestait le cassoulet. Voyant que son ex-professeur se souciait de lui au moins autant que de la porte d'entrée, il s'assit sur le divan-lit et regarda les alentours.

Il sortit un calepin de sa poche, une plume magique, et se mit à écrire ce dont ils auraient besoin. Quand il entendit Snape jurer comme un charretier vers un fayot qui avait eut l'audace de sauter hors du troupeau pour atterrir brûlant sur sa main, il écrivit « courage ».

Il entendit Snape _engueuler_ le fayot. « beaucoup de courage ».

.

...

.

Trois jours. L'enfer, il allait y aller, et dire deux mots à Satan en personne pour lui dire de prendre des cours avec Snape. Monsieur Snape, il avait appris à oublier le « professeur » à tout bout de phrase.

Cet homme faisait une longue sortie footing matinal tous les jours, se nourrissait d'un rien et n'avait cure de son apparence avec ou sans vêtements. Il bougeait comme s'il avait des vers la nuit et bien souvent, le pauvre Neville ne dormait pas sous la pluie de coups qu'il recevait.

Les magasins avaient ouvert le lendemain de son arrivée (il avait dormi à même le sol), mais par manque d'argent, il n'avait pu acheter que le strict nécessaire. Un matelas. Rien d'ouvert avant demain ce qui signifiait aucun confort, un couverture râpeuse et la vue d'un papier toilette qui menaçait de finir à chaque passage.

Ça c'était sans compter le cassoulet. Midi et soir. Vu que c'étaient les boîtes les moins chères, Neville s'était fait une raison, puisqu'il était impossible de se suicider avec un fayot. Même si on insistait.

Pour le coup, les bourrelets qui s'étaient installés avec des potes sur les hanches du jeune homme partirent très loin où il était impossible de les rattraper, et Neville commençait à ne plus se ressembler.

Il se réveilla, et la forte odeur du café empli ses narines. Il s'y était habitué, même si son cher chocolat lui manquait réellement. Tant qu'il y avait du sucre...

.

- Plus de sucre, Londubat, les magasins sont fermés jusqu'à demain, je crois.

.

Pas moyen. Le Gryffondor se leva d'un coup, se fichant totalement qu'il soit en caleçon, et qu'il soit seulement six heures trente un dimanche, il enfila un pantalon et un blouson avant de partir précipitamment sous le regard blasé de Snape qui sirotait son café.

.

- ça a mit plus de temps que je le pensais, fit l'ancien professeur, philosophe.

.

L'auror se mit à courir jusqu'au bout de la rue, à un endroit où il était possible de transplaner. Il revint victorieux et essoufflé deux heures plus tard dans l'appartement. Severus n'avait même pas tourné la tête et lisait tranquillement son journal.

.

- Au fait mon congé prend fin aujourd'hui, et je ne sais pas comment vous avez prévu de faire, mais...

- Vous ne travaillerez plus, monsieur Snape! Se reprit-il.

.

Durant le long silence pendant lequel Neville se demanda s'il était bon ton de continuer à sourire comme un imbécile, Snape se demanda s'il était choqué que Londubat l'interrompe, ou que Londubat lui donne un ordre. Finalement, il lui donna une ouverture.

.

- Pardon?

- Je suis allé au ministère, il m'ont crié dessus, comme quoi j'aurais pas du vous laisser seul, et puis je leur ait dit, vous savez, que j'avais qu'un matelas, même qu'il est d'occasion alors...

- Londubat.

- Oui?

- Abrégez.

- Vous êtes riche.

- Pas autant.

- J'ai dit au ministère qu'ils devraient payer tout ce dont j'ai besoin à moins que vous le fassiez. Attendez j'ai presque fini. Votre père, Tobias Snape...

- Je sais qui est mon père, Londubat.

- Oui, je sais mais ça fait mieux quand on précise, répondit le garçon sans se démonter. Votre père donc ne savait pas que votre mère était presque à la tête d'une petite fortune. Elle n'en était peut-être simplement pas au courant, car c'est votre grand oncle Nigel Edouard Prince qui régissait tout cela. Vous devez savoir qu'il est mort il y a peu, n'est-ce pas? Il laissa une seconde s'écouler. Toujours est-il que cet argent vous revient de droit, et que le ministère, soucieux de ne pas dépenser un kopeck pour vous, vous le restitue. Résultat, vous êtes riche.

- Je vois.

.

Et ce fut tout. Il ne demanda pas quand son père était mort, pourquoi sa mère, surement au courant, n'avait rien dit. Rien. Il voyait, tout simplement. Et puis une longue minute plus tard, durant laquelle Neville connu le véritable sens de « moment de solitude », Snape réagit alors.

.

- Je suis riche?

- Euh... Eh bien oui, monsieur Snape, répondit-il hésitant.

- Alors c'est votre jour de chance... On va pouvoir acheter du sucre, Londubat.

.

...

.

Neville du quand même attendre le lendemain, noya son cassoulet sous la sauce tomate et éloigna prudemment son matelas des pieds du Serpentard. Le lendemain même, il du s'abstenir de réveiller son ainé, tout excité qu'il était à l'idée de faire les magasin, se doucha et s'habilla en un temps record alors que Snape prenait exactement tout son temps.

.

- Londubat, les magasins ne vont pas s'enfuir, je vous rassure.

- Pardon, monsieur.

.

Durant trois longues minutes, Neville, debout près de la porte, liste de course à la main trépignait en voyant son ancien professeur se lever, poser son journal, regarder par la fenêtre en frottant sa barbe naissante, se curer les ongles...

.

- Monsieur Snape...

- Bon, j'arrive, fit il avec un sourire invisible.

.

Ils avaient revêtus leurs tenues de sorcier, et Snape devait se laisser conduire par Neville, un sort du ministère l'empêchant de produire temporairement toute magie, innée ou voulue. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au chemin de traverse, à Gringotts, Gripsec les emmena au coffre des Prince. Ce fut à cet instant que le Gryffondor se félicita de ne pas avoir trop mangé.

D'une clé, le gobelin ouvrit la porte, et une pièce apparut aux yeux de Severus. Elle était petite, mais les murs contenaient des tapisseries et des gravures, et une table ouvragée prenait place au milieu. Deux étagères de chaque côté de la pièce contenaient de fines décoration dont le prix était inversement proportionnel à leur taille.

Le plus important, sur la table, un coffre de taille respectable rempli uniquement de Galions. Severus avisa deux autres coffres plus petits derrière le premier dont l'un contenait les mornilles, l'autre les noises. Il prit une somme raisonnable mais suffisante pour ne pas avoir à revenir trop tôt, et Neville demanda d'être conduit à son propre compte.

Une fois « armés » le Gryffondor changea sensiblement le visage de Severus pour ne pas qu'ils soient dérangés par les curieux. Au final, tous les meubles anciens furent jetés, l'appartement fut agrandit et le divan fut séparé du lit une bonne fois pour toutes.

L'ensemble était à présent clair et propre, le plancher neuf, et la douche était enfin devenue une salle de bains. Les deux lits étaient derrière une séparation, et après réflexion, durant laquelle Snape avait montré un enthousiasme digne d'un escargot asthmatique, aucune barrière ne fut érigée entre eux.

Et surtout, surtout, le cassoulet passa à trépas.

.

...

.

- Londubat sortez.

- J'ai presque fini, fit une voix étouffée.

- D'ici trente secondes si vous n'êtes pas sorti, c'est moi qui entre!

- Non! La voix devenait paniquée. Juste une seconde!

- Il vous reste quinze secondes, Londubat.

- Encore un peu!

- Bon. Vous ne me laissez pas le choix.

.

Et Severus entra dans la salle de bains. Pour découvrir un Neville nu comme un vers en train de se mettre du gel dans les cheveux. Nullement déconcentré, le concerné continua de modeler sa coiffure, le nez à deux centimètres du miroir, la langue sortie, appliqué. Dans un geste de découragement, Snape se pinça l'arrête du nez.

.

- Sachant que j'allais entrer, vous auriez pu couvrir votre intimité, Londubat.

- Boh, c'est pas comme si j'avais quelque chose que vous aviez jamais vu, hein?

- Alors pourquoi cet air de veuve en péril quand je vous ait dit que je viendrais?

- Ben... fit-il en tournant la tête. Mon gel était pas mit, et j'aime pas qu'on me voit sans, vous voyez...

.

Sans intention aucune, le maître des potions ne put s'empêcher de regarder le corps de son ancien élève. Ben oui quoi, il est là, il allait pas détailler la cuvette des toilettes! Neville avait beaucoup minci par rapport à son arrivée. D'un naturel plutôt timide et pataud, son attitude était plus sûre d'elle grâce au côtoiement du maître des potions.

De la même façon, Severus avait reprit des couleurs, et rajeunit en quelque sorte. Il en avait profité pour se remplumer un peu, mais n'ayant jamais été enclin à l'embonpoint, restait somme toute svelte.

.

- Je suppose que vous en avez encore pour un moment?

- Vous devez sortir, monsieur? Parce que si vous êtes pressé, fallait me le dire, j'aurais...

- Là n'est pas la question, Londubat, j'aime me lever tôt, et je déteste traîner pour ce qui doit être fait, quand bien même je n'ai plus d'activité régulière. Donc je souhaiterais prendre ma douche.

- J'ai presque finit, fit Neville (toujours nu).

.

Excédé par son « surveillant », Severus se mit tout simplement à se déshabiller, et une fois comme au jour de sa naissance, entra dans la douche en passant juste derrière le Gryffondor. Gryffondor qui se mit du gel dans l'œil à cause du choc visuel.

.

- Eh bien quoi, Londubat? Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais quelque chose que vous n'ayez jamais vu, n'est-ce pas? Ricana Snape au travers de la vitre.

- Effectivement, se dit Neville en déglutissant.

.

...

.

L'été prenait fin, les feuilles d'automne voletaient vers le sol comme des milliers d'oiseaux couleur de feu.

Cela faisait deux mois que Neville et Severus étaient dans l'appartement. Deux mois à se parler comme élève et professeur, comme deux êtres qui se connaissent mais ne s'aiment pas forcément pour autant. Deux étrangers intimes.

Souvent Severus avait des moments de solitudes, durant lesquels il se remémorait des évènements, heureux, ou non. Et souvent, Neville le regardait avec l'envie de lui prendre sa tristesse, tout en sachant qu'il était de trop, à ce moment là. C'était un de ces moments.

La journée avait débuté grise, Neville avait tenté de rester optimiste et souriant, mais rien n'y avait fait. La pluie avait tomé dru, Severus se renfermait sur lui même. Toujours le même rituel. Il prenait un verre de scotch, s'installait dans son fauteuil et regardait la pluie battre le carreau. Pendant ce temps Neville l'observait, incapable de faire autre chose. Il voulait tant faire quelque chose. Sa main chercha son verre de lait, et trouva comme sous verre le plan de la ville. Un sourire éclaira son visage. D'une voix assez forte, il déclara.

.

- Ce serait bien de sortir un peu, il paraît que le cinéma sorcier est implanté pas très loin, vous savez? Snape le regarda comme s'il avait léché une chaussette sale.

- Votre approche psychologique ne vaut rien, Londubat. Sortez si vous le souhaitez. Je m'étonne d'ailleurs que votre fiancée ne vous ait pas réclamée avant.

- Ben... Je peut pas me séparer de vous, et... Disons que c'est le désert chez moi, sans vous raconter ma vie, hein. Snape soupira.

- Vous voulez vraiment vous balader sous cette pluie battante à... Il regarda sa montre. Huit heures du soir pour voir une fiction?

- Euh, je, eh ben, en fait, euh... Oui.

.

C'était la première fois que Neville exprimait une envie pour lui seul. Il voulait chasser ses propres idées noires et voir du dehors, autre que pour faire les courses. Il voulait sortir Snape de sa déprime. Bien sûr, il savait que le maître refuserait, il avait été si idiot de croire qu'il accepterait. D'ailleurs, s'il se levait et mettait son manteau c'était certainement pour...

.

- Londubat, je ne vais pas poireauter jusqu'à demain.

- J'arrive, monsieur!

.

Snape était content. Il savait que Neville l'observait chaque fois qu'il repensait à son passé. Il savait que le pauvre gosse ne cherchait qu'à le distraire. Merlin qu'il avait changé. Si avant le cynisme et son rôle d'agent double ne lui permettaient aucune souplesse, maintenant il se prenait à avoir... une sorte de compassion.

Il devenait trop vieux, et il n'avait plus vraiment de raisons d'être le parfait méchant. Il se permit même de sourire quand le Gryffondor battit des mains comme un gamin parce qu'un vendeur de gaufres ambulant était ouvert.

.

- Vous n'aimez pas le sucre, monsieur Snape?

- Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas spécialement appris à aimer quoi que ce soit.

- Ben faut bien commencer un jour!

.

Le jeune homme se précipita hors du porche où ils s'abritaient, et couru vers le marchand. Après dix minutes, il revint avec deux petits cartons blancs pliés.

.

- Et voilà! Ça c'est pour vous!

- Je n'ai rien commandé, que je saches...

- Mangez, fit Neville enthousiaste. Si vous aimez pas, je la finirais!

.

Mais où était passée la timidité maladive de Londubat devant le terrible Snape? Apparemment lavée avec la pluie se dit l'ancien professeur en mordant dans une gaufre farinée de sucre glace. Pas mauvais.

.

- Bon, je vois je vais la finir... soupira le plus jeune.

- Qui vous a dit que je n'aimais pas?

- On dirait que vous souffrez d'hémorroïdes!

- Londubat, ne poussez pas le bouchon trop loin...

- Oh tiens, un cinéma! Ça vous dit?

- La capacité des Gryffondor à changer de sujet comme de neurone... se murmura le maître des potions.

.

Ils partirent (Neville tira presque sur la manche de Severus) jusqu'à la salle, et après débat, optèrent pour un film original, portant sur le XVIIème siècle. Neville s'endormit à trois reprises et Severus prit note de quelques répliques cinglantes. Lorsque la bande annonce s'afficha, l'ex mangemort poussa la tête de son voisin de son épaule pour le réveiller pour partir. Les jeunes... Plus aucun respect.

Finalement, après cette soirée à ne presque pas parler, à manger du sucre et à courir sur la pluie, ils rentrèrent totalement trempés dans l'appartement. Le Gryffondor tremblait de tous ses membres et le Serpentard avait la goutte au nez.

Sans un mot, chacun se mit devant l'âtre dans un bon fauteuil et attendit que le feu les réchauffe.

.

- Vous voulez un mouchoir, monsieur Snape?

- Pardon?

- Vous arrêtez pas de renifler.

- Inutile de vous prendre pour une nounou, Londubat. Ça passera.

.

Deux heures plus tard, la nounou avait quarante de fièvre et un rhume carabiné. Il du se coucher au chaud, sous le regard fatigué de Snape qui pétait la santé.

S'excusant maladroitement toutes les dix minutes, il se tu néanmoins au grand plaisir de Snape... Qui ne dura pas longtemps puisqu'il se mit à ronfler.

.

- La peste soyez-vous, Londubat, c'est vous qui êtes sensé me surveiller.

.

Severus se leva, et sans un autre regard pour le Gryffondor qui grelotait en sueur au fond de son lit, il prit un manteau et sortit. Il lui fallut bien deux heures dans le froid pour trouver une personne qui se trouvait dehors à cette heure de la nuit, et qui, merlin merci, connaissait une pharmacie encore ouverte.

Il se perdit trois fois en revenant avec les médicaments et finalement, encore plus trempé qu'avant entra dans l'appartement. Mais ce n'était plus comme avant. Une bouteille de pur feu était vide par terre, une autre dans les mains de Londubat, assit dans son fauteuil face à la cheminée.

.

- Crétin, Londubat! Vous voulez vous rendre encore plus malade que vous l'êtes?!

- Oh, un autre Severusssss, s'amusa le jeune homme. Mais celui-là, il parle!

- Lâchez cette bouteille, vous devez décuver avant de vous soigner. Si tant est que vous compreniez ce que je raconte, termina-t-il maussade.

Il s'approcha de son ancien élève, n'écouta pas le juron lorsqu'il lui prit la bouteille de la main, mais... Ne su trop que faire quand Neville lui saisit les deux poignets. Bien sur il était plus fort que lui, sans compter que Londubat était soul, mais Severus était curieux. Un ivrogne dit bien souvent plus de choses sincères lorsqu'il est à point.

- Pourquoi avoir bu?

- Oh mais vous le savez, Severus, minauda Neville. Ça fait dix fois que je vous le raconte! À tous les Severus que je croise! Remarquez vous êtes le seul qui me parle...

- Pourquoi? Répéta doucement le maître.

- Ben... J'ai pensé que l'alcool me réchaufferait et puis vous étiez parti alors vous êtes fâché et... Il commença à sangloter.

- Je suis fâché?

- Ben oui, je vous cause que des ennuis, moi, déjà qu'on m'a mit de force ici... Boulet d'auror, qu'on m'appelle, vous savez. Moi je voulais juste vous défendre, alors ils m'ont dit que puisque j'étais un traître, alors j'allais vivre avec les traîtres. Et paf voilà.

- Pourquoi vous m'avez défendu? Snape, à deux centimètres du visage du plus jeune était imperturbable. Il en saurait plus cette nuit qu'en bien des années.

Neville ne fit qu'une réponse qui démontra que Snape était finalement perturbable. Le baiser alcoolisé qu'il lui donna le fit reculer.

Il reprit ses esprits quelques secondes.

- Je vous ait demandé pourquoi, Londubat.

- Je viens de vous répondre, idiot! Haha, c'est drôle, c'est la première fois que je peux vous traiter d'idiot, idiot.

- Vous... Vous...

- Je vous aime bien. Non en fait je suis amoureux de vous. Dingue de vous. Depuis si longtemps. Mais vous aimez personne, alors... M'en fous, toutes façons vous rentrerez pas avant un moment...

.

Et il s'endormit. Merde, pensa l'ancien professeur. Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que ça arrive? S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il ne voulait pas, c'était entraîner quiconque d'autre dans sa solitude et son isolement. Par sa faute, Neville était un paria.

Il lui posa une couverture sur le corps et le laissa dormir, s'asseyant dans le fauteuil à côté de lui. C'est vrai qu'il aimait peu. Car peu de gens l'avaient aimé pour ce qu'il était en retour. L'amour? Non, ce n'était pas pour lui. Pourquoi y pensait-il si fort alors? Alors que seulement un jeune homme torché lui avait avoué ses sentiments? Il n'avait dit ça que par ce qu'il n'était pas lucide.

Mais l'enclenchement avait été fait. Et Severus Snape, trop seul de son état se mit à espérer pour la première fois de sa vie. À espérer que ce soit vrai. Un mince sourire étira ses lèvres. Il saurait très bientôt, et il n'était pas question qu'il soit le lapin pris au piège.

.

...

.

- Bien dormi?

- Euh... Ma tête...

- Tenez. Café. Snape lui mit la tasse fumante sous le nez.

- Oh m...

.

En une seconde, Neville fut à la douche vomir ce que son estomac avait supporté hier soir.

- Vos médicaments sont sur la table, entendit-il.

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, douché et un peu pâle.

- Je suis désolé.

- De vous être soulé?

- D'avoir certainement paru misérable à votre retour, fit-il en baissant les yeux.

- Ce n'est rien.

- Pardon? Pour le coup, il cru avoir mal entendu. Il avait tendu un lance, voire un mât à Snape et...Rien.

- J'ai dit que ce n'était rien, mais si vous voulez un sarcasme, je peux vous en sortir un beau.

- Non. Merci.

- Vos médicaments sont prêts. Vous feriez mieux de les prendre.

Neville se mit à table à côté de Severus, et avala les deux cachets avec son chocolat. Quand Snape fut sur qu'il ne les cracherait pas, il lança à tout hasard.

- Cela ne vous pèse pas trop d'avoir ruiné votre réputation pour me défendre?

- Non, répondit-il mécaniquement.

Deux anges passèrent avant que Neville crache la gorgée qu'il venait de prendre dans la bouche.

- Comment... Comment?

- Vous parlez beaucoup quand vous êtes soul, Londubat.

- Oh misère.

- Comme vous dites. Depuis combien de temps, alors, vous avez une attirance pour ma personne?

.

La deuxième gorgée battit le record de longueur de la première et il fallut que Snape tapote le dos de Neville pour ne pas qu'il s'étouffe. Le rouge qu'il affichait aux joues et son regard rivé sur la table indiqua qu'il ne comptait pas répondre.

.

- Londubat vous êtes la pour encore une dizaine de mois. Je doute que vous puissiez les passer assis à cette table. Vous mourriez de faim avant.

- ...

- Ce n'était pourtant qu'une question, remettez-vous, tout de même.

- Trois ans. Il avait soufflé ces mots.

- Depuis votre dernière année? Vous m'étonnez. Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit plus tôt?

- Vous. Vous n'aimez personne! Répondit le Gryffondor les larmes aux yeux. Vous vous seriez moqué de moi, même maintenant vous ne faites qu'analyser et...

- Je ne vous ait rien demandé de plus Londubat, je connais assez ma propre psychologie. Qui vous a dit que je n'aimais personne? Vous? Vous ne me connaissez pas. Je ne me permets jamais d'attaquer quelqu'un sur ses sentiments, sachez-le. Mais moi, il me faut une raison.

- J'ai peur de comprendre.

- Donnez-moi une bonne raison d'accepter votre offre. Neville vit rouge.

- Déjà ce n'est pas une offre! Ensuite je vous ai rien proposé, moi, c'est vous qui avez emmené le sujet! Et puis, et puis, ça marche pas comme ça, enfin vous êtes plutôt froid mais vous devriez le savoir! On sort pas avec quelqu'un qu'on aime pas!

- Je vous l'ai dit, vous ne me connaissez pas.

Severus se leva, et Londubat se planta devant lui, le scrutant des yeux, en attente.

- Vous... Vous m'aimez?

- Seulement si une bonne raison me dicte cette conduite.

- AAArrgh!! Vous êtes impossible!

Il partit à grands pas vers son lit et s'assit dessus rageur.

- Ça ne se voit pas par ce qu'il n'y en a pas, mais j'ai claqué la porte! Alors arrêtez de me regarder comme ça!

.

Severus se retourna et esquissa un sourire. Il s'était permis d'être un peu lui-même, et cela faisait vraiment du bien. Normalement, il n'aurait même pas parlé à Londubat de ce qu'il savait, mais après l'épreuve qu'il avait passé, après avoir touché le fond, il ne pouvait que remonter. La guerre, les morts, son rôle à endosser. Il avait laissé ça à d'autres. Il n'en pouvait tout simplement plus.

Severus Snape avait changé, il faudrait s'y faire. Peut-être que plus tard, il s'avouerait que Londubat était une personne qui lui convenait par son courage qui arrivait juste quand il fallait, par sa douceur et son enthousiasme. Peut-être.

.

- Avez-vous finit de bouder?

- Non.

- Cela ne joue pas en votre faveur, vous savez.

- Je m'en fous.

- Gamin.

- Pardon? Vous pouvez répéter?

- J'ai dit que vous étiez gamin. Et moi je suis loin d'être un pédophile. Restez dans votre jardin d'enfant, rétorqua Severus.

- Je. Ne. Suis. Pas. Un. Gamin! Neville était debout sur son lit.

- Si.

.

Severus s'installa confortablement dans son fauteuil et prit un journal. Journal qui fut arraché de ses mains, remplacé par le visage colérique de Neville.

.

- Non!

- Prouvez-le.

.

Le flegme de son ancien professeur fit quitter toute rage du visage du rouge-et-or. Il se releva de toute sa hauteur, et tourna les talons sans un mot. Snape paru un peu déçu, lui qui était persuadé que les Gryffondor aimaient les défis...

Neville était partit. Toute la journée. Peut-être était-il partit faire des excuses au ministère. Snape fit sa journée habituelle, et s'allongea sur son lit quelques instants. Il alluma sa chaine moldue et y mit sa musique classique. Ce qui ne dura que quelques secondes car une main vigoureuse le leva par le col. Ayant gardé ses réflexes, l'intrus se retrouva vite à terre. Londubat.

.

- Habillez-vous, Severus, nous avons à faire!

- Londubat...

- Neville. J'ai un prénom. Vous vouliez que je vous prouve que je suis à la hauteur? Alors habillez-vous.

.

Neville se releva prestement, et passa les mains sur ses habits. Qui avaient changé d'ailleurs. On était passé du pull accordé au jean informe à une veste, une chemise blanche et un vrai pantalon, le tout sur un corps qui s'était encore affiné. Snape s'assit au bord de son lit.

.

- Où va-t-on?

- Vous le saurez en route.

.

L'ancien professeur laissa faire. Il voulait savoir jusqu'où cela irait. Il s'habilla sobrement, comme à son habitude. Un sous-pull et un pantalon noir iraient très bien. Il rattacha ses cheveux, laissant quelques mèches lui barrer le visage. Une paire de lunettes en plus et il aurait l'air d'un étudiant, se dit-il.

Il ne dit rien, et au passage que lui fit Neville, il sortit. Le temps était frais et clair, sans être glacial. En fait, le plus jeune était presque aussi grand que lui. S'il avait toujours parut si petit, c'était peut-être à cause de sa manière de toujours être en retrait, de se cacher. Ils entrèrent dans un salon de thé, et le Gryffondor commanda directement pour eux deux.

.

- Merci d'avoir accepté mon invitation, Severus. Ce dernier sourit. Il avait comprit le jeu.

- C'est tout à fait normal. Commencez, je vous en prie.

- Londubat, Neville. J'ai vingt ans. Vous m'avez beaucoup intéressé lorsque je vous ai vu hier. J'espère que prendre vos coordonnées pour ce rendez-vous ne vous a pas choqué?

- Non. Snape était de plus en plus intrigué. Severus Snape. Je crains avoir dépassé les trente cinq ans. Ne serais-je pas un peu vieux, pour vous? Neville balaya l'air de la main.

- Tant que vous marchez sans cane, sourit-il.

.

Il avait un sourire très charmeur, sur de lui, remarqua Severus. Pour le coup, c'était lui qui était prit au dépourvu. Il eut un sursaut très discret quand la main de son ancien élève frôla distraitement la sienne pour prendre le lait. Il fut encore plus déstabilisé quand Neville planta ses grands yeux noirs mutins dans les siens.

.

- Vous êtes beau, Severus. Je suis certain que vous le savez, n'est-ce pas?

- Je... Pourriez-vous me passer le sucre?

.

Le sucre. Il n'avait trouvé que ça. Il se mutila intérieurement. Comment un tel gamin pouvait lui faire perdre ses moyens? Non, plus un gamin. Neville savait pertinemment ce qu'il voulait. Et lui? Il ne savait plus trop. Il prit le sucre, et se sentit brûlé par les doigts de son vis à vis. Il lui avait été impossible de prendre le pot sans toucher la peau du Gryffondor.

.

- Accepteriez-vous d'aller au cinéma avec moi? J'ai entendu dire qu'une pièce se jouait tout à l'heure. Nous déjeunerions ensuite.

- Si vous y tenez, fit Severus.

.

Même sa voix avait changé. Elle était devenue rauque, sensuelle. Il semblait faire l'amour à chaque mot. Il voulu se lever, et fut surprit par la main de Londubat prenant doucement la sienne pour l'aider. Leurs deux visages se trouvèrent à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Neville aurait pu l'embrasser. Mais il se contenta de lui sourire en le regardant toujours droit dans les yeux. De ce regard qui signifiait « je te veux ».

Severus ne put qu'exprimer une surprise qu'il s'efforça de cacher. Des années à cacher ses sentiments, à mentir. Et là, il n'y arrivait tout simplement pas. Par ce qu'il n'y aurait pas mort d'homme s'il n'y arrivait pas, bien au contraire. Et son inconscient le savait.

Merde, se remit à penser l'ex-mangemort. Je suis un espion redouté, et j'étais sa terreur quand il était gosse. Pourquoi ça me trouble autant? Parce qu'il a gâché sa vie pour toi, qu'il est venu te voir sachant que tu le détestais peut-être et qu'il doit certainement avoir les genoux qui font des castagnettes rien que pour t'impressionner. Et ça, tu sais l'apprécier à sa juste valeur, Severus, lui dit une petite voix dans sa tête.

Il ne dit rien et fit semblant de ne pas voir quand Neville paya à sa place, mais ne pu en aucun cas se concentrer sur le film. Sa cuisse le brûlait, son oreille chauffait, son cœur... vivait. Il ne savait foutre rien de ce qu'il se passait entre Jocelyne et Marie, pourtant ça semblait rudement important pour le dénouement de l'histoire. Une main caressait distraitement la sienne, frôlant sa jambe.

Enfin c'est ce qu'il pensait, quand Neville lui chipait des chocolats dans son ballotin, tâtonnant dans le noir.

Et puis l'écran se fit noir et des noms apparurent. Quoi déjà fini?

.

- J'ai adoré ce film! Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que Joe soit le véritable tueur! Ce policier du XVIIème était vraiment bien mené, vous ne trouvez pas?

- Je... évidement, oui, je n'aurais jamais imaginé non plus, fit Snape en tournant la tête.

.

Il y avait un Joe dans l'histoire? Ils marchaient sur les bords d'un grand fleuve, le soleil couchant se reflétait dans l'eau, les passants étaient rares. L'instant parfait. Et merde il commençait à avoir froid. Dire qu'il pensais que la météo serait clémente, elle au moins. Il sentit un doux tissu sur ses épaules. Un tissu à l'odeur particulièrement captivante. Il se récria très vite.

.

- Je ne suis pas une jeune fille fragile, Neville. Il enleva la veste.

- Je ne vous considère pas comme tel. Je détesterais simplement que vous soyez malade... Lorsque je prendrais un dernier verre chez vous.

.

Snape piqua un fard. Mais quel dévergondé! Il réfléchit rapidement avant de trouver la faille.

.

- Il semble que vous soyez habitué à ce genre de situations, non?

- Pas vraiment, malgré ce que vous pourriez penser. Disons que j'attends un jour comme celui ci depuis assez longtemps. Une personne m'a conduite à me faire une promesse à moi même, promesse que je tiens depuis trois ans.

- Pourquoi la briser?

- Cette personne n'existe plus, fit le Gryffondor en regardant Snape droit dans les yeux. Voici notre restaurant.

.

Snape ne mangea, encore une fois, presque rien du tout. Pas qu'il n'aie pas faim, mais il voyait les sous-entendus dans chaque phrase de Neville... Pourquoi ne parvenait-il plus à voir l'élève?

Neville, du temps de sa classe, était pataud, presque laid avec ses dents en avant et son air benêt. Il n'avait plus rien de tout cela. Il avait un visage d'homme littéralement transformé, une mâchoire solide et carrée, et un air charmeur qu'il semblait avoir prit dans des publicités de parfum pour homme.

Il ne souleva pas le fait que Neville paya encore une fois, et le repas avait du couter une petite fortune vu le cadre huppé que c'était. Et puis ils rentrèrent. Ils n'eurent chacun rien à se dire, mais des pensées qui emplissaient leurs têtes. Le Gryffondor était détaché, nonchalant, alors que Snape restait sur ses gardes. Au bout de cinq minutes à peine la porte de l'appartement fut atteinte.

Il étaient donc si près?

Neville mit la clé dans la porte et se stoppa, Severus juste derrière lui.

Le plus jeune se retourna lentement en parlant, jusqu'à rencontrer les yeux du Serpentard.

.

- Vous êtes bien d'accord pour un dernier verre, Severus?

- Évidement. Sa gorge était sèche devant une proposition si directe.

.

La porte s'ouvrit, l'appartement était clean. Neville l'avait certainement rangée par magie. Deux verres et une bouteille de pur feu les attendaient. Neville prit la veste des épaules de son « invité », et le pria de s'asseoir devant le feu qui ronronnait.

Il allaient... Vraiment prendre un dernier verre? Apparemment, oui. Severus se prêta encore au jeu. Ils parlèrent encore quelques minutes, de tout et de rien, des petits plaisirs de la vie, de la vieillesse bénéfique de l'alcool, de leur soirée. Et Neville se leva.

.

- Je suis un peu fatigué, et je le vois, vous aussi. Il y a deux lits ici, pourquoi ne pas rester? Son ton était neutre à présent. Rien de caché.

.

Alors tout ce cirque pour le séduire, cette excitation graduelle, ces promesses, ces sous-entendus à peine voilés, c'était du vent?

Son corps réagit avant qu'il ne comprenne qu'il était tombé droit dans le piège. Il saisit un des poignets du jeune homme et tira vers lui, obligeant le Gryffondor à s'asseoir en catastrophe sur ses genoux. Et il l'embrassa. Leurs bouches s'ouvrirent d'elles-même, leurs langues se caressèrent avant que Snape ne rompe brièvement le baiser.

.

- Les promesses que vous faites, il ne faut pas les briser ainsi, Londubat.

- Je ne vous ait rien promis, fit Neville près de ses lèvres. Vous avez prit ce que je mettais à votre disposition, voilà tout.

.

Severus ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait, mais Merlin que c'était bon. Le baiser était profond, langoureux, fébrile, les mains couraient sur les corps sans honte, sans se demander si l'autre était d'accord. Mais, alors il était attiré par les hommes? Non, il ne pensait pas. Il ne pouvait qu'aimer l'esprit qui serait supérieur au sien. Neville l'avait largement surpassé. Il était passé outre toutes es conventions, outre la haine subie étant élève, et il avait sauté dans le vide sans corde. Severus avait toujours assuré ses arrières.

Il se leva, et entraîna le Gryffondor à sa suite, tombant maladroitement avec lui sur le lit.

.

- Vous en avez vraiment envie?

- Tu ne le sens pas? Il pressa son excitation contre celle de Neville.

- Ce n'est pas ce que...

- Je sais. Tu aurais du savoir depuis le temps que je ne fait jamais rien sans une excellente raison.

- Alors je te l'ai donnée?

- Il semblerait, oui, fit-il en l'embrassant à nouveau.

.

La nuit ne leur permettait plus de se voir, le feu de l'âtre s'était envolé, brûlant encore plus dans le cœur des deux amants. Ils virent avec leurs mains, parlèrent avec leur corps, et aimèrent... comme jamais. Ils s'étaient attendus, et luttaient pour ne pas céder à la folie. Les mains caressaient la peau crescendo, appuyant jusqu'à imprimer la texture, l'essence de l'autre.

Les baisers se firent dérivants, mordants, jusqu'à faire saigner l'autre. Sentir l'autre jusqu'à la source originelle. La douceur se mua en douleur, nécessaire, vitale, leur prouvant que c'était bien réel. Ils ne disaient plus rien, gémissant, grognant tels deux bêtes enfermées, battues trop longtemps à qui l'on donne soudainement la liberté. Les marques de leurs passion, en de fins sillons sur la peau blanche, rappelant à chaque mouvement ce premier instant, la violence de leurs gestes, leur faisant accélérer, puis arrêter l'autre brusquement, fermement, leur tendresse décuplée, les larmes versées, nerveuses... ils se rappelèrent tout cela.

Ils ne surent s'ils le dirent, mais leur corps le chuchota pour eux à l'autre. Ce qu'ils retenaient, et qu'ils acceptaient, ce que Neville gardait comme un trésor fragile au fond de ses yeux depuis trois ans.

.

...

.

Le ministre debout derrière son bureau cherchait une échappatoire. Il regardait les pieds de son interlocuteur pour savoir de quel côté partir. Son front en sueur et sa voix fébrile ne lui donnaient aucun crédit, mais il s'en fichait. Il avait prévu de partir loin très loin avant qu'on le retrouve de toutes façons. Il usa de sa dernière carte.

.

- Je suis encore ministre, moi! Je l'aurais fait exécuter demain, si ma bonté envers Dumbledore n'avait pas été si grande!

- Bien sûr, monsieur Fudge. Vous l'êtes encore durant douze petites heures. Mais pour votre propre sécurité, je vous conseillerais de partir. Le monde sorcier n'oubliera pas de sitôt que vous avez fait enfermer le héros vainqueur de Voldemort lorsque vous avez su...

- Ne dites plus rien! Il était de mèche! Je vous ferais enfermer! Je vous ferais tous enfermer!

.

Il se mit à hurler, et à divaguer, les yeux fous. Dans un élan de désespoir, il leva sa baguette droit devant lui et tenta un impardonnable. Son geste maladroit l'empêcha de faire quoi que ce soit, et permit à l'autre de se défendre de façon légitime. Ainsi mourut Cornelius Fudge après cinq ans de pouvoir dont les dernières semaines ont sombré dans la plus grande paranoïa.

Dans son tailleur-jupe noir, royale comme la justice, Hermione fit sortir le corps et s'assit pour prendre ses fonctions au plus vite. Elle convoqua le professeur et directeur MacGonagall pour faire libérer deux de ses professeurs, Remus Lupin et Sirius Black. Le plus dur était à venir. Elle transplana d'elle même aux sous-sols du ministère et fit renvoyer les détraqueurs. Les prisonniers de guerre. Elle s'approcha de deux cellules côtes à côtes. Deux mains maigres sortaient chacune d'entre les barreaux pour rencontrer l'autre par delà le mur.

.

- Harry, Draco... Vous êtes libres.

.

Les regards reconnaissants de ses amis qui n'avaient plus la force de parler lui suffirent.

.

... _Quinze jours plus tard_

.

- Alors ça y est?

- Le hibou est partit, Ron. Harry et Draco vont les chercher, et je ferais en sorte que tous sachent quels héros ils ont réellement été.

- Et si tu n'y étais pas arrivée, je veux dire, pour le poste?

- En ce cas, je crois qu'ils auraient certainement été plus heureux que nous, d'après ce que j'en sais, fit la jeune femme en embrassant son mari.

.

Plus loin, dans Londres, Deux hommes furent surpris par un filleul, un ami, un frère de cœur. Ils étaient libres, et ils étaient heureux. Autour de la table, se ressaisissant autour d'une tasse de café, ils parlaient librement, sans honte de leurs situations actuelles. Ils avaient oublié toutes leurs rancœurs passées, trop lourdes et trop complexes pour profiter enfin du présent. Tout cela grâce à cette amitié si forte qui les liait.

.

- Je suis soulagé que tu ait été libéré, Draco.

- Je pourrais dire la même chose. En fait tout ça c'est grâce à Granger.

- Granger?

- La lettre devrait arriver pour vous libérer, fit Harry. On espérait tous qu'elle passerait les élections pour devenir ministre. Ce qui est fait.

- Vous?

- Oui... Elle avait décidé ça depuis notre dernière année, continua le survivant. Elle avait vu clair dans le jeu de Fudge et nous en a fait part. Neville se tassait sur lui-même quand Snape se rendit compte de quelque chose.

- Neville... Tu savais alors que miss Granger allait devenir Ministre?

- Oui et non. Je me suis dit que si elle n'y arrivais pas, je serais au moins ici.

- Alors... Tu avais tout calculé? Le maître des potions le regardait abasourdi.

- Je... Je crois que oui.

.

Harry sourit derrière sa manche. Les Gryffondor avaient souvent un côté Serpentard caché.

Severus regarda son amant avec fierté.

Traître.

.

_... Pauvre gosse_** (1)** : si si c'est bien une humor fic avec du lemon et un happy end... Vous en faites pas, ça vient!

* * *

Et voilà un Os qu'il était rondement mené! Vous avez aimé? Quel couple vous aimeriez avoir pour le prochain? à bientôt!


	11. A l'amour comme à la guerre LMHP

Et voilà, comme demandé, le harry/Lucius! J'espère que vous l'aimerez!Il est un peu court, mais j'ai moins le temps d'écrire, désolée!

**Dark Néo** : Je t'adore!!

Désolée, si j'ai oublié quelqu'un, si c'est le cas, cette personne à le droit de me frapper!

**Rating M** et **homosexualité**, vous êtes prévenus!

* * *

.

**Les amis y'a que ça de vrai **

**Part XI : ****A L'amour comme à la guerre!!**

.

La grande pièce avait des allures feutrées et intimes. La musique douce était présente, comblait l'espace sans empiéter sur la conversation. Entre les tables, les serveurs se hâtaient, le port droit, la figure digne. Très peu de sorciers pouvaient se payer ce genre de grands restaurants à la mode du chemin de traverse... très peu incluant les Malefoy. Et ce soir là, le seigneur de la noble famille était entré accompagné et avait dévoré son souper du regard.

Souper qui avait une attitude plus que provocante à manger ses crevettes de cette manière et à croiser ses jambes ainsi. Ils ne parlaient pas, et deux fois sur trois la fourchette se perdait en cours de trajectoire pour faire un atterrissage d'urgence entre le nez et la joue, le cerveau ne répondant plus à la tour de contrôle pour cause vue occupée à détailler la cible d'en face.

Au bout d'un temps correspondant à une centaine d'heures pour une fée, soit quinze secondes en arrondissant, les deux vis à vis se levèrent sans quitter l'autre du regard, le pas mal assuré, la voix fébrile. Les serviettes furent jetées plus ou moins sur la table ; à quinze mètres serait plus exact ; et une dizaine de gallions tombèrent sur la nappe pour régler la note, à savoir une entrée de trois crevettes à deux noises la douzaine.

Il va sans dire que les deux protagonistes s'en curaient les orteils de ce qu'il se passait autour d'eux, c'est pourquoi ils transplanèrent directement au manoir Malefoy sans un mot, dans la chambre de Lucius.

La chambre était magnifiquement décorée, les gravures datant du dix-huitième siècles étaient recouvertes à l'or fin, s'accordant avec la cheminée de marbre d'origine. Ce que l'invité ne vit pas, trop occupé à répondre aux caresses et aux baisers de son hôte...

.

...

.

Nous sommes en hiver, à Poudlard, et il neige abondamment. Les fêtes de fin d'année approchent, et pour une fois, Dumbledore à demandé à tous les parents d'élèves de venir fêter le réveillon dans le vieux château.

Au final tout le monde était présent, s'échangeant cadeaux et vœux de bonne année, chantant et dansant autour de l'énorme sapin de noël. On pu y voir Hermione et Blaise se disputant sérieusement pour savoir si l'hippogriffe était un oiseau ou un mammifère, puis se jetant dans les bras l'un de l'autre en acceptant que le créateur avait vraiment beaucoup d'humour, Ron et Luna jouant à pierre-feuille-ciseaux-marteau déstructeur de Thor, et Harry et Ginny comparant leurs conquêtes respectives (« Pansy est une vraie tigresse au lit! » « Ah ouais, t'as remarqué, toi aussi? Elle m'a fait penser à Seamus! » « Pas faux! »).

Tout se passait donc pour le mieux, d'autant que les rivalités inter-maisons disparurent quand on vit Malefoy draguer un Pouffsoufle (et nier par la suite) et Dean Thomas faire l'examen amygdalaire de Théodore Nott avec sa langue en plein milieu de la grande salle lors de la remise de la coupe des quatre maisons. Il eu du mal à nier, Colin avait prit des photos.

On aurait pu croire que tout se passerait alors pour le mieux. Mais non. Tout comme la crotte de chien qui refuse de partir de votre semelle une fois qu'elle l'a rencontrée, les rancœurs s'accrochèrent comme elles purent aux pensées. Et ça sentait mauvais pour l'avenir.

.

- Il me le faut. Si je trouve ce petit impertinent seul, alors ce sera la fin pour lui et il mettra genoux à terre devant son nouveau maître. Oui, si je parvient à trouver la faille je ne serais plus en disgrâce auprès de _Lui_.

- Père il me semble que...

- Stop, Draco. Ton père réfléchit au moyen de capturer l'élu pour le ramener au QG. Encore vivant si possible, il sera plus utile. Le seul problème reste ses cafards d'amis qui ne décollent pas une seconde de son caleçon. Un petit impardonnable pourrait régler ça, mais le ministère m'a déjà à l'œil...

- Je vais chez Sirius...

- Chez ce grand dadais?! Et l'honneur de la famille, tu y pense entre deux âneries, Draco?

- Nous sommes officiellement du bon côté, père, et Sirius donne des cours de soutient aux élèves pendant les vacances. Mes notes en défense ont un peu baissé ces temps-ci.

- Pas étonnant si c'est un Gryffondor qui vous sert de professeur... Reviens avant le diner, ta mère tient à ta présence.

- Oui, père.

.

Le grand homme s'affaissa dans un fauteuil en velours. Les temps étaient difficiles pour quelqu'un dans sa situation, et s'il ne ramenait pas l'élu au manoir, il pourrait pour ainsi dire, dire adieu à sa vie. Narcissa l'aidait et le réconfortait comme elle le pouvait mais ses affaires l'amenaient souvent à partir à l'étranger rameuter des troupes. Tout ce poids sur ses épaules...

Le jour où Harry se promènerait seul, alors il en serait fini du petit survivant! Il plierait genou et serait aussi docile qu'un agneau pour la Cause. Encore fallait-il attraper ce garçon aussi glissant et gigotant qu'un vers de terre. Il appela son elfe qui arriva avec un verre et une bouteille de gin. La nuit allait être longue. Surtout qu'il n'était encore que quatorze heures.

.

...

.

Les deux garçons marchaient rapidement dans l'immense couloir, évitant mécaniquement les autres élèves. La conversation qu'ils avaient déjà eue maintes fois les absorbaient. Au détour d'un virage, peu avant la grande salle, le roux tenta de raisonner son ami.

.

- Ce mec pourrait...

- Parlons de façon rationnelle, Ron. Non mais tu as vu son corps?! Il paraît vingt ans! Il a des yeux, Ron, des yeux!

- Permets moi d'insister, mais il n'a pas réellement le profil d'un gars qu'on qualifierait de « sympa »... Ils s'arrêtèrent et le brun regarda son ami droit dans les yeux.

- Il m'a dragué, Ron, et il m'a chauffé comme on l'avait jamais fait! Ce mec est une SALOPE!

.

Au loin, les murs répercutèrent les syllabes crues, alors que la centaine d'élèves présents avaient suspendu tout mouvement, toute parole pour les écouter dans un silence d'église. Prenant Ron par la main, Harry s'engouffra dans la grande salle, quittant par la même occasion la dalle marquant l'endroit le plus acoustique de Poudlard. Les tables se parèrent du petit déjeuner habituel, et le survivant fit bien attention à manger sainement par ce que sans blagues il fallait bien qu'il garde la ligne s'il voulait serrer un de ces quatre.

Fort heureusement pour eux, le statut d'élu du monde sorcier donnait droit à quelques avantages tels que se faire oublier par tous après une démonstration publique peu avantageuse.

Hermione arriva tout guillerette, mais son sourire s'effaça quand elle vit le visage crispé de Ron. Harry avait remit ça sur le tapis. Pour seulement la troisième fois aujourd'hui. Avant même de leur dire bonjour, elle tenta de raisonner le survivant.

.

- Harry, voyons je sais que ça te tient à cœur mais...

- Il le faut Hermione! Il faut que je ramène cet homme pour qu'il paye! Lucius Malefoy a retourné sa veste trop de fois, et on devrait tous fermer les yeux parce qu'il est bourré de fric? Non je trouverait son point faible et il abdiquera devant le monde sorcier!

- Tu n'y va pas un peu fort? Je veux dire après tout, ça aurait pu être pire, fit Ron.

- Je veux dévoiler sa partie sombre et ainsi il sera le dernier de la liste. Il ne reste plus que lui, et de toutes façons c'était mon but ultime. Les autres étaient tous trop faibles je les ais terminés en moins de deux. Mais lui est plus rusé et plus puissant. Sans son bras droit, _Il_ sera sans défense face à moi.

- Tu comptes quand même pas...

- Ben je suis un peu né pour ça, non? Fit l'élu avec un sourire pervers.

.

Ils parvinrent néanmoins à déjeuner de façon somme toute normale. Pansy vint avec Luna récupérer Hermione pour le club féministe qu'elles avaient monté, en opposition au club « masculiniste » érigé par les jumeaux, Dean et Blaise. Il n'y avait pas réellement de but, de règles ou de conditions. Le tout était de s'affronter et d'avoir raison sur à peu près tous les sujets. Les adhérents étaient de plus en plus nombreux. Tous y venaient à un moment ou un autre... Sauf l'un d'eux, qui réfléchissait au moyen de faire tomber le dernier.

Il se promenait seul, à la lueur de la lune, réfléchissant au moyen de trouver des preuves flagrantes, le démasquer une bonne fois pour toutes. Il était la dernière pièce du puzzle avant que tout prenne sa place et qu'enfin il soit libéré. Son destin n'était pas des plus joyeux, mais il ferait en sorte de l'accomplir proprement.

Ron posa la main sur son épaule. Le regard confiant, il l'entraîna vers une salle bien connue, où Hermione les attendait. Ce soir, ils avaient trouvé un plan.

La salle sur demande avait trois bon fauteuils et un tapis épais, c'était bien là tout ce qu'ils leur fallait.

.

- On a trouvé le code magique de la porte, enfin disons qu'on l'a extirpé de la bouche de Draco, commença la jeune femme.

- Comment...

- Tu ne veut PAS le savoir fit Ron.

- Non mais...

- Je te l'assure, tu ne veut PAS Harry, insista Hermione. Le fait est que son manoir, que l'on pensait inhabité l'est. Ce qui est déjà ça.

- Le problème ce sont les aurors, Lucius est blanchi, il est très difficile de l'approcher sans une raison valable.

- Oui, tout ça je le sais, 'Mione, mais cette raison, c'est?

- Le rapprochement. Fait comme si tu voulais conclure une trêve officielle avec Malefoy, invites-le et boum, tu sera le garçon qui a encore plus survécu!

- Et je le saoule, et il se confie?

- Parfaitement, mon gars!

- On commence quand?

- Dès que j'aurais terminé de rédiger la lettre pour Malefoy père, reprit la sorcière. Mais il faut y aller, là sinon on va se faire pincer par Rusard.

.

Ils se levèrent, et Harry eut le tact de ne pas relever le fait qu'un coussin à hémorroïdes était placé sur le fauteuil de Ron.

La journée passa somme toute agréablement, et pour une fois, Draco n'emmerda personne, perdu dans ses pensées qui n'appartenaient qu'à son esprit détraqué. Harry fit de son mieux pour être discret, de sorte qu'il soit seul pour préparer son plan, être certain que le mangemort lui révélerait tout ce qu'il voudrait savoir. La mission était périlleuse, car il se jetait dans l'antre du serpent sans filet, avec tous les risques et les conséquences que cela pouvait avoir. Mais Harry avait promis, et ne reviendrait pas là-dessus.

Durant deux jours, on lu et relut la fameuse lettre, Harry eut quelques idées comme y mettre un des doigts de Draco et découper les lettres dans un journal, mais elles ne furent pas retenues, et l'écriture de Harry fut nécessaire pour que le tout reste crédible.

Un double fut envoyé à la gazette du sorcier pour que l'officialisation (et la sécurité de Harry) eut lieu. Le samedi qui arriverait, il aurait rendez-vous avec Lucius Malefoy dans un grand restaurant. Cette manœuvre était diaboliquement efficace. Elle obligeait le noble à montrer ses bonnes intentions, mais en plus le mettait sous les projecteurs de la gent rapace sorcière, à savoir les tabloïds. Un seul faux pas, et c'en était fini de lui.

Il fallut attendre trois longs jours avant que la réponse ne vienne, et Harry lu avec délectation ce petit morceau de papier gravé d'une écriture fine et délicate, écrit par le prisonnier comme sa demande de pendaison. Le dernier des Malefoy acceptait, et se pliait à la volonté du survivant.

.

« _Cher Monsieur Potter, _

_C'est pour moi un grand plaisir que d'accepter votre invitation, afin d'officialiser notre entente, ce devant la presse comme témoin. _

_Je vous rejoindrais donc au hibou d'or à dix-huit heures trente comme convenu. _

_Cordialement, _

_Lucius Malefoy._ »

.

Hermione regarda son meilleur ami de survivant.

.

- Harry...

- Oui?

- Tes parents étaient riches, non?

- Oui, bien sûr pourquoi?

- Dans ce cas expliques moi comment tu fais pour te retrouver avec des vêtements encore plus pourris que ceux du SDF du chemin de traverse? **(1) **

- Je... Ok j'ai compris le message. Demain on ira acheter de nouvelles fringues.

- Demain c'est mardi, précisa Ron. Tu comptes y aller quand exactement?

- Ben à vingt heures trente, évidement! Rendez vous devant la sorcière borgne, hein?

.

...

.

- Harry je te hais.

- Moi aussi.

- ...

.

Il faisait froid, et les dix paquets de vêtements étaient la seule chose qui les maintenaient au chaud. Dans le couloir de la sorcière borgne, il leur était impossible d'user de magie sans se faire repérer. Miss Teigne s'était comme qui dirait prise d'affection pour la statue et dormait à ses pieds en ronronnant. Depuis une heure qu'ils étaient là, il ne voyaient aucun autre moyen de revenir à Poudlard.

Il y avait bien la cabane hurlante... Si Dumbledore n'avait pas eu l'idée fabuleuse d'installer un banc en pierre circulaire tout autour de l'arbre colérique. Le banc du suicide. Les seuls qui osaient s'asseoir sur cette énormité qui défiait toute logique étaient ceux qui devaient passer en retenue avec Snape un jour où son café bienfaiteur manquait au matin(et qui voulaient y échapper à tout prix, mais vraiment à TOUT prix), et ceux qui avaient laissé leur cerveau au vestiaire et qui se lançaient des défis dont l'intelligence était discutable.

Bref ce banc empêchait un chaton de passer par le tunnel, sans compter que la racine « spéciale » était hors d'atteinte à présent.

Bref, les trois compères se transformèrent en trois couillons gelés. Dans un accès de désespoir, Ron imita le bruit d'une personne en train d'uriner. Le félin s'étira, et ses griffes se firent entendre de là où était les trois amis. La lumière revint dans leur cœur, et de concert, ils imitèrent le bruit de l'eau qui coule. Le chat se sentit gêné, et continua de se retourner sur lui-même.

Excédé, il se leva, et les Gryffondor entendirent avec bonheur le pas doux de Miss Teigne s'éloigner sur le sol de marbre. Ils sortirent en trombe, et commencèrent à courir sur la pointe des pieds (avec le froid qui les avait engourdis, ça faisait assez mal) quand le chat revint avec son maître. Si Hermione n'avait pas été si rationnelle, elle aurait juré que cette [censuré] de chatte souriait de façon machiavélique. Et elle lui aurait bien renfoncé ce stupide regard bien profond dans [censuré aussi].

Finalement, il se retrouvèrent dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Ils durent jurer sous serment ne jamais avoir vu le noble et puissant directeur dans un pyjama orné de petits canards de toutes les couleurs, et le discours moralisateur débuta. Ron se demanda comment il faisait pour débuter un de ces longs monologues à toute heure du jour et de la nuit, et remarqua une pile de papiers avec un post-it, apparemment, sortis en hâte avant leur arrivée. « _Pour bagarre_ », « _Pour insolence_ »... la pile « _Pour sortie non-autorisée à une heure pas possible, nan mais c'est vrai, quoi_ » était dérangée, on avait du fouiller et relire quelques idées dedans.

.

- Les enfants... c'est pas bien.

- On est désolés.

- Je sais. Il est tard, enfin tôt, à présent, je suis fatigué, et de toutes façons, vous n'écouterez pas la moitié de ce que je vous dirais. Donc, pourquoi?

- Le rendez-vous officiel, monsieur le directeur.

Ron était absorbé par les canards sur le tissu qui avaient entamé une queue-le-leu, et qui semblaient bien s'éclater.

- Je vois. Vous n'auriez pas du sortir en douce alors vous allez être punis. Demain, vous serez en retenue avec le professeur Snape, de dix-huit à vingt heures.

- Bien professeur, répondirent les trois amis ensemble.

- Et que je ne vous y revoie plus, fit-il en bâillant.

.

...

.

Depuis la fin des vacances d'hiver, ses amis étaient un peu étranges avec Harry. Bien sûr ils étaient les seuls à le traiter toujours comme « Harry », et non comme le survivant-Qui-Survit-Chaque-Année-Comme-Si-Il-En-Faisait-Une-Série-Télé-Moldue. Ce qui était long à retenir et pas toujours évident.

Ron devenait distant et partait retrouver son amour secret à la nuit tombée, prenant la cape d'invisibilité avec lui, tandis qu'Hermione ne parlait parfois plus, et devenait rêveuse quelques instants, en regardant la table d'en face lorsqu'ils déjeunaient. L'amour, toujours l'amour. Mais il avait une guerre à mener, et s'il était le garçon de la prophétie, ses amis n'avaient rien demandé et avaient droit au bonheur.

Le samedi arrive, et Harry s'habille. Il était comme à son habitude, d'une simplicité accablante, avec un jean noir et un t-shirt blanc, mais cela lui allait bien au final. La presse sorcière était au rendez vous, et le survivant arriva accompagné de ses amis, et de la moitié de Poudlard, curieuse de voir le déroulement des évènements.

Il était dix-huit heures vingt-cinq. Les journalistes avaient respecté le droit de Harry de ne pas vouloir parler avant l'entrevue. Et Il arriva. Il avait directement transplané, et à son arrivée, ses cheveux retombèrent sur ses épaules, sa cape tournoya un instant avant de se poser. Il avait un port royal, un visage androgyne et des yeux de prédateur. Son corps d'apollon en faisait baver plus d'un, surtout depuis la découverte de son mariage non consenti avec Narcissa.

Les gants qu'ils portaient lui donnaient un air de sadique prêt à assouvir tous vos fantasmes les plus dépravés dans le plus pur plaisir, et sa démarche, alors qu'il s'approchait du restaurant, était celle d'un félin, d'un tentateur, d'un dieu de la b...[c'est vous qui l'avez dit!]. Mais le plus important, ses fesses...

Il entra avec un sourire pour son vis-à-vis, avant Harry qui lui avait ouvert la porte, ce qui permit au survivant de constater que les deux melons biens durs et fermes que l'on devinait sous la cape hurlaient à plein poumons « CROQUE NOUS! ».

Il s'assirent finalement dans deux fauteuils bas confortables, avec une table tout aussi basse entre eux. Il fallait que l'assistance journalistique soit à l'aise et ne se sente pas rejetée.

.

- Monsieur Potter, commença le blond en signe de civilités.

- Monsieur Malefoy...

- Appelez moi Lucius, je vous en prie.

- Dans ce cas ce sera Harry.

Le sourire hypocrite qu'ils se lançaient auraient pu rendre aveugle l'assistance, mais pour le survivant, tout le monde fit semblant de rien.

- Je voudrais vous remercier pour cette invitation, cela a même été une surprise pour moi.

Les plumes à papote grattaient furieusement le papier.

- Je vous en prie. Je souhaitais que le monde sorcier n'aie plus aucun doute à votre propos, c'est tout à fait légitime, après tout.

- Merci bien. Dans ce cas portons un toast.

.

Le reste de la conversation porta sur le cours de la bourse, les futurs projets des deux hommes et le temps qu'il faisait, autant dire que tout le monde s'emmerdait royalement, et que seul les journalistes restèrent au final, le fan-club de Potter étant rentré manger, ce soir c'était poulet grillé. Lucius bu une quinzaine de verres de gin sans broncher et Harry resta au jus de pomme. Chacun mesurait ses gestes au millimètre près, et finalement, il fut temps de se dire au revoir avec une bonne poignée de mains, mitraillée par les objectifs.

Et le survivant rentra frustré et énervé de cette entrevue. Ses amis tentèrent de le calmer, mais rien n'y faisait. Il n'était pas de taille à affronter la noblesse de Malefoy (et sa descente phénoménale). Sauf que le lendemain, un aigle royal apporta une note. Seul une famille aussi pompeuse que celle de Lucius se payait les services d'un aigle, et Harry défit fébrilement le parchemin. L'écriture était toujours aussi travaillée, mais les mots beaucoup moins sucrés.

.

« _''Cher'' Monsieur Potter, _

_Vous comptiez me démasquer? Je suis plus fort que vous à ce jeu. En revanche, je me ferais un plaisir de vous laisser une seconde chance. Peut-être parviendrez-vous à un quelconque résultat sans la bande de harpies qui vous suis continuellement. Pourquoi? Cela m'amuse de vous voir vous exténuer, alors qu'à présent, ma reconnaissance auprès du monde sorcier est faite, cela grâce à vous._

_Rendez-vous ce soir même heure, même endroit. _

_Lucius Malefoy._ »

.

L'ancien mangemort venait de lui dire avec tout le tact d'un sang pur qu'il l'avait eue bien profond, et qu'il s'était empalé avec enthousiasme tout seul comme un crétin. La lettre brûla d'elle-même, et Harry jeta un regard de désespoir à ses amis. Il n'avait pas le choix. Ce soir, il sortirait aussi. Il remit les mêmes habits simples, sa cape sorcière en prime.

Ron et Hermione ne l'accompagnèrent pas pour assurer ses arrières et Potter vola jusqu'au chemin de traverse. Lucius l'attendait déjà, et Harry se posa doucement sur le sol. Le sourire narquois qu'il reçu en guise de bonjour fit débuter les hostilités.

Ils entrèrent dans le restaurant presque vide ce jour-là, et la conversation débuta.

.

- Que voulez-vous de moi, Monsieur Potter, exactement?

- Révéler au monde entier qui vous êtes réellement. Vous plierez face aux preuves, Malefoy.

- J'en doute.

- Et moi pas. J'ai vaincu tous les mangemorts les uns après les autres. Vous n'êtes qu'une pièce de plus.

- Très bien, vous voulez jouer à cela avec moi? Vous vouliez instaurer une paix amicale avec le clan Malefoy? Libre à vous. Mais vous allez vous en mordre les doigts, petit impertinent.

.

Le noble seigneur se leva avec un regard carnassier pour le plus jeune, et partit en laissant deux gallions sur la table. Gentleman jusqu'au bout.

La période qui suivit fut la plus éprouvante pour Harry. Lucius ne donna pas la moindre nouvelle pendant deux mois, et en février, lors des vacances, il invita officiellement Harry dans son manoir. Pour que cela ne paraisse pas trop étrange, Hermione, Ron et Severus furent de la partie, et il autorisa son fils à avoir un ami avec lui, ce fut Blaise Zabini qui fut désigné.

Le maître des potions avait été attesté comme étant du côté de la lumière, ce qui mettait Harry entre de bonnes mains. Une semaine dans le manoir Malefoy. Une semaine de confrontation à Lucius. Harry allait souffrir. Surtout que la fouine et son sous-fifre étaient là aussi.

Dobby récupéra leurs valises. Le petit elfe de maison était revenu chez ses anciens maître mais libre. Il voulait monter sa société d'elfes de maison, et les Malefoy avaient accepté qu'il se fasse la main sur les leurs en attendant. Hermione et Ron furent conduits à leur chambre respectives par un elfe tandis que Lucius en personne accueillait Harry. Draco et Blaise étaient déjà dans leurs quartiers, quant à Severus, il ne devait arriver que le soir tard.

.

- Monsieur Potter, c'est une joie.

- Pour moi aussi, fit le survivant avec une voix aussi polaire que celle de son hôte.

- Cachez un peu votre enthousiasme, je vous propose de venir parler un peu dans mon salon privé.

- Bien.

.

Harry suivit Lucius en trainant la patte, et deux couloirs plus tard, la porte d'un gentil petit salon aménagé se referma sur eux, enclenchant les sorts d'intimité automatiquement.

.

- Vous. Allez. Payer.

- Bien sûr. Je trouverais bien un moyen de vous avoir, Potter, vous serez à genoux devant votre nouveau maître d'ici peu, croyez moi.

- Jamais. En revanche le monde entier saura que vous m'avez remis les armes comme un bon chien que vous êtes.

- Ne prenez pas ce ton là avec moi, Potter. Le mangemort se rapprocha du survivant, se collant presque à lui. J'ai des informations sur vous, je sais que vous avez faillit faire plonger le monde dans les ténèbres à cause de votre fierté et de votre arrogance, Potter. Comment-vous expliquerez-vous alors à la communauté sorcière?

- Que fait là votre main, monsieur?

- Ne tentez pas de détourner le sujet, et répondez à ma question.

.

La main fautive s'écarta vivement du fessier de l'élu qu'elle pelotait joyeusement lorsqu'un elfe transplana.

.

- Le professeur Snape est arrivé, Monsieur Malefoy.

- Bien. Faites-le attendre dans le salon. J'arrive.

- Le blond se retournait pour accueillir son ami lorsqu'une main agrippa sa manche.

- Vous ne partirez pas en me laissant comme ça, non?

- Plait-il?

.

Le regard de Harry était noir de haine. Lucius sourit et se rapprocha pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille. Le regard vert émeraude s'agrandit, et Harry prononça malgré lui.

.

- Même heure même endroit demain.

- Bien. Vous avez comprit la leçon, Potter.

.

La soirée fut assez morne, les Serpentards lançant des regards furieux aux Gryffondor et vice versa. Sans savoir pourquoi Harry chantonnait quelque chose dans sa tête qui faisait « je dit M, comme un emblème... »**(2)**

Potter ne parla pas à ses amis, et ne répondit pas à leurs questions. D'une phrase, le blond l'avait coincé, il avait besoin d'un autre rendez-vous dans un lieu plus intime avec lui pour retrouver sa liberté.

Ce fut donc le lendemain soir, habillé depuis quatre heures de l'après midi qu'il se rendit à nouveau devant ce restaurant hors de prix. À peine assis, il entama.

.

- Cela fait trois.

- Non, juste deux.

- Je compte celle avec les journalistes.

- Accordé.

.

Le serveur vint prendre leur commande. Une longue et douloureuse minute passa, durant laquelle chacun s'arrachait la rétine à essayer de détailler et faire plier l'autre du regard.

Une mouché péta, et soudain, les gestes et les paroles furent fébriles, alors que les crevettes arrivaient.

Harry lécha sa première crevette délicatement tartinée de mayonnaise.

.

- Match nul?

- Ouais, match nul, hein, répondit Lucius en se levant.

.

Il va sans dire que les deux protagonistes s'en curaient les orteils de ce qu'il se passait autour d'eux, c'est pourquoi ils transplanèrent directement au manoir Malefoy sans un mot, dans la chambre de Lucius...

Le blond déchiqueta presque la chemise de Harry, avant de planter ses dents dans la chair ferme de ses épaules, tel un vampire. Le brun gémissait sous les assaut, et s'énervait contre les habits de son amant, tirant dessus comme un forcené, et les balançant loin dans la chambre. Jamais des vêtements ne furent si mal aimés.

Ils se retrouvèrent nus, toujours aussi impatients, en sueur, touchant et goutant tout ce qui se trouvait à portée. Harry se sentit plaquer contre un mur, et ce ne fut que lorsque sa voix vibra qu'il comprit qu'il répétait sans cesse le nom de l'homme face à lui. Lucius ne le ménagea pas et souleva ses cuisses sur ses hanches, écartant les deux lobes de chair. Il s'introduisit doucement, mais fermement, et commença ses vas-et-vient, grognant à l'unisson avec les gémissements non retenus de son Gryffondor.

Il imposa au rythme de ses reins, sa main sur le sexe gorgé de sang de l'élu. Les yeux dans le vague, leur frustration ne mit pas longtemps à se déverser entre eux. Pantelant, le Gryffondor eut la force d'articuler.

.

- Pas avant le troisième rendez-vous hein? T'aurais pu préciser ça AVANT, quand même!

...

Severus tenait Draco contre lui sur le lit. Le jeune blond s'était niché entre ses cuisses et dévorait une gaufre au chocolat. Il sentit le baiser de son professeur sur la nuque et sourit. La porte s'ouvrit sur Ron. Alors Severus ouvrit l'autre bras pour l'accueillir.

.

- Hey vous auriez pu m'attendre!

- Désolés, mon ange, lui répondit le blond, viens près de moi.

- Heureusement que c'est insonorisé, ici, ça résonne jusque dans le salons, leurs cochonneries!

- Je t'en prie, ne m'envoie pas ce genre d'image mentale, fit Severus après avoir embrassé son second protégé. Il était tout de même temps, j'en avais marre de leur cinéma pour savoir qui plierait avant l'autre! Et puis parler de leur sexe à la troisième personne c'était à la limite du ridicule...

- En parlant d'autre, reprit Draco, que font Hermione et Blaise?

- Ils révisent, répondit Ron.

- Ooooh comme la dernière fois tu veux dire? Lui fit son jeune amant avec un clin d'œil douteux.

- Nan, nan, ils révisent vraiment. C'est Hermione, quoi, fit le roux.

- Semaine rouge, firent les deux plus jeunes en riant.

Ils reçurent chacun une claque derrière le crâne, bien méritée.

- Au fait, ils sont au courant que Voldemort est mort depuis deux mois au moins, non?

- Je crois. Que s'est-il passé, déjà? Je n'étais pas là ce jour là, fit Severus à Draco, j'ai toujours oublié de te le demander. Ce fut Ron qui répondit.

- Harry a fait preuve d'imagination en usant de bonnes vieilles méthodes moldues pour en finir avec Voldemort, personne n'a été blessé. Peu de gens restent en vie après avoir reçu un coup de fusil à pompe d'un tueur à gage sorcier professionnel, plaisanta-t-il. D'ailleurs, ce sorcier avait un nom à pas laisser un sombral coucher dehors et il arrêtait pas de répéter « hasta la vista, baby »... Les gens sont parfois étranges.

- J'approuve, confirma le blond.

.

Deux mains de deux personnes différentes commencèrent alors à caresser sous le t-shirt du plus âgé. En fait cela faisait un moment, mais les petits scorpions avaient démarré leur plan pervers très progressivement. D'un baiser chacun, Snape les autorisa à aller plus loin.

.

...

.

Plus loin, dans une grande chambre aux meubles anciens, deux gamins s'étaient endormis l'un sur l'autre après à peine dix minutes de « lutte ». La dernière quête de Harry, qui était de se faire (et garder) le grand Lucius Malefoy, seul mangemort à avoir résisté à ses charmes (le seul à qui il les ait offert, aussi) était enfin accomplie. Lucius n'était pas encore parvenu à faire mettre le survivant à genoux devant son « maître » d'une vingtaines de centimètres de longs, mais cela ne saurait tarder...

...

Dans le salon, deux élèves studieux lisaient un énorme livres de runes... Qui cachait l'exemplaire original du kamasutra. Penchant parfois la tête sur le côté pour comprendre la pose des protagonistes ils se donnaient des idées pour les jours prochains. Sans leur initiative de mettre Harry dans l'antre du « serpent », ils en seraient encore à écouter les plans de guerre de leur ami.

Les potos, j'vous jure...

* * *

_Le SDF du chemin de traverse_ : **(1)** : je crois l'avoir déjà mis dans une fic, celui-là...

_Je dit M, comme un emblème :_ **(2)** :devinez à qui appartient le M...

* * *

Et voilà! j'espère qu'il vous a plu!! à vous de choisir le prochain couple!


	12. Remus et la chocolaterie LMRL

**Note** : Comment ça un PWP?? Mais non y'a juste trois quatre lemons dans cette histoire... Comment ça y'a même pas d'histoire... Mais siiii entre les passages citronnés, faut juste lire très attentivement!

Vous l'avez compris, **Rating M** avec une majuscule et tout, je me suis lâchée sur les lemons. (et les pairings d'ailleurs) **les nenfants, les gens biens (et ceux qui veulent un truc crédible), c'est pas pour vous désolée**!!

Voici donc le **pairing Lucius/Remus** promis, et puis après je ferais un Tom/Harry (oui je sais Tom à 70 piges, Harry en à 18, mais promis vous vous en rendrez pas compte, et la face de serpent aura disparut) et ce sera moins « parodique » plus réaliste... enfin autant que faire se peut!

* * *

**Mes rar! **

**Tchikita** : Merci merci!! promis je serais plus rapide la prochaine fois! Voilà un petit chapitre que j'ai écrit en essayant de rester zen, donc tout est vraiment en bordel dans cette fic! Mais j'espère que tu l'aimeras quand même!!

bises!

Ps envoies moi les honoraires de ton psy imaginaire! ;)

* * *

So, Enjoy!!

* * *

.

**Les amis y'a que ça de vrai **

**Part XII : Remus et la chocolaterie**

.

La salle sur demande avait déjà vu bien des choses, et aujourd'hui était des plus intéressantes. Un groupe de jeunes gens pas si innocent que cela s'étaient rassemblés en un réunion exceptionnelle. Pour le coup, les quatre maison étaient réunies, professeurs et élèves cohabitant pour le bien du monde sorcier. Ainsi, Sirius, Draco, Blaise, Luna, Lee, Angelina, Neville, Harry, Hermione et Ron étaient autour d'une grande table, classant leurs idées, en mettant d'autres sur la table, revoyant le budget pour leur mission. Lorsque tout le monde fut entré, Hermione prit la parole, et posa l'ordre du jour pour Neville et Lee qui venaient d'entrer dans ce club mystérieux nommé AD.

- La cible est Remus, 1m73 fin, célibataire, beau, certainement bi, patronus de loup et adorateur de chocolat. Récemment distributeur de « T » à tous ses cours, et à tous ses élèves.

- Le sauveur : Lucius 1m88, célibataire depuis peu, bi à coup sûr, volage, beau et adorateur de résistants à ses charmes. Devra avouer de gré ou de force que Remus lui plait ou ce sera la fin des citrouilles, continua Sirius sur un ton sérieux.

- Le plan : aucun, il faut les caser dans le même lit. Draco je t'interdit de vomir sur mes chaussures, précisa Harry. Ce que l'on possède : Les inventions des jumeaux. Si Lee se décide à sacrifier sa pureté pour qu'on y ait accès sans devenir cobayes. Les potions de Severus, si Neville consent à être un appât, et à mourir d'une façon extrêmement lente et douloureuse entre les mains du Serpentard sans garantie de succès du vol des potions (et de la connaissance des effets de ces dernières).

- Mais vous êtes malades!! Jamais je n'irais voir les jumeaux pour quelques notes! D'après vous pourquoi je vais plus à leur boutique?! Dès que j'y met un pied rien que leur regards pourraient me faire tomber enceint! Et oui je sais que pour un homme c'est impossible mais EUX y arriveraient Angie!

- Je refuse de servir d'appât pour Snape, la dernière fois il m'a quasiment arraché un bras, fit Neville devenu vert pâle.

.

Le groupe entier les regarda avec un reproche aussi lourd que les blagues de Seamus. Lee se ratatina sur son siège, et chercha refuge derrière Neville. Ron mit la main sur l'épaule de son binôme de potion, et lui répondit gravement.

.

- Neville, je sais que cette mission est dangereuse, difficile et tout ça, et c'est avec fierté que l'AD accepte ton sacrifice. Nous observeront une minute de silence pendant que Snape passera ses vingt-cinq...

- Vingt-sept, corrigea Sirius.

- Vingt-sept années de frustrations en tout genre, par le biais de techniques de tortures imaginées dans son esprit tortueux.

- Mais je...

- Les mots nous manquent à nous aussi.

.

Hermione jeta un discret sort de silence sur le pauvre Gryffondor qui baissa la tête désespéré. De toutes façons c'était ça ou peigner la girafe, si vous lui passiez l'expression. Lee était devenu... blanc. Apparemment il n'aurait même pas le choix. Il dégluti avant de reprendre.

.

- Mais euh... on fait quoi alors exactement?

- Simple, fit Hermione. Remus aime le chocolat. Les jumeaux ont un produit encore non commercialisé de confiserie, Snape possède le livre de potion qu'il nous faut.

- On pourrait en acheter une copie, dit Harry, ce qui ravit Neville.

- Non. C'est un écrit original du Prince, fit la jeune fille. Neville reprit son teint verdâtre. Les vacances de Noël sont bientôt finies, nous avons deux mois avant le jour J. Draco dans quelles dispositions est ton père?

- Normal à irrité ces derniers temps. Le ministère ne le lâche pas.

- Possibilité de le détendre?

- Je ferais de mon mieux.

- Nous comptons sur toi, répondit Luna.

.

Draco fit un signe de tête affirmatif. Le sort de Neville prit fin, et le garçon rougit avant de lancer au milieu d'un silence de plomb.

.

- Je veux une compensation.

- La trésorerie verra ce qu'elle peut faire, répondit Angelina.

- Moi aussi, dit Lee. Seul le vent inexistant et des regards torves lui répondirent. Il reprit ses efforts pour tenter de disparaître sous la table.

.

L'opération était donc lancée. Remus tomberait sous Lucius (ou au dessus mais tant qu'il tombait, l'affaire était classée) et cesserait de faire passer sa mauvaise humeur due à une inactivité sexuelle trop importante à travers son comportement.

La troupe se dispersa aussi discrètement qu'elle pouvait, et chacun reprit ses activités. À savoir prier pour ses fesses en ce qui concernait Lee et Neville, et tenter d'éviter le terrible maître du troisième étage. Même Snape était un bisounours à côté. Le trio d'or avait justement DCFM, et Lupin était en pleine forme. Il accueillait ses élèves avec un sourire sadique, la bave lui coulant presque de la bouche, et leur posait des questions auxquelles même Dumbledore n'avait pas la réponse. Si vous aviez le malheur de ne rien répondre au loup-garou, son regard gris devenait noir, et vous auriez préféré qu'il vous bouffe plutôt qu'endurer « La claque ».

Chacun prit place, et avant même que l'on commence, Remus interrogea. Harry, tiens.

.

- Harry. Nundu.

Oui, c'était une question, et oui, Lupin attendait une réponse précise.

- Considéré comme la créature la plus dangereuse du monde. Il s'agit d'une panthère géante parfaitement silencieuse en dépit de sa taille et dont le souffle provoque des maladies dévastatrices. Une centaine d'aurors est nécessaire pour le stopper, répondit rapidement et automatiquement le survivant.

- C'est un léopard, non une panthère. Tu ne mérite qu'un « T », Harry, termina Remus, en sachant parfaitement que ces deux animaux étaient tous deux une seule et même race. Il continua. Londubat. Erkling, dit-il à deux centimètres du visage du Gryffondor.

- Je... euh... Des créatures qui mangent les gens et...

- Londubat loin de moi l'idée de vouloir faire apparaître un étincelle dans la mélasse qui a élu domicile entre vos deux oreilles cohabitant avec votre sébum et vos stupidités, puisque le noir de l'absolue bêtise est ancrée trop profondément à cet endroit, mais il serait peut-être temps de bouger le flan qui vous sert de fesses, de faire le lien entre vos fonctions motrices et votre corps pour enfin ouvrir un bouquin et espérer obtenir plus de résultats qu'un véracrasse observant un couteau et cesser de faire honte à la fonction sensée être innée de sorcier. Sortez de cette classe.

.

Dean faillit applaudir à la performance pulmonaire, mais se ressaisit vraiment très vite. Son tour allait peut-être venir. Neville sortit tout déboussolé, et était presque prêt à demander à Snape de l'engueuler histoire de se sentir mieux. Ses amis le rejoignirent deux heures plus tard. Ce qui ne tuait pas rendait plus fort. Voldemort était une tafiole à côté d'eux.

Ensemble ils partirent manger, et le pauvre persécuté regarda la table des professeurs. Sirius qui discutait tranquillement avec MacGonagall, Flitwick avec Trelawney, et plus loin, une sorte d'aura noire entourait Lupin. Ce mec parvenait même faire en sorte qu'on ait pitié pour sa tranche de Rosbeef. Neville avait presque envie de se lever et de hurler « Elle ne sait rien! Rien du tout, arrêtez professeur, je vous en supplie! ». Et juste à côté, Snape, qui mastiquait proprement pour pouvoir se barrer et s'occuper de ses affaires.

Au milieu, Albus qui était fatigué. Très fatigué.

Hermione mit sa main sur l'épaule de Neville en signe de compassion.

.

- Ne t'en fais pas. Ce n'est qu'une victime de plus.

Neville baissa la tête, et demanda tout bas.

- Quand est-ce que vous voulez le livre de Snape?

- Le plus tôt sera le mieux. On devra pouvoir s'introduire dans ses appartements pendant qu'il... Enfin tu vois, et ressortir sans être vus.

- Impossible de faire ça quand il n'est pas chez lui, intervint Ron. Les sorts sur sa porte sont trop complexes.

- Bon. Laissez moi une journée. Demain même heure, devant les appartements de Snape.

- Tu sais quoi dire? Hermione était un peu inquiète.

- Oui.

- J'ai des potions pour la douleur, intervint Harry.

- Non, je crois que ça ira. J'en ai déjà, ajouta-t-il.

.

Le soir même, Ron et Hermione lui faisaient un massage tonique, pendant que Harry lui lançait des piques auxquelles il devait répondre le plus rapidement possible pour être sûr d'avoir l'attention de Severus. Le lendemain, Lee lui donna deux chocogrenouilles pour lui donner suffisamment de sucre pour supporter le combat, Angelina lui promit un enterrement digne d'un héros, et Luna leva le poing en l'air en signe de motivation ultime. Draco et Blaise arrivèrent à temps pour annoncer que le maître des cachots était prêt de son côté.

Neville entra.

Ce qu'il s'y passa, pour la décence et le respect du héros de guerre qu'est Neville, ne sera pas dévoilé. Il eut mal, et cela dura longtemps. La voix de Snape raisonne encore à ses oreilles endolories. Le fait est que, faisant abstraction des cris, les animagus Blaise et Hermione, respectivement un chat et une loutre, passèrent en quatrième vitesse, et récupérèrent le livre convoité.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois dans la salle sur demande, après une minute de silence pour Neville que le fruit du larcin fut dévoilé. Lee déglutit. Neville était passé sous les mains du bourreau, c'était à son tour. D'un regard, tous surent que c'était le moment, et on le laissa seul une dernière nuit avant d'affronter la double bête. Il se laissa habiller par Blaise et Sirius qui s'y connaissaient mieux que lui en matière de mode, quoique même habillé en sac à patates, les jumeaux se jetteraient sur lui même dans une rue bondée devant leur mère, alors...

On attacha ses dreads en une queue lâche histoire qu'il puisse voir un coup foireux arriver de loin, en laissant juste une pendre, trop courte pour rejoindre les autres. Il ne passa qu'un t-shirt blanc moulant et un jean bleu nuit, mais il était très classe, surtout avec sa cape de sorcier noire ouverte.

Rien de cher puisque ce serait certainement déchiré, et d'assez simple à retirer pour ne pas qu'un des deux jumeaux ait à utiliser un objet tranchant et mutiler le pauvre Jordan.

Il eut droit à l'accolade de tous, et Angelina lui dit que même s'il ne restait plus assez d'argent pour lui faire aussi une tombe de héros, elle ferait son possible.

Jordan mit un pied dans la boutique.

Seul le vent se faisait entendre et l'ombre semblait avoir sa place en ce lieu glauque. Deux paires d'yeux le regardèrent, luisants, et les deux visages avaient un sourire carnassier. Lee crut entendre un loup hurler à la mort, et courageusement, il fit un autre pas. Un souffle toucha son oreille, et il entendit une mâchoire s'ouvrir tout près de son lobe. Il se retourna vivement, mais la « bête » avait disparut.

Avant même qu'il puisse dégainer sa baguette, sa cape avait été arrachée. Il sortit sa baguette sans un bruit, et chercha l'ennemi. L'un d'eux était caché et attendait l'heure de l'attaque ultime. Lee prit les lunettes que Sirius lui avait données. La vision devint rouge, parfois brouillée, et de petites informations s'inscrivaient à droite et à gauche, tandis qu'il pouvait apercevoir la circulation sanguine rouge vif des deux prédateurs. Un son guttural s'échappa de la gorge de l'un d'eux avant que l'autre, rapide comme l'éclair fonça sur lui. Lee n'avait eut le temps de rien faire, lunettes et t-shirt furent sauvagement arrachés.

Il se tourna à nouveau pour rencontrer deux yeux d'un vert luisant, tranchés de cheveux roux. La bouche du prédateur tenait le bout de tissu déchiqueté, et Lee n'était qu'à un centimètre de lui. Il voulu laisser là la mission, tourner les talons et fuir... erreur de débutant. L'autre était déjà tout près de lui, et il sentait son souffle sur sa nuque. Le seul bruit que l'on pu entendre dans la ruelle vide, avant même le cri désespéré de Jordan, fut le bruit de sa baguette qui tomba à terre, et fit un rebond avant de s'immobiliser.

Le repas des fauves commençait.

Étendu sur le sol, Lee ferma les yeux. Il n'avait plus aucun pouvoir, les deux roux se nourrissaient de lui, n'attendant même pas sa mort pour se repaître. Son pantalon fut arraché d'un coup sec et il serra les dents en entendant rire l'un des deux. Il avait oublié de mettre un sous vêtement. De ses chaussures ou même ses chaussettes, il ne vit plus l'ombre, et alors que le vent chaud et malsain de la pièce recouvrait son corps, une masse douce le recouvrit par le côté droit. Il ne put se retenir, ses lèvres voulaient tant le dire...

.

- Fred...

- Ne crois pas t'en tirer comme ça, fit Georges qui s'occupait de sa verge déjà gonflée, trois mois que tu nous chauffe et plus de nouvelles? Tu va payer, Jordan...

- Han, Georges...

- Ne t'en fais pas... Tu seras encore vivant après... Je pense.

.

Fred lui léchait déjà la clavicule, étendu nu sur lui et Lee ne pu que se taire, si on exceptait ses gémissement plus qu'indécents au milieu de la boutique des jumeaux à trois heures de l'après midi. Des mains prirent possession de son sexe, et il bougeait déjà les hanches sans s'en rendre compte. Alors qu'il rendait son baiser enflammé à l'un, l'autre reproduisait les mêmes gestes avec la langue son son membre.

Et sans qu'il s'en rende compte, Fred avait basculé sur le dos, amenant Jordan sur lui, faisant rencontrer leurs deux sexes. Il l'embrassa possessivement, et le métis sentit deux doigts dans son intimité. L'autre. Il parvint à récupérer sa bouche pour dire dans un souffle.

.

- Je n'ai... Jamais...

La timidité l'empêcha d'aller plus loin, mais Georges, derrière, lui répondit tout de même.

- Un terrain vierge, Jordan? Cela ne fait de toi qu'une proie encore plus appétissante...

.

Il sentit un filet de bave entre ses fesses, alors que Fred masturbait leurs deux membres ensemble, et de suite après, celui de Georges venait buter contre son entrée. Jamais chose ne lui avait paru si énorme lorsqu'il perça son intimité. Les dents se desserrèrent, tandis que Georges parlait sans retenue, et que Fred le léchait comme de la viande crue, et la gêne se transforma en plaisir intense, dans les bruits humides que produisaient leurs trois corps.

Au loin, un, puis deux, et trois cris puissants emplirent l'air. Georges était parvenu à trainer les deux autres jusqu'au lit immense des jumeaux, et le métisse s'accrochait à eux comme un chaton à sa mère en dormant. Ils avaient enfin eu le Gryffondor. Ils n'étaient pas prêts de le laisser repartir.

Deux jours plus tard, après avoir promis juré à pleins poumon que oui, il reviendrait, non il ne les quittait pas et oui il les aimait, mais qu'il avait VRAIMENT besoin des articles, Lee pu repartir avec les marchandises qui l'intéressait à Poudlard. Le plus dur serait d'expliquer son retard (et ses difficultés à s'asseoir) à MacGonagall. Et surtout de trouver un moment pour sortir plus souvent au chemin de traverse.

.

- Bien, nous avons ce qu'il nous faut, dit Hermione

- Et Neville? Demanda Blaise.

- Il... Je n'ose pas vraiment vous en faire part, dit Sirius.

- Alors nous gagneront cette bataille pour lui, dit Ron la larme à l'œil.

.

...

.

Jour 1.

Objectif : Se faire coller par Remus.

Mission : lui faire un sort d'illusion.

Réalité : Rémus est un loup-garou il entend et voit à un niveau qualifié d'indécent. On sera collés de toutes façons.

Rapport : Granger, Hermione est parvenue à se faire coller par Lupin, Remus, en compagnie de deux autres élèves, pour une durée de trois heures, à classer les urines de véracrasse par ordre de senteur. Est parvenue, au bord de l'évanouissement, à lancer un sort d'illusion alors que Remus s'était retourné durant son discours moralisateur, humiliant et inutile à l'encontre de ses élèves. Lupin ne se doute de rien, l'AD n'est pas certaine que le sort ait fonctionné, les sens d'Hermione Granger étant encore sous le choc et inutilisables.

Avons cours dans deux minutes, suivront les Serdaigle puis les Serpentard. Sirius se retire dans ses appartements. Stop.

Harry rangea le parchemin, et en déglutissant, ils entrèrent dans la salle de classe. La bête les attendait, un sourire malsain collé aux lèvres. Ils s'assirent, et Douglas Smith se fit dessus. On ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, Lupin était parvenu à se procurer une manticore vivante. Cet animal est certes rare, mais ce n'était pas le problème.

Non seulement cette bestiole ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de bouffer des humains (et en chantant joyeusement s'il vous plait) mais en plus elle résistait à la plupart des sortilèges! Cela sans compter son dard mortel. Et oui, Remus voulaient qu'ils combattent ça. Bien, fort bien. Harry se retourna et vit que tous les élèves avaient fuit, et aussi qu'il aurait certainement du faire pareil il y a longtemps. Hermione était à côté de lui. Cette fille ne manquait pas de cran.

En fait Harry lui bloquait le passage jusqu'à la sortie, ainsi qu'à Ron.

Lupin passait et repassait près de l'animal qui ne portait qu'un collier et une longue, très longue chaine pour le retenir, et donnait son cours comme si de rien était. La seule chose que Ron reconnu fut « maintenant, voyons comment vous vous en sortez ».

Il fallut exactement quatre secondes et vingt-cinq centièmes au trio d'or pour sauter sur les tables et passer la porte avant de la refermer, le cœur battant. Hermione eut une courte pensée pour Remus, et ils allèrent reprendre leurs esprits dans leur salle commune en se calant les uns contre les autres.

La journée était terminée, et ils purent aller dans la salle sur demande. Sirius était déjà là, et Draco se rajusta comme si de rien était, prenant une place dans le fauteuil, plutôt que sur les genoux de son professeur.

Hermione vit entrer Angelina, Lee et Blaise, et plusieurs minutes plus tard, Luna qui venait d'échapper à la mort nommée Lupin.

.

- Il faut qu'on commence maintenant. Angelina, les cadeaux sont prêts?

- Oui, il me faudra encore quelques jours seulement pour le tout dernier, Draco?

- Ce sera fait. Un sacrifice pour le bien de l'humanité, il nous doit bien ça, le paternel.

- Alors commençons ce soir.

- Hermione?

- Oui, Harry?

- Qui s'y colle?

.

En moins d'une seconde, tout le monde avait levé la main en faisant le signe de la victoire. Shit. Blaise avait été trop lent.

On lui remit un paquet entre les mains, à lui de le donner à un hibou. Avec ses facultés, Remus pourrait bien retrouver l'odeur de l'expéditeur.

Le repas du soir fut silencieux, Hagrid avait lutté avec le lion-scorpion, et l'avait renvoyé chez lui par colis-sorcier, ce qui avait rendu le lycanthrope encore plus mauvais si c'était possible. Pourtant une pointe de curiosité se mêla à son envie d'éviscérer la populace quand un paquet se déposa doucement devant lui. Le hibou est toujours à l'hôpital.

Remus partit dans ses appartements, et Dean tomba dans les pommes, c'était pas bon de retenir sa respiration plusieurs minutes.

Le sad... professeur de DCFM ouvrit la petite boîte plate couverte de papier argenté et d'un ruban rouge sang. Des chocolats. Une dizaine de petits chocolats attendaient qu'il les croque à l'intérieur. Douce attention mais qui? Il renifla, mais l'odeur enivrante du cacao seule lui empli les narines. Un petit mot était au dessus des confiseries.

_« Croque-moi, tu m'auras, et seulement moi, Lèche-moi, et tu gémiras, Suce-moi, et tu jouiras »_

Belle perspective, se dit le lycanthrope avec un sourire carnassier. Alors soit il ne faisait que manger bêtement le chocolat, soit... Mais si c'était un piège? Non. Les hiboux et Poudlard avaient un système très efficace de protection contre les poisons. Il prit un des petits dômes noirs entre ses doigts. De quoi avait-il envie? Il se cala dans son fauteuil, et apporta le chocolat à sa bouche. Il lécha sur tout le longueur de sa langue, et sursauta.

Quelque chose lui avait touché l'entrejambe.

Il regarda le dôme qui brillait de salive à présent. Non. Était-ce seulement possible? Il fit courir à nouveau sa lange sur l'arrondit de cacao, le prenant parfois en bouche, jouant avec sa langue. Dès qu'il la retira, il eut l'impression qu'une main douce caressait son sexe, qu'une bouche l'embrassait, qu'une langue le taquinait. Il posa le chocolat, et prit sa baguette pour fermer son appartement, et jeter un sort de silence en passant.

La petite confiserie était creuse, et bien fine, elle commençait déjà à fondre. Il la mit entièrement en bouche, et la suça, laissant parfois sa salive couler le long de sa bouche, appréciant le goût si subtil du cacao. Il ouvrit simplement son pantalon et sortit son sexe. Des dizaines de caresses venaient à lui, les même sensations qu'il donnait au chocolat, il les avait, c'était divin. Le dôme fondit sous sa langue, et les sensations disparurent.

Son sexe était érigé, et humide, mais... de sa propre salive.

Il avala goulûment le reste, et prit une autre petite confiserie. Il ne se retint pas de la lécher sauvagement, et la prit en bouche sentant déjà les même sensations sur sa verge. Entre deux gémissement, haletants, il prit un autre chocolat, puis un troisième, et se mit à les sucer tous les trois à la fois, léchant, perdu dans son propre désir alors que le bruit sur sa hampe et ses bourses devenaient de plus en plus rapides.

Il sentit le point de non retour venir, et il goba un dôme noir, le faisant ressortir et entrer, encore et encore par la seule force de sa bouche et sa langue, aspirant, suçant sans discontinuer. Il vint alors qu'il avait la confiserie en bouche, se sentant comme dans l'antre chaude, léchant encore pour sentir sa propre jouissance, et s'aperçut que le petit chocolat avait prit un curieux goût salé. Intrigué et amusé, il regarda la petite boite en carton.

Il lui en restait six.

Et le miracle arriva. Le lendemain, les élèves n'eurent pas envie de fuir devant Lupin. Juste de se suicider pour ne pas qu'il les tue. Alors quoi ça n'avait pas marché le chocolat? Remus voulait du Lucius pur (et dur)? L'assemblée se fit encore, et Sirius ne tenta même pas de cacher le pelotage en règle qu'il faisait « subir » à Blaise. Draco fut très en retard ce jour là, parce que son parrain l'avait retenu et qu'il avait presque du éviter un impardonnable.

Comme toujours la réunion commença, mais cette fois, Luna leva la main.

.

- Est-on certains des attirances du professeur Lupin?

- Sirius? Demanda Hermione, en juge d'assemblé.

- Je crois que oui, une fois bourré il m'a sauté dessus et... Draco me frapper était inutile. Et donc on s'est envoyés en l'air et... Blaise garde tes mains chez toi, je ne suis pas ta chose. Et je pense que oui.

- Et en ce qui concerne ses goûts? Demanda Harry.

- Hum. Grands, c'est sûr. Après je ne pense pas qu'il ait de préférence. Quelqu'un de plus sadique que lui?

- Ceci répond à ta question, Luna?

- Oui. Et pour monsieur Malefoy, il est peut-être « occupé » en ce moment?

- Pas que je sache, fit Draco. On passe beaucoup de temps ensemble mais... Aïe Sirius! C'est mon père quand même!

- C'était pas moi.

- Blaise! C'est mon père!

- Réflexe, répondit le noir.

- Je reprends donc, dit le blond, en ce moment il ne semble avoir personne puisque justement EN TANT QUE PERE, il a du temps pour s'occuper de ma SCOLARITE, termina-t-il avec un regard torve vers ses deux amants.

- En ce cas, nous avons confirmation que ce couple est compatible.

- Mais...

- On se fout totalement de savoir s'ils s'aiment, Ron. Tu veux revoir la manticore? Tu veux la revoir? Fit-elle avec le regard fou.

- Non... Non ça va.

.

Le groupe se dessouda rapidement. La petite boîte était prête, et vu que c'était Ron qui avait parlé en dernier, c'était à lui d'envoyer un hibou porter la petite boîte.

Coq voulu ab-so-lu-ment faire ce voyage de vingt mètre (et puis les autres hiboux étaient partis se tasser au fond de la volière en reconnaissant le paquet) et se posa tout fier devant Remus. Le lycanthrope ne fit même pas attention à ce petit machin qui bougeait dans tous les sens en roucoulant, et prit le paquet auquel Coq était encore attaché.

Il le secoua plusieurs fois pour faire tomber le pauvre oiseau, et partit directement dans ses appartements. Il savourait déjà son plaisir de lécher encore et encore ces petits chocolats. Oui, il était midi trente, il n'avait rien mangé et plusieurs cours venaient, mais les élèves il ne voulait pas les voir aujourd'hui. Sirius prendrait la relève.

Il ouvrit le paquet argent et rouge, et découvrit encore un petit mot.

_« Croques-moi, tu m'auras moi et seulement moi. Lèches-moi, tu m'apercevra, suces-moi, tu me prendra »_

Tiens, tiens, le petit cachotier se révélait enfin? Il prit avidement un des chocolats, en forme de pyramide cette fois, et se mit à lécher. Il voulait avant tout savoir qui était cette personne avant de la prendre de façon atrocement impudique. Imaginez une seconde que c'était Hagrid...

Il ferma les yeux. Une vision s'offrit à lui. Un corps debout, nu, de dos, la peau en sueur, les fesses rebondies, et de longs cheveux blonds. Mais cela pouvait être n'importe quelle fille de Poudlard... Le corps se retourna aux trois quarts, et l'ombre ambiante cacha les parties les plus intéressantes, à savoir l'entrejambe, l'entrejambe, l'entrejambe et le visage. Il ne voyait que ce torse indécent, ces abdominaux sculptés qui étaient un véritable appel au viol, ces cuisses fermes et musclées.

C'était décidé, il en voulait plus. Cet homme, il ne savait pas qui c'était mais le jour où il le verrait il le retournerait en plein Poudlard durant la réunion des parents d'élèves s'il n'avait pas le choix. Et des menottes si l'autre était pudique.

Il se mit à sucer le chocolat, et alors le corps se mit à se mouvoir, sensuellement, il s'allongea et ENFIN l'objet du désir, la partie pour laquelle il tentait presque de se décoller la rétine pour essayer de la voir était apparue. C'était un blond naturel. Et il n'en existait pas beaucoup. À moins que le coquin ait fait des teintures tout exprès.

Son cerveau déconnecta deux minutes. L'homme avait entreprit une lente masturbation sur son (long) sexe qui durcissait et gonflait à une vitesse impressionnante. Et alors que Remus pensait simplement vouloir en voir plus, la vision écarta les cuisses comme un appel, et le chocolat avait fondu. De rage, Remus en prit un autre. Et cette fois-ci, il entendit un rire fin, et une voix se fit dans sa tête.

_« Si tu me veux vraiment, il va falloir me le dire, Remus... Les hiboux savent ou me trouver. Je le saurait si je vois des chocolats et mon mots encore dans la boîte. »_

Oh la catin! Remus croqua le chocolat de rage, savourant tout de même la douce saveur sucrée, ferma le paquet comme un barbare, recollant le tout avec trois tonnes de scotch, le papier dépassant à moitié du paquet, appela un hibou qui passait par là, et lui scotcha le tout à la patte, oubliant la magie pour le coup. Et le hibou de se dire que vraiment, la grève animalière il aurait du la faire avec son pote Roger, parce que bosser dans ces conditions, c'était plus possible.

Hermione reçut le paquet et sourit. Restait à remplacer les chocolats restants et à les envoyer au manoir Malefoy via Draco. Lucius n'ouvrirait jamais un paquet qu'il ne connaissait pas, et il avait une totale confiance en son fils. L'aveugle.

Cette semaine, fort heureusement, c'était Sirius qui se collait au cours de DCFM, puisque de toutes façons la pleine lune approchait. Et Severus rageait. Les élèves étaient quasiment soulagés de le voir, sans compter Neville qui avait murmuré un « merci » quand Snape lui avait retiré dix points. Le respect se perdait. Ce fut donc une période de paix, et les élèves en étaient presque arrivés à rire ensemble, Gryffondor et Serpentard bras dessus bras dessous en chantant à la high school music hall.

Et puis Draco revint triomphant. Il avait trouvé la parade. Aller à pré-au-lard, transplaner chez lui, trouver son père et re-transplaner directement après. Son anniversaire était tombé la veille, donc il était majeur, tout collait parfaitement.

Ce qu'il firent deux jours plus tard, le samedi. Alors que tous se ruaient sur les friandises en tout genre, Blaise et Sirius accompagnant le blond, le pelotant au passage dans une ruelle sombre, et le laissant finalement partir. Il revint vingt minutes plus tard, son père ayant mit du temps à revenir du travail pour le déjeuner.

.

- Il l'a prit?

- Il m'a presque renvoyé à coups de canne pour être seul.

.

Les trois ressortirent un peu débraillés de la ruelle en question, l'un un peu rose, les deux autres arborant un sourire niais, et partirent rejoindre les autres. Aucune crainte à avoir quant à leur réputation. Le lord noir étant tombé depuis un bon moment, les quatre maisons avaient décidé de faire la paix après une baston générale de rigueur histoire de régler les crasses proprement.

Sirius fut adulé par ses élèves, et ce fut un Remus la mine noire de colère qui reprit sa classe peu de temps après. Aucune réponse ne lui avait été transmise, et sa transformation l'avait (un peu) fatigué. Il s'assit, alors que Dean faisait une courte prière en latin et que Neville avait dégainé sa baguette, et alors qu'il allait tout simplement vomir sa haine sur ses élèves un hibou arriva à son bureau, le paquet dans le bec, et le balança sur le bureau avant de partir en quatrième vitesse par où il était venu.

Tous les adolescents retinrent leur respiration et le drame arriva. Alors que Remus était concentré sur la petite boite plate, Lavande fit tomber son crayon. Lupin lui adressa un regard qui refroidit la température de la pièce et elle sortit en pleurant, suivie par le reste de la classe, dont certains avaient aussi les larmes aux yeux. Lavande avait été tellement maudite par le regard que tous ceux qui étaient autour d'elle l'avait été aussi.

.

- Merde Draco ton père en a mit du temps pour répondre!

- Je sais, mais au bout du deuxième chocolat il a trouvé le moyen de les rendre inusables, et bavait devant les visions. J'ai mal au cœur.

- Comment t'as su ça?

- Parce que ce sans-honte les mangeait à table! Dit Draco rouge de gêne.

- Alors il a renvoyé quoi?

- Je sais pas, honnêtement, je veux pas le savoir. Mais il devait pas renvoyer la même boîte?

- Non, j'ai changé le message, dit Angelina. Il devait renvoyer un présent similaire s'il avait aimé. D'ici deux jours ils auront suffisamment envie l'un de l'autre pour se retrouver.

- Prévenez moi histoire que je rentre pas chez moi.

- Sans problèmes, fit Blaise avec un grand sourire. Mais histoire que tu n'aie aucune surprise tu ferais mieux de rester dans ma cha... Aïe.

- Idiot. Dit le blond en lui frappant le crâne.

.

Et ce fut bel et bien deux jours plus tard exactement que Remus partit précipitamment vers le manoir Malefoy, puisqu'enfin le blond avait dévoilé son identité. Enfin en quelque sorte, puisque l'un l'autre pensaient tous les deux que l'invitation venait de son vis à vis. Et puis envoyer un chocolat en forme de sexe, c'était de la provocation, non?

À peine le lycanthrope avait transplané qu'une vague d'or s'abattit sur lui, et un Lucius frustré de ne pas avoir pu attraper une seule proie en dix jours lui en fit voir de toutes les couleurs. Dire qu'ils se sont accouplés comme des bêtes au milieu du salon était un doux euphémisme, et jamais oh grand jamais Draco ne parla des fameux chocolats à son père de peur d'éveiller ses soupçons. Bon maintenant il avait un père sadique et un beau père qui faisait peur dans ses grands moments de délires.

Et qui en plus se foutaient de savoir qui était là quand ils avaient une envie pressante.

.

...

.

Le temps passa, et les vacances de février arrivèrent. Les héros de l'AD (l'Armée du Désir, selon Luna) se retrouvèrent à nouveau dans la salle sur demande. Neville était présent cette fois-ci, mais comme tous, il était crevé. Lupin était deux fois plus en forme pour leur donner les pires cours ayant jamais existé.

.

- Mais Merlin pourquoi? Draco dit à ton père d'en faire plus j'en sais rien, moi, pleura Ron.

- Des images mentales ont défilé dans ma tête durant de longues nuit, Weasley, je compte pas évoquer ce sujet avec le pervers qui me sert de père.

- M'enfin y'a sûrement une raison, protesta Blaise. Il est satisfait maintenant, alors quoi?

- Je vais tenter de voir, fit Sirius pensif. Mais je ne promets rien.

- Nous sommes avec toi, dit Luna qui se cachait derrière Angelina.

.

Sirius partit la mort dans l'âme, ayant préparé son testament à l'avance. Il frappa doucement à la porte de Lupin, se redonnant de la force en se disant que tout de même ça faisait bien vingt ans qu'il connaissait son ami, et entra. Il fit mine de ne pas remarquer les poupées vaudou piquées d'aiguilles longées sur les étagères, et avança jusqu'au fauteuil devant la cheminée.

.

- Lunard?

- Prends un siège Patmol. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'amène?

Sirius ne se fit pas prier, et préféra ne pas voir la chose que Remus sculptait dans du bois avec un couteau très aiguisé.

- Eh bien je me demandais comment ça allait, je veux dire, tu as l'air plus en forme.

- Oh, ça va. Je me tape Malefoy.

- ...

- Ne fais pas l'innocent, Sirius, tu fais pareil. Avec le fils.

- Dans ce cas tu devrais... être heureux, non?

- Ce n'est pas ça qui me gêne.

- Alors quoi?

- Snape.

- Pardon?

- Ce petit crétin graisseux de Snape. Lucius est d'accord avec moi. Quatre ans ou presque que je suis ici, quatre foutues années à lui lancer des perches et Monsieur Snape se permet de rester intouchable, neutre, comme si rien ne l'atteignait. Monsieur-personne-ne-me-touchera-jamais.

- Attends, tu veux dire que celui qui t'intéresse c'est... Severus Snape?

- Évidement. Je me demande même comment tu as fait pour ne pas le remarquer.

- Mais... Tu lui gueule tout le temps dessus!

- Psychologie inversée, très cher. Je lui gueule dessus, il me gueule dessus, on se saute dessus. Ça a bien marché avec Malefoy alors pourquoi pas lui, bon sang?

- Oh, Merlin, mais... Maintenant, tu as Lucius, non?

- C'est une question de principe, Sirius. Je n'abandonnerais pas sous prétexte que Lucius est devenu mon amant. D'ailleurs comme je te l'ai dit, il s'est mit de la partie pour faire tomber Monsieur Frigide.

- Oh Merlin... Tu m'excuses, vieux je... j'ai un truc à faire. On se retrouve ce soir?

- Pas de problèmes.

.

Sirius dévala les marches quatre à quatre, faillit se louper au moins dix fois, et arriva jusqu'à la salle de botanique, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville et Draco étaient là.

.

- Les gars on a un problème. C'est Snape qu'il veut.

.

Toutes les personnes présentes, Chourave comprise eurent des vapeurs, et chacun se tourna vers Neville qui devenait sombre. Très sombre. La guerre était déclarée.

.

Flashback.

.

Neville entra.

.

- Professeur Snape?

- Ici même, que me voulez-vous Londubat?

- Je... J'ai fait vraiment beaucoup de fautes sur mon parchemin à rendre, et j'en ait rédigé un autre, fit le pauvre Gryffondor en montrant un second parchemin.

- Je me fous de vos problèmes, Londubat, un parchemin rendu est rendu. C'est le principe.

- Mais... J'ai vraiment besoin d'un bonne note, sinon, je veux dire, jamais je pourrais obtenir mes ASPICs!

- Vraiment?

.

Le professeur s'était levé, et avait une drôle de lueur dans le regard. Il s'approcha de son élève, et prit son menton entre ses doigts.

.

- Si vous voulez votre bonne note, Londubat, il va falloir me prouver que vous la méritez. Dans un domaine quelconque.

- Je... professeur... pourquoi?

- Vous ne voyez pas? Allons ne faites pas votre tête de bûche pour une fois. Vous foirez tous mes cours, vous m'énervez juste un peu plus à chaque fois. Et chaque fois cet énervement se mût en excitation. Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire... Neville.

.

Le maître des potions s'en retourna à son bureau comme si de rien était. Tremblant, le Gryffondor s'approcha, et posa son parchemin sur le bureau, avant de le contourner et de se baisser. Il fit pivoter la chaise de Snape vers lui, les joues cramoisies, et s'agenouilla. Écartant les pans de la robe noire, il ouvrit la braguette de son professeur pour prendre le sexe déjà dur entre ses doigts.

Timide, il commença par de douces caresses, mais sous la pression violente de Snape il le prit en bouche comme il pu.

.

- Londubat, montrez moi que vous valez mieux que cela. Vous faudrait-il plus de motivation?

.

Severus fit plusieurs sorts de découpe sur les vêtements de son élève qui se retrouva nu, et invoqua des cordes pour le ficeler bien proprement. Le rouge et or se retrouva assis les fesses sur les talons, mains derrière le dos, savamment attaché par une longue corde de soie, et Severus qui le regardait avec envie.

Il du continuer sa fellation sans avoir aucun pouvoir, tandis que Snape serrait et desserrait magiquement les cordes comme il le souhaitait. Londubat se libéra du sexe et ne retint pas ses cris, et supplia au milieu de ses larmes son professeur.

Plus loin, Un chat et une loutre passaient, et avaient rapidement fait de partir avec un livre.

Severus leva un sourcil, et se baissa vers le visage de Londubat.

.

- Tu... tu es sûr de toi?

- Oui, s'il te plaît! De toutes façons ce jeu stupide était ton idée, alors tu serre cette foutue corde et tu me prends là tout de suite sinon je tiendrais pas très longtemps!

.

Un sourire pervers se dessina sur le visage de Snape. Il savait que Neville adorait ça. Mais ça l'étonnait toujours de voir jusqu'à quel point il était capable d'aller dans leurs jeux.

.

Fin du flashback

.

- Non et non!

- Neville il faut partager dans la vie! Dit Hermione fatiguée.

- Et je vais faire quoi tout seul après, hein?

- Tu ne sera pas seul, dit Luna blasée, de toutes façons c'est juste pour le calmer, non?

- Alors... alors Harry tu me prête ta cape d'invisibilité. Juste pour m'assurer que ça se passe bien. Termina le brun en rougissant.

.

Tout le monde soupira. On avait enfin pu trouver le moyen de convaincre le petit ami jalou du maître des potions, et Angelina reprit les comptes.

.

- Mission : Trouver le moyen de mettre Lupin dans le lit de Snape sans que cela paraisse suspect.

- Excusez moi je revient, fit Lee en se levant et en coupant tout le monde.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a, demanda Draco en le voyant sortir la main sur la bouche.

- Les jumeaux, fit tranquillement Ron. Ils y sont arrivés.

- Oh...

- Comme tu dis.

.

* * *

(**note**) : Peigner la girafe : Oui j'ai été chercher loin! Pour ceux qui se poseraient la question il s'agit d'un travail inutile. Maintenant regardez le cou de la girafe, et considérez qu'un « branleur » est quelqu'un qui ne fait rien d'utile... Vous voyez le lien? Oui, c'est une expression perverse, et oui, cela a directement rapport avec la fic car si Neville ne va pas voir Snape... il devra « peigner sa girafe » huhu... Pourquoi je ne l'ai pas mit en note? Parce que sinon vous auriez deviné trop tôt!!

Et voilà! bientôt le Tom/Harry!

Je mérite les lancers de tomates?


	13. Stockholm syndrom TJHP

**Note **: Je vous l'avait dit, un Tom/Harry? **Slaavy **me regarde pas comme ça, ça s'est écrit tout seul hier soir avec **Tania-sama **(allez voir leurs pages elles écrivent super bien toutes les deux!) Bref **OS plus court que d'habitude**, mais faire plus long aurait cassé le shmilibli... Shimlibl... le truc.

**Rating **: M (oui oui M)

**Pairing **: Tom/Harry (yeah! sans nécro/papyphilie!)

**Disclaimer **: (ça fait classe ce mot, hein?) JKR aurait du penser à cette fin, et j'ai perdu huit galions fictifs, mais en fait rien ne m'appartient...

**Type **: OS!! (again!)

**Mes RAR! : **

**Makie **: Merci pour ta review!! oui le précédent OS était... spécial huhu mais contente que tu aies apprécié! Pour les jumeaux j'ai voulu faire un truc à la alien Vs prédator mdr c'était un poil trop joué peut-être? huhu oué c'est la fin... désolée!! U.U

**Tchikita **: Aux vues des reviews, possible que je fasse une suite mais pas sure, en tout cas merci du compliment! J'espère que cet os sera à la hauteur! Merci pour ta review!!

**Emeline **: Merci beaucoup!! J'avoue avoir buché sur le Luce/Harry mais si tu as aimé, alors c'est l'essentiel! Je pense que tu aimeras celle ci et oui j'ai une imagination de malade... j'écris en ce moment de saint Anne... non pas la piqûre... lol merci pour tes reviews!

**

* * *

Merci de reviewer, le p'tit geste qui fait plaisir à l'auteur!! **

ENJOY!!

* * *

.

**Les amis y'a que ça de vrai**

**Part XIII : Stockholm syndrom**

.

Le paysage se faisait trouble, le froid brûlait ses poumons, il devait courir, sauver sa vie, semer l'ennemi. Ses baskets déformaient l'espace d'un instant le chemin de terre rugueux, ses épaules heurtaient violemment les arbres, le dirigeant au passage, ses mains terreuses s'écorchaient aux troncs.

Le souffle court, la bouche grande ouverte pour happer l'air plus rapidement, il vit enfin son salut. Un vieux pneu posé en haut de la petite colline de la forêt interdite. Il courait presque comme un chien, s'aidant de ses mains, n'osant regarder en arrière, glissant, s'accrochant avec ses ongles à la terre meuble et glaciale. Il allongea le bras pour toucher le portoloin, et ses yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur.

Son geste resta suspendu dans les airs, et trouvant la force qu'il lui restait, il se releva, dans l'espoir ultime de s'échapper. Un second sort toucha son dos, et il tomba en arrière, manquant de peu de se rompre le cou, roulant sur lui même, mou et sans connaissances jusqu'aux pieds de son poursuiveur. Dans le silence assourdissant de la forêt interdite, Harry Potter était tombé sous la main de l'ennemi.

Il ouvrit les yeux, il n'avait presque plus de sensations dans le corps. La première chose qu'il vit fut son souffle qui s'étendait en une courte brume blanchâtre devant ses yeux voilés, et puis le gris partout. Il était dans une petite pièce glacée, aux murs acérés. Il secoua la tête pour tenter de se faire une meilleure idée. Des chaines pendaient le long de ces murs, des chaines d'entrave. En face, à sa droite où le mur se finissait, une porte en bois brute de simplicité.

S'il regardait bien, il pouvait tout juste s'allonger pour faire la largeur de la pièce. Mais elle était plus longue d'au moins une fois et demi. Il était seul, et il constata qu'il avait toujours ses vêtements, qu'il était sale, et surtout que ses poignets étaient attachés. Il n'y avait aucune fenêtre, et une lueur magique faible lui permettait d'y voir quelque chose.

Tentant de rester pragmatique, il analysa la situation. Il n'avait pas envie d'uriner, ses poignets n'étaient pas encore abîmés par les lourds bracelets de métal. Soit. Il n'était pas ici depuis longtemps. Il soupira en pensant à ses amis qui n'étaient pas parvenus à le suivre dans sa course.

.

- Je suis désolé. Je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à tomber avec vous. Je suis désolé.

.

Il n'avait, sur le moment, pu que constater lorsqu'Hermione était restée à aider Ron, tombé sous un jet vert, et sombrer elle aussi, touchée.

Il garda le silence encore avant de déglutir. Il n'avait pas soif malgré la course. Ce simple fait pouvait être vital pour lui. Il tira sur ses chaines, et le cliquetis résonna dans la pièce lugubre. Il ne pouvait pas seulement étendre les bras devant lui. Quand allait-on venir le voir? Quand allait-IL montrer sa présence? Harry savait. Voldemort attendait que la folie et la détresse s'emparent de son cœur pour savourer sa gloire.

Il posa sa tête contre le mur, réfléchissant à quelque chose. Il ne contrôlait pas la magie sans baguette, il n'était pas si puissant que le monde sorcier voulait bien le faire croire. Il était juste Harry. Il ne parvint pas à calculer le temps qu'il resta enfermé. Il s'était pourtant commandé une action, déterminer l'heure, mais rien, ses pensées se vidaient au fur et à mesure qu'elles arrivaient. Il s'imagina vingt fois, cent fois la porte s'ouvrir sur l'immonde serpent qui désirait sa mort, il s'imagina cent fois mourir d'ennui dans cette pièce étouffante.

Et la porte s'ouvrit pour de bon. Harry savait que le Lord ne tarderais pas pour la première fois. La première visite avant que retombent l'ombre le silence sur lui durant un très long moment.

Mais ce n'était pas Voldemort. En fait c'était lui, mais différent. Le jeune homme qui avait franchi la porte était très jeune, à peine vingt ans, il avait les cheveux sombres et raides, jusque sur la nuque, et une peau très blanche, tranchant avec ses yeux d'un noir profond. Comment Voldemort, cet homme âgé, déformé par la magie noire avait-il pu se métamorphoser ainsi? Était-ce un autre horcruxe?

.

- Je ne suis pas un horcruxe, Harry Potter. Je suis Voldemort. J'ai enfin retrouvé ma forme originale, mon corps. Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que cette apparence inhumaine me convenais? J'avais évidement prévu de redevenir un tant soit peu humain... Et un tant soit plus jeune.

- Comment...

- Allons, je peux bien te révéler cela puisque tu ne pourras en avoir aucune utilité... Il était simple pour quelqu'un comme moi de se procurer des larmes de Jouvence... Et retrouver quarante années de ma vie. Je n'ai pas vingts ans QUE physiquement, Harry Potter. Mon corps et mon cerveau vivront encore très longtemps pour régner sur ce monde.

.

Le Lord arriva au niveau de Harry. Sa longue robe noire et sa cape frottaient le sol avec grâce. Il eut un sourire sarcastique et le survivant tenta d'allonger le bras pour l'attraper. Les chaînes arrêtèrent sa main à quelques millimètres de la jambe de Tom. Un violent coup à la mâchoire lui répondit et l'élu ne put retenir un cri. On ne touchait pas au Lord Voldemort. Il ravala son sang et regarda son ennemi de toujours avec hargne.

Un nouveau coup de pied, dans l'abdomen cette fois.

.

- Je suis ton nouveau maître Harry Potter. En tant que mon plus valeureux combattant, tu auras droit à un traitement de faveur. Je te laisse la vie. Ainsi tu pourras voir jusqu'à quel point tu as échoué...

.

Il sortit en riant. D'un rire froid et glacial, tout autant que la pièce. Harry resta sur le sol, en position fœtale. Il avait mal, à l'intérieur. Il avait misérablement échoué. Il ne sut combien de temps passa. Un jour ou une heure. Sa joue lui faisait mal, ses côtés étaient glacées. Il avait les yeux dans le vague, son cœur semblait s'être arrêté de battre.

Sa vie s'était terminée, mais il allait continuer de voir Voldemort, jusqu'à la fin de son existence, et voir le regard de ses amis dans ses souvenirs, et culpabiliser. Parce qu'il est Harry Potter, parce que c'était son destin. Parce qu'il a faillit.

Il se refusa à pleurer. Voldemort avait eut sa guerre, sa liberté, et même sa vie. Mais pas sa dignité. Il ferma les yeux.

.

...

.

La porte s'ouvrit, il ouvrit aussi les yeux.

.

- Enfin réveillé, Potter?

.

Voldemort se rapprocha du corps inerte étendu à terre. Harry ne lui donnerait pas cet honneur de lui montrer même ses yeux. Voldemort effleura sa joue en ricanant.

.

- Alors, le lion se serait-il cassé les griffes?

.

Harry fut plus rapide que lui, et parvint à attraper un doigt avec les dents avant que Tom ne retire sa main. Il hurla sous la pluie de coups que Voldemort lui balança en jurant, et la porte claqua encore dans le silence tombal.

Il se tourna et retourna sous la lumière blafarde. Depuis des mois qu'ils combattaient à corps perdus, c'était la seule qu'ils faisaient à terrain découvert. La seule que le Lord attendait. La seule qu'il a suffit pour leur tomber dessus. Les sorts de contre attaque n'y avaient rien fait, et le portoloin, dernier recours, il ne l'avait pas atteint, ne serait-ce que pour prévenir les autres.

Il fit cliqueter les chaines, et se mit sur le dos. Longtemps il observa la lumière blafarde et le plafond, divaguant toujours plus dans sa bulle interne. Chaque pensée, dans la petite pièce grise et étroite semblait résonner, être hurlée. Il avait vainement tenté de se détacher, les chaînes étaient magiques. Il avait parlé seul, hurlé seul, désespéré seul. Il était... seul.

Il lui parvenaient des bouts de phrase, de mots, d'une voix qui n'était pas la sienne. Des souvenirs. Des mots prononcés au cours de sa vie dont il avait l'impression qu'elles avaient passé la barrière de son esprit pour briser le néant dans lequel il se trouvait. Il ferma les yeux.

...

Il les rouvrit avec l'envie pressante de soulager sa vessie. L'immonde geôlier ne lui avait même pas laissé cette seule issue. Allait-il devoir faire dans un coin comme un animal, à quelques centimètres, au plus loin que ses chaines le menaient?

Il attendit, espérant que la porte s'ouvre, peut-être aurait-il la chance de pouvoir uriner sur Tom. L'envie se fit plus pressante, envahissant son esprit, le moindre de ses gestes fut bientôt pour atténuer le besoin, son corps se convulsait presque sous l'effort de résister, et chaque goutte en plus dans sa vessie était une véritable torture.

Tom avait aussi eu sa dignité.

Il n'en pu plus. Il dégrafa son jean, les larmes lui montant aux yeux, les doigts fébriles, et dirigea son pénis vers la longueur la plus lointaine de la salle. Chaque jet d'urine était le résultat affreux d'un immense soulagement, et d'une honte sans nom, la honte de se voir traiter plus bas qu'un déchet, la honte de n'avoir d'autre choix que d'accepter, se soumettre.

La flaque jaunâtre semblait le narguer, et Harry, enfin vidé, les larmes aux yeux murmura « evanesco ». Le sort ne fonctionna pas. Il recommença, la voix brisée, la gorge nouée. Il recommença dix fois, vingt fois. Il s'adossa au mur, se laissant aller à sangloter.

Fermant les yeux, il hurla « EVANESCO »

.

...

.

La porte grinça.

Voldemort n'avait pas sa cape cette fois-ci.

Dans ses mains, un petit plateau, avec une assiette. Dans l'assiette, une chose qui sentait affreusement bon, de la viande, certainement. Quand Tom posa l'assiette à terre, il vit que c'était un beefsteak. Cuit, chaud, épicé, entier. Il n'avait pas mangé depuis des jours et son estomac gronda. Tom se pencha vers Harry.

.

- Tu mangera, petit lion... Si tu me dis ce que je veux entendre.

.

Les yeux du brun ne détachaient pas de la viande juteuse. Quoi? Que devait-il dire? Les crampes qu'il avait à l'estomac depuis des jours revinrent en se rappelant douloureusement à lui. Fuir Voldemort ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de se nourrir. Il avait tout perdu. Il voulait manger. Il voulait survivre. Il voulait se donner une chance de gagner encore. Il regarda dans les deux obsidiennes de Tom.

Le lord sourit. Il avait soumis le Gryffondor.

.

- Dis moi qui est ton Maître, petit lionceau, alors ton Maître te donnera à manger...

- Mon... Maître...

- Oui...

.

Les larmes dévalèrent les joues pâles et creuses. Il hurlait à l'intérieur de lui-même. Il ne devait pas céder. Mais son instinct de survie savait que s'il ne le faisait pas, il mourrait. Et il était trop pleutre pour se laisser affamer. Son Maître? Ces seuls mots? Les deux émeraudes se cachèrent sous les paupières, il baissa la tête, et murmura.

.

- Allez vous faire foutre.

.

Un coup de pied à l'abdomen lui répondit, le faisant tousser. Une main gantée de cuir prit délicatement son menton entre ses doigts.

.

- Je te laisse une dernière chance. Une dernière chance de me revoir régulièrement et surtout avec de la nourriture chaude et saine.

.

Harry serra les dents. Il ne pouvait pas. Il n'était pas aussi fort. Il devait... Il devait...

.

- Vous êtes mon Maître, avait-il tout juste murmuré.

.

Le rire de Voldemort empli la pièce alors qu'il plaçait l'assiette tout juste à portée de Harry. Le survivant ravala sa rage, et s'avança pour manger. Les chaînes entravaient ses mains, il du se mettre les talons sous les fesses, les poignets retenus à hauteur des épaules, en arrière, le cou tendu pour tout juste laper la chair tendre.

Tom poussa légèrement le plat du pied, observant en se délectant du spectacle. Harry salait la viande de ses larmes, mais mordait, nourrit comme un chien, se débattant pour couper des morceaux qu'il pouvait mâcher. Tom s'accroupit encore, et prit le menton sale entre ses doigts. Les deux émeraudes le fusillaient, mais il n'en eut cure.

Il nettoya d'un mouchoir de nacre la sauce qui dégoulinait.

.

- Je ne voudrais pas que celui que je considère comme mon égal ressemble à une vulgaire bête de foire.

Les chaînes tintèrent, et Harry serra les dents. Tom devina son geste.

- Tatata, petit lion. Ne mords pas la main qui te nourrit, fit il avec un ton dangereusement doux. Je peux aussi bien être ton bourreau que tu redoutes, que celui que tu attendras, termina-t-il en se penchant vers le visage fin.

.

Harry vit les yeux grands ouverts la langue de Tom sortir et lécher sa commissure. Il n'osa bouger sous le coup de la surprise. Pourquoi? Que se passait-il?

.

- Je prendrais soin de toi, si tu restes un gentil petit chaton inoffensif, Harry Potter...

.

Il partit avec un rire cristallin, laissant le survivant surprit, étonné, troublé, en rage. Ce sale scorpion voulait profiter de lui! Il voulait satisfaire ses pulsions sexuelles sur lui! Il... Il n'était plus là.

Harry se laissa à nouveau tomber. Il ferma les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit, l'assiette avait disparut. Il était seul, si seul. La porte s'ouvrit, et il se surprit à tourner vivement la tête, soulevant son cou pour voir Voldemort. L'homme resta dans l'encadrement de la porte, le fixant de ses deux grands yeux noirs. Sans un mot, les deux hommes restèrent à se regarder l'un l'autre. Et quand Tom ferma la porte de bois, Harry reposa la tête.

Il venait de comprendre qu'il attendait les visites de son bourreau. Il n'avait plus personne au monde que son pire ennemi. Son pire ennemi qui s'occupait de lui, celui qui avait voulu le tuer, le traitait comme un égal, il avait besoin de lui. Mais est-ce que Tom avait besoin de lui? Bientôt le Lord se débarrasserait de lui, il en était sûr. Il ne voulait pas mourir. Il voulait que Tom le garde en vie. Il voulait... Il secoua la tête. Depuis quand désirait-il PLAIRE à Voldemort? Peu importe sa mort, n'est-ce pas?

Mais la prophétie n'était pas accomplie. Il ressassa ses derniers mots, mais plus il les prononçait, plus l'espoir que Tom revienne était présente dans son esprit.

Il ferma les yeux.

.

...

.

La porte s'ouvrit, ses paupières aussi. Tom était là. Dans l'encadrement de la porte toujours. Le Lord sourit, et voulu refermer la porte. Un faible gémissement retint sa main. Le lionceau se soumettait enfin?

Il avait du attendre très longtemps cette fois, le laisser tomber dans une douce folie était devenu nécessaire selon lui pour que Harry comprenne et courbe l'échine. Mais il avait vaincu. Il entra, et se baissa vers son prisonnier. Comme toujours, deux doigts gantés prirent le fin menton entre ses mains. Harry avait la peau qui brûlait à cet endroit.

.

- Qu'y a-t-il, petit chat?

- ...

- Rien? En ce cas je m'en vais.

Tom fit mine de se lever, et ne cacha même pas son sourire, alors que le visage de Harry était ravagé.

- Restez.

- Pardon?

- Restez. S'il vous plaît.

- Que je reste, petit chat? Me donnerais-tu un ordre? Ou est-ce une supplication? Me supplierais-tu si je te le demandais?

- Restez. S'il vous plaît.

.

Harry était à bout de forces. Il avait trop attendu, était trop seul. Il se demandait même si le Tom qu'il voyait n'était pas qu'une illusion. Tom sourit d'avantage, et approcha encore du corps gracile du survivant. Tom lui tourna brusquement la tête et lécha sa jugulaire.

.

- Est-tu certain que tu veuilles que je reste?

- ...

- Tu es un bon chaton.

.

Tom se leva, et partit vers la porte. Pourquoi? Se demandait Harry. Alors qu'il allait la fermer, sans voir le visage de son bourreau, le plus jeune entendit.

.

- Je ne veux pas abimer ton corps, chaton. Pas un corps comme le tient.

.

Tom ferma la porte, et s'adossa tout contre, entendant son « chaton » pleurer. Pourquoi se refusait-il à lui faire de mal? Harry était son prisonnier, sa chose, son petit lion. À lui. Personne d'autre que lui n'avait main mise sur lui. Étrangement, il était fier de posséder le grand Harry Potter. Mais n'était-ce pas justement le Gryffondor qui le possédait?

La prochaine visite serait indéniablement plus rapprochée de l'ancienne, se dit-il bouleversé.

.

...

.

La porte s'ouvrit, mais Harry ne releva pas la tête. Tom appela, au loin, refusant que son lionceau ne lui obéisse pas. Harry avait dit oui, avait plié l'échine. Pourquoi mourrait-il? Pour lui montrer qu'il avait finalement perdu? Harry ne succomberait pas! Tom s'approcha, le visage colérique, et souleva la figure pâle de Harry. Il respirait difficilement.

Il le libéra de ses chaînes d'un geste, et s'assit lui-même derrière le survivant. Merlin faites qu'il fasse honneur à son surnom. Il le berça, longuement, et serra le jeune corps entre ses bras fins. Et les deux émeraudes s'ouvrirent. Harry allait mieux. Tom appela un elfe qui apparut dans un « pop » sonore.

.

- Potion de vitalité.

- Oui, Maître, couina la créature.

.

Elle réapparut de nouveau quelques secondes plus tard, une fiole ambrée à la main, alors que Harry ne réalisait pas encore sa situation. Un liquide brûlant fit son chemin dans sa gorge. Il se sentit aussitôt mieux, sur pieds, et tourna la tête. Les lèvres de Tom étaient à quelques centimètres, et il était tout contre son torse.

.

- Pourqu...

- Chhhhht chaton. Pourquoi tu laisses-tu mourir? Je ne veux pas que tu meure. Obéis-moi, petit lion. Tu es à moi. Redis-le, Harry.

- Mon Maître.

- C'est bien, chaton, termina Tom en lui embrassant le cou.

.

Harry ne sut vraiment comment réagir, sa peau le brûlait, il voulait plus que ce contact. Il était à Tom, il était important pour Tom, Tom viendrait le voir encore, il ne le lisserait pas seul. Il tourna sa tête, et les deux lèvres étaient si proches.

Une main de Jedusor, toujours dans son fourreau de cuir, passait doucement sur son T-shirt, dessinant des arabesques sur son ventre, effleurant sa peau. Ses yeux... Ces deux puits noirs sans fond dans lesquels on ne voulait que se noyer...

.

- Lord...

- Oui, mon petit chat... Le souffle de Voldemort était tout contre ses lèvres, doux, chaud.

- Embrassez-moi...

- Demande-le encore..., Tom se rapprochait encore un tout petit peu. Si proche...

- Embrassez-moi... Maître.

.

Les lèvres se rapprochèrent encore, et Harry sentit une flamme glacée danser au creux de son ventre. Le baiser était chaste, doux, tendre. Tom avait besoin de lui. La main sur son ventre remonta plus haut, sur son torse, ses tétons, alors que l'autre gardait sa hanche possessivement contre celles de Voldemort.

Et Tom, le souffle court, cessa sa caresse de ses lèvres. Il avait le regard... Troublé. Il se dégagea, faisant gémir Harry de frustration. Son Maître le laissait, l'abandonnait encore. La porte claqua. Harry avait les poignets libres. Harry passa ses doigts là où ceux de Jedusor étaient passés. Si doux...

Il s'adossa à la paroi. Il ne voulait pas d'un autre endroit du mur, là était sa place, là était l'endroit où Tom s'était adossé en le prenant contre lui.

Il ferma les yeux.

.

...

.

La porte s'était ouverte en silence. Tom le regardait, ses yeux étaient profonds, coupés de ses cheveux encore plus noirs et raides, sa bouche, rose, tranchant avec la blancheur parfaite de sa peau. Il lança quelque chose dans la pièce. Une grande couverture moelleuse.

.

- Mon petit chat ne doit pas être malade.

- Tom...

Voldemort fit semblant de ne pas l'écouter et se retourna, se disant qu'il fermerait la porte, en restant dos à elle.

- NON! NE PARS PAS!

.

Il se retourna, choqué. Harry avait le visage baigné de larmes. Son cher et précieux petit chat pleurait à cause de lui. SON chat. Il s'avança dans la pièce, et essuya les gouttes salés qui s'écoulaient du visage du survivant.

.

- Ne pleure pas, chaton.

- Ne partez pas.

- Est-ce là tout ton désir?

- Oui. Ne partez pas. Ne partez pas.

.

Harry avait enserré la couverture chaude et douce de ses poings, et baissa les yeux. Tom ne devait pas partir. Il se sentit enroulé dans quelque chose de doux. Il ouvrit les yeux, et vit la cape de Jedusor sur ses épaules. Il allait la salir, avec ses vêtements et son corps sale! Il regarda Tom qui lui souriait.

Il n'avait qu'un sous-pull et un jean noirs. Il était tout simplement parfait. Il s'était assis, un genou relevé sur la couverture et regardait tendrement Harry. Le petit brun se mit à quatre pattes, et hésitant, vint frotter sa tête au genou de Tom. Peu après, la main gantée vint lui flatter la joue, et Harry avança encore. Tom le prit finalement entre ses jambes, et Harry s'allongea, câliné, bercé par son Maître.

Il le caressa tendrement durant de longues minutes, et Harry rougit. Il avait la tête sur la cuisse de Voldemort, et il avait de terribles pensées obscènes en tête. Il ne devait pas penser à cela. Il leva les yeux. Tom était intouchable. Il appartenait à Tom, pas le contraire.

Une bouche fondit sur la sienne, et le contact de la peau douce lui fit perdre la raison. Tom prit son menton entre deux main, Et ouvrit sa bouche. L introduisit sa langue, et caressa celle du Gryffondor. Le brun lui répondit timidement, et un filet de salive s'échappa de sa commissure sans qu'il fasse le moindre geste pour arrêter cela. Harry lui était totalement soumis. Il voulait le petit brun, il le désirait, il était en son devoir de le marquer, de le faire sien, c'était sa chose à lui.

À personne d'autre.

Il releva le corps, les séparant pour le coup, et sans ménagement, ne sachant pas lui même quelle attitude adopter, il poussa Harry contre la cloison d'en face Le brun tomba sur les fesses, sa tête cognant presque brutalement le mur.

Il mit les mains de part et d'autre de la tête de Harry, et reprit ses lèvres. Il les suçait, les léchait, et le plus jeune, perdu, ne pouvait qu'ouvrir la bouche, lapant quand il le pouvait, acceptant. Tom tira violemment la lèvre inférieure de Harry avant de tirer sur le T-shirt du survivant. Ces vêtements étaient de trop. Harry tomba la tête sur les cuisses de Tom, et Voldemort lui arracha brutalement le tissu du corps.

N'attendant même pas qu'il relève la tête, il caressait déjà le dos religieusement, appuyant de ses doigts, un sourire fleurissant sur son visage. Il le remit assit, griffant presque la peau au travers de ses gants, tirant et pinçant les tétons, et sa bouche arriva jusqu'au cou du Gryffondor. Il lapa, lécha, mordilla, et finit sur l'épaule, faisant racler ses dents, mordant, marquant son territoire. Harry était sien. Le survivant laissait ses bras pendre. Son Maître s'occupait de lui. Il était dévoué à lui. Il le voulait. Il gémit sous les assauts de la bouche de Tom, et le Lord mordit plus fort en réponse.

Une main se mit sans prévenir sur son érection, appuyant sans aucune douceur, et Voldemort grogna. Son chaton avait envie de lui. Il le souleva par la taille, et le mit à quatre pattes contre le mur. Harry anticipait la suite, son corps se cambrait sous le plaisir, l'honneur qu'il allait recevoir. Son pantalon fut brusquement baissé, et le cuir du gant se referma autour de la verge violacée en enflée de Harry. Il était déjà trempé, et Tom aimait ça.

Il lui écarta largement les cuisses, offrant la vue de sa croupe à ses yeux avides, et il laissa le sexe de Harry quelques secondes. Il ne fit que défaire les premiers boutons de son Jean, et dégagea son sexe bandé du tissu de son caleçon. Il ne retira rien d'autre, et le cuir s'introduisit dans l'intimité du jeune homme. Il gémit de plaisir, pour demander plus. Il voulait Tom, violemment, il voulait lui montrer qu'il était un bon chat obéissant, tout de suite.

Les longs doigts couverts mimèrent un sexe, Tom se réjouissait de la vue de son lionceau se cambrant de plaisir, quémandant plus au milieu de ses gémissements, venant à la rencontre de ses doigts. Alors que Harry bougeait de lui-même, le regard perdu, la bouche ouverte, il retira sa main, et se mit à l'entrée du petit brun. Il n'avait pas le temps de se déshabiller. Il voulait juste le prendre le plus vite possible.

Il invoqua une crème, et dans sa précipitation, s'en mit beaucoup trop sur le sexe, il du se masturber pour répartir le lubrifiant sur la longueur. Il mit la main sur la chute de reins de son prisonnier, et s'enfonça rapidement. Il glissait vite, et la crème faisait un bruit de sexe bien trop excitant pour le Gryffondor. Il sentait l'imposante présence de Tom contre ses fesses, il voulait plus, plus vite, plus fort.

Tom finit par le pilonner, touchant des points de plaisir dans son chaton, s'excitant à ses gémissements qui devinrent cris. Le Gryffondor devait se tenir au mur pour recevoir les coups de reins de Tom sans tomber. Son sexe érigé gouttait sur le sol les prémices de sa jouissance. Et puis, ce fut trop, ses fesses furent trop malmenées et il se cambra, déversant son sperme sur le sol et les murs.

Tom devint presque violent quand il sentit la chair se resserrer autour de sa verge, et criant à chaque coup lui aussi, il enfonça ses doigts dans la chair tendre des flancs de Harry, rejeta sa tête en arrière, et se laissa jouir dans le fourreau chaud et étroit.

Il se retira presque immédiatement, essoufflé, et attira son chaton sur lui au sol. Harry se lova dans ses bras, le souffle court, heureux. Il était à Tom. Une main prit possessivement ses hanches, alors qu'un baiser survola son front.

.

...

.

La porte s'ouvrit, et Hermione rejoignit Draco sur le canapé. Elle posa les bièrraubeurre sur la table, et demanda tout simplement.

.

- C'est qui la meilleure?

- 'Mione s'il te plaît, répliqua Ron. J'ai pas huit gallions sur moi, là!

- Tu es le seul à avoir parié plus de quarante, rétorqua Fred.

- Je suis d'accord avec tête-de-feu, répondit Blaise. Hermione à gagné. Et Georges et Draco aussi.

- Il ont dépassé les trente minutes, vous êtes sûrs?

- Oui, fit la brune. D'après le chronomètre, il s'est passé exactement huit minutes trente quatre secondes et vingt deux centièmes depuis que Harry à posé le pied dans cette maison.

- C'est de la triche, fit Ron! Personne n'a été vérifié que... Il rougit fortement.

- Non, fit Draco, personne n'a envie, surtout vu les cris qu'ils poussent.

- Alors c'est officiel, dit Lee avec un large sourire. Syndrome de Stockholm obtenu en moins de quarante minutes et en plus de trente!

.

Les amis trinquèrent à la victoire des gagnants du pari.

Plus loin, à Poudlard, un noble directeur discutait avec le professeur de divination autour d'une tasse de thé.

.

- Quand je pense que tout le monde s'est trompé, fit Albus pensif.

- C'était pourtant marqué, personne n'a vérifié, rétorqua Sibylle. L'élu naitra et tout le tralala c'était bon, mais il faut croire que ma tante avait un chat dans la gorge pour la fin. C'était pas l'un mourrait de la main de l'autre mais jouirait et...

- Je vous en prie Sibylle épargnez moi ces images mentales...

- On aurait su plus tôt tout de même on aurait pas subit la frustration de Voldemort tout ce temps! Quand on sait que proches l'un de l'autre ils auraient de toutes façons pas pu s'empêcher de se sauter dessus plus de quelques minutes...

- Il me semble que j'ai gagné un pari de huit gallions là-dessus d'ailleurs, dit Albus avec un sourire.

.

Les potos...

* * *

.

Et voilà!! Vous avez aimé? A bientôt encore merci à **Slaavy **et **Tania **pour leur aide dans cette fic!


	14. Be my valentine HPRW

**Note** : Voici certainement un des derniers amis, je n'ai plus vraiment d'idées, d'ailleurs je ne suis pas spécialement satisfaite de ce dernier, mais vu que je l'avais promis je le poste (et j'ai vraiment hésité à le faire, je ne sais pas...). Quoique les idées pourraient revenir, sait-on jamais(en fait j'en ai quelques autres sur le feu reste à mettre la barre bien haut pour vous chers lecteurs... Un Ron Harry parce qu'ils le valent bien!

**Rating : M **

**Spécial **: OS crée en duo avec **Tania-Sama**, je suis Ron, elle est Harry.

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages et lieux ne m'appartiennent pas =)

**Rar : **

**Ally **: Merci pour ta review, j'espère que tu as aimé les autres de même!

**Shadow **: Merci à toi! Avec de la chance celui ci te plaira également!

**Tchikita **: Non je ne déprime pas, j'avais simplement envie de mettre quelque chose de plus dark désolée ^^" en tout cas merci et voici un autre os!

**Makie **: Tout était fait pour je te rassure! ;) en tout cas merci d'avoir reviewé!! bises!

**Manon **: Contente que le syndrome t'aie plu!! Merci d'avoir reviewé!

* * *

ENJOY!

* * *

.

**Les amis y'a que ça de vrai **

**Part XIV : Be my valentine**

.

Hermione regarda le couloir, en se penchant lentement. Elle se plaqua immédiatement contre le mur, le cœur battant, une fine goutte de sueur perlant à son front. La salle de classe était à dix foulées, l'ennemi au milieu, pas d'échappatoire. Elle se signa, inspira un grand coup et couru, entendant les cris d'agonie des autres élèves, les explosions autour d'elle. Elle fit un saut de l'ange pour échapper à l'échec. Trop tard. Elle avait été attrapée comme tant d'autres.

- Noooooon!

Le cri de désespoir de Ron empli ses oreilles alors qu'elle regardait Zabini, aussi effrayé qu'elle, respirer lentement. Alors les mots fatidiques sortirent de ses lèvres, la condamnant à la honte perpétuelle.

- Je t'aime Blaise.

.

...

.

Ça faisait un moment déjà que Harry déambulait dans les couloirs en quête d'une quelconque connaissance avec qui papoter mais étrangement ces derniers étaient désespérément vides, allant même jusqu'au cours de métamorphose. Là, un bruit de course le sortit de son ennui. Enfin de l'animation!

Poussé par sa célèbre intuition, monsieur Harry-j'ai-survécu-à-Voldy-et-je-le-vaut-bien-baisez-ma-bague-manants-que-vous-êtes Potter se précipita derrière la tapisserie de la dame du lac pour mieux observer l'élève en fuite. C'est avec stupeur qu'il découvrit son ennemi, la blondas... Draco Malefoy, détaller comme s'il avait la pauvreté au trousses dans le couloir... qui s'avéra être un gros cœur rouge, volant. Quelle horreur...

Mais que se passait-il dans cette école? Était-ce pour cela que les couloirs étaient vidés de leur foule habituelle? Pourtant pour la Saint-Valentin on aurait pu croire que... mazette... la Saint-Valentin... Les garçons la fuyait tel le chaudron devant Londubat et les filles en avaient fait un jour de chasse guerrière où le mâle n'aurait pas de répit.

Une main l'attrapa par le col pour l'entrainer dans un renfoncement du mur. Ils jouaient à la sardine ou quoi? Il y avait Dean, Neville, Ron et Hermione. Ah plus loin, Ginny aussi. Sa meilleure amie lui montra avec horreur la scène qui se déroulait. Draco était acculé contre le mur. MacGonagall arrivait.

Harry ne comprit d'abord pas pourquoi toute cette comédie... c'était juste un cœur volant et Draco. Et le professeur de métamorphose qui souriait étrangement en arrivant a coté du Serpentard. La voix inhabituellement joyeuse de son professeur attira toute son attention, sur la scène hors du commun qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Ça promettait d'être mémorable.

La professeur arriva, semblant danser, et jubiler à chaque pas vers le blond, qui lui était blanc comme un linge. Elle poussa un tout petit cri de joie en se plaçant docilement sous l'énorme cœur. Sa voix était étrangement gaie, et le survivant aurait juré qu'elle était sur le point de baver d'extase.

.

- Eh bien eh bien, dit-elle avec un grand sourire. On dirait que vous avez quelque chose à me dire, monsieur Malefoy, n'est-ce pas? La "vieille chouette" aimerait bien entendre ça, je suis toute ouïe.

.

Harry vit pour la première fois de sa vie un Malefoy tremblant de peur et plus blanc qu'un mort, enfin plus que d'ordinaire. Il le vit ouvrir la bouche et déglutir bruyamment. Sa pomme d'Adam avait fait l'ascenseur très lentement, comme pour rythmer sa future descente aux enfers.

.

- Ah Minerva, commença-t-il la voix brisée,  
Tu ne peut ressembler à aucune autre femme,  
Seul ton prénom peut faire survivre ma flamme,  
La radiance de tes yeux éclaire mon cœur,  
Je me perd dans l'intensité de leur couleur

.

Harry ouvrit démesurément les yeux devant cette scène. Il aurait presque pitié pour Malefoy.

.

- Moui, moui, fit la dame apparemment amusée du spectacle. Mais... Dites m'en plus, Draco, je crains n'avoir bien saisi le fond de votre pensée.

.

Une rangée de dents organisées en sourire mangeait la moitié du visage de l'écossaise. Draco était entre pleurer, s'évanouir et vomir. Curieux mélange de couleurs. Mais il continua, puis qu'apparement il n'avait pas le choix.

.

- Leurs lumières sont pour ma plume, les rayons.  
Plumes que m'a offert, un légendaire griffon.  
Professeur, je ne suis que le simple, l'élève,  
Espérant sans cesse votre cœur, vos lèvres.

.

Le professeur regarda son élève au bord de l'agonie. Les poings sur les hanches, elle déclara.

.

- Je suppose que cela vous servira de leçon, jeune insolent. Personne ne se moque impunément de ma personne. Et maintenant, disparaissez.

.

Un long rire démoniaque poursuivit Draco alors que le professeur flattait le cœur pour lui avoir donné cette opportunité de vengeance.

Se retournant doucement vers Hermione et en ramenant sa mâchoire à sa place d'origine, Harry se demandait s'il n'avait pas rêvé. Mais Merlin, qu'on lui dise!

.

- Heu Hermione. pourrais-tu, s'il te plait, m'expliquer ce qui vient de se passer? Et puis d'abord, c'est quoi cette horreur volante?!!Demanda Harry en s'énervant un tantinet vers la fin.

- Tu t'es levé après dix heures, toi, dit la jeune femme. Je te présente la dernière création Weasley introduite par Peeves dans le château. Elles obligent ceux qu'elles coincent à se déclarer une flamme brûlante, même si elle n'existe pas. Sauf pour certaines personnes qui semblent immunisées.

- D'ailleurs ce matin Rusard à dit à Snape qu'il voulait lui titiller le bout, si tu vois ce que je veux dire et...

Le bruit de Dean vomissant son déjeuner fit soupirer le roux.

- Certains cœurs obligent les protagonistes à passer à l'acte expliqua Ginny qui soutenait son ami. Ils étaient dans la grande salle. Au Milieu de tout le monde. C'était horrible Harry! dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

- Merlin! mais c'est atroce! S'écria le survivant en imaginant toute la monstruosité de la scène. Comment ça c'est fini? Et on peut l'éviter?

- Malheureusement "ça" c'est finit, reprit Hermione après un "evanesco" sur Dean. Même Colin n'a pas prit de photo tant c'était choquant. Et il faudrait être un bon coureur pour les éviter. Dumbledore est contre ces choses, puisqu'elles obligent parfois à passer à l'acte, mais lui-même n'a rien pu y faire.

Un début de panique avait prit le corps de Harry, et de la sueur froide lui coulait dans le dos. Si ce que Hermione disait était vrai, même son statut de survivant et sa chance insolente ne lui suffiraient pas pour le garder hors de danger. Restaient bien ses instincts de survie mais...

- Combien de temps va durer cette mauvaise blague? interrogea Harry la voix faible et tremblante.

- On ne sait pas, dit Ron. Dumbledore nous a autorisé à nous cacher pour aujourd'hui, du coup tout le monde se cherche une salle de classe vide. Elles semblent pourtant savoir où chercher. D'ici peu de temps il faudra se dispatcher sinon on va se faire repérer!

.

Après les sages paroles de Ron, ils partirent en effet dans des directions opposées, se cachant au moindre mouvement suspect. Harry passa d'ailleurs sa journée a fuir, courir, rouler sous une table, écraser un première année dans un placard, supplier Mimi de faire une pause dans ses toilettes et même de passer la fin de l'après-midi dans la chambre des secrets.

Il n'avait pourtant pas pu éviter de voir et entendre le malheur et la souffrante humiliation de plusieurs de ses camarades... comme la jeune fille de Pouffsoufle en 4éme année qui avait du avouer sa flamme a Dobby -ravi- alors que Harry sortait des cuisines après son sandwiche express, ou la tentative de viol du professeur Flitwick par un Hagrid plus qu'enthousiaste. Jamais plus il ne les verrait comme avant, ni l'un ni l'autre.

Le pire pour Harry resta quand même les derniers instants avant d'opter pour pour la chambres des secrets, ou il eut la malchance de voir Mimi Geignarde se frotter langoureusement à un robinet en lui promettant striptease intégral et autres cochonneries dont il ne voulait plus jamais se souvenir.

Après une telle journée, Harry -affamé et fatigué- sortit de la chambre alors que le soleil se couchait. Il arriva sans s'en apercevoir au couloir peu éclairé du septième étage.

La nuit s'infiltrant lui fit plisser les yeux afin de capter la moindre source de lumière susceptible de le guider, son lumos étant désespérément faible. Le bruit de pas précipités allant à sa rencontre le fit stopper net et réveilla tout ses sens.

Une chevelure courte, mais rousse flamboyante, le fit souffler de soulagement.

.

- Ron!

Son meilleur ami, avait l'air dans le même état que lui.

.

...

.

La saint Valentin. La fête merveilleuse de l'année ou tous pouvaient s'offrir de mignons petits cadeaux en se disant des mots trognons et en faisant les imbéciles à se saliver à la figure. Mes fesses ouais! Le roux continua sa marche, les mains dans les poches. Il soupira. Plus que quelques jours, et la farce de ses cinglés de frères prendrait fin. Il avait réussit à slalomer entre les bombes cette fois encore.

Il avisa un élève au bout du couloir. Si c'était un Serpentard, il retirait vingt points. Un Serdaigle dix points, un Pouffsoufle cinq, et un Gryffondor, il ferait comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu... (oui, même si on était en période de guerre de l'amour, le couvre-feu restait le couvre-feu!)

.

- Harry?

- Ron?!!

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

- Désolé, j'avais pas vu l'heure à force de courir dans tous les sens.

- Ça doit être gênant pour les couples officiel tout de même fit le roux... Au fait, elle est où ta copine secrète? Demanda-t-il presque en chuchotant. Vous avez fui ensemble courageusement, ou...?

.

Harry s'apprêtait à répliquer, qu'il était célibataire et fier de l'être avant d'être coupé par un énorme cœur rouge a fanfreluches qui arrivait droit sur eux en volant.

Ron ouvrit des yeux ronds. C'était un de ceux qui contrôlaient les gestes! Son corps ne lui obéirait bientôt plus. Les "choses" que Peeves avait placé dans tout le château ne dormaient même pas!! Les deux garçons tapèrent un sprint qui imageait bien l'adage « la peur donne des ailes », seulement, ils ne pouvaient pas se séparer.

Le couloir était long uniforme et sans issue jusqu'aux escaliers. Retourner en arrière signifiait rencontrer le cœur magique et rester coincé. Et Harry trébucha en brassant l'air, s'étalant lamentablement sur le sol de pierre.

Ron se retourna pour l'aider à se relever, entendant le brun lui dire de le laisser et de sauver sa peau, sans oublier de dire à sa femme est ses enfants qu'il ne serait pas là pour Noël. Ron, dans sa grande intelligence gryffondorrienne resta quand même et les lois de la physique étant ce qu'elles sont, le cœur arriva tranquillement pile au dessus de leurs têtes.

.

- Harry. Je suis désolé. Je crois que je vais devoir te faire une déclaration. Je t'en supplie, je suis vraiment désolé!

- Je... je... Ron! On a pas le choix! Paniqua Harry au bord le l'hystérie.

Le roux dégluti en regardant Harry enfin relevé, rouge de honte.

- Harry. Je voulais te le dire depuis longtemps. Je t'aime. Et là, j'ai envie de toi, tout de suite. Tu as un corps à damner un saint, j'en peux plus de rêver de toi, tu me hantes!! termina-t-il en mettant un genou à terre, blanc comme un linge.

- Hum, Ron! moi aussi je dois t'avouer mon amour pour toi! J'ai mis du temps a m'en rendre compte, mais, je t'aime!! Et je suis tout a toi, Ron! fais de moi ce que tu veux! Je t'appartiens désormais corps et âme. déclara Harry de façon empressée voir incontrôlée, une main sur le cœur.

- Harry... Oh non...

.

Ron se leva, et s'avança plus près, le regard apeuré, les mains en avant. Il attrapa le col de son ami, avant de l'attirer à lui violemment, et à un centimètres de sa bouche, lui dit "J'ai envie de toi". Ses lèvres se scellèrent aux siennes.

Harry oublia jusqu'à son nom sous cette incroyable avalanche de plaisir qu'avaient déclenché les deux lèvres douces et chaudes de son meilleur ami, non de son désormais petit ami... Maudits soient ces cœurs rouges! Ils contrôlaient même les pensées apparemment.

Ron caressait à présent le corps sans défauts de son ami. Ses mains s'attardaient sur ses fesses, alors qu'il mordait possessivement ces lèvres trop tentatrices. Il léchait, suçait, et son bassin se pressa contre celui du brun. Au loin, en ouvrant les yeux, il vit le cœur s'éloigner. Il allait ouvrir la bouche pour dire qu'ils avaient reprit le contrôle de leur corps mais une langue entra dans sa bouche. Plus tard. Il lui dira plus tard.

Le brun, n'ayant plus de volonté depuis les mains posées juste « là », ne remarqua pas la disparition de l'élément déclencheur. Il avait, en outre, bien mieux a faire! Comme cadenasser ses bras autour du cou et des épaules larges de Ron et de se frotter langoureusement a son corps chaud et musclé pour l'enflammer toujours plus que son baisé passionné ne faisait.

Le roux se sépara des lèvres rougies pour mordre la peau de lait du cou du survivant. Il aspira, lécha, avant de lui parler à l'oreille. Il sentait l'érection du brun se former, et c'était très flatteur, lui même ayant vraiment du mal à trouver de la place dans son pantalon, maintenant, mais... C'était un couloir.

.

- Harry. La salle sur demande. On en a VRAIMENT besoin la...

- Hum viens! haleta Harry presque frustré en attrapant la manche du rouquin pour l'entrainer au pas de course jusqu'à la salle salvatrice.

- Presque, répondit Ron en souriant de manière perverse, suivant Harry comme il pouvait, vue son entrejambe.

.

Après les trois allers-retours les plus rapides de sa vie, Harry, ouvrit brutalement la porte, et poussa Ron à l'intérieur.

Une chambre aux couleurs chaudes et accueillantes s'offrait a eux. Un lit deux places à baldaquin pourpre occupait le fond de la salle et semblait leur faire de l'œil.

Un feu de cheminée gravée du quatorzième siècle diffusait une chaleur et une douce lumière tamisée, prolongeant cette atmosphère sensuelle et romantique dans laquelle Harry et Ron étaient plongés.

Ce que Ron ne vit absolument pas, trop occupé à retirer son t-shirt. S'il avait été rondouillet, mou ou flasque à un moment de sa vie, ce n'était absolument plus le cas. Sa peau se tendait sur ses muscles, touchée de petites pointes couleur soleil. Ses cheveux lui barraient le visage, rehaussant ses yeux océan, sa taille s'était affinée, et ses abdominaux s'étaient creusés. La lisière du pantalon provocante, insolente, brisait la ligne de poils fins menant au plaisir, indécente.

D'un regard, il invita Harry à venir sur le lit sur lequel il était déjà assis, les talons sous les fesses.

Complètement hypnotisé, le brun avança lentement vers Ron en déboutonnant sa chemise noire. il n'y avait pas de raison pour que son amant soit le seul a être torse nu.

arriver au bord du lit, il s'assit dos au roux, souriant doucement aux bras venant l'entourer et le maintenir captif de leur propriétaire.

Un ventre chaud lui brulait les reins et une agréable bouche affamée vint se poser a la jonction de son cou et de son épaule nacrée.

Les mains de Ron vinrent déboutonner le pantalon, tout en continuant ses mouvements de bassin. Il n'en pouvait presque plus. Il remonta le long du torse, griffa légèrement sur toute sa longueur, arrachant de faibles gémissements au brun. Et puis le bouton céda, et c'est un main gourmande qui vient pétrir les fesses fermes et rondes du survivant.

Il laissa échapper un râle de pur désir. Il lui fallait Harry sur sa queue, peu importe comment.

Le brun exaltait. Il n'était que gémissements et tremblements. Mais plus que tout, il voulait donner du plaisir a son homme. Il se dégagea du cocon bouillant de Ron et se retourna vers lui et descendant du lit. À genoux sur la moquette, il avait désormais les lèvres a deux centimètres de la bosse plus qu'impatiente qui déformait le pantalon de son amant. Doucement Harry descendit la braguette de se pauvre vêtement et frotta son nez sur le caleçon bien rempli. Au son qui lui répondait, ça ne devait pas être si désagréable.

"Merde, il sait y faire" se dit le roux. Et une bouffée de jalousie lui vint en se demandant avec qui il avait expérimenté ça avant. Il descendit ses jambes de part et d'autre du lit, se levant brièvement avant de se rassoir, permettant au brun de faire descendre -d'arracher- le tissu encombrant.

Harry posa ses mains sur le haut des cuisses musclées qui lui faisaient face. Plongeant son regard forêt dans celui bleu azur de son homme, il se lécha lentement les lèvres et souffla délicatement sur le gland rougi d'envie.

Voulant faire supplier Ron, le brun alla même jusqu'à laper tel un chat affamé, les veines qui parcouraient cette verge, descendant progressivement jusqu'au bourses pleines de vie.

Le roux passa sa main dans les cheveux de Harry, l'incitant à continuer. Merde son meilleur ami lui taillait une... Le dernier mot se perdit dans un long gémissement. Il bougea son bassin sans y penser, et un courant chaud le parcouru alors que la bouche se fit gourmande et le prit totalement. Il caressait la joue du brun, se délectant de ce regard émeraude si pervers en cet instant. Et il ne tient plus. Il lui releva la tête pour lui signifier de se positionner sur le lit.

Atterrissant sur le lit à plat ventre, Harry ne fit que mieux positionner son basin et ses jambes pour que Ron vienne directement sur lui. Il frissonna de plaisir au contact des grandes mains sur sa taille qui se démenaient pour lui enlever son jean et son boxer.

Là, à cet instant Harry était au paradis. Enfin aux portes car il savait que bientôt Ron l'emmènerait aux septième ciel, mais là, le fait de sentir son torse sur son dos, son sexe vibrant et dur se coller a ses fesses et cette indécente bouche dans son cou le fit onduler langoureusement du bassin pour attiser encore plus l'envie du roux pour lui. Un grognement rauque de plaisir lui répondit avant qu'une main ne vienne tirer son menton pour mieux permettre à la bouche amie de venir lui dévorer la sienne.

Ron pressa durement son sexe contre les fesses du brun. Il se détacha de lui et écarta les lobes fermes et ronds, admirant la vue si obscène. Il se baissa et passa rapidement la largeur de sa langue sur l'entrée chaude, surprenant agréablement son futur amant. Il n'introduit qu'un doigt, entendant ce cri si excitant sortir des lèvres du brun. Il poussa de son sexe déjà trop humide, et entra dans u n bruit délicieusement pervers. Énorme! Si bon, si dur! Harry se sentait si complet et plein de son homme. Comment avait il pu survivre sans ça? Un cri lui échappa quand le sexe du roux entra dans son entier, frappant doucement un point très sensible en lui. Merlin, cette sensation! Harry en voulait encore plus!

Ron ne se retenait plus. Il pilonnait sans retenue, faisant claquer ses bourses contre les fesses chaudes de Harry.

.

- Merde... Harry... Je vais...

.

Il frappa encore plus fort, retenant les hanches du brun pour le faire venir à sa rencontre. Il se crispa en sentant le fourreau de chair se resserrer brutalement, et jouit en se retirant. Il voulait le marquer. Un long jet atterrit sur le dos en sueur.

.

- hummmmm... Rron!! Gémit Harry épuisé mais heureux comme jamais.

.

Il ferma lentement les yeux alors que le corps lourd et bouillant de son homme venais se poser sur le sien avant de basculer sur le coter en continuant de l'enlacer. Il ne fut conscient que d'un baiser tendre sur sa tempe et du battement de son cœur avant de perdre purement connaissance. Ron ferma les yeux en voyant ce trop adorable visage souriant tendrement près de lui.

La seule chose qu'il regrettait, ce serait Harry au réveil, qui lui dirait que cela est dû au cœur, que ce n'était qu'une erreur. Avec un pincement à la poitrine, il s'endormit, serrant comme sa vie la taille du brun. C'est un rayon du soleil de midi qui vient sortir Harry du pays des rêves. Il n'avait jamais aussi bien dormi. La nuit dernière avait été la plus belle de sa courte vie. Ron. Son meilleur ami et maintenant son amour.

Bien que cela se soit passé de façon précipitée, Harry trouvait cette situation plus que normale et évidente. Il aimait Ron plus que sa propre vie, et depuis le tout début en fait.

Le brun ouvrit les yeux pour les poser sur la place vide a côté de lui. Vide? Où était passé son homme?

Prit d'une peur panique et d'un méchant pressentiment, Harry jeta un coup d'œil a la table de nuit de son coté du lit.

Un hurlement de rage et de douleur fit trembler fondations et êtres vivants de Poudlard.

Ron restait assis à la grande table, les yeux dans le vague, triste. Il aimait Harry, il s'en était rendu compte. Mais cela n'avait plus aucune importance. Ce foutu cœur était venu et avait gâché le peu de paix intérieure qu'il avait. Il sourit de dépit. Tout était plus simple avant. Maintenant, Harry avait eut une nuit presque forcée par la magie, et lui... Il était vide. Il soupira, et partit, ignorant le regard inquiet d'Hermione. Il n'avait rien mangé. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait vraiment faim.

Harry courut plus qu'il ne marcha dans les couloirs en direction de la grande salle, persuadé que Ron y était -puisque tout le monde y convergeait- pour y retrouver son enfoiré de "petit ami" en qui il avait placé toute sa confiance et pour quoi? Pour une bonne baise?

Il en avait les larmes aux yeux. Alors c'était que du vent? Tous ces mots d'amour sa première nuit avec un homme pourquoi? Il devait aller en parler avec Ron, même en prenant le risque de lui sauter dessus pour lui foutre des claques!

Il allait passer la porte. Il se mordait la joue pour ne pas crier. Il mettait un pied devant l'autre. Il savait qu'il allait courir dès qu'il aurait passé le seuil. Il tourna directement après l'énorme double battant, et les yeux brouillés de larmes, ne voyant presque plus rien, accéléra, percuta quelqu'un, mais n'y prêta pas attention. Il continua dans le couloir, vite stoppé par une main qu'il connaissait bien.

Harry avait aperçu Ron qui arrivait vers lui sans regarder ou il allait. il avait bien vu les larmes qui tentaient de fuir les yeux bleus de Ron mais il avait encore si mal, et il avait encore tant de questions sans réponses! Il fit disparaitre la distance qui les séparaient encore et plaqua le rouquin contre le mur le plus proche en serrant un peu ses doigts sur son cou.

.

- Pourquoi?! Pourquoi m'as tu quitté ce matin? Je ne suis pas ton genre, tu en aime un autre? Ou alors t'avais juste envie de t'amuser? Réponds-moi Ronald Weasley! Hurla Harry en pleurant sans pouvoir se retenir.

.

Ron ouvrit grand les yeux. Harry contre lui. En colère, serrant son cou. C'était tout à fait hors de propos, mais il avait très envie que le brun décharge sa colère sur lui de la plus agréable des façons. Et puis il réfléchit prudemment à la réponse.

.

- Je... J'ai juste... Eu peur. J'ai pensé que tu ne faisait ça qu'à cause... Tu sais, la magie du cœur, dit-il en tournant la tête autant qu'il pouvait avec l'entrave de chair.

- La... la magie du cœur? C'est vrai, je m'en souviens! Non,... je t'aime toujours autant que hier soir... Harry était très troublé. Je comprends pas. Ses émotions fortes et ses mains étaient retombées dans une stupéfaction brusque.

.

Ron n'en cru pas ses yeux. Il envoya promener tout ce qu'il pensait savoir de Harry, empoigna son col, et lui roula la pelle du siècle.

le survivant fondait comme neige au soleil sous le baiser du rouquin. Ron, l'aimait aussi! Ce n'était pas une blague... Il se laissa complètement envahir par la langue et l'amour de son homme.

.

...

.

le feu crépitait de puis un bon moment déjà, et il était assez tard, mais Harry ne pouvait décidément pas quitter le cocon de douceur dans lequel l'enfermait les bras possessifs de Ron.

Il était assit sur ses cuisses et de travers, lui permettant ainsi de l'embrasser tout son soul sans subir les crampes et autres démangeaisons.

Ron sourit en sentant Harry l'embrasser encore, et répondit au baiser sans poser de question. Le portrait de la grosse dame s'ouvrit sur Hermione qui leur dit d'aller prendre une chambre, nan mais c'est vrai quoi c'était pas un hôtel de passe ici déjà avec Draco qui venait voir Fred presque tous les soirs... Le reste se perdit avec ses pas vers son dortoir.

La jeune femme arriva dans sa chambre, et ouvrit son armoire avant de s'y engouffrer, passant directement dans la salle commune de Serpentard où Draco, Blaise, Ginny et les jumeaux attendaient. Des coupes de champagne avaient été posées sur la table, la bouteille était prête à être ouverte.

.

- Alors, c'est sûr? ils sont enfin ensemble et pour de bon? demanda Ginny avec un espoir fou dans la voix.

- Oui, nous n'auront plus à subir leur frustration, Merlin merci, dit la jeune femme. Georges versa un petite larme.

- Mais pas de problème Hermione! Notre génie est la pour aider et divertir nos camarades! Hein Fred? Demanda George en se tournant vers son complice de jumeau.

- Tout à fait George! Ainsi que gagner de l'oseil... je voulais dire et régler les problèmes de cœur de notre stupide petit frère! ils sont pas bien ensemble? Répondit Fred en continuant de se frotter les côtes.

- Oui mais quand même vous auriez pu choisir quelqu'un d'autre que MacGo avant de décharger tous les cœurs de leur magie...

- C'était pour la crédibilité, très cher, répondit Blaise.

- Et notre plaisir personnel sourit Fred. Aïe!

- Quoi qu'il en soit, on va enfin pourvoir être tranquille! par merlin, j'en pouvais plus de les entendre ces deux là! se plaignit Ginny.

- T'as bien raison Gin'! et encore, tu ne les avaient pas a supporter dans les dortoirs! Renchérit Dean. Et merci pour les pastilles de gerbe les gars, termina-t-il pour les jumeaux.

Draco avait ouvert le champagne et servit tout le monde.

- Bon alors... Aux amis, conclu Hermione en levant sa coupe.

.

FIN

.

* * *

Et voilà... En fait je me suis décidée à en faire d'autres, je peux pas vous laisser comme ça!

Mais... à vous de me dire qui doit s'accoupler avec qui! comment? Mais je sais pas... Pourquoi pas une review?

bises!


	15. Tu SSHP RLDM RWSB

Bon alors, voilà, cet OS est forcément dans les amis, bien que ce n'était pas le but au départ, j'espère que vous l'aimerez... Il y a trois couples principaux, avec du HP/SS, DM/RL, RW/SB (eh oui!)

Marrant ça, j'écris en chiffres romains, alors qu'au début c'était en chiffres normaux...

Voilà voilà, je pense avoir fait les demandes d'au moins trois revieweuses =)

Ah oui, Tù, est le titre de mécano, une très belle chanson, rien à voir ou presque avec la fic qui est drôle.

**RAR! **

**Makie **: Eh oui, je fait TOUS les couples susceptible de faire plaisir, donc désolée, mais j'espère que tu aimeras ceux-ci! huhu merci pour ta review! bises!

**Lyna **: Merci beaucoup! Ça me touche que tu dise ça! Fenrir, j'ai du mal, c'est un gros obsédé fan de petits garçons... Par contre un Blaise Harry, la je dit oui! alors peut être à bientôt pour ce couple! ;) bises!

* * *

ENJOY!

* * *

**Les amis y'a que ça de vrai**

**Part XV : Tù**

Severus passa entre les rangs, l'œil sévère, la critique au bord des lèvres. Tous ces cornichons ne savaient rien de toutes façons. Le regard de veau, les membres mous, le cerveau aussi développé qu'un raisonnement de larve écrasée contre une semelle. Encore un qui avait raté son travail. Le regard brillant le maître des potions se rua sur le pauvre fautif qui y avait pourtant mit tout son cœur.

.

- Vingt points en moins pour vous monsieur Londubat.

- Huh?

- Cessez de me regarder et retourner à votre travail, petit ignorant!

.

Les yeux embués de larmes à venir, le garçon blond fit la moue, une moue adorable pour certains, mais absolument affreuse pour Snape. Fier et fort il baissa légèrement le regard en signe de colère imminente. Et le drame arriva.

Trop prit par son début d'exposition lacrymale, le jeune Neville Londubat, dix-huit ans deux mois et sept jours allait commettre une faute que nul n'avait jamais osé penser faire à Snape.

La lèvre tremblante de fierté gryffondorrienne, l'œil humide (toujours de fierté), ses doigts se serrant vaillamment en poings, il oublia de s'occuper de sa langue, de ses glandes salivaires et de sa déglutition.

La goutte au bord des lèvres grossit petit à petit sous le regard affolé de Celui-Qui-Avait-Sa-Manche-Juste-En-Dessous. En une seconde le crime était accomplit.

Neville Londubat avait lamentablement bavé sur Severus Snape.

.

- Huh?

- Je vous retire encore...

- Je donne vingt points à monsieur Londubat pour ne pas avoir pleuré devant vous, dit une voix féminine en entrant.

- Mais il a...

- Bavé, oui, comme la plupart des bébés existant sur cette terre, il bave abondamment. Franchement Severus, poursuivit l'écossaise, je me demande encore pourquoi c'est vous qui surveillez ces enfants. Avouez quand même que c'est du favoritisme de retirer vingt points pour avoir dépassé de son coloriage tandis que vous en accordez vingt à monsieur Zabini pour avoir frappé monsieur Weasley pour quoi déjà? Ah oui compréhension d'une situation et réflexes exceptionnels.

- Mais enfin...

- Ils ont trois ans tout au plus! Laissez les vivre, bon sang! Surtout que c'est VOTRE faute. VOUS avez insisté pour qu'ils boivent cette potion de jeunesse en VOUS trompant dans le dosage. Vous les surveillez mais n'abusez pas non plus. Ah, je crois que miss Parkinson a besoin qu'on lui change sa couche. Ne faites pas cette tête vous vous en êtes très bien sortit avec miss Bullstrode et monsieur Thomas.

.

La professeur de métamorphose recala Harry contre ses coussins, et redressa un petit Théodore qui jouait au ballon avec lui et Hermione, en arborant un sourire tendre.

Elle referma doucement la porte des cachots et se mit à rire bruyamment, oubliant que l'endroit n'était pas isolé accoustiquement parlant, avant de partir en courant, hurlant la nouvelle à Pomona Chourave au bout du couloir qui se mit à rire comme une démente.

Dans la pièce, seul au milieu des marmots, Severus Snape soupirait alors que dans ses bras Pansy s'évertuait à faire tenir un bol rose fushia en plastique, en équilibre sur sa tête. Il tourna lentement la tête vers le jeune fille aux boucles brunes, le regard fatigué. La petite battait des mains en gazouillant. Elle avait accomplit sa mission.

Alors que le (pauvre et persécuté) professeur de potions s'évertuait à nettoyer les fesses de Pansy à la lingette d'une main en la tenant par les chevilles de l'autre, la serviette sur l'épaule, la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau.

.

- Si on m'avait dit que Snivellus torcherait des gosses un jour...

- Ferme-la et occupe toi de ton neveux. Il a encore bouffé un crayon.

- Et ça t'aurait tué de lui retirer?

- Je crois que monsieur Potter a une affinité toute faite avec les crayons, il refuse d'écouter et quand on lui retire il prend ceux des autres, en passant empêche Nott de se fourrer ce cube dans le nez. Ça ne passera pas, il le sait mais ça fait trente minutes qu'il essaye quand même.

- Marrant ces gros crayons mous.

- Exprès pour les enfants. C'est Molly qui les a apportés, dit Severus en scratchant la couche et en rhabillant la petite Pansy. Merlin c'est petit mais ça fait des trucs immondes...

- J'imagine bien la tête de Remus quand il viendra. On lui laisse Draco? Je crois qu'il est un peu malade.

- Ce n'est pas parce que nous ne sommes plus ennemis que tu dois t'en prendre à mon filleul. Il s'approcha du bambin aux boucles blondes presque blanches qui le regardait avec une grande curiosité. La soupe sans doute, dit-il. Il a toujours détesté ça.

.

Sirius mit Nott en face de Ron qui s'amusèrent tout de suite avec une boite en carton. Il prit Hermione, qui avait de jolies boucles brunes pour le coup, sur une cuisse et Harry sur l'autre, le regard attendrit.

.

- Ça te fait pas bizarre de les revoir aussi jeunes? Ça me rappelle quand je suis allé à l'hôpital quand... Quand Lily et James...

- Moi ça me rappelle quand Narcissa m'avait broyé la main en insultant jusqu'à mon chien de « sale bâtard participant à l'augmentation de sa douleur ». Elle devait faire du sport pour retrouver son corps, la magie lui était très déconseillée à cette époque.

- T'as un chien?

- J'avais, dit Severus toujours avec cette voix stable et contrôlée en installant quelques-uns des enfants qui commençaient à sommeiller.

- C'était quoi? Dit Sirius en mettant une sucette dans la bouche de Harry pour qu'il cesse avec ses foutus crayons.

- Épagneul noir. Vu que je sais que tu va me poser des tas de questions jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive, c'était un mâle, il s'appelait Stan, et il avait quinze ans termina-t-il en installant précautionneusement Blaise et Ron sur des couvertures moelleuses.

Remus ouvrit la porte silencieusement. La moitié des enfants faisaient la sieste et il retira tout de suite ses chaussures.

- Eh Remus, Severus a eu un chien qui s'appelait Stan et c'était un épagneul noir et il avait quinze ans.

- Bonjour aussi Sirius, dit Remus en souriant. Bonjour Severus. Pas trop dur?

- Bonjour, Remus. L'heure du repas est passée. On repère ceux qui doivent être changés à l'odeur.

- Oh bonjour toi! C'est qui?

- Vincent Crabbe, dit Severus.

- Comme quoi c'est tout rose et tout mignon au début, et un jour ça merde, dit Sirius.

- Contrairement à ce que tu pense Vincent est très intelligent, dit Remus en prenant doucement le petit garçon dans ses bras. On discute beaucoup, il aimerait être professeur plus tard. Il a simplement du mal a s'extérioriser, c'est tout. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, si tu n'était pas aussi partial que Severus dans ton jugement sur les élèves tu le saurait aussi.

- Dans combien de temps ils reprendront leur apparence adulte?

- Je dirait une dizaine d'heures, dit Severus. Malheureusement ils se souviendront de tout.

- Merlin quand je pense que la plupart des enfants de cette classe se souviendront avoir fait popo devant Snape et que celui-ci leur a talqué les fesses, il va falloir une cellule de crise post-potion, dit Sirius en se retenant de rire. La petite Hermione s'était endormie contre son torse, Harry baillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

.

Quelques longs efforts plus tard et les trois hommes purent s'asseoir dans le canapé, face à tous ces enfants étalés un peu partout endormis. Draco avait pleuré jusqu'à ce que Severus le prenne dans ses bras, et Remus s'était occupé de prendre Hermione, pour que Sirius garde Harry. Ils restèrent là, en silence, appréciant la douceur du cuir sous leur dos endolori, le ronflement doux des enfants dans leurs oreilles.

Gregory suçait les orteils de Lavande, et dans son sommeil, Dean fouillait dans les narines de Théodore. Bon ils voulaient un rapprochement inter-maisons, ils n'allaient pas cracher sur ce bon début. Sirius confia doucement Harry à Remus avant de sortir un petit carré de sa poche et de l'agrandir.

Même Severus trouva que l'idée des photos était géniale. De quoi garder un silence dans le château pour un temps indéterminé. À cause d'une honte incommensurable, certes, mais un silence est toujours bon à prendre. Satisfait, Sirius prit une photo de lui et Remus avec les petits dans les bras, et poussa le vice jusqu'à mettre Harry dans les bras de Severus.

Avec un sourire tordu, il s'aperçut que Harry avait prit le blond dans ses bras pour un gros câlin. La photo allait valoir cher, très cher. Et pour une fois Remus riait sous cape, incapable de désapprouver cette blague si mignonne.

.

- Tu sais que des lettres de menaces pleuvront, que tu recevra des membres coupés par hiboux, et qu'on t'attendra à chaque coin de rue avec ce genre de chose sur toi?

- Tu n'était pas contre le faire, Snape.

- Je suis passif. C'est toi qui a appuyé sur le bouton. Quarante-deux fois exactement.

- Quarante trois! Dit Sirius en prenant une photo d'eux trois.

- Mais quand ils redeviendront grands, leurs vêtements craqueront, ce n'est pas un souci pour leur intimité envers les autres élèves?

- Non. Les vêtements sont faits pour s'adapter magiquement. En revanche j'ai rien pu faire pour les couches. On leur enlèvera avant le « drame » en espérant qu'ils ne se soulagent pas juste avant que la potion cesse de faire effet.

Le maître des potions fit un geste du poignet et des dizaines de biberons bien remplis arrivèrent.

- Attends ça fait deux heures qu'ils ont mangé!

- Ce sont des jeunes enfants Sirius, il leur faut du lait entre deux, ou une compote, mais comme ils peuvent tenir un biberon seuls, c'est plus pratique qu'ils se débrouillent.

- Si on m'avait dit ça il y a même trois jours... Dit Severus en soupirant.

.

...

.

- Bien, dit Sirius en regardant sa classe. Maintenant vous savez comment vous occuper d'un bébé licorne, et surtout n'oubliez pas qu'à son âge il est tout fragile et qu'il a tendance à faire des choses bizarres.

- Siri... Professeur Black si vous pouviez simplement éviter de faire des rappels subliminaux à l'expérience que nous avons vécue il y a trois jours, nous vous en serions reconnaissants, dit Harry d'une voix fatiguée.

- Pas de problèmes, dit Sirius en changeant de diapositive. La licorne laissa place à une photo de Draco qui montrait du doigt avec une grande curiosité les attributs du jeune Ron pendant leur changement de couches mutuel.

- PRRRRTTFFFFFFBWAHAHAHAHAhahaha

.

Remus était sortit hilare de la salle de classe sous les regards noirs de tous les élèves. Sirius prit la porte de derrière, à cet instant certains étaient capables de tuer par la seule pensée.

Les chaises raclèrent le sol dans un silence de mort et personne ne voulait se moquer de personne. Non seulement parce que les photos montraient toujours un Serpentard et un Gryffondor, mais en plus parce qu'ils n'osaient plus se regarder. Se souvenir d'avoir pété en riant comme un goret en faisant s'amuser toute l'assemblée (qui en fit de même, salissant parfois la couche) n'était pas quelque chose de glorieux, surtout pour une fille.

On avait interdit les oubliettes car ces sorts pouvaient affecter le cerveau, et puis ce n'était pas « un souvenir si mignon » qui allait les traumatiser, dixit madame Pomfresh.

Harry Ron et Hermione partirent vers la classe de métamorphose la tête basse. On leur avait épargné de raconter la chose à tout le château, donc les plus jeunes s'imaginaient juste que la dernière année était une véritable torture. Heureusement que Voldemort avait été vaincu il y avait trois ans, sinon la situation aurait pu passer de comique à tragique.

Et puis cela commença. Un papier atterrit sur le bureau ou Harry était avec Ron, discrètement. L'origami en forme d'oiseau se déplia, et ils lurent « 22h, salle 45C » les mots changèrent dès qu'ils eurent lu pour se métamorphoser en un sourire des plus sadiques. Harry écrivit juste « ok » et l'origami regagna le sac de Draco tout comme une bonne dizaine d'autres sans que le professeur ne les voie.

Le repas du soir fut silencieux. Les dernières années étaient venus plus tard, en même temps que les professeurs, et regardaient la table honnie en mangeant, sans détourner le regard, les yeux fixes. Sirius avait bien trop chaud tout d'un coup, toutes ces paires d'yeux meurtriers ne valaient rien de bon.

Le coup de fourchette synchronisée, tous les élèves se levèrent en même temps avant de partir dans un seul bruit de pas, en formant des rangs biens alignés.

.

- Ils comptent nous tuer tu crois?

- Pourquoi tu chuchotes?

- Je ne veux pas confirmer ma théorie, murmura Severus à Remus.

.

La porte grinça et claqua dans un silence d'église. Dumbledore eut l'audace de se racler la gorge, et chacun prétexta un souci quelconque pour partir fissa, des fois que des bombes avaient été laissées sous les tables.

.

...

.

- Mesdemoiselles messieurs les persécutés, bienvenue à la réunion que j'intitulerais « MORT aux profs », c'est à dire Mission d'Organisation de Retournement de la Torture aux profs. Je laisse la parole à mon confrère, Draco Malefoy.

- Merci, Blaise. Bien que nous ne soyons que six, certains refusant de reparler définitivement du sujet -et je les comprends- les autres s'étant bravement jetés dans les pattes de Rusard et Miss Teigne, notre plan devrait fonctionner. Miss Granger?

- Le plan est-il légal?

- Tout dépend de ta façon de lire les lois, j'y reviendrais dans le point 2.a.

- Ça me va.

- En ce ça commençons...

...

À la faveur de la nuit, six élèves étaient sortis de la salle de classe, et seules leurs dents que leur bouche tordue en un sourire sadique découvrait, étaient visibles.

.

...

.

Pendant trois jours, la classe entière retint sa respiration. Elle serrait les dents quand une photo compromettante prenait « accidentellement » la place d'une diapositive de cours. Deux élèves se relayaient dans la chambre des secrets sans qu'aucun professeur ne les voie. Et le troisième jour Dumbledore sortit de son bureau.

Enfin on supposait que c'était Dumbledore. Un homme très grand et très mince, aux cheveux exceptionnellement longs, blonds foncés et bouclés, aux traits très aristocratiques. Il avait les yeux bleus et un visage fin, tout comme ses mains. Et il était directement partit au chemin de traverse visiter les pubs et les boites de streap-tease.

Dix minutes plus tard, des copies de clichés grand format extrêmement gênants de la « _fête de la banane_ » prises par un directeur qui aime tenir ses employés au doigt et à l'œil parvenaient sur le bureau des trois fautifs.

Il va sans dire que ça n'aurait eu aucune retombée si la fête cette année n'avait pas été organisée par l'association des « G_ays Amoureux du Cuir_ », que c'était déguisement obligatoire et que les trois lurons ne savaient pas ce qu'était l'arrache-dents (vodka-gin-wisky-rhum et une touche de champomy).

Après un verre vous devenez gai. Après deux vous êtes gay. Après trois vous l'êtes, vous en êtes fier et toute la boite est au courant, grâce aux écrans géants dont les caméras sont directement reliées à la cage centrale spéciale «allumeurs d'ambiance ».

Alors c'était Albus qui avait acheté l'exclusivité de toutes les photos de cette soirée? Même celle ou Remus et Severus dans la cage... Et où Sirius avec la banane d'or... Oh...

.

...

.

- Mesdames messieurs, enfin surtout messieurs, bienvenue à la réunion que j'intitulerais « demande de grâce aux élèves », c'est à dire, euh, demande de grâce aux élèves de dernière année. Je laisse la parole à mon collègue, Remus Lupin.

- Merci Sirius. Bien que nous ne soyons que trois, les autres ayant pitoyablement -et je pèse mes mots- décliné toute responsabilité dans cette affaire, notre plan devrait fonctionner. Monsieur Snape?

- Tu es certain que ça fonctionnera?

- Tout dépend de ta définition de « fonctionner ».

- Ça me va. Pas comme si ça pouvait être pire.

- Bien, en ce cas commençons.

...

À la faveur de la nuit, trois professeurs sortirent, le dos courbé par la fatigue et les soucis du bureau de Snape, en soupirant lourdement.

...

- Vas-y envoie la lettre.

- Tu es sûre que c'est mieux que d'agir dans l'ombre?

- Et faire passer ça pour un accident? Non les vrais terroristes signent et revendiquent leurs actes! Enfin en partie au moins.

- Oui m'enfin ça sera suspect et puis...

- Mais non. Allé envoie!

- Ok, ok.

.

Sirius, Remus et Severus virent arriver le hibou noir vers eux. Il était immense et son vol était lent mais puissant.

.

- C'est pas un signe de mort, chez les moldus? Demanda Sirius.

- Je refuse de répondre, dit Remus. Faites que ce soit pour Severus. J'ai rien fait, moi!

- Tu t'es foutu de leur tronche.

- La ferme, Sev! Il pourrait t'entendre! Oh Mer...lin.

.

L'oiseau atterrit gracieusement sur la table devant Remus, lui même placé entre Severus et Sirius. De toutes façons, pour se laver les mains de l'affaire (et occasionnellement livrer les sacrifiés à la foule en colère) les autres professeurs les avaient mis tout au bout de la table, laissant un large espace entre eux et les bannis.

Au bout d'une longue minute l'oiseau se mit à picorer dans l'assiette de Sirius, au bout de deux il détacha l'enveloppe, et au bout de trois il était partit laissant les trois mousquetaires devant le morceau de papier blanc.

.

- À toi l'honneur Remus l'enveloppe est devant toi.

- Non à toi Severus. C'était TON mauvais dosage, TA potion.

- Sirius. TU as prit les photos.

- Ok, ok.

.

Sirius respira profondément quelques secondes et prit précautionneusement l'enveloppe sous les regards à peine déguisés des autres professeurs. Remus retint sa respiration quand le cachet de cire sauta. Severus déglutit, ce qu'il fit bien vu que ça faisait bien quinze secondes qu'il avait les joues gonflées, pleines de lentilles.

Il lu à voix mi basse. On pouvait voir les autres professeurs affalés les uns sur les autres pour se pencher et entendre, toute honte envolée, même devant les élèves qui les dévisageaient.

« _Si vous tenez à votre dignité, veuillez vous rendre devant la salle sur demande à vingt-et-une heures précises._ »

Bien. Il va falloir que le plan "on se traine devant eux comme des misérables" marche.

.

- Sirius?

- Oui?

- Je veux pas y aller.

.

...

.

C'était bien la première fois qu'il faisait ça. À 21 heures tapantes Severus Snape terreur des cachots, record man du plus grand nombre de points retirés, lucky luke de la baffe-derrière-le-crâne, champion toutes catégories de la-phrase-qui-fait-trop-mal, avait obéit à des élèves piteusement et se retrouvait avec Lupin et Black devant la tapisserie de cet imbécile qui voulait faire apprendre la danse à des trolls.

Tout ça parce qu'il avait joyeusement secoué son derrière sous l'objectif d'un appareil photo, derrière mis en valeur par une tenue de cuir SM qui ne comportait qu'un masque et un pantalon de cuir sans l'entre jambes. Oui en fait il faisait bien d'être là.

Ils n'osèrent parler, se regardant dans le blanc de l'œil au cas ou des longues oreilles avaient été placées là pour faire encore plus de chantage.

La porte s'ouvrit. À vingt-et-une heures vingt-sept.

.

- Bienvenue, dit une voix venant du fond de la salle. Entrez-donc, messieurs ''_banana-men de l'année._''

- Je ne crois pas qu'il soit utile de...

- Mais si monsieur Black, dit Draco un grand sourire aux lèvres. Vous l'avez amplement mérité.

.

Au centre de la pièce de pierre, un immense fauteuil royal en velours rouge. À ses côtés, ses répliques en noir. Dans chacun d'eux, Harry, Blaise, Ron, Hermione et Théodore. Trois chaises en bois étaient posées devant.

.

- Assez-vous, dit Blaise d'une voix de miel.

.

Ils obéirent en laissant la fierté à la porte, et une table se matérialisa entre eux. Hermione balança une enveloppe de papier kraft dont le contenu se déploya sur la table.

.

- Enfin Harry tu peux pas faire ça à ton parrain quand même, je...

- Quelle jolie photo, je la garde pour moi celle là, dit l'interressé. Il en prit une ou Severus léchait goulument le fruit jaune en regardant l'objectif, des cheveux barrant son visage en sueur.

- Que proposez vous? demanda Remus d'une vois plus calme que celle des autres. Elle tremblait affreusement.

- Nos photos et un silence total sur l'épisode du ratage de potion contre VOS photos. Et un gage en prime.

- Gage?

- De quoi faire en sorte que les doublons que vous conservez ne seront que pour vous et vous seuls. Vous viendrez faire une séance photos chacun votre tour. Et chacun récupérera les photos originelles ainsi que tous ses doubles pour cette séance. Et le deal sera terminé. Alors?

- On a le choix?

- Non.

- Dire que c'est mon filleul qui...

- Alors?

- Oui, dirent les trois en même temps.

.

...

.

Remus vit un hibou arriver devant lui. Les deux autres lui envoyèrent un regard compatissant. Il était le premier. Il allait entrer dans la pièce, se faire torturer de longues heures et ne ressortir qu'à moitié mort toute dignité retirée de son être.

Le loup-garou sortit directement de table. De toutes façons ils avaient attendu là pour peut-être semer les hiboux qui les attendraient devant la porte de leurs appartements, résultat il était 23h30 et ils avaient mal aux fesses. Sirius et Severus rentrèrent après un dernier aurevoir, et Remus partit vers l'échafaud.

Il monta les étages, souffla, monta encore et arriva devant la salle. Son cœur battait la chamade.

La porte s'ouvrit, et il entra, trouvant Draco seul, toujours dans son fauteuil. Mais cette fois il y en avait un autre en face avec une table et un service à thé.

.

- Prends place Remus je t'en prie.

- Tu sais je suis encore ton professeur et...

- Et alors? Demanda Draco en s'éventant avec une photo.

- Ben non en fait rien, rien du tout.

.

Remus posa donc son séant et prit la tasse de thé qu'on lui offrit. Darjeeling. Draco avait au moins aussi bon goût que son père, pour le peu qu'il avait vu au manoir. Il croqua dans ce cake si léger et tendre, il raffolait du cake.

Draco lui sourit alors, et ses yeux gris eurent une lueur pas catholique du tout.

.

- Maintenant je crois que nous pouvons passer à la scéance photos. Tu peut te déshabiller, et te coucher sur le lit, avec cette petite chose sur toi.

- C'est euh...

- Un string en cuir, oui.

- Pourquoi y'a un trou derrière?

- D'après toi?

- Draco s'il te plait soit raisonnable on ne fait pas...

- C'est pas moi qui ait joué en buvant une bouteille entière de vodka par l'autre côté... au milieu de la piste de danse.

- Demande au moins un paravent.

- Et qui ait demandé à l'assistance de m'attacher au poteau central.

- Je veux mourir.

.

Remus se retourna timidement, les joues rouges et déboutonna sa chemise. Bon pas qu'il était laid loin de là, mais il n'avait pas l'habitude de se déshabiller devant les gens. Surtout pas un élève. Encore heureux que ce soit un garçon il ne voulait pas le traumatiser non plus. Pour se donner du courage il lança la conversation tout en retirant son pantalon, dos au blond.

.

- Tu sais c'est pas vraiment moi, je n'ai pas l'habitude de boire alors...

- Je sais. Mais il ne fallait pas se foutre de nous quand nous étions retombés en enfance. C'est ÇA la vraie gueule de bois, Remus. Bien plus que le boxer et tu peut mettre le string. J'attends.

- C'est vraiment gênant.

- Quand tu me changeait la couche aussi c'était gênant?

- Mgnfgn...

- Disons que je n'ai rien entendu. Tiens tu est vraiment imberbe. J'aurais parié là-dessus!

Remus entra sur le lit à quatre pattes, mettant à vue tout ce qu'il aurait bien voulu cacher. Le reste de la séance fut une torture. Draco n'arrêtait pas de le toucher, le faire se tourner, prendre ses jambes pour les placer, parfois même se mettre à califourchon sur lui pour prendre son visage en photo.

Et le cuir fin n'aidait pas. Lupin était un bon professeur. Jamais il n'aurait eut ne serait-ce que l'idée de toucher un élève. Oui mais voilà il n'était pas moine non plus et celui-là le faisait exprès! Oui Madame, quand on vous replace les bijoux de famille dans le sous-vêtement, on peut dire que c'est fait exprès!

Draco reprit son appareil et se remit sur les hanches de Lupin alors qu'il était sur le dos. Ce dernier par réflexe posa ses mains sur les cuisses du blond pour l'empêcher de tomber, mais se retira bien vite. Ainsi exposé s'il avait une érection la terre entière le saurait. Ce truc contenait à peine ses attributs...

Il cru sentir une pression sur lui, mais le jeune Serpentard se recula, et sans aucune hésitation, plongea la main dans le string de cuir.

.

- Pas que ça me gêne mais en fait si ça me gêne et...

- Bouteille de vodka, attaché, nu, milieu de la piste.

- Je me tais.

.

Au lieu de la remettre au milieu comme il s'évertuait à le faire d'une manière froide et calculée depuis le départ, Draco fit courir ses doigts le long de la peau.

.

- Non attends je vais...

- C'est ce que je veux. Une photo de toi à l'action. Combien les gens payeraient pour l'avoir? ... Si tu nous trahis... Bien sûr... ajouta-t-il presque vaguement.

- Haa Draco ouimaisje...

- Chh... Dis donc tu es un grand stressé, toi. Il va falloir que j'y mette plus du mien. Il regarda Remus droit dans les yeux. Je veux te voir bander.

- Seigneurjésusmariejoseph murmura Lupin.

.

Le vêtement glissa sous la hampe et le blond posa directement sa bouche sur le sexe encore à moitié au repos. La langue glissa, s'enroula, tandis que Lupin se détendait et soupirait. Clic.

Draco continua les va-et-vient, caressant les bourses, pleines, chaudes et douces. Il aspira, allant de plus en plus vite, s'engorgeant du sexe épais, gémissant lui même, une main dans le pantalon. Il se masturbait aussi vite qu'il suçait, et il se retira juste avant l'extase. D'une main, il tenait son sexe qui se déversait sur le ventre de Lupin, voyant le lycanthrope jouir en même temps. Clic.

Remus regarda l'objectif, les joues en feu, les lèvres rouges. Ses cheveux collaient à son front en sueur, ses yeux étaient encore voilés. Clic.

.

- Tu as eu... ce que tu voulais?

- Pas encore, dit le blond. Je garde ces photos au cas ou l'envie te prendrais de t'éloigner de moi.

.

Un sourire lui répondit, juste avant un baiser.

.

...

.

- Monsieur Potter.

- Vous êtes pile à l'heure, Severus.

- Prof...

- Monsieur je fait la danse du sexe sur le bar...

- Severus conviendra parfaitement.

- En ce cas entrez. Allongez-vous et ouvrez votre pantalon. Ne me dites pas que ça vous gêne, cent cinquante personne ont vu vos parties intimes il n'y a pas si longtemps... Vous êtes mignon quand vous rougissez. Clic.  
Vous avez perdu votre verve habituelle, monsieur Snape? C'est vrai que si vous me balancez un truc du genre « votre père était un ptit con » vous vous en mordrez les doigts. Dégagez votre sexe. Clic.  
Oui je sais dire sexe. Sperme, cul... _Ssseveruusssss_. Vous ne m'avez pas compris n'est-ce pas? Mais ça à l'air de vous faire de l'effet. Disons que cela signifiait jouissance dans mes termes. Vous commencez à durcir, pourquoi refusez-vous de me regarder? Parce que je vous exciterait d'autant plus? Caressez-vous. Plus fort. Vous n'en êtes pas à votre premier astiquage, Severus. Clic.  
Vous n'aviez pas vu que je me déshabillait? Dégagez vos mains que je m'y mette... hhhhhhm. Tu es bon. Je n'ai même pas besoin de me préparer. Chhh. Je veut voir ton visage quand... Quand tu sera... Au ... Au bord de l'extase... Aide moi Severus... Plus fort, ne t'en fais pas pour moi... Ahhh je viens aussi... Je... Hhhh. Clic...  
La photo de Severus en train de jouir. Tu as un sexe finalement.  
Ne te retire pas.  
Embrasse-moi encore.  
Laisse l'appareil.  
Ne regarde plus que moi, sans la barrière de l'objectif...

.

...

.

- Hey salut Ron! HAHA.. Ha... ha... Hum. Bon ben me voilà.

- Entrez professeur, dit le roux d'une voix lasse.

- Pourquoi je suis le dernier, le meilleur pour la fin, ou quelque chose du genre?

- Parce qu'on a tiré. À la courte paille. On a tiré à la courte paille.

- Ah. Je fais quoi?

- Vous vous mettez nu...

- À poil?

- Non. Nu psychologiquement parlant. Vous vous asseyez sur le canapé et je vais enregistrer tout ce que vous direz dans vos moments les plus intimes et les plus honteux. Bien allons nous assoir.

.

Sirius, un peu impressionné par ce Ron mature et froid qu'il ne connaissait pas prit place, genoux serrés, un air un peu apeuré sur le visage. Le plus jeune ne se laissait pas démonter et la salle sur demande fit apparaître une caméra sorcière face à lui, assez proche pour qu'on sache qu'elle était là, assez loin pour qu'on l'oublie à un moment donné.

Ron s'assit en tailleur à côté de Sirius, de côté pour bien le voir, et l'animagus se tourna de trois quart pour plus de confort.

.

- Bien commençons, nous partirons en douceur.

- C'est gentil.

- C'est surtout pour faire ça de manière progressive, vers la fin vous me déballerez vos plus grandes hontes avec un naturel déconcertant.

- C'est pas gentil.

- Vos noms, prénoms, âge et situations sociale et professionnelle.

- Euh Black, Sirius Orion, j'ai vingt-neuf ans, et je suis célibataire, vivant chez Rémus ou au château, ça dépend des dates...

- Hum hum...

- ... Et je suis professeur remplaçant de DCFM à Poudlard une fois par mois.

- Donc vous ne gagnez pas beaucoup d'argent.

- C'est pas grave je suis blindé de thunes.

- Tout dans le tact et le choix de mots justes, à ce que je vois. Quels sont vos loisirs?

- En théorie, voler, sur un balai j'entends, faire les magasins, lire et faire plaisir à Harry.

- Je ne relèverais pas le dernier point sur lequel vous avez lamentablement, (Sirius se mordit la lèvre) pitoyablement (il baissa la tête) et déplorablement (il soupira) échoué. À présent, j'aimerais connaître votre scolarité à Poudlard.

- Elle était cool, avec Remus, Peter et James on faisait les quatre cent coups, en plus on était pas nuls en cours alors tout allait bien... Jusqu'à... Enfin que la guerre soit vraiment là et...

- Racontez moi plutôt ces quatre cent coups, dit Ron d'une voix plus douce.

- Oh on a collé Severus au siège des toilettes! Il a fallut que Dumbledore se déplace pour l'en défaire, le pire c'est que toute l'école était venu le regarder au fur et à mesure que le temps passait! Et il y a eu cette fois ou Flint à eu un nez plus gros que ses fesses! Et Flint avait d'énormes fesses grasses et flasques, le genre qui vous donnent envie de changer de bord.

- Explicitez « changer de bord ».

- Ben disons que voilà, enfin, et puis, c'est tout.

- Je crains ne pas avoir compris.

- Jepréfèreleshommes.

- Oh, vous êtes gay, donc.

- Oui.

- Ce n'est pas une tare, la totalité de la population sorcière est au moins bisexuelle, puisque les hommes peuvent porter des enfants. Sachant que ma mère n'est pas réellement une femme je ne vois pas ce qui vous dérange.

- Ma famille ne le voit pas comme ça et euh attends, qu'est ce que t'as dit sur Molly Weasley?

- Rien du tout. Donc vous préférez les hommes. Comment pouvez vous le savoir? Si vous n'avez jamais tenté la chose vous êtes toujours considéré comme sans préférences.

- Ah non ah non, je suis pas un puceau moi! Je me suis déjà tapé Malefoy, Lupin, MacNair et Diggory!

- Pas mal. Malefoy a donc été votre premier coup?

- Si vous entendez premier coup par « premier qui à tenté de me la mettre ouais ».

- Tenté?

- Ben la première fois, ouais on était bourrés, il a pas trouvé le chemin, après y'a eu Lupin, et il sait y faire, et ensuite Malefoy est revenu à la charge, et là ça a réussit.

- Vous êtes un soumis, je note.

- Ah non, pas toujours! Diggory aimait bien être soumis alors je suis passé de l'autre côté de la force, ce coup ci.

- L'autre côté de quoi?

- Un truc moldu. Je suis devenu dominant.

- C'était bien?

- Plutôt ouais, dis toi que -parce que toi tu sens le puceau à trois cent mètres- tu sens un truc super serré tout autour de ta... enfin tu vois, comme si t'avait trois mains pour te branler, et ça serre ça serre à mort et en plus c'est tout doux et chaud, t'es obligé de jouir avec ce truc!

- Effectivement... Pensez-vous être un bon coup?

- Je crois, en une nuit j'ai fait jouir Remus et MacNair. Trois fois. Avant d'être mangemort, ce gars savait vraiment s'amuser!

- Deux ensemble?

- Ben c'est pas compliqué pendant qu'il y en a un derrière, l'autre tu t'en occupe avec tes mains ou ta bouche, ou les deux, tu vois ce que je veux dire? Ah je crois que j'ai aussi prit Lupin cette nuit-là. Ce petit cache bien son jeu, en fait c'est un soumis fini, il adore quand on le prend violemment contre un mur et qu'on lui...

- Merci je me contenterais de ça. Quelle taille?

- Pardon?

- J'ai demandé, quelle taille fait votre sexe?

- Ouah ça sonne vachement intime comme question. Ben je sais pas, moi j'ai jamais mesuré. Attends je regarde.

- Vous... Vous faites quoi là?

- Ben faut qu'elle soit à l'action, attends deux minutes, faut que je me concentre sur un truc bien sexy, fait apparaître un mètre à mesure, voir.

- Oh mon dieu. Et y'a des gens qui acceptent d'avoir cette chose en eux? Ça rentre?

- Oh ouais que ça rentre, et crois moi, ils en redemande, tu touches le point ultime à tous les coups.

- Le point... ultime?

- Dis-moi t'es vraiment puceau, toi. Tu ne sait pas quel est ce point au fond de toi qu'on touche et qui te montre des étoiles?

- Euh ben je... Pourquoi vous continuez à vous masturber? Je veux dire... Enfin je...

- Tu étais plus loquace il y a quelques minutes, Ron... Ohhh, ouais ça c'est cool comme ça. Laisse moi juste finir, je peux pas rester comme ça et te parler en même temps.

.

La peau glissant sur le gland rougit avait totalement hypnotisé Ron. Sa salive menaçait de tomber à chaque instant, son cœur battait trop vite. Il voulait le gouter, ou même simplement le caresser, le toucher. Et ce ventre plat, musclé, ses mains y seraient parfaitement à leur place et si...

Tiens depuis quand il avait joint ses mains à celles de Sirius? L'homme avait rejeté la tête en arrière et soupirait d'aise, laissant progressivement le roux faire le travail. Profitant que l'animagus ne regardait pas, il posa sa bouche sur le bout du sexe, léchant le liquide épais et salé qui s'en échappait.

Il prit la longueur entièrement dans sa bouche, encouragé par le caresses et les gémissements du brun. Des mains enlevaient son T-shirt, il déboutonna lui-même son pantalon.

.

- Tu es bien entreprenant, Ron...

- Je veux simplement savoir... Par pur intérêt personnel... Où se trouve ce point...

- En ce cas allonge toi, je vais te montrer.

.

Nu les jambes écartées, il laissa Sirius lui fouiller les chairs. Son propre sexe était tendu à l'extrême et il apprécia la longue préparation. Dès qu'il repensait à ce qu'il allait devoir accueillir il s'affolait. Et puis l'animagus poussa, lentement, surement, sans trop lui faire de mal au final.

Mais si Ron bougeait d'un iota il explosait. Littéralement, ses fesses ne tiendraient pas le choc. Il était plein, totalement, et les va-et-vient lui retiraient une partie de lui même. Pourtant le mouvement se fit plus rapide, percutant un point impossible à localiser en lui, un point de plaisir trop intense.

Le brun n'eut qu'à buter une dizaine de fois pour que Ron se déverse abondamment sur son ventre, suivit de près par Sirius. Il ne se retira pas, et resta en appuie, au dessus de la tête du plus jeune, essoufflé lui aussi.

.

- Satisfait?

- Oui, peut être. J'ai pas tout bien compris je crois. Faudra me remontrer ça.

- Laisse moi dix minutes.

- Ça bouge pas avec le temps, c'est sûr? Je veux dire, demain, et après demain, la semaine prochaine... Le mois d'après...

- Faudra vérifier ça.

- Mais juste moi, hein? Tu es professeur mais quand même...

- Juste toi, dit le brun en l'embrassant.

.

...

.

Draco, Harry et Ron sortirent rouges de honte de la pensine spéciale.

- Alors?

- Euh, dis moi, ce qu'ils ont fantasmé, euh les choses...

- Rien n'a pu être embellit, exagéré ou déformé physiquement parlant, déclara Hermione.

Un gros silence emplit la salle. Les trois compères se regardaient, tandis que Blaise et Théo gardaient les trois adultes.

- Vous savez qu'ils ne resteront pas groggy longtemps? Dumbledore ne sait pas qu'on est ici!

- Oui, euh il... il faut que je parle à Remus. Juste... Histoire d'éclaircir certaines choses, dit Draco en prenant son professeur à moitié dans les vapes par le bras et en l'emmenant à sa suite.

- Ben voyons, dit Hermione en souriant. Je suppose Harry que Severus te doit des explication?

- Tout à fait, dit le concerné avec une colère que même un gosse de quatre ans aurait put détecter comme fausse. Allé Snape Haha, tu me suis on verra bien qui jouira le dernier!

- Rira, on dit « qui rira le dernier », Harry.

- C'est ce que j'ai dit, dit le brun déjà loin.

- Bon, ben euh. Faut que je vois si... Enfin bonne journée, 'Mione, dit Ron plus que rouge en prenant Sirius.

- Pfiou! Ça n'a pas été de tout repos, dit Théo. Je sais pas comment t'as fait Hermione, mais les emmener dans la chambre des secrets pour leur faire avaler notre potion de phantasme c'était... Du grand art...

- Marrant qu'ils se soient regroupés en un seul dans la pensine... Dit Blaise.

- Je crois qu'ils en ont parlé entre eux dit Hermione. Le fait de ne pas pouvoir l'accomplir selon eux les a fait imaginer une histoire à trois. Et imaginer toutes sortes de trucs, comme cette histoire de Dumbledore jeune, ou cette potion ratée.

- Comme si Severus pouvait mal doser une potion... Comment il a fait pour accepter ça?

- Je n'en sais rien, Blaise, sûrement l'amour du jeu.

- Ou de Harry.

- Et Pansy, on en fait quoi?

- Laisse, dit la jeune femme. Retournez dans vos dortoirs, c'est moi qui m'en occupe, dit-elle avec un sourire pervers.

- Hermione, c'est pas bien, dit Théo n prenant la main de son petit ami.

- Mais si... Je veut juste savoir pourquoi je dois mettre une tenue de pompom girl dans son fantasme... Vous en faites pas. Vous pouvez y aller... Ouste!

.

Les potos...

* * *

Et voilà! J'espère que vous avez aimé!


End file.
